


I'll Find A Way

by JammingStations



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 80's Music, Action/Adventure, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Character Development, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giant Robots, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Love Triangle, Interspecies Romance, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Shyness, Size Difference, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammingStations/pseuds/JammingStations
Summary: Set after G1 Transformers episodes "Ghost In The Machine" and the series finale "The Rebirth part 3".Starscream has been revived by Unicron, and in exchange he betrayed the Eater of Worlds, but not without consequences. The seeker is sent floating off into space only to crash land onto Earth, where a human named Judith finds him and takes him into her barn, unaware of his true identity as the former second-in-command to the Decepticons. The seeker hopes to recover in time to take revenge upon Galvatron and claim his leadership over the Decepticons, but what shall be of the human's fate when she realizes who it is she helped heal?
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Starscream has gone through a lot of rough shortcomings over the decades of serving Megatron as second-in-command. No matter how many times he tried to be helpful, Megatron would brush him off and insult him. Whenever Starscream tried to take over, Megatron would always find a way to put him in his place. Always. 

Just when he thought he was rid of Megatron once and for all, the Decepticon comes back as Galvatron and disintegrates Starscream into dust before destroying his crown to add salt to the wound. Starscream saw just how much the Decepticons disrespected him as they erected statues of fallen Decepticons like fellow seeker Thundercracker, yet Starscream’s statue was never finished, only leaving his legs behind. The only other people he ever knew that he considered friends were Skyfire and Octane, but Skyfire betrayed him and became an autobot, and who knows where Octane was in the galaxy. 

Regardless, Starscream would find a way back to life with the help of Unicron, the former destroyer of worlds reduced to only a head. It was a good thing that monster was as gullible as he was powerful. Unfortunately, immediately after being resurrected and betraying Unicron, Starscream was sent flying though space and even receiving a few blasts courtesy of the idiotic Galvatron and his lackeys. He didn’t know where or when he’ll stop, and he hopes for his own sake that it would be soon enough. That’s when he saw a familiar glowing blue orb before him, grunting with disgust to see that miserable planet again. 

“Earth.” The decepticon huffed in that screechy arrogant voice of his. “Of every planet in the galaxy, I find myself coming back to that pathetic excuse! I... wh-what is going on?” 

Starscream saw the planet getting bigger and bigger, with no signs of him slowing whatsoever. Starscream let out a shriek, his entire being sent rocketing down towards the earth like a falling star in the dark sky. 

“No! Not like this! Not right now!” Starscream pleaded as he was pulled faster and faster by the earth’s gravity, then CRASH!! The jet made a large impact against the green earth, leaving a crater upon arrival. In said crater laid a badly damaged Starscream, with part of his face cracked, one of his legs missing, and both his wings destroyed. His flickering red optics stared up at the starry skies. 

If Decepticons could cry, Starscream would be doing that right now. 

“So... this is how it ends for me.” His cracking voice spoke. “Alone on a planet I despise to my very core. If only... I had the chance... to return to Cybertron... alive... just one more...” 

His red optics went out and his head turned to the side, the decepticon rendered silent and broken upon losing consciousness. It all seemed like this was the end for him, and that he would be doomed to float around the galaxy as a ghost forever. 

Until he heard a voice. 

“ _Golly_...” 

The voice was feminine, with an air of light and sweetness to it. His curiosity caused his optics to flash open, only to be greeted with a sturdy, wooden ceiling. He turned his head to observe more of his surroundings, seeing more wood that held up the shape of the ceiling, and saw large wooden blue and white doors. 

“Oh, there’s a lot to unravel here. Replacing lost limbs, patching up cracks, differences between driving and flying transformers...” 

He followed that voice until his optics were set on a young human going through a large book. From the sound of their voice and curved, thinner features, they seem to be female. She was so focused on her thoughts that she never even noticed that the decepticon in her barn was awake. 

Starscream struggled to speak. “Wh-what in the...” 

The sudden voice caused the human to jump from her position and swiftly turned to see that the Transformer was looking right at her. Her mouth went agape and her widened green eyes locked onto the injured alien. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re still alive...” she covered her open mouth with both hands. “Um... how are you feeling right now?” 

Starscream scowled and growled at the human. “Okay, sorry! Sorry...” The human raised her hands. “That was stupid of me to ask. But don’t worry. I’ll help patch you up. It’ll take a while, but...” 

“How about you cease your incessant yammering and explain to me where I am right now?” Starcream retorted out of impatience. The woman blinked repeatedly and took a deep breath before answering his question. 

“You’re on Earth.” She gave a polite smile. “In my barn, near my house.” 

“I don’t remember landing in here.” Starscream replied. 

“You actually landed somewhere around this place. Left quite the crater, you did.” She put her hands on her hips, rather impressed by the giant robot. “I had to use a tow truck just to move you in here. Good thing nobody suspected a thing.” She raised her head and sighed, letting out a good-natured laugh. 

Starscream squinted an eye. “So... nobody knows that I am here?” 

“Oh, no. I didn’t want anyone to know in case a Decepticon came looking for you.” She shook her head. “Whoever did this to you was quite ruthless. But don’t worry. You’re far away from the city where not even that ruffian may find you. I hope you get to show him what you’re truly made of, um...” 

“You don’t even know who I... um, Ulchtar.” He immediately said, taking advantage of this situation. “That is my name.” 

“Ulchtar...” she raised a brow and stretched the side of her lip. Starscream simply smiled, hoping the human will buy his fake name. She doesn’t know of his true decepticon lineage since the giant’s wings containing his insignias were both missing from the impact. “I like it!” She smiled up to the bot. “My name’s Judith Rivera, and I am here to help heal you. You can count on that.” 

“Thank you... Judith.” Starscream smiled. 

“ _The poor idiot fell for it._ ” He thought to himself. 

“I look forward to seeing what you can do for me.” 

“ _If you can, that is..._ ” 

“I... u-ugh...” Starscream started to falter. He was very much awake but felt very drained and exhausted. Judith furrowed her eyebrows and walked up closer to the giant’s face, where he got a good look at the human. A rich amber complexion, a black tank top with strange and colorful symbols on them, oddly short brown hair often associated with male humans, and of course, those warm green eyes filled with concern for the gravely injured Seeker. 

“What’s wrong?” She brought out a hand as if she wanted to touch his face, but it never even made contact with the cybertronian’s face whatsoever. This human really was worried about him. The poor little fool. He’d be amused by her absurd concerns if he weren’t so exhausted. 

“Energon...” he uttered to the human. “Need... energon.” 

The woman gave an assuring smile. “I got some in the storage.” Judith turned towards the barn doors. And in a few minutes she came back wheeling in a gigantic, glowing pink block. “I don’t know if this is enough, but it should satisfy you. If not, I can grab another.” 

“ _How interesting that this human should have a ready supply of energon on the get go._ ” Starscream raised a brow. _“Perhaps she works at some Autobot bar on this planet. It wouldn’t be surprising for earth to have one of those nowadays._ ” 

“Since you can’t seem to move I’ll bring a huge straw for you.” Judith announced, having already exited the barn again. Starscream’s smile dropped, unimpressed by the female and finding her caring and naive nature rather unnerving. 

“How does she not know who I am?” The seeker uttered in a low tone. “Starscream, former second in command to the Decepticons, responsible for many crimes committed on Earth. Had she known my true identity as a Decepticon, she would’ve notified the authorities or the Autobots immediately, and I would be done for. It would seem that in order to make a proper recovery without any means of discovery, I would have to rely on what I’ve always done to survive.” Starscream smiled an evil grin as one of his eyes twinkled maliciously. 

“Lie.” 


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days, Judith worked on fixing Starscream up, starting with his damaged arms. One of them had damaged cords which made it impossible for Starscream to move nor feel his arms, and unfortunately for him it was not the only part of him that was paralyzed. 

The Decepticon was frustrated by how slow progress was on fixing him, but what did he expect from a species as lowly and tiny as hers? He was just lucky the Autobots introduced Cybertronian technology and taught them their biology to the humans so that even they could help heal any Transformer in return. The downside in that decision, however, was that humans now knew of their weaknesses and were exploited over the years to take down not only the Decepticons, but Autobots as well. It was decisions like this as to why Starscream still hated the humans and the Earth to this day, and hopes to either conquer or destroy this planet in future. 

He wanted to command this human to hurry up or else he would vaporize her where she stood, but he didn’t want to incite any more suspicion from her. She was his only hope in restoring him back to his former glory, and he could not contact anyone else out of concern that the Autobots would find him, or that the Decepticons would destroy him on the spot, or worse. 

He stared down intently at the human, who adorned a protective mask while she administered repairs to his arm. For a young and simple creature, she certainly knew how to handle this sort of problem. Starscream must truly be bored if watching a human work on him was the only thing keeping his temper somewhat in control. 

The music, however, wasn’t helping. 

Near the entrance of the barn laid a radio box playing synthesised 20 year old pop music that had women singing upbeat and sugar sweet lyrics. “Ugh, what kind of music is this?” Starscream complained to Judith. “It’s so saccharine and drivel, and for some reason it reminds me of the color pink.” 

“Oh, that’s Jem and the Holograms.” Judith replied, keeping her focus fixated on Starscream’s arm. “They’re a popular band from the 80s that’s still going strong to this day.” Judith giggled at a thought. “A lot of girls back in middle school would listen to them. It would get so crazy.” She said the last sentence in a high pitch. 

“A riveting story.” He sarcastically remarked. “I’m sure you tell it to every person you randomly meet.” 

“You’d think that.” She pointed at him with a power tool. “But nope! There are more interesting matters than a long running band, such as the future of human and cybertronian relations, and the resurrection of Optimus Prime.” 

“Resurr- WHAT?!!” Starscream let out a surprised screech causing Judith to jump with shock and back off a little from the giant robot. 

“You scared me!" she laid a hand on her chest. "I almost—“

“When did Optimus Prime get revived?! When did he die, for that matter?!” The confused Starscream interrupted. 

“Wow, you really missed out on a lot, haven’t you.” Judith rubbed the back of her neck. “It was quite the long story, honestly. I’ll bet he’d be really happy to see you again, Ulchtar.” She smiled an innocent smile. 

“Of course.” Starscream immediately switched to a friendly smile. “Prime and I go way back, though I would like to keep myself a surprise for now. To have him see me like this would worry his poor spark.” 

“Not to worry.” Judith returned to fixing his arm back. “Just gotta tweak this a little... almost there, and... done!” The woman let out a tired sigh. “You should be able to move your arm now.” 

Starscream set his red optics onto his blue hand and focused on moving one of his fingers. To his joyous surprise, he managed to move one of them successfully. He could move the other, and the other, and the next, even his thumb. He twitched them all at once and turned his wrist. His entire arm was functioning perfectly well. 

“I can move!” He exclaimed with a big smile, his contagious joy getting to the small human that fixed him as she giggled with excitement. 

“I did it!” She uttered in squealing excitement. “I knew I could do it!” Judith wanted to jump around in celebration but maintained herself by straightening her posture and clearing her throat. She couldn’t, however, hold in a proud grin on her lips. 

“Very impressive for a human.” He lifted the side of his lip into a smirk. “I should reward you for your hard work once you have finished.” 

“ _The very last reward you’ll ever get._ ” 

“Aw, you don’t have to do that.” She raised her shoulders in a shrug. “All that matters is that you’ll be up and kicking soon.” She held up her power tool and revved it up a few times. “Now let’s get started on the other one.” 

Judith wasted no time in continuing fixing the giant alien, and because of the encouraging success she had on fixing his first arm, she managed to fix his other one quicker than before. In only one day, Starscream managed to raise both his arms over his head, examining them with a triumphant smirk before using them to lift his torso until he was sitting up. 

“Now I don’t have to rely on consuming Energon through that measly straw.” He said as he swiped a container of Energon and chugged it down like no tomorrow while Judith sat on a wooden box, leaning onto her hands and watching in awe at the Seeker. 

“Wow, and here I thought the folks down at Maccadam’s were the biggest chuggers.” She gave a lighthearted laugh. “What does Energon taste like?” 

“Pretty sure whatever I say will either go over your head, or not sound appetizing to your human palate.” He wiped his mouth. “I mean, what does water taste like? Your race can’t survive without it yet there’s no database on what flavor to compare it to.” 

“Fair enough.” Judith nodded in agreement. “It’s just that Energon kinda looks like some Earth drinks, a few I’ve indulged in drinking in the past.” 

“And what did those taste like?” Starscream continued his conversation with the human, a little interested in the subject matter, though it may be because he wanted to do anything to pass the time. 

“Depends on the flavour.” She pushed her short hair back in thought. “Sweet with a hint of tartness, maybe a bit citrusy. I like ‘em on occasion. Does Energon leave a satisfying tingle in your mouth when you drink it?” 

“Yes, actually.” The seeker tilted his head and chuckled. “Are you sure you weren’t drinking Energon as well? You must have a stronger body than I thought.” 

She dropped her jaw and let out a surprised laugh. “I’d be dead if I drank the stuff! I’ll stick to water, food, whatever I can to survive, thank you very much.” 

“A simple species that needs more than one resource to sustain itself.” He scoffed with an arrogant smile, crossing his arms. “How primitive.” 

“Hey, now. We may need a lot to survive but it’s quite fun to try a variety of things in life.” Judith retorted while wagging a finger. “We’d be the most boring species in the entire galaxy if all we needed to survive was water! Sure, it’s good for us but where’s the fun in only consuming water? At least Energon has a certain flair to it.” 

Starscream turned his head towards the barn entrance and witnessed clouds invading the sky. Upon recognizing what this meant, he expressed it through an annoyed scowl and a grunt. 

“Speaking of water...” Starscream’s irked tone returned. Judith turned to see the clouds as well. 

“Uh, oh. Definitely looks like rain.” The woman commented. 

“And here I thought it would rain Energon.” He said in his usual deadpan snarker. 

“You must really hate the rain, huh.” Judith stretched her arms and laid them behind her head. 

“No, I love everything about it.” Starscream sneered. “The cold and constant drops tapping against my armor, how it blurs my vision when it gets heavier, the feeling of dread it inflicts on me...” 

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Judith sighed and rubbed her cold arms. She heard slight tapping on one of the windows as rain drops tapped on the glass, to the seeker’s chagrin. 

“I can’t do anything about the noise, but...” she walked over to the shed door and slid it closed, the rain drops outside more muted. “There we go.” The brunette clapped the dust off her hand. 

Too bad it didn’t do anything about the constant rain on the windows. 

“I feel so much better now.” The seeker glared at one of the windows while he snidely remarked on his current predicament. 

“Look, Ulchtar...” the woman put her hands on her hips and raised her head back. “... I know this isn’t the best place for you...” 

“Understatement of the millennia.” The spoiled Starscream scoffed, the human before him letting out a heavy sigh. 

“...But I’m doing my best.” Her tone and expression softened. “I know I’m just a human, and I can’t satisfy your every needs, but I do want to help you out in any way possible.” 

Starscream eyed her suspiciously. “Nobody is kind without expecting something in return.” The seeker raised his chin up. “You’re obviously doing this to gain something.” 

“Wh-what? Nooo...” her green eyes shifted focus. “No, no, no, why would you think that? I mean, what could I gain from helping a Cybertronian, anyways?” 

“That is exactly the question, Judith.” The Seeker stared down at the human, his red gaze burning into her soul as he saw through her innocent ruse. “I’ve put up with liars over the years, and I will always know when I’m being lied to. If you wanted to, you would’ve notified the authorities or the Autobots of my presence instead of keeping me isolated in this barn so you could fix me yourself. I admit that your skills are quite impressive, but you should also agree that I would be recovering faster if you had some help.” 

Judith furrowed her brows and stared down at the ground, the sound of thunder outside creating a cold tingle down her spine. 

“I don’t need help.” She muttered, clenching her fists. “I can do this myself. I know I can.” Her shaking voice rose slightly. “The proof is in your functioning arms, isn’t it?” Judith clenched her eyes as her whole body shook. 

“So that’s what this is all about.” He curled the corner of his lip into a sneer. “But answer me this. Are you doing this to prove to yourself, or to someone else?” 

“I don’t need to show anyone what I’m capable of until I know my full potential.” She raised her upset gaze up to the seeker. “I need to see how far I can go, if you only please let me continue.” 

“I never intended to stop you from doing so.” He replied in a calmer tone. “I did say I wanted my recovery to be a secret, after all.” The seeker winked with a seductive smile. It charmed the sweet lady into a fit of giggles, wiping the tears from her watery eyes. 

“I’m sorry if it seems I’m wasting time.” Judith apologized to the giant. “I’ll get started on your face.” 

“My face?” He quirked a brow at her remark and touched under his eye to find a large crack in it. “My beautiful face!” Starscream shrieked with widened optics. 

“You’ll get your pretty face back if you behave yourself.” She came to his side and gestured him to lie down, giving her a good look at his complexion. 

“So you admit that I’m pretty.” Starscream teased again, his smile returning. 

“Even with that crack on your face.” Judith retorted back, a sweet smile on her pretty little face as she began to patch him up. 

It was now dark out but it still rained non-stop, though on the bright side Judith was done patching up the crack in Starscream’s face. “Amazing what you can do with melted metals.” She stroked the seeker’s face where the crack used to be. Judith could feel how warm the giant robot was to the touch, and even though his face moved like it consisted of smooth muscles, it was still very hard no matter how much pressure she applied to it. Judith was so distracted by Starscream’s complexion that she didn’t notice the curious glare in his crimson optics. 

“You know, I don’t usually like humans touching me...” Starscream glowered, causing Judith to take her hand off his face in an instant. 

“I’m sorry!” She took her hand back, turning her head in an attempt to hide her rouge fluster. “I’ve just... never been so up close to a Transformer. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

The seeker sighed in annoyance. “Did you seriously expect us to be cold to the touch? Is an automobile or aircraft cold when you touch it?” 

“Only when they’re switched off.” Judith replied. 

“And I am currently online so what were you even expecting?” Starscream scolded the human, who stared down at the ground in shame. 

“I’m sorry.” Her fluster reddened. “I’ll only touch you when necessary.” 

Based on her timid reaction, Starscream could see that the human had no harmful intent behind her actions. Although, now her curiosity sparked one in him as well. He saw humans as a weak and vulnerable species that he never understood why the Autobots would go out of their way to protect them, nor did he care to. They’ve deceived him in the past like that Dr Arkeville, and the only good they do is provide resources that can be converted to Energon. 

To Judith’s surprise, the seeker brought his blue hand over to the human but did not pick her up. Instead, his index finger lowered onto her head and stroked her short brown hair in a surprisingly gentle manner. Judith kept her hands together to avoid touching back as she said she wouldn’t. If Starscream had pupils he’d be rolling his eyes right now.

“I’m touching you now. You don’t have to worry about doing the same in return.” He established his rule to the human, who sighed with relief and let her arms relax while Starscream continued petting her. 

“You humans are so soft.” The seeker commented. “In just the fist of my hand I could crush you so easily, and yet your species has maintained survival for centuries. It would be amazing if you all weren’t so primitive.” 

“Humans think the same way about other species...” Judith replied while the seeker stroked her hair. “Especially ones smaller than us. Some think they should be eradicated while others wish to protect them from harm. It’s scary that another species thinks the same way about us.” 

“You feel insignificant in comparison.” Starscream said, Judith nodding in response. “Now you know how a mouse feels when in the presence of a human.” 

“It’s why many of us agreed to help the Autobots, to the point where we learned how to fix them ourselves.” Judith hung her head down. “But in reality, we just want to prove to ourselves that we are greater than we’d like to believe.” 

Starscream thought about her comment, and how it applies to himself. The seeker was a great scientist and second-in-command to Megatron, so what made him want more than what he was given? Was it his own ego? His desire for power? Or despite how grand his position was, he still felt undermined and disrespected by others, even the ones of lower class, and especially Megatron? 

Would being leader have changed all that? 

Why was he questioning this? 

It doesn’t matter as long as they obey him and only him. 

Right? 

“Ulchtar?” Judith’s soothing voice brought Starscream out of his daze. “Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m fine.” His voice faltered. “It’s just...” he tried to think of a topic change until he saw his finger still stroking her hair. “From what little research I have read on this planet’s creatures, many have fur or feathers as a means to keep them warm. Your race, however, only seem to have all the warmth you need growing atop of your head.” 

Judith couldn’t help but chortle before bringing a hand onto the seeker’s thumb. For some reason her warm touch made his spark tingle. “Because we don’t need fur to keep ourselves warm when we have our clothing to do that for us.” 

“But you humans still apply more warmth for your head using those silly hats you wear.” Starscream kept complaining. “Why have hair at all, in that case?” 

The subject of hair oddly made Judith’s smile disappear. “Um... because it’s considered an attractive trait of our species.” The brunette fidgeted slightly in Starscream’s hand. 

“Then explain how there are humans with no hair.” He leaned onto his free arm and stopped stroking her head. Judith nervously swallowed and took her hand off the seeker’s thumb, rubbing the back of her neck and twisting a lock of her short hair. 

“Well... sometimes it’s a choice while other times... it’s a sign that they’re trying to fight something. Sometimes they’ll win, but other times...” her gaze faltered and her core shook with fear, eyes stinging with tears before she lifted her head and changed the direction of conversation. “Ulchtar... Can your race get sick?” 

Starscream tilted his head with a raised brow. “On rare occasions, and they would often times be deadly. The worst illness a Cybertronian can get is Cosmic Rust. It consumes our bodies slowly until we are nothing but dust.” 

“That’s horrifying.” Judith frowned. 

“Very.” Starscream nodded. “Nowadays, however, there is a cure for Cosmic Rust thanks to the autobot Perceptor’s efforts.” 

“You mean that cheerful scientist? I’d love to meet him someday.” The young lady perked up with a smile, though the thought of the human favoring that bumbling moron made Starscream let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Oh, right.” Judith noticed the seeker’s reaction and chuckled. “He tends to be grating on others, even to Optimus. I can agree to some degree but the way he talks about his job. You can tell he’s passionate about it and that kind of love is so contagious.” 

Starscream scoffed with a smirk. “If you love him so much, why don’t you marry him?” 

Judith burst out laughing and fell back against the seeker’s hand. “I don’t think I’d be his type!” She rubbed the tears of laughter from her eyes. “I mean, not that it would be impossible. A lot of Autobots don’t mind dating humans and vice versa...” 

Starscream burst out laughing in return. “Humans and Autobots in love! It really has come to that!” The seeker kept laughing at the idea of humans and cybertronians being couples, though Judith didn’t seem to find it funny. 

Regardless, she nervously laughed in return. “Y-Yeah, how ridiculous is that?” 

“What kind of idiot would find something so attractive in such a small and primitive species?” Starscream bellowed into more laughter, creating a feeling of butterflies inside Judith’s stomach, lowering her gaze with a sad smile. 

“Yeah... how stupid.” 

Her smile dropped and she stared down at the seeker’s blue thumb, remembering that he was holding her in his hand right now. She wanted to hold his thumb again, but she didn’t want to give her patient any ideas about her feelings. And besides, it wasn’t like she was in love with Ulchtar. They’ve only known each other for almost a week at best. 

Starscream’s laughing gradually ceased when he saw the human just quietly sit there with her head down. “Is something bothering you, Miss Judith?” 

“Hm?” She raised her head in surprise. “Oh, no! I’m just...” Judith covered her yawning mouth. “...a bit sleepy. I think I’ll turn in for the night.” 

Unfortunately, the heavy thunder and ceaseless heavy rain means that Judith won’t be able to leave the barn under any circumstances. “And here I thought it was a good idea to not bring an umbrella today.” The woman sighed and observed her surroundings. “I could try to find a sleeping bag or...” 

“I have a better idea.” Starscream interrupted with a smile, and lifted up the tiny human until she was right in front of the orange casing in his chest; his jet cockpit. “You can rest in here for the night.” He offered with a warm smile, opening the hatch for her. “You’ve done so much for me. It’s only fair that I return a fraction of that kindness.” 

“Ulchtar...” Judith blushed, sensing warmth radiating from within the orange hatch. “Is it really okay with you?” 

Starscream nodded, and Judith gently made her way into the passenger seat, careful as to avoid any damage to the seeker’s insides until she was comfortably seated in place. 

The hatch closed down on her, sealing the human inside of Starscream where she would remain close as well as safe from any chances of catching pneumonia. 

“Can you hear me from in here?” She called out to her friend. 

“Not so loud! I can hear you just fine!” His voice grunted from a speaker right in front of where the surprised Judith was seated. 

“Sorry about that.” Judith sunk in her seat. “Huh. The cushioning feels nice.” Her hand stroked the fabric of the seat and observed the seeker’s control panel. She wasn’t familiar with how fighter jets work nor does she need to be. All she knew was that this is all part of her friend. 

“Can you actually feel me in here?” She tapped the orange window with a finger. 

“I can.” The seeker responded in a deadpan manner. “Just try not to kick too hard in there.” 

Judith pushed the seat back until it was in a laying position, sighing peacefully as she nuzzled the head of her seat. “I never thought the inside of a Cybertronian would feel so comfortable.” 

“But of course.” Starscream’s tone was filled with pride. “We do our best at everything, even down to the most insignificant detail.” 

“Thank you for doing your best.” She affectionately stroked the interiors of his cockpit, generating a surprised gasp in the seeker, his spark pulsing from the warm sensation. “Does this mean you’re the best flyer as well?” Judith asked. 

“Yes.” Starscream immediately shifted back into his prideful jeer. “There’s none out there that can out manoeuvre someone like me.” 

“Then maybe one day, you can take me on a flight?” Judith smiled cheerfully. “I’ve ridden in some Autobots before, but none I’ve met were the flying types.” 

“Hmm...” Starscream’s face furrowed in thought. “Then again, you wouldn’t be the first human I’ve flown. Not that previous experiences were all that great for me.” 

There was a long pause as Starscream thought about this. Eventually this woman may discover his true Decepticon alliance so it wouldn’t be a good idea to decide on giving her this chance. She might not ever see him again. Not as a friend that she believes him to be. She doesn’t even know of his true name. Perhaps when he’s fixed up he may ask her if she knows who Starscream is. It’s unbelievable that a human like her wouldn’t know who he is. 

“I might consider it, based on circumstances.” Starscream finally replied. “Now I believe you’re supposed to be getting rest in there. I wouldn’t want you to be sluggish when you get back to fixing me.” 

“You’re right.” Judith stretched her arms and yawned, laying her head back to rest. “Goodnight, Ulchtar.” 

After a short while, Starscream could sense that the human had fallen into a deep slumber based on her relaxed breathing. “ _She’s asleep. Good._ ” Starscream evilly grinned. “ _As if I’d let this naive little woman lay out here and catch cold. At least this way I can make sure she doesn’t do so. I will not have my revenge delayed any further_.” 

His smile disappeared, however, when he stared down at the cockpit in his chest. For some odd reason, the Decepticon had grown attached to this human, and he couldn’t figure out why. Perhaps it’s because she’s the only person he could talk to, or that she could be useful as a potential medic for when he finally takes over as leader of the Decepticons. 

Or maybe it’s because it’s been a while since he’s had a friend... 

He hadn’t seen Skyfire in so many years, and he never bothered to know as he died in Starscream’s eyes the moment Skyfire allied himself with the Autobots. And Skyfire knew Starscream. The real Starscream. Judith, however, only knows him as Ulchtar, a victim of a Decepticon attack. Should she find out that he is part of a group that has terrorized, enslaved and almost destroyed humanity, she may never trust him the way she trusts him into letting her sleep inside his compartment again. 

“ _Why do I dread the thought of departing from this... human?_ ” 

He stared down at where the human peacefully resided, believing she’d be safe with a liar like him. He pitied the poor fool. And he pitied himself for caring. 

The seeker brought his hand over to the amber window on his chest, lightly tapping his fingers over it as to not disturb the sleeping human within. This may be one of his last moments with her, and he was gonna savor it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if Starscream ever knew if Optimus died and got resurrected as the show never established that knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Judith got started on the seeker’s legs, and because the legs didn’t have the complex intricacies that a hand would, Judith had no problems repairing it. The woman became so comfortable around the seeker that she’d bring some snacks and drinks with her, and maybe even play a movie if her friend was in the mood.

“So...” Judith spoke while working on Starscream’s leg. “... how hard was it? Leaving the Decepticons, I mean.” 

“Beg pardon?” The Seeker’s eyes widened as he jolted in his seat. “ _Scrap! When did she realize...?_ ” 

“Your red eyes indicate that you used to be a Decepticon.” Judith pointed out, which somewhat relieved Starscream. “I’ve come across a lot of red-eyed Autobots who used to be Decepticons and vice versa, though some would have yellow or green eyes on occasion. It’s stuff like that where I can’t just assume someone with red eyes is automatically a Decepticon.” 

“And yet you assumed that I used to be one.” He squinted a red optic. 

“It’s the majority of the time.” Judith shrugged while fixing up the wires. “An Autobot once said that red eyes originate from an immense hatred in the Decepticons. Sometimes it may fade to blue, and sometimes it would be permanent.” 

“ _Autobot propaganda_.” Starscream thought, scowling at such a ridiculous claim. Regardless, he kept up the charade to avoid suspicion. “I suppose that my case is permanent.” 

“I don’t mind it.” She turned to Starscream, giving him an optimistic smile. “I like your eyes the way they are. Red is symbolic of passion and determination.” That compliment honestly surprised Starscream. He never thought of it that way about himself. “And your dark complexion helps them stand out. You could intimidate your enemies with them.” 

A proud smirk crawled onto his lips. This human really knew how to stroke his ego in the best ways. And Judith wasn’t even done yet. “Although, red is also associated with impulsiveness, impatience...” 

And just like that, Starscream went from proud to bemused by her comment. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were sassing me.” Starscream squinted his eyes. 

“I was.” Judith put on an innocent smile. “Maybe I’m catching your attitude for spending a lot of time with you?” 

“Speaking of time...” Starscream decided to change the subject. “Are there any Autobot bases nearby?” 

“Oh, goodness. No.” Judith shook her head, shocked at the idea. “Living near those bases is dangerous because Decepticons are more likely to attack. We’re out in the middle of nowhere, where it’s safe.” 

“I see.” Starscream looked out the door. How long has it been since he’s been here? He was starting to feel he might have forgotten to fly. “And there have been no Decepticon sightings in the area whatsoever?” 

“Not recently.” Judith started to patch up his leg. “No Decepticon would want to come around here. They’d be mostly near the mountains or cliffs.” The woman patted his leg. “You’re safe here, Ulchtar.” 

“I may be safe, but I am not assured about my recovery.” Starscream grumbled, glancing over to his missing leg. 

“I thought of maybe making you a spare...” she started closing up the leg. “But I’ll go search for it near the crater. Hopefully it’s not in pieces.” 

“I sincerely hope not.” Starscream leaned over to his fixed up leg and started to move it, lifting his foot up to check its functionality. “At least I’m almost done.” 

“I’ll go right now to fetch your leg.” She exited out the barn door. “I need to borrow the tow truck again.” 

“ _Where did she even get a tow truck?_ ” 

While she was gone, Starscream heard a car driving nearby, and silently peaked through the barn door to see another human emerging from a car. He was middle aged, chin ruffled with greying hairs and brunette hair like Judith’s. 

“Must be that human’s father.” Starscream eyed the character with suspicion. “Or he’d better hope he was.” 

“Judy?” The man looked around the grassy meadows, putting his hands on his hips. A shared body language with Judith. 

He circled around himself, and threw his hands up in confusion. 

“What an idiot.” Starscream grimaced at the sight of this man. Something about him reminded Starscream of that bumbling autobot Bumblebee. Probably spends a lot of time with the autobots as well. 

The man looked over to the barn door and noticed it was barely closed. Starscream’s optics widened and his mouth agape when the human looked his way. If that human saw him, so help Starscream... 

“Judy!” He gave a coy smile. “You playing hide and seek?” The man took a step towards the barn.

“Don’t you dare...” Starscream threatened under his breath, raising his arm in preparation for his null ray. “If that human discovers that the former commander of the Decepticons is in his barn, he will alert the authorities and expose my identity to that woman. She’s my only means of repair I’ve got.”

“Ready or not, here I come.” The man grinned like a doofus upon approaching the door.

“Dad?” Judith cried out in surprise, rushing over to her father before he could even see inside the barn door. “Dad!” Her expression grew happier the closer she got to her dad, who welcomed her with open arms.

“Judy Pie!” Her dad hugged her the moment she pounced him, the two circling in their embrace until they let go of each other. “I was wondering where ya went!”

“Sorry, had to run some errands quick.” Judith rubbed the back of her neck. “I needed to make preparations for dinner tonight.”

“What’re you makin’?” Her dad’s smile brightened at the prospect of food.

“It’s a surprise.” Judith leaned in and teased to her dad’s face.

“Ah, come on. The autobots back at the bar gave me a lot of guessing games as it is.” Her dad folded his arms and looked to the side, pouting like a child. “Is it steak?” He gave her a side glance.

“No.” She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“Chicken!” Her dad continued.

“Not even close.”

“Mac and cheese!”

“You’re getting there.” She said while walking over to close the barn door, her dad too distracted to notice her moving from her spot while he kept on guessing.

“I’m close? So it’s either pasta or something related to cheese!” The man was more determined in this guessing game while his daughter lightly patted his shoulder and lead him away from the barn and to her house. Despite the barn door being closed, Starscream could still hear their muffled conversation.

“Ooh, I hope it’s something with lots of cheese!” Her rubbed his hands with excitement. “Nachos?”

“You know that won’t be enough.” Judith quirked a brow, that bright smile still on her.

“Aack, you’re right.” The man furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin as Judith opened the door for him. 

“Cheese poppers.”

“Nope.”

“Cheese Louise.”

“What even _is_ that?” 

Their voices got quieter when the two finally went inside, with Starscream sighing with relief. “My secret is safe.” The seeker smiled for a moment. “That moron could’ve ruined all my plans had that woman not intervened.” The seeker looked down at his missing limb. “It’s gonna be a while before she ever comes back here. I get the feeling her dolt headed father may take up most of her time.”

True to his word, the sky darkened and crickets chirped through the night. “Sometimes I hate being right.” The seeker groaned. However, he heard the hum of a car driving near the barn doors before being shut off. The barn door opened and in came Judith, who looked inside searching for her friend in the pitch black darkness. Upon noticing two red glowing optics, Judith jumped before realizing that those optics belonged to her friend. 

“You scared me there.” She sighed with relief, letting out a quiet laugh. “Hold on there. I got your leg.”

Judith pulled both doors apart until Starscream got a view of both the tow truck and his detached leg latched onto said truck. Wasting no time, he leaned forward and picked up his leg, unhooking it from the truck and taking it into the barn.

“Turns out it was lodged between some trees.” Judith covered her mouth, trying to hide her amused smile. “It was just standing there like it were one of the trees.”

“No matter. As long as I have what I need, I should be fixed up in no time.” The seeker smirked in the dark before turning to Judith and noticing that she was wearing something... different. It was something flowing and almost made her look like a triangle.

“I’d better be careful. My dad may as well be sleeping beauty after all the Chicago deep dishes we had, but I didn’t have time to change from my nightgown.” The young lady pushed her brown hair back and examined the damage inside of the seeker’s detached limb, wondering how she may reattach it to his body without fail.

She switched on a lamp and swiped a book from the table to read up a protocol on reattaching Cybertronian limbs. “Okay, so I’ll need to take extra precautions with this. Gonna need thicker gloves and a face shield.” Her face faltered into gloom and doom as she let out an exhausted whine. “This is gonna be an all-nighter.” She got the utensils, protective gear and her book as a guide to fixing her friend up faster.

Starscream scowled in frustration at the obvious fact that this human has never done servo reattachment before. Of all the skills this woman doesn’t know. “Just how much do you know about reattaching limbs?” Starscream questioned the human.

“Well, I do understand the fundamentals of each limb.” Judith explained while examining the wires in the detached leg. “The head can still function even when removed from the body, but arms and legs cannot... for some reason. Arms are the most difficult to reattach, let alone the hands due to its complex circuitry, whereas legs are simpler since most Cybertronians don’t have toes. The only functions it needs are to respond to its owner’s commands, walking, shifting weight, all that jazz.”

“You really did your research.” Starscream remarked in a monotone, sounding unimpressed yet no sarcasm was detected.

“I learned all this stuff from my mom. She would gush on and on about how Cybertronians work.” Judith chuckled at the thought. “The one thing that confused her the most is the head stuff. How do they work?!”

Starscream stared down at the human as she suddenly went quiet, trying to focus hard on which wire to attach to each other, the human observing the insides of them, their structure, and even color palette. “You’re hurting.” Starscream finally spoke, his tone more solemn this time around.

“I’m sorry!” Judith gasped and let go of one of the wires in his knee. “I’ll try and apply some anesthesia! That exists for you guys, right?!” The panicked human picked up her book and flipped through the pages trying to find a protocol for anesthesia for autobots. Starscream placed his hand over her book, and used his index finger to lift the woman’s chin up to him.

“Fix my leg first.” The seeker commanded the human. “Then we’ll talk. Understand?”

Judith’s eyes widened and she nodded in response. “Good.” Starscream took his hand off her book. “There shall be no prattling during this procedure. This is clearly a task you haven’t mastered before, and thus requires your full and interrupted attention. So no talking until you’re done.”

“B-but it might...”

“No talking!” Starscream raised his temper at Judith, which frightened the woman, but not to an extent. “I...” Starscream calmed himself, trying to think of what words to encourage this human into finishing this up faster. “I know you can do this.”

Not saying another word, Judith nodded again before sliding the shield over her face and beginning the most difficult task she’ll have in fixing a Cybertronian so far. Hours went by as Judith put her full efforts in attaching the Cybertronian’s leg, connecting the right wires and attaching them with the use of melting a special metal adhesive that can attach the cords effortlessly. It was a risky process, but Judith was now halfway done, and by then it would be morning time, and poor Judith just couldn’t stop yawning.

“Almost there...” she laid her forehead against his leg, trying not to close her eyes. “We’re almost there. Just gotta patch up the leg. I’ll need... a ladder.” Judith yawned again before realizing she was being lifted up by Starscream’s hand. 

The seeker observed the sleepy human, who wouldn’t stop rubbing her green eyes. “Although your low energy is what slows this process more than I’d like, I must commend you for your efforts.”

“I’m not done just yet.” Judith stretched her arms. “It’s the weekend, and I’m gonna use the time I have now to continue. I just gotta... go change first and...” she yawned again. “Make a cup of coffee... or two.”

“As you wish.” Starscream set the human down, allowing her leave the barn for now. “You have one hour.”

“How kind of you, Ulchtar.” Judith gave a cheeky grin before departing, leaving Starscream alone in the barn, though this time the door was left a little open for him to see her house. 15 minutes later, he could see from across the barn that one of the house windows were opened by Judith, who smiled and waved at the seeker when she noticed his red glowing optics from the distance.

Starscream could hear another yawn, this one more masculine. “Great. That idiot father of hers is awake.” Grumbled the seeker, stretching the sides of his lip in annoyance.

“Dad? You’re awfully early.” Judith turned to see her sleepy potato sack of a man give her a tired smile. “Need some coffee?”

“Gonna be needing all the coffee.” The man stretched his arm. “Gotta get back to work soon.”

“But it’s the weekend.” Judith frowned. “They didn’t give you the day off?”

“Normally I’d be allowed to refuse but... well...” he rubbed the back of his head, averting his ashamed gaze.

“I understand.” Judith gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek. “We all need the money.”

“If only bartending Transformers paid for more.” Her father groaned. “I mean it does, but not as much as...”

“Cybertronian mechanics?” Judith finished his sentence while she brought out the instant coffee and humongous red and blue mugs from the cupboard, leaving one white mug inside.

“Any breakfast?” Judith asked her dad, who shook her head. 

“Nah, still full from last night.” Her dad smiled. “Although I could take what’s left of that pizza to go.”

“No problem. Just gotta heat it up.” The woman took out the deep dish pizza from the fridge and stuck it into the microwave before adding the coffee to the mugs.

“Man, do I love the Chicago deep dish.” Her dad settled down onto his chair, leaning onto the table.

“You love anything dripping with cheese.” Judith smirked while pouring the hot water into the mugs, the aroma of coffee beans overpowering the kitchen.

“That’s what your mom liked about me.” He chuckled heartily. “That and my charming personality.”

“To be honest, it was either you or her job she got to marry.” Judith joked.

“Then I guess I got entangled into a polyamorous relationship.” He retorted with a wink. Judith stood there stunned, but let out a laughe.

“Yeah, that wasn’t a good one.” He shrugged with a sigh, then gave a sad chuckle. “Your mother would’ve given me a look that was funnier than my jokes.”

“And then we’d both burst out laughing.” Judith kept her cheerful attitude and brought her dad’s coffee to the table, sitting across from him as she applied some cream into her coffee. Judith’s father smiled a sad smile. He was so proud of his little girl.

“I remember when she first came up with my nickname.” He sat back, reminiscing the past. “Moment she heard my name was Julius, she said ‘how are you, Jules?’. It caught on to the point where everybody down at the bar calls me Jules.”

“I think Hot Rod was the one who encouraged it.” Judith raised an eyebrow in thought. “You know what that guy would say to me? ‘Hey, Jude!’, like that song?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jules laughed before sipping his coffee, cringing from the bitterness. “That was really clever. Could you pass the cream, please?”

“Better than Judy Pie, at least.” Judith gave the man a big smirk upon passing the cream. “Food’s always on the mind with you, isn’t it.”

“It ain’t goin’ away anytime soon.” Jules proudly raised his chin while he poured the cream, spilling a little on his hand. “Whoop! Cold...”

“At least it gives me the excuse to make a big feast on the weekends.” Judith grinned, chugging down her now warm coffee. “Speaking of which, I’m thinking of making dessert next weekend. You’re welcome to help me on the condition that you don’t try to steal a taste.”

“I make no promises.” Her dad smirked with half lidded eyes, sipping more of his coffee.

The conversation lasted for all around 30 minutes before her father eventually had to leave, taking the reheated Chicago deep dish with him. Once Jules had gone, Judith returned back to the barn to check on the seeker.

“I’m back! With only five minutes to spare.” Judith rushed to get her safety attire before starting her work on Starscream’s leg. “We’re almost done here, Ulchtar.”

Starscream was silent, just staring at the human as she prepared her utensils for the patch up. “Ulchtar? What’s wrong? Oh, right!” Judith remembered their deal and she gestured her mouth being zipped closed, continuing her work. During the time she was fixing his leg, Judith looked more crestfallen, and Starscream had noticed. Even as she grabbed the ladder to climb over his knee, she still displayed that slow and tired energy. It may be because she was exhausted, but something else was definitely bothering her.

“Done.” Judith threw herself back and laid back on the ground, feeling an immense amount of weight get off her chest. She smiled with joy that her efforts had finally paid off, but first she must witness the seeker get up onto his feet.

“Alright, now. Let’s see if you can get up.” She sat herself up and observed his other foot. Starscream tested his newly attached leg by lifting the ankle and testing the movement of his foot. The seeker turned to the barn door, realizing that freedom is just near his reach. He just needed to make sure. Starscream used his arms to lift himself up from the ground, keeping himself balanced but almost stumbling, leaning against the wall to keep himself balanced.

“Take it easy!” Judith shot up onto her feet and rushed over to the distressed bot, giving his leg an assuring pat. “It’s okay, Ulchtar. This is normal. You just need to take it slow.” She stroked his leg like he were a cat.

Starscream got a hold of himself thanks to the human’s small but comforting support for him. He listened to her advice and took one step forward, and then another. “That’s it.” Judith followed. “You’re doing great.” The seeker took his walking outside, his walking gradually picking up the pace until he felt confident in running. He raced out the fields as the wind blew past him and his feet stomped the grass beneath him. He circled round back and stopped in front of the human. 

Starscream’s optics were as wide as red traffic lights. Just days ago he was a completely destroyed mess, and now here was standing up tall and mighty as the decepticon he was. He let out a low chuckle, prompting Judith to tilt her head. 

“Ulchtar?” She blinked, then jumped back when the seeker threw his head back and let out a loud, crazed laugh. “A-are you... okay?”

“I’m more than that! I’m free!” Starscream continued laughing, the woman frozen stiff where she stood. “I no longer have to remain in that rustic building anymore!”

“Y-yeah...” Judith tried a smile, though her eyes were filled with concern. “It’s just... I still have to fix your wings.”

Starscream stopped his laughing, looking to both sides of himself. “Of course.” Starscream rubbed his chin with a furrowed brow, then a mischievous smile formed on his face.

“Since I’m able to move now, I’d like to accompany you in search of my departed wings.” Starscream offered in a sweet voice to the human. “I’ll help make your search easier.”

“Oh... thank you.” Her green eyes widened and she beamed with raised shoulders. Without warning, Starscream reached an arm down to the human and grabbed her, causing a gasp to escape her throat. He brought her up to his face and could see that she was cautiously afraid, but didn’t call for any help nor scream. A warm smile brightened on his features, which made Judith’s body relax in his hold and gave a nervous smile back as the seeker carried her with him on their quest to find his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for the dad to be this adorable dumb dad but... d'ahhh I can't help but love 'em. x3


	4. Chapter 4

The two had arrived to the dried up crater Starscream had created, where the seeker scanned his surroundings with his red optics. 

“This is where I landed, so my wings may as well be around here.” He set the human down and put his hands on his hips. “Considering you hadn’t unearthed any other clues as to where they might be, I assume they’re more well hidden. Either that or you didn’t look hard enough.” Starscream scolded. Judith gave a heavy sigh, rubbing her tired eyes with her fingers. 

“Maybe we can cover more ground if we split up and searched for them?” She smiled politely and pushed her short hair back.

“Why, yes. Let’s do that.” The creepy tone in that seeker’s voice sent a slight shudder to the woman’s core, concealed by her ever present grin. “I shall be seeing you later, Judith.”

Starscream turned and left to search for his wing and Judith did the same, heading the opposite direction. While she walked away, she rubbed her arms and felt goosebumps on her skin, her eyes frantically searching the greenery for anything out of the ordinary.

“Why am I feeling like this?” Judith muttered to herself, squinting her peepers for something either red, blue or white. “Why do I feel so scared?” Her pacing slowed but still kept on her toes for any sudden surprises.

“I’m being ridiculous.” She lightly laughed. “What’s there to be afraid of? I trust Ulchta...” her pacing came to a stop, and her smile disappeared. She stared up at a large disembodied jet wing covered in leaves and burn marks, but the giant violet Decepticon insignia was displayed on it as clear as day.

The human collapsed to her knees, her eyes stinging from the sight while her hands held over her chest. The fear she was feeling earlier was confirmed as the poison colored symbol burnt into her mind.

Before she could let the thought sink in, Judith swiftly turned her head towards the sound of tremors getting closer. Said tremors was accompanied by a masculine voice. One aggressive masculine voice.

“Hrrrr, what a bunch of green gunk.” The unfamiliar voice spoke, prompting Judith to shoot up onto her feet and behind one of the trees.

Judith peaked from her hiding spot and saw an angry Decepticon approaching. All he’s done was stomp around and push trees down like they were traffic cones. “It must be here somewhere.” The Decepticon grumbled as his optics scanned the grounds and came across a dismembered wing. He picked it up and studied the item, and Judith sighed with relief.

“ _Must be his own wing_.”

She lowered her head and smiled to herself, lightly shaking her head before raising it up towards the still observing Decepticon.

“That’s strange.” The Decepticon quirked a brow. “Didn’t know there were Seekers still around. Can’t be Thundercracker or Skywarp. Starscream, perhaps?” He tapped his chin and turned his head down to see a trail of thrashed grass that lead to one of the trees. The Decepticon smiled.

“Or maybe... it belongs to you!” He tossed the wing into the root of many trees, the impact causing the ground to tremor and Judith to fall back gasping. She crawled backwards away from the Decepticon, each footstep shaking the earth when he approached the human. “Guess I got a little human spy.” The grinning Decepticon aimed his null ray at the human. “Good thing, too. It was getting super boring until now.”

“No!” Judith cried and scrambled onto her feet, sprinting out of the way before the laser blast could hit her. The Decepticon let out an entertained laugh. “That’s the spirit!” He jeered and kept blasting lasers in her path. A missed blast would sometimes hit a tree or a rock while some would cause Judith to duck. One of the blasts nicked the brunette on her left arm, a yelp emitting from the human as the burning sensation lingered onto her skin.

Judith’s running started to slow and her breathing got heavier and heavier, but the cruel Decepticon was still pursuing the poor woman, and from his point of view, he could see her running figure disappear behind the trees from time to time. Judith stopped her running and swiftly changed direction, but her feet instantly glued to the ground and saw a rock. She picked it up and tossed it the opposite direction. The rock skidded against the grass, the sound causing the Decepticon to turn towards where he heard it and changed direction. “You ain’t a quitter, I’ll give ya that.” The Decepticon sneered while Judith stood where she was until the trembling ground grew more distant. She turned around and saw no Decepticon in sight. She let out sigh a sigh and her breathing had slowed, then she walked back to where she found the dismembered wing.

But she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ulchtar, picking up the Decepticon wing, the other wing already in his other hand. Judith saw that he still smiled pleasantly at the sight of the Decepticon insignia. 

“There you are, at last.” He stroked his fingers over the violet symbol. “My only means of flight. One thing missing now is the human.”

Judith had a blank stare in her gaze, then faltered into a low frown as she stepped forward, footsteps trudging through the moist grass. The Seeker’s smile widened at the sound of small footsteps approaching, and lowered his head to see Judith arriving.

“Hello, my dear...” His red optics glowed with an evil smile. “How was your search for my...” his smile dropped down into a frown and his optics widened at her. The woman was covered in grass and dirt, and a hand tightly clamped over her left arm. Starscream kneeled down to the human and took her left arm, forcing her hand to be removed and exposing the fresh burn on her skin. Judith winced at the sight of her rouge colored wound, realizing just how bad it was.

“There’s a Decepticon in the area...” the seeker’s eyes glowed red, the sight of it creating a shiver down Judith’s spine. Starscream got back on his feet and walked past the human, scanning the area for any familiar looking figures in the distance. Starscream left the human alone with his wings, and poor Judith rubbed her face with a hand as it slid up into her short brown hair.

“ _ What do I do? Where will I go? I didn’t come here in a car. Even if I made it home, he’ll find me. He knows where I live. He knows my name. He knows what I’m capable of. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know where to go. Mom... help me..._” 

“There you are!” That now familiar voice drove Judith out of her daze, staring up with wide eyes and diluted pupils at the grinning Decepticon. “And I see you got a pair of wings on you! How’s about I give your partner a little thank you before I blow you to smithereens?! The Decepticons are in need of spare parts, after all.” His null ray glowed at the paralyzed and trembling human, but nothing happened. The horrified Decepticon was blasted by a sudden barrage of laser blasts, and he fell backwards, shattering to pieces upon impact with the ground.

Judith circled around to see Starscream with a raised arm and smoke emitting from his gun. He lowered his arm and turned his sights to the human, approaching her with an open hand. “We’re leaving now.” He said with a stern tone, grabbing the human in one hand and his wings in the other. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	5. Chapter 5

As the seeker headed back to Judith’s home with her and his wings in hand, Judith stared up at the Decepticon holding her. Not once did he glance back at her, nor did he smile. Judith turned away from him and saw her house and barn just close by as Starscream stormed into the barn and placed his wings down gently while he just dropped the worried woman a few feet from the ground.

“Get to it, human.” Starscream commanded in an upset demeanor. “My wings won’t repair themselves.” The woman’s fists were shaking, turning with a strong scowl as she faced the Decepticon before her. 

“I’ll start regardless of your command.” She spat her words. “But first, tell me who you really are.”

The seeker’s lip upturned into a smug grin, kneeling down and reaching his blue hand to lift the woman’s chin with a finger. “You’re a smart girl.” His voice mocked. “Why don’t you tell me what my name is?”

“What are you talking about? I seriously have no idea who you really are!” Judith huffed, failing to hide the quiver in her voice.

“Now, now.” He wagged a finger. “You’re always reading that book on Cybertronian biology, aren’t you? Try narrowing it down to the flying Transformers. Based on my appearance, what kind of transformer am I?”

“A-A Seeker...” her eyebrows tilted, gradually evolving into a frightened frown.

“Very good.” He nodded with that mock tone, giving her nose a light boop. “Now, one seeker is very well known throughout the galaxy. What names come to mind?”

“B-but aren’t they all...?” Judith swallowed.

“Answer. The question.” He said with that arrogant smile still on his face.

“S-Starscream...” the woman quaked upon putting the pieces together, witnessing Starscream’s eyes glow upon hearing her say his name.

“Correct, dear Judith.” He praised in a cheerful tone and patted her head, messing up her hair. “And all this time you’ve been aiding the former commander of the Decepticons. You must be proud.”

“Please...” Judith’s voice faltered, gently pushing his hand back as her head hung down. “... I just want to get this over with. Could you please settle down so I could patch things up?”

Starscream’s smile disappeared, then turned his to the side and scoffed. “Very well.”

For the next few hours, Judith got to work on reattaching Starscream’s wings and because there weren’t many wires to reattach within like his leg, Judith finished up quicker this time around. Starscream brought a hand over his now repaired wings and pulled on it slightly, a proud grin forming when he saw they were patched up nice and tight.

“I truly commend your efforts, Judith.” The seeker turned his attention towards the woman, who had her depressed gaze glued down to the floor. “Thanks to you, I am now completely whole, and I shall finally have my revenge on that moron of a leader Galvatron.”

“… good luck out there.” Judith’s voice cracked while she wiped her face with a wrist. Once again, Starscream’s smile faltered upon seeing the human’s reaction, but then his gaze darkened as he loomed over her, his shadow completely engulfing her form. Judith raised her head, her viridescent eyes broadened upon witnessing the creepy smile adorned on him.

“My dear Judith. Have you already forgotten?” he leaned closer to the human. “I said I would reward you for your efforts, and you not only did that, Judith. You also managed to impress me with your skills.” Noticing how much closer he was getting to her, Judith took a few steps back. “I am giving you the honor of becoming my medic.”  
  
And from that statement, Judith bolted away from the seeker before he could even have the chance to grab her, and the seeker scowled from her response to his offer.

“Get back here!” Starscream screeched as Judith exited the barn, running around the building until she was behind the barn. The angered Decepticon slammed the doors open and stomped around while studying his surroundings. “I am giving you the chance to do something better with your skills! No use in wasting them on this boring heap of a planet!”

Starscream formed an evil smirk while he fixated his attention on her house. 

“What’s the matter, Judith? Afraid I might take you away from your precious Jem music? Or that you’ll never show off your skills to a bunch of fools that never appreciated you in the first place?” Upon hearing that last question Judith’s eyes widened with shock. “Or was it just to impress somebody you have your eye on? I’ve heard these types of excuses from humans countless times and they are always so shallow and worthless.”

“What do you know about what I want?!” Judith cried out before covering her mouth in shock. Starscream’s smirk grew and turned to where he heard her voice. 

“I do know that you want me to find you quicker, unless your sudden prattle was just a stupid outburst!” he mocked, tilting his head and stalking around the barn. Based on where the earth trembling footsteps were coming from, Judith ran the other direction until she was on the other side of the barn.

“Leave me alone!” she begged the decepticon. “There’s nothing from you that I want!”

“I know you’re lying, my dear.” Starscream sang. “You want me to stay here with you.” “I wanted Ulchtar to stay with me.” Judith argued back, still running around the barn while looking over to where Starscream may be approaching. “You’re not Ulchtar!” “You poor fool.” Starscream tsked and spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone. “The only difference between Ulchtar and I are our names. I was always myself around you, sweet Judith.”

“How do I know that was even your true self back then?” Judith had her back against the wall, checking to her left and right for any sign of Starscream. “You probably thought of killing me the moment you saw me.”

“I did.” He bluntly replied. “But you’ve proven your value to me, my dear.” He peeked from one of the sides of the barn, scaring a gasp out of Judith who instantly ran away from him. Starscream was no longer smiling. “I’m not going to continue these silly games, Judith. And you know better than to not try my patience.”

Judith didn’t reply this time, opting to cover her mouth while keeping watch on both sides. Starscream hadn’t appeared in her sights for an alarmingly long time. Even when looking above did she not find him. But then, abruptly, Starscream’s hand burst through from the inside of the barn and grabbed the screaming woman in his hand, pulling her inside with him as she was faced with the grinning seeker. The decepticon exited the barn with his struggling prize in hand, jumped into the air mid-transformation and tossing Judith in the air before catching her into his cockpit, then jetted off into the sky with her.

“Starscream, please!” The terrified human pleaded as she banged on the amber casing. “Let me out!”

“Why certainly, Judith!” Starscream’s voice emitted from his control panel. “Allow me to open up right now while we’re **thousands of feet in the air!** And do keep up that banging. It’ll only encourage me to let you out more.” 

“Y-You can’t just take me with you like that! How will I breathe?! Wh-what'll I eat?!” Judith continued reasoning with the Decepticon.

“You seriously think I’m just going to leave this planet without any resources?” Starscream replied. “We don’t even have the equipment for your medical expertise. That is why we are going to find a ship before we officially depart.”

Meanwhile, near an Autobot base, Blaster’s ship had just been repaired and he’s all set to leave. But just before he departs, he and his cassette bots leave the repaired ship and head to town to hang out with some humans as they dance to his tunes. 

Starscream transformed and landed near the ship with Judith still trapped inside of his cockpit. The decepticon checked his surroundings. 

“The coast is clear.” he smiled before rushing inside and closing the door. “Must be our lucky day.” the seeker tapped his amber casing with a finger. “Now to give this piece of junk a test ride.” Starscream took a seat, engaged all circuits and pulled on a lever that allowed the ship to blast off. As it pierced into the clouds, Blaster and his cassette bots stared from the distance with their mouths agape.

“Oh, blast it!” Blaster blurted.


	6. Chapter 6

Judith sat inside of Starscream’s compartment in silence as the seeker stole her away from home and planet earth. All she could see was the ship’s control panel and the endless stars floating in pitch blackness.

“You doing alright in there, Judith?” Starscream tapped against his human’s little prison. “You’re welcome to come out now.” The cockpit popped open and a giant robotic blue hand snatched her out, placing her onto the seat next to Starscream.

Judith took deep slow breaths, staring up at the stars before turning to the smiling Starscream, whose gaze was fixated on the view before him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The seeker spoke in a calming manner. “I’ve seen these stars so many times and I never grow weary of it all.” The woman gazed out to the stars with him, trying a smile even though the frown remained in her stare. 

“Yeah. It’s beautiful.” She nodded her head, the two still smiling until a quiet pause befell the two, and they looked away from the sky, averting eye contact from one another.

So… where are we going?” Judith broke the silence.

“I’m going to find Galvatron, and I will have him destroyed, taking his place as ruler of the Decepticons.” Starscream focused on his steering wheel. “Thanks to you, I still have the element of surprise when I find that halfwit of a leader and blast him to smithereens.”

“And… what will I do?” Judith frowned, her eyes drawn to the stars outside.

“You are now my medic, Judith.” He brought a hand down to her and gently petted her head, feeling her soft hair.“You are to make immediate repairs for any injuries I sustain along the way. Do as I say, and you will survive this voyage alive and well.”

“Mm.” Judith nodded, lowering her gaze down to her knees. Starscream glanced to the side  to see Judith before returning his gaze back on the viewport.“I’ll find you some food and water on the way.” Starscream added. “You’d be surprised how many planets can provide resources for humans as much as they can with Energon.”

“Good to know.” The human smiled weakly and laid back against her giant chair, letting out a big yawn before closing her eyes. A soft snooze emitted from the human after a while, and Starscream turned to see that his human companion had indeed fallen asleep. He couldn’t keep his optics off of her, admiring her soft and docile features, as well as how peaceful she looked in her sleep.

“Disgusting.” Starscream let out a grunt, tearing his optics away from the human. “I should’ve just abandoned her when I had the chance. There are other medics in the galaxy that could do a better and faster job.”

The seeker’s scowl faltered, and he lowered his head. “So why couldn’t I?”

Hours flew by and the woman blinked her eyes open, the first thing she saw was the infinite stars before her. She stretched her arms and covered her yawning mouth, then turned her head and saw Starscream still flying the ship.

“Ah, you’re awake.” The seeker turned with a smile to Judith. “I trust you’ve gained enough of your energy?”

“ I guess so.” Judith drew her head around before locking her sights onto the hall behind them. “I heard all Autobot ships should have human resources up and ready, whether or not a human is accompanying along.”

“You know all of that and yet you had no idea what the second in command of the Decepticons looked like.” The seeker squinted his optics.

“I don’t even know what Megatron looks like.” Judith replied, her answer resulting in widened optics from Starscream.

“How?!” He raised his voice. “Have you been truly living out in the middle of nowhere not knowing what the top Decepticons even looked like?!”

Judith froze, sucking in her lips before finally blurting out the truth. 

“Okay, I lied!” Judith raised her hands. “I know what they all look like, but I thought you died so how could I have immediately assumed you were Starscream?”

“Even if I wasn’t Starscream, you should’ve known that I was a Decepticon based on the color of my eyes.” The Seeker tapped a finger under one of his optics. “A Decepticon will always try to deceive you when it matters. It’s your fault for being too trusting.”

Judith sighed, pushing her short hair back. “I couldn’t just leave you there…” she continued. “I didn’t want to believe you were a Decepticon, but whether you were one or not, I had to do something to save you.”

“… nobody is that kind, Judith.” Starscream lowered his vocals.” Like you said before, you wanted to prove to yourself that you could repair an entire Cybertronian on your own.”

“That’s part of why I saved you…” she rubbed her goosebump ridden arm, averting her gaze.

“And are you satisfied with the results?” Starscream asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, the best part of the job is seeing satisfied customers.” Judith tried a smile. “And you were really happy about my work.”

“And as soon as I become leader of the Decepticons once again, you shall show everyone what you are capable of.” Starscream smiled.

“Uh…” Judith’s eyes were like white dishes. “… b-but there are other humans who can do a better job.”

“Yes.” Starscream nodded. “But you are more trustworthy. Had I gotten any other human, they would’ve deliberately sabotaged the repairs.”

“But I’m a human.”Judith lowered her eyebrows. “If there’s anything the Decepticons hate even more, it’s humans like me.”

Starscream threw his head back bellowing with laughter. “Bold of you to assume we only hate humans!” He calmed his laughter but still kept his smile. “But if anybody has a problem with my appointed medic, they will answer to me.”

Judith inhaled sharply before she slid down from her chair onto the floor. “I’ll go find the showers.” The woman uttered and wandered into the halls of the ship by herself. 

On the way, she spotted two types of opening panels on each door; one high beyond her reach and the other just right by her shoulder. She placed her hand on the panel and the door slid open, revealing inside a storage room full of supplies and consumables, even some for humans. Judith noticed a fridge in the corner near her and pulled open the door, her eyes brightening at the sight of food sealed in preservation containers, and some water bottles below. The first thing she pulled out was the big bottle of water, taking a gentle swig of the cool refreshing liquid before letting out a satisfied sigh that echoed throughout the room. She raised her sights up to the exaggerated size of the room, noticing the cold steel ceiling matching the floors and the faded green walls surrounding her. She turned to the fridge, staring at the array of preserved foods in front of her before closing the cold container. Leaving the storage unit, Judith progressed to the other rooms while Starscream kept flying the ship. 

Low on energon, the seeker set the ship on autopilot and got up from his seat, heading into the ship’s hall. From the first door he saw, he entered and immediately found the storage room full of Energon. He took a pink cube and exited the unit, looking to both ends of the hall before proceeding further in. He opened the door at the end and found Judith inside, a water bottle placed on the floor as she pressed down on one of the beds with both hands before darting her head towards Starscream.

“Oh, uh… just testing the bed.” Judith explained, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m trying to get familiar with things.”

The silent Seeker stepped inside as the doors behind him hissed shut, with only Starscream and Judith in a room to themselves. The woman looked back to her bed, folding her arms and lightly tapping her foot.

“Didn’t know the ship had autopilot.” Judith remarked.

“Yeah…” Starscream looked to his Energon cube, rubbing the side of his head.

“I also found the food and water. No need to stop by a planet to fetch anything now.” Judith laughed nervously, holding up her bottle of water. “So… we can go straight to Mega— er… Galvatron, right?”

“Right…” Starscream took a small sip of his Energon, then held out the colorful cube to Judith, who laughed a lot sweeter this time around.

“You know I can’t have any.” She sipped her water bottle. “I got my own, anyways.”

“So…” Judith rubbed an eye. “I found some space suits, just in case.” 

“In case what?” Starscream smiled, tilting his head.

“In case I have to come with you out there… off this ship.” Judith stared down at the floor, twinkling her toes. “I have no idea what the other planets are like, so I wanted to take precautions.”

Starscream shook his head. “You’re going to spend most of your time on the ship, anyways.” He replied. “that doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to use the suits. However, because of your inexperience with other worlds, when we are leaving the ship together, I am keeping you in here.” He tapped his amber compartment. “But if the situation becomes dangerous, I will hide you somewhere else.”

Not once did Judith raise her head. “And what if things go wrong? Where you might not make it?” She asked the solemn question. “What if you get destroyed again? How will I get home?”

“There’s always an escape pod on this ship.” Starscream continued, placing a fist on his hip. “And with that knowledge, I trust you won’t be trying to escape.”

“No.” She softened her tone and shook her head. “Even if I did escape, you know where I live, and who I hold dear to me. You couldn’t even let me say goodbye…” 

“To that buffoon you call your father?” He sneered, resulting in Judith raising her head and glaring at the seeker with eyes like raging poison.

“He’s the best father I ever had!” She suddenly raised her voice and argued with the decepticon. “You don’t know him the way I do! You don’t know what he’s been through!”

Judith’s anger faltered into a regretful frown. “I’m sorry.” Her tone softened, gluing her eyes to the floor once again. “I just… I don’t know anybody else that I hold as close as my dad. I don’t know if there’s anybody in your life that you hold in that same regard.”

Starscream gave a blank look at the defeated human, then chugged down his Energon before glancing at her again. “Because the ones I used to hold dear had stabbed me in the back. No use in getting attached to them, and neither should you.”

“Is that the Decepticon way?” She smiled, letting out a weak chuckle.

Starscream didn’t utter a word. Suddenly, the ship’s alarm called to the Seeker’s attention and he swiped up Judith in his arms before she could react. He ran back to the front of the ship and discovered a planet that he and Judith were about to land onto.

“What is that place?” Judith straightened her back and leaned forward to the image. Starscream smirked.

“Galvatron’s hiding place.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, I'm so proud of this chapter. Amazing what you can learn on reading up Transformers trivia on TV Tropes. Prepare yourself for the most epic takeover you've ever read!

The ship landed onto the surface of this mysterious planet, and though Starscream was more than enthusiastic to move out, his human companion wasn’t. 

“But how do you know Galvatron’s on this planet?” Judith rose her head up to Starscream. 

“Simple, my dear.” He looked down at her with a smile. “While you were asleep, I caught sight of a ship with a familiar looking face on it. Immediately, I recognised it as one of Galvatron’s men that I had possessed; Cyclonus.” 

“Possessed?” Judith mouthed, squinting an eye. 

“I’ve been tailing him for quite some time0 now, and eventually I had an idea on where he was going.” 

“So…” she turned to the viewport. “… what is this planet?” 

“In case our takeover of Cybertron were to backfire, Megatron would have us retreat to this planet for the time being.” The Decepticon grinned. “Planet Chaar.” 

“Chaar…” Judith repeated, viewing the planet’s city from the ship. It looked like Cybertron, but instead of cold and sleek silver with blue lighting, it was black and glassy obsidian with orange lighting. It was like a city of coal and fire, and the sight of it generated a sense of dread in the human. 

“They’ve certainly fixed this place up.” Starscream’s smile grew. “I could almost call this planet home.” 

“No.” Judith muttered, shaking her head. “I don’t like this.” 

The seeker brought a finger down onto Judith’s head and stroked her hair. 

“… you brought me here for something.” Judith’s heart sunk in realization. “It wasn’t just for my mechanics.” 

“Oh, it was one of my reasons.” Starscream cooed. “But yes. There is another reason.” 

Later on, Starscream concealed himself behind city walls, keeping his ray guns in check for any sudden surprises along the way. He kept his hand on the amber casing before he snuck out into view and cautiously eyed his surroundings. 

“Starscream…” a feminine voice whispered from within his chest, the human inside curled up with her back against the deepest part of the seeker. “Do you know where Galvatron might be?” 

“Not yet, but I get the feeling my luck is about to change.” Starscream swiftly snuck into a nearby shadow. From inside of Starscream, Judith saw a tiny but bulky violet figure walk by, her stature perking up in reaction to his size. 

“ _Golly, he’s the size of a human! That’s… adorable_.” 

She sucked in her lips and her body quaked at the sight of the small decepticon. “ _Uh, oh…_ ” Judith felt her surroundings suddenly tilt when Starscream leaned down and grabbed the tiny Decepticon straight from the shadows. 

“Hey, let go of me!” The Decepticon cried in a New Jersey accent while his arms flailed around in protest. “Ya wanna rumble?! I’ll give ya a rumble!” 

“What a cutting comeback.” Starscream flatly remarked, the tiny Decepticon’s jaw dropping upon a familiar sight before him. 

“Starscream?!” Rumble replied. “How did you— I saw ya blasted into smithereens!” 

“Ha! You saw right!” The Seeker puffed his chest out. “And not even that has managed to stop me.” 

“So why are ya here?” Rumble grumbled. “Gonna take over as Decepticon leader as usual?” 

“Correct, Rumble.” Starscream answered in a mocking tone. “And I would like you and your cassetticons to play along with my plan.” 

“Why should we?” The violet ‘con crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. “We only take orders from Soundwave and our leader.” 

“Do you all seriously still serve under that delusional moron Galvatron?” He raised an eyebrow and lifted the corner of his lip. 

“He’s still Megatron but better.” Rumble argued. 

“Oh, he’s better?” The seeker grinned maliciously. “Is that why you’re all still wasting away on this scrapheap of a planet? Has he once made any strategic plans instead of mindlessly sending his minions to do his bidding? Has he made any decisions with an ounce of intelligence in them whatsoever?” 

“I…” Rumble froze. “Well…” 

“Admit it. You’re only stuck with him because he used to be Megatron. Well, I have news for you all…” he brought the cassetticon close to his face. “ **He’s not Megatron anymore.** ” 

Rumble stared down at the ground. “… we didn’t wanna believe it. Megatron was our leader. We know he used to be Megatron, but… it doesn’t feel like it anymore.” 

Rumble then noticed a figure inside of Starscream’s orange compartment on his chest. It seemed to be wearing a spacesuit based on the glass helmet it was wearing. 

“Who’s that in there?” Rumble pointed to Starscream’s casing, the seeker patting a hand over the figure within. 

“The person who will help me in my plan.” Starscream sneered. “Now all I need is for your master Soundwave to cooperate. Do you think you can do that?” 

“I’ll try.” Rumble raised his attention to Starscream. 

“Good.” The seeker’s optics glowed. “And you’d better succeed, or Soundwave will be one cassetticon short.” 

Starscream set the small Decepticon down and disappeared into the shadows. Rumble observed his surroundings before heading out, keeping his optics sharp for any sudden attacks. Rumble made it to his master, Soundwave, who looked down at his faithful companion, his stare as blank and monotonous as his voice. 

“ _Rumble. Report._ “Soundwave spoke in that creepy, emotionless voice he always had. Rumble paused for a moment. 

“Soundwave… we need to have a serious talk. Permission to speak?” 

“ _Permission granted._ ” Soundwave replied. Rumble lowered his head. 

“Do you ever feel that our leader’s… well…” the cassetticon hesitated before he raised his head and stared straight into Soundwave’s red shades. “Ugh, I’m dropping the pretenses. Why are we servin’ Galvatron?” 

“ _Galvatron is our leader. We shall be loyal to the very end._ “ Soundwave replied, no change in his tone nor demeanor whatsoever. 

“No, no. We were loyal to Megatron, not Galvatron.” Rumble raised the side of his lip into a disgusted frown. 

“ _Galvatron is Megatron. There is no point in arguing_.” 

“No point in…” Rumble shook his head in disbelief before letting out an outburst at his master. “In WHAT way is that nut job even Megatron anymore?! I feel like we’ve been wandering around in circles with that guy!” 

“ _We will obey Galvatron’s command without question_.” 

“And look where we are, Soundwave!” Rumble threw his arms up. “We’re smarter than this, Soundwave. YOU are smarter than all of this! Face the facts, Soundwave! The crazy mook we call our leader ain’t Megatron anymore.” 

Soundwave went silent, then circled full round until his back was facing Rumble. 

“I’m sorry, Soundwave.” The cassetticon sighed. “I’m just at my limit here. We’ve been out in the boonies for too long and… I miss Cybertron. I miss home.” 

“ _Galvatron… is our leader_.” Soundwave repeated. “ _There is no one else_.” 

“No one?” A high pitched, arrogant voice spoke from the shadows, both the Cassetticon and Decepticon turning towards the source of that voice; Starscream. 

Soundwave took a step back. “What’s the matter, Soundwave?” The cocky Decepticon crossed his arms. “You act like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“ _Impossible!_ ” Soundwave pointed an accusing finger at the seeker. “ _Your termination was witnessed by all Decepticons present at your coronation. Myself included._ ” 

“Your eyes do not deceive you, Soundwave.” Starscream put a hand on his puffed out chest. “I am very much alive and well.” 

Soundwave reached a hand to a button on the side of his shoulder. 

“Wait!” Rumble cried out. “Starscream’s got somethin’ to say.” 

“ _Starscream is deemed a traitor_.” Soundwave replied. “ _Our orders are to terminate him on sight_.” 

“By whose orders? Megatron’s?” The seeker snickered. “Oh, wait. That’s not his name anymore, is it? It’s not even Megatron himself anymore, now is it? Even if it were still him, would you have still been loyal to him like you were back when we disposed of him and the other injured Decepticons?“ 

Soundwave stood frozen. 

"You vouched for the injured to be tossed overboard, after all. Megatron was one of them.” Starscream continued. 

“ _I would’ve commanded Astrotrain to turn back for Megatron had I been nominated leader_.” Soundwave retorted. “But you didn’t become leader.” Starscream’s smile and stare darkened. “So much for your plan to rescue Megatron, and now he’s a shell of his former self because of you.” 

Soundwave put his hand down, hanging his head low upon realization, with Rumble following the same reaction. 

“If this keeps up, the fool will potentially have us all killed. I may not be Megatron, but if you follow my plan, I will give you a great honor that not even Megatron had ever bestowed upon you. You shall become second-in-command to the Decepticon cause.” Starscream waited for their response before Soundwave and Rumble each returned their sights back towards Starscream. 

“ _What’s the plan?_ ” Soundwave asked, the seeker’s smirk growing. 

Galvatron sat in his throne leaning against his arm and drumming the arm of his throne with his fingers. Cyclonus stood beside him in the gaudy purple and gold throne room while Scourge was just outside the perimeters dealing with his team of Sweeps. Galvatron perked his head upon the sight of Soundwave entering with two of his cassetticons, and it seemed they had brought a guest. 

“ _An intruder has been discovered on our grounds.” Soundwave raised an open hand towards the cassetticons, who were each gripping onto a struggling human’s arms. “Let me go!” The woman pleaded, trying to pull away from the cassetticons’ hold on her._

__

“Please! I don’t know where I am!” She turned to the Decepticon leader on his throne, who only gave a cold glare down at the distressed female. 

__

“How did something as insignificant as a human even land here?!” Galvatron growled in a high voice not as screechy as Starscream’s, but annoyingly nasally. He smashed the arm of his chair with a fist. “Let alone survive coming here?! You’re rather lucky to have survived this journey, human.” The leader grinned maliciously as his eye twinkled. “Too bad it had just ran out.” 

__

”… uh…” Judith looked to her sides, then turned to Rumble. “Where’s Megatron?” 

__

Galvatron’s stern frown returned. “The one who used to be called Megatron is speaking to you right now.” The decepticon leader gritted. 

__

“This can’t be right.” Judith stared off in confusion, furrowing her brow before turning her gaze back at Galvatron. “Megatron is almost completely white, with the only purple on him being his Decepticon symbol. You’re a clone, aren’t you?” 

__

Galvatron shot up from his seat. “How DARE you spout such lies, human!!” Galvatron’s second-in-command shouted. “Such accusations are punishable by death!” 

__

“No, wait!” Judith’s pupils dilated. “You don’t understand! I just saw Megatron himself on this planet! It was right before I got captured! Please, you must believe me!” 

__

“You two!” Cyclonus pointed to Rumble and Frenzy still holding Judith back. “Take her out and execute her immediately!” 

__

“But Cyclonus!” Frenzy replied. “We think this fleshy’s tellin’ the truth!” 

__

“Yeah!” Rumble interjected. “We saw Megatron, too! Or at least someone posin’ as him.” 

__

Galvatron turned to Soundwave. “Is this true?” 

__

“ _Affirmative_.” Soundwave nodded. “ _Witness accounts on the one alleged to be Megatron are confirmed_.” 

__

“Impossible…” Galvatron’s optics widened. “I must see who this imposter is so that I may properly dispose of him myself. Take me to where you have seen him!” The leader commanded Soundwave as he and Cyclonus followed the blue and white scout. 

__

On their journey, the decepticon trio had arrived to find a new ship, not knowing it is the one Starscream arrived on. Galvatron squinted his optics at the sight, crinkling the side of his nose. “Cyclonus. Investigate the ship.” Galvatron commanded, to which Cyclonus responded with a bow before blasting open the ship door with his gun and rushed inside. 

__

Galvatron folded his arms and tapped his foot while Soundwave stood stoic and still. That is until Soundwave turned his head and leaned forward, pointing right behind Galvatron. 

__

“ _THERE!_ ” Soundwave raised his voice, forcing Galvatron to circle around and spot an almost white Cybertronian from the distance, brandishing the violet insignia and permanent scowl that Galvatron had once adorned. 

__

It was a complete replica of Megatron himself, standing across a cliff, his glare never changing. Galvatron’s mouth hung open at the sight of his old self. “Unreal…” Galvatron whispered. “Impostor!” Galvatron suddenly cried out and pointed his gun at the ghost of himself. He blasted multiple times but they all missed, though the act encouraged Megatron to retreat out of sight. 

__

“Come back here and face me, trickster!” Galvatron leapt towards the cliff and gave chase, leaving Soundwave alone with the ship. The deranged purple leader followed Megatron, who stopped at the entrance of a cave. Megatron brandished an evil smile and ran into the cavern, allowing Galvatron to follow. “If you think you can lead me into a trap, think again!” Galvatron shouted. Megatron’s maniacal laugh echoed through the cave. 

__

“So this is who’s leading the Decepticons now.” Megatron’s low and gravelly voice taunted. “They’ll just let anyone lead nowadays.” 

__

“Show yourself!” Galvatron barked as he ran around frantically scanning his surroundings while he ran higher and higher up the hill of the cave. Down by the ship, Soundwave pressed the side of his head. 

__

“ _Attention, all Decepticons! Follow Laserbeak and report for duty!_ ” 

__

Within the ship, Cyclonus explored the nook and cranny of this barren cruise, venturing deeper within until he came across one room he had yet to explore; the storage room. 

__

“Nothing of value on this worthless ship.” Cyclonus scoffed. “But I wouldn’t want leave empty-handed.” The violet second in command smirked at the sight of pink cubes graciously stacked together in a row. 

__

“This should suffice.” He picked up a cube, but his smirk dropped when he glanced at the Energon a second time. “This seems too good to be true.” The decepticon observed his surroundings before leaving the storage unit and headed towards the pilot compartment. 

__

Galvatron saw a light at the end of the tunnel and upon hearing Megatron’s laughter, he ran even faster towards it. Galvatron found himself atop of a cliff, where he saw Laserbeak shoot right up from below, and right before Galvatron’s crimson optics were his Decepticon followers, all of whom were chattering until they turned their attention to Galvatron atop the cliff. “What’s goin’ on?” One of them asked another. In that crowd of Decepticons were Rumble and Frenzy, both still having their grip on their human “prisoner”. 

__

“Um…” Judith turned to the two on her sides. “… what’s going on?” The cassetticons didn’t respond, both their expressions as cold and stoic as Soundwave’s. Suddenly, a gravelly evil laugh echoed from the top of the cliff, all the Decepticons frantically searching where it came from. 

__

“Was that…?” “It cannot be…” “Was that Galvatron?” “He doesn’t seem to be laughing, and that voice sounds deeper than how he usually sounds.” 

__

That is when a loud blast could be heard from the top of the cliff, and all the Decepticon and Judith raise their sights back up. There was Megatron, brandishing a smoking arm cannon as a shocked Galvatron kneeled down with a blasted hole in his chest. It got the crowd’s full attention. 

__

“Megatron!!” “There’s TWO of them?!” “I thought Galvatron was Megatron! You don’t suppose…” “He lied to us! Our leader was here the whole time!” 

__

Cyclonus noticed a blinking light near one of the buttons and pressed it, and a screen popped up right in front of the viewport. It was Megatron himself, delivering a message with an evil smile on his face. 

__

“ _To any decepticon who receives this message, it is of utmost importance that I have your complete attention. Although I thought it to be impossible, it would seem that I am no longer here with you as your leader anymore. But do not worry, for the Decepticon name shall continue on as a new era approach…_ ” 

__

Galvatron grunted, struggling to lift his right arm adorning a huge orange cannon, only for that to be completely obliterated by another blast from Megatron. Galvatron was now at his most vulnerable. 

__

“You… you’re not… Megatron…” Galvatron stammered, raising his hateful glare up at the grinning white Decepticon. “Who are you?” 

__

Megatron’s smile broadened, and spoke in a familiar, higher voice. 

__

“Here’s a hint!” 

__

Megatron brought his hands against both sides of his head and lifted it up to reveal a head with a darker, more familiar face. Galvatron’s optics widened, Starscream standing triumphant over the defeated leader of the Decepticons as he tossed the head of his disguise over the cliff, resulting in an echoed thud and an “ow!”. 

__

Cyclonus’ optics widened as Megatron on the screen finished his sentence in the voice of Starscream himself: “… _the era of_ ** _Starscream!_** ” 

__

Megatron threw his head back and let out a shrill, maniacal laughter as another blinking light appeared, but before Cyclonus could realize what it was, the ship exploded in a huge blast, the flames reflecting in Soundwave’s visor. 

__

The seeker’s grin stretched across his face and one of his optics squinted. Galvatron recognized that vicious face when he used to be Megatron. It the last thing he saw before he was tossed into space by the traitor himself. Before Galvatron could react, a series of blasts tore into the Decepticon leader, letting out screams of agony while his followers watched in horror, the endless barrage of burning energy incinerating his very being until he was nothing but a smoking, greyed statue of himself. 

__

Starscream stomped over his grey corpse, crushing him into dust, the galaxy ridden of Galvatron once and for all. The seeker turned to the Decepticons beneath him, all of them frozen and staring in shock by what they had just witnessed. Even Soundwave’s cassetticons and Judith were horrified. 

__

“The deranged fool you all called your leader has been destroyed. I, Starscream, now command you all! ” As Starscream delivered his speech, he tore off his Megatron disguise while Soundwave landed beside his new leader, Laserbeak flying back and perching himself onto Soundwave’s shoulder. “Anyone who has a problem with that can leave now while you have the chance!” Starscream grinned. “It would make our reunion more entertaining!” 

__

“All hail Starscream!” One of the Decepticons suddenly cried out, then more and more chanted until they were all chanting “All hail Starscream!”, except for the few that tried to sneak off before the new leader notices their attempts to escape. 

__

The only other person silent in the entire crowd was Judith, who stared up with woeful eyes at Starscream, the new leader of the Decepticons. 

__


	8. Chapter 8

Galvatron had commissioned for a new warship before his sudden fate at the hands of Starscream. The ship was almost completely dark violet, with neon red painted at the front while neon blue was added to the back. This new ship, named the Dominion, was intended for another attack on Cybertron, but due to a high demand from Galvatron to make it gigantic enough to accommodate all Decepticons, it was abandoned after the former leader expressed disappointment in the size of it. 

Now, however, Starscream decided to use it as his own base. Even though it cannot accommodate all decepticons, it is capable of housing enough. 

Judith was dragged down the lit halls of the Dominion by Rumble and Frenzy, the two then opening a door that had Starscream sitting cross legged and leaning against his arm in the Dominion’s throne, Soundwave standing by Starscream’s side while his followers stood before the smug seeker. “Ah, there you are!” Starscream cheered upon the arrival of the human, much to everyone’s surprise. Even Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other in confusion. 

“You may release her now.” Starscream commanded the cassetticons, who both let go of Judith’s arms. “I’d like you all to meet our newest medic.” Starscream turned to his audience as he presented her in front of a group of Decepticons. Judith could feel their glowing red stares as she quietly swallowed, but smiled politely and waved at the group, uttering a small “Hello” at them. 

Judith noticed that some Decepticons were indeed missing, most prominently the Sweeps. In fact, Judith could see a variety of reactions amongst the Decepticons. Some turned their heads and crossed their arms, some with wide eyes and nervous smiles, and the rest would be blank indifference. 

“I know what you all are thinking, given our indifferences towards earth and the human race.” Starscream announced. “But this human is a cut above all the rest. When I had crashed on Earth, she managed to restore my injuries, even reattaching lost limbs in a quick amount of time.” 

The Decepticons stared at each other in disbelief before leaning in to get a closer look at Judith, only for a sudden null ray to block their path. “Keep your distance!” Starscream growled before calming his tone. “Anyway, if you are in dire need of medical attention, you can always rely on her help.” The seeker’s eyes glowed menacingly. “And if any harm comes to her from any of you, I’ll see to it that she never finds a way to fix you once I am done with you.” 

A handful of Decepticons swallowed nervously while the rest stared with either wide optics and/or mouths. “Do I make myself clear?” Starscream grinned, eyes glowing once more. 

“Y-yes!” 

“Understood!” 

“Crystal clear!” 

“Of course!” 

“Yes, Lord Starscream!” 

“Good.” The seeker straightened in his seat. “You are all dismissed.” All the Decepticons departed, leaving Starscream alone with Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, and Judith in his hand. Starscream lowered his sights onto the human, who still had her spacesuit on. 

“You can remove the helmet now.” Starscream spoke in a calmer voice, Judith turning her head up to see the new leader of the Decepticons. “The ship has a safe atmosphere for you.” 

Though Judith seemed worried, she nodded and opened a hatch on her suit that protected a red button. She pressed it, allowing the glass helmet to instantly disappear. Judith inhaled, and let out a calm sigh. 

“You see?” Starscream continued. “There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Um…” Judith lowered her head and rubbed her arm. “Wh-where will I be working? Where will I sleep?” 

“Soundwave shall guide you along the way.” Starscream explained. 

“You’re not coming?” Judith’s brow wrinkled from her worried frown. 

“I shall see you once you’ve become well acquainted.” Starscream sat back against his throne. “We will be departing from this planet in 24 hours.” 

“Finally, we can get off dis borin’ rock.” Rumble proclaimed. “Where are we headin’ first?” 

“Where are we headin’ fiiirst…?” the seeker grinned, Rumble letting out an annoyed sigh. 

“Where are we headin’ first… Lord Starscream.” The cassetticon finished. 

“Hmmm…” Starscream stroked his chin. “Wherever we want. We’ll strive throughout the galaxy in search of Energon, and once we’ve collected enough, we’ll return to Cybertron as an unstoppable force!” 

“I think I may have a glitch in my system, but…” Rumble said to Frenzy, smiling at the fellow Cassetticon. “I kinda like that plan.” 

“Now I believe you were supposed to be showing our guest around the ship.” Starscream reminded his subordinates, Judith staring up at the one called Soundwave, her arms shaking from his appearance alone. His mouth was completely covered by his mask and his optics were concealed by his red visors, making it difficult to see his expressions, though chances were they would just be creepier without the mask. 

Soundwave headed towards the exit, with Frenzy, Rumble and a reluctant Judith following along. They wandered through the quiet halls as Judith eyed her surroundings, rubbing her chilled arms. 

“Where have the other Decepticons gone?” The nervous woman asked. 

“ _To their divisions_.” Soundwave replied, the human suppressing a shudder from his robotic voice. “ _It is wise to be cautious on where you go among this ship, as well as to whom you may speak to_.” 

Soundwave stopped in front of a door and it hissed open from his presence, the Decepticon stepping inside while Judith and the Cassetticons followed suit. In this humongous room was a giant metal bed, with a small series of stairs and a higher platform that would allow Judith closer contact with any injured patients. At the edge of the room was a complete collection of fixing utensils for all extensive purposes. Judith squinted her eyes and ran over to said utensils. Her brow furrowed with curiosity, until her green orbs widened at the sight of her protocol book. 

“This is all my things...” Judith blinked. “But how did he…?” She turned to Soundwave. “Do you guys have pockets or something? A hidden storage compartment?” 

Soundwave turned to his cassetticons, who all just shrugged in return. “Erm…” the woman swallowed and asked the purple cassetticon. “How many of you have actually done this? Fixing others, I mean.” 

“Eh, Soundwave’s done the most outta all of us.” Rumble shrugged. “As did Starscream, come to think of it.” 

“I see.” She gave a nervous smile. “Well, I plan on doing my best for you.” 

“Well, ya best did manage to save Starscream…” Rumble tilted his head. “Ya musta really impressed him if you’re still alive and kickin’.” 

That ominous statement produced a drop of sweat to trickle down the still smiling Judith’s forehead. “Oh…” she chuckled. “That’s assuring.” 

Rumble smiled. “We’re not usually accustomed to havin’ fleshies around for so long, so as long as ya do a great job, you’ll be fine.” 

“Thanks…” her eyelid lowered. “Well, um… are there any repairs I can give you right now?” 

“Naw, naw.” Rumble and Frenzy shook their heads with Soundwave repeating the gesture. 

“Well, maybe next time when you do.” Judith spoke in a more upbeat tone, but then her smile wavered upon realization. “Um, n-not that I’m insinuating anything! I-it’s just that space can be quite unpredictable and a lot of bad things might happen and…” the woman stopped, noticing all the present Decepticons’ blank expressions. She lowered her head and raised her shoulders. “I’ll stop now.” 

“Shall we get a move on?” Rumble asked Soundwave in an unimpressed tone. 

“ _Affirmative_.” Soundwave nodded and left the room alongside his Cassetticons and the human woman. Judith sucked in her lips and raised her head, noticing a bunch of Decepticons standing in the hall. They all shuffled out of Soundwave’s way, staring down at the human accompanying him. Judith raised her gaze and saw cold, glaring optics at her, and the mousy woman swiftly lowered her head and glue her eyes to the floor. Based on the hint of red light on the floor, they were all still staring at her. 

The red lights had stopped and she was alone with Soundwave and his cohorts. They stopped by a door that hissed open upon their presence. It was a mostly empty light blue room, but there was a remote bunk bed, a large shelf and some smaller doors across the way. Judith gave Soundwave a raised brow. 

“ _This was intended to be a holding cell for human sized prisoners_.” Soundwave explained bluntly. “ _But Lord Starscream ordered for this place to be refurbished for you_.” 

“Eheh… good to know.” Judith nodded with an anxious grin before observing her surroundings. “At least it has what a human needs. A bed, some food… a shower…” her tone grew weaker. “Some clothes…” 

“Ya don’t sound too happy about yer new abode.” Rumble crossed his arms before turning to Soundwave. “Think she might be another spoiled princess? She doesn’t sound used to havin’ a small room like this.” 

“Uh, far from it!” Judith gasped and circled with wide eyes and raised hands. “In fact I never had a room as big as this! It’s just that I’m worried about other Decepticons intruding.” She rubbed her arm and turned her head. “I don’t feel safe in this ship full of people that terrorized my planet.” 

“ _Understood_.” Soundwave replied. “ _It is that reasoning why Starscream has ordered me to provide you security_.” 

Soundwave opened the cassette container in his chest. Out came a black and grey cassette that immediately turned into a robotic, aggressive panther. Judith gasped at the sight of Ravage, leaning back as the growling mecha feline approached the human. She had her hand on her chest and froze still where she stood. 

“I-Is he safe to pet?” Judith swallowed. 

“Not if ya wanna lose a hand.” Rumble chuckled. 

“That’s assuring.” Her nose crinkled while the robotic beast turned away from her and prowled towards the exit. 

“ _Ravage shall act as your guard when you rest, while Rumble will do the same in your working quarters_.” Soundwave explained while Rumbled nodded with a smile. Until he realized what he just said and stared agape at his master. 

“Hey! Why am I guardin’ the fleshy?!” The purple cassetticon protested. “Can’t Ravage do the same for her there too?!” 

“ _Orders from Starscream_.” Soundwave replied. 

“Ya can’t be serious.” Rumble groaned. 

“Oh, but he is.” Starscream intervened, catching Rumble and Judith by surprise. “Her safety is your responsibility whenever she is out and about.” 

“But I can’t protect her from all the Decepticons out there!” The cassetticon argued. Starscream only perked up from the small ‘con’s outrage. “I can barely defend myself from one of em! They’ll be merciless!” 

“Last I checked, Rumble, Megatron and Galvatron were merciless, too.” The Decepticon leader gazed down at his rubbing fingers. “And yet I’ve managed to terminate the both of them and came out victorious as your new leader, despite your lack of faith in my ambitions.” The seeker leaned down with a creepy smile at the terrified cassetticon. “I found a way, Rumble. And I believe you can do that, too.” 

“I…I’ll do my best… Lord Starscream.” The cassetticon sighed, staring forward with a disgruntled huff. Judith’s frown lowered as small Decepticon was given cruel treatment by his giant leader. “Excellent. Now then...” Starscream stood straight and turned to Soundwave. “Take your cassetticons immediately. I wish to discuss matters with the human in private.” 

“ _Understood_.” Soundwave nodded and glanced at Rumble and Frenzy, who both nodded and followed their master out of the room, the door hissing shut and leaving Judith alone with the now leader of the Decepticons. 

Judith kept her arms behind her back and her head to the side while Starscream stood across from her in the room, bringing a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat. “So…” Starscream started. “How do you like your room?” 

“It’s nice.” Judith tried a smile, raising her head up to the corner of the ceiling. “It’s a lot bigger than my bedroom on Earth.” 

“I’m quite sure of that.” The seeker muttered. “And your new repair quarters? Are they of satisfaction to you?” 

“Yes.” Judith finally locked her green eyes with Starscream, one side of her smile bigger than the other. “They’re very satisfactory. I have what I need.” She side glanced to the fridge. “Even the food, water, showers, clothing, and so on.” 

“You’re welcome to ask for anything more you need.” Starscream beamed. Judith dangled down her arms and sighed. 

“I’d, well… I’d like to have some privacy tonight.” She requested, her grin softening down into a simple smile. “After such a big, eventful day, I just need some time to myself right now.” 

“Understood.” Starscream gave a small nod. “I could go for a little recharge myself, now that I think about it. It’s going to be a colossal journey for us all.” 

“Yeah…” Judith lowered her gaze down to his feet and pushed her hair back. “Oh, and… congratulations.” 

Starscream frowned, but tried a gentler smile. “I couldn’t have done it without your help.” He replied. “Out of everybody I’ve met in life, you’re the first person that I can wholeheartedly trust.” 

“That’s so sad.” Judith frowned, returning her attention up to Starscream’s face. “But then again, trust isn’t something valued among the Decepticons, now is it?” 

“Yes, I am aware of the meaning behind our cause’s name.” Starscream smirked, raising a brow. “But you’d be surprised.” 

“I guess I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover?” She joked with a weak smile. “But the contents aren’t really promising for me…” 

“No.” Starscream shook his head. “But they will for you, in good time.” 

Judith’s smile wavered. “I…” Judith swallowed and lowered her gaze again. “Okay.” 

“Goodnight, my dear Judith.” Starscream turned and left the human’s room, allowing Judith the privacy that she had politely requested. It was completely silent within in this warm, well-lit and empty room, but Judith didn’t feel like exploring the wide space of this place right now, opting to lay in her bed for now. 

Judith’s eyes wandered deep in thought over today. Her discovery of Starscream’s true identity, her abduction by him, arriving on Planet Chaar and building up a plan to destroy Galvatron and have Starscream usurp the Decepticon leadership, and now she’s on a Decepticon warship as their medic. 

Judith clenched her eyes and pressed the bridge of her nose, taking deep and careful breaths. “It’s okay, Judith.” She said to herself. “It’s… not okay now, but it’ll get better. Things’ll get better.” 

Judith turned in her bed, but even though she was tired, her eyelids couldn’t close. 

“They’ll always get better…” 


	9. Chapter 9

First day on the job, Judith settled in her work quarters, leaning against the wall next to Rumble, who had his arms folded and his head turned to the side. Judith sighed. 

“Nobody’s come in today.” She spoke to Rumble, whose lack of response resulted in an awkward pause between the two. “Kind of a good thing, though.” She perked up a small smile. “That means nobody’s gotten badly hurt.” 

“We haven’t even gotten to another planet yet.” Rumble replied in a cold tone. “What did ya expect?”Judith’s smile dropped and she stared down at the floor. 

“Um… well, Decepticons often get into brawls with themselves, don’t they?” The woman replied. “I’ve never seen the brawls in person myself but reports on Earth would say as such. The photos they’d show would be quite brutal.” Judith let out a small chuckle. “Maybe they just like wrestling or they get into intense arguments? Or they’re in dire need or war?”. 

Judith’s eyes widened. “I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way! What I’m trying to say is that a determined group like you guys have been around for so long fighting that it might’ve… become a driving force. Okay, that came out wrong…” 

“You’re really bad at small talk. You know that?” Rumble replied in that cold voice again, and this time it really destroyed Judith’s reason to smile. She slumped down until she was sitting on the floor, laying her arms over her knees. Rumble turned to see the human on the floor and he let out a groan. “Whaddaya want now, fleshy?” 

“… you’re welcome to go exploring around the ship.” Judith dolefully said, staring deep into her thoughts. “I’ll be fine on my own.” 

“As much I’d like to, I can’t leave your side or Starscream’ll turn me into a tin can.” Rumble scoffed. “Unless you’re willin’ to tag along.” 

“Sure.” She carefully stood up while Rumble sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose upon realisation. 

“Okay, but stick close.” Rumble commanded the human. “Don’t go wanderin’ around unless ya wanna end up like pancakes.” 

“I won’t.” She shuffled a little closer to the Cassetticon. “We could always say we’re fetching some Energon or something.” 

“Sure.” He agreed passively, walking up to the doors hissing open as he checked the outside surroundings. “Okay. Coast’s clear.” 

The two wandered through the halls of the ship, both scanning their surroundings. Rumble eyed his surroundings with stoic silence and upright posture, while Judith had her hands together, shoulders raised and a furrowed frown. 

“So… what’s Cybertron like?” Judith rubbed her arm. 

“It wouldn’t be somethin’ you’d be interested in.” Rumble replied. 

“On the contrary.” Judith perked with interest. “Back on Earth, I was told of how amazing it was by the folks in Maccadam’s. It’s an Autobot bar my dad works in. I hear it’s now glowing with a golden aura.” 

Rumble chuckled. “If there’s a big upside to Starscream being our leader, it’s that we don’t have to deal with Galvatron anymore.” Rumble smiled a bitter smile. “That loony almost scrapped all of Cybertron.” 

“Hm.” Judith nodded. “I’m surprised it took this long, though. Has there been previous attempts at overthrowing him?” 

“Well, there’s Octane and Scorponok, but Octane’s in hiding and Scorponok? Eh, who cares.” He shrugged. “I didn’t expect Starscream of all ‘cons to finally do it.” 

“How did he come back to life?” Judith walked up a little closer until she was right next to Rumble. 

“Like an idiot, he made a deal with Unicron, and Unicron gave him his body.” Rumble explained. “And like a genius, he betrayed Unicron while he was powerless.” 

“Oh, good.” Judith let out a relieved sigh. “At least he wasn’t nuts as Galvatron there. He would’ve fed Cybertron to Unicron without a second guess.” 

Rumble threw his head back and laughed. “Yer right! Bullet dodged there!” Judith joined along in his laughter before the two entered a room where Decepticons sat at their tables, chattering and drinking Energon. Upon seeing the tiny Decepticon and the human, the room went silent and they were met with red stares. 

“Um… maybe we can get some Energon elsewhere?” Judith said to Rumble. 

“Yeah. We’d hate to disturb.” The two backed away, only to hit against a sudden metal wall behind them. They raise their heads and saw the Decepticon Astrotrain right above them, blocking their path. 

“Ah, scrap.” Rumble remarked in a deadpan as a giant hand leaned down and grabbed the human. “Hey! Whaddaya think ya doin’?!” Rumble rushed after the ‘con as he brought the shaking human over to a table, placing her in the centre of it as the other Decepticons huddled around her. Judith had her hands over her mouth as the Decepticons stared down at her, and she closed her eyes in a flinch. 

“The fleshy’s with me!” Rumble held out a blaster and pointed it at the group. 

“Ah, cool your jets, tiny.” The blue coneheaded jet Dirge said to the angered cassetticon. “We ain’t gonna hurt the leader’s newest recruit.” 

“Not much, at least.” Astrotrain smirked, resulting in Rumble shooting a laser blast at the giant’s foot. “Hey!” Astrotrain turned his attention to Rumble and chased the little guy around while the other Decepticons kept their attention on the human. 

A stray hand came up and poked Judith on the cheek, and another came and did the same. “Hehehe, she’s just as squishy as any other human.” One of them laughed. “This one’s supposed to help fix us?” 

A random finger stroked her hair. “Kinda soft on the top, too.” One commented as one stroked her face and tickled her chin, resulting in a small sneeze from the human. The Decepticons threw their heads back laughing. 

The white coneheaded Decepticon named Ramjet gave close observation to the human’s sniffling face, noticing a red flush on her cheeks as she wiped her nose with a wrist. 

“Didn’t know humans could change color.” Ramjet commented to his Decepticon comrades. “I’ve seen ‘em turn green before expellin’ some stuff outta their mouths “ the red conehead remarked. “And some would turn white before fainting. Maybe she’s sick or somethin’.” 

“I’m fine..” Judith waved a hand. “I mean, a red face would sometimes mean a bad thing, but…” 

“D’ah! My eye!” Astrotrain yelled in the background, covering his face with a hand. 

“And I’ll take the other one too if ya don’t hand over the fleshy.” Rumble threatened as he pointed his gun at the group. 

“Huh. Look at mister tough guy here.” Thrust said to his cohorts while Judith eyed the giant purple Decepticon. 

“Is he okay?” Judith pointed to Astrotrain. “He hasn’t taken his hand off his eye yet.” 

“Ah, those blasters are just pea shooters.” Dirge huffed. 

“Wanna bet?” Rumble smiled, pointing his gun at Astrotrain, who slowly removed his hand to reveal that his right optic had a large crack in it. All the Decepticons dropped their jaws. “Soundwave gave me a lil upgrade lately.” The cassetticon proudly swung his blaster cowboy style. “Too bad I ruined the surprise too early. I was gonna use it on you bozos in case ya tried somethin’ durin’ a mission.” 

“Golly…” Judith frowned, taking a couple steps and leaned forward. “May I have a closer look?” 

Astrotrain’s eyes narrowed, but the hulking giant headed towards her while the jets got out of his way. He kneeled down and brought his face towards the human, who held her hands out, but took them back before she could even lay a finger on his injury. 

“It doesn’t hurt too much for me to touch it, right?” Judith asked. “I can get this fixed.” The woman assured. 

“I should certainly hope so.” Astrotrain grinned as his hand came over her and picked her up where she stood, exiting the room with the human. 

“Oh, for the love of…” Rumble threw his head back and smacked the corner of his head before running after Astrotrain. “Put her down or the other eye’s next!” 

The purple giant entered Judith’s work quarters and dropped her down a few feet from his palm right next to her tools. “Let’s see if you really as skilled as our new leader believes.” 

The Decepticons rushed down the hall as Rumble gave chase, running past another Cassetticon Frenzy, who stood in surprise upon witnessing what he believes Rumble scaring off the horde of giant Decepticons. “Yeah! Show em whatcha made of, Rumble!” Frenzy chanted and raised a fist. 

The Decepticons stood in front of the door and watched the human at work. Astrotrain laid on the giant metal bed and Judith was adorned with an oversized protective visor and glove. 

“Glass can be quite complicated to fix.” Judith explained to her patient while she prepared a special adhesive. “But considering your biology, the nano cells can help reconstruct your optics as long as they can find where they can reconstruct. However, since you’re on a voyage that would cause potential danger, you will need to recover faster, and what I’m applying may do just that for you.” 

Meanwhile, Starscream leaned on the arm of his throne while he gazed out the wall length window, admiring the vast and endless galaxy before him. Despite its timeless beauty, the Decepticon leader couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. He turned to his hand on the other arm of his throne and tapped his fingers in a sequential manner. He then tilted it to view his palm. 

Starscream sighed and got up from his seat, heading towards the exit. “Soundwave had better find a planet soon or I will go mad with boredom.” He growled as he headed down the halls of his ship. “Perhaps I shall go check on the human.” The seeker smiled. 

As Judith constructed his eye, Astrotrain would let out a small grunt, which would have Judith stroke her hand against his cheek. The act itself would calm the giant while the human healed him, and while she was repairing his eye, Astrotrain saw a cracked vision in his damaged optic piece together until that vision shifted into a lovely human woman. 

“All done.” She gave his armor a pat and distanced herself to allow Astrotrain to sit up. He reached his hand up to his face until he heard the human’s protest. “Don’t touch your face yet. It should take at least 6 hours to properly heal itself.” 

The giant stared down at the human in silence while the other Decepticons chattered to themselves. 

The grunting Rumble squeezed himself out past the Decepticons’ legs until he was right inside of the medical quarters. “The fleshy better still be in one piece when I get up there!” Rumble flew from his spot and landed next to Judith. From her point of view, the cassetticon could see the patch job she did on Astrotrain’s eye. Rumble set his blaster down. 

“Huh.” Rumble stroked his chin. “Hey, lunkhead. Can ya see me?” 

Astrotrain suddenly swiped a hand at Rumble, pushing the small ‘con back against the wall. Judith gasped in shock. 

“Consider that payback for the eye.” Astrotrain smirked before turning his attention to the human. “As for you…” he poked her belly. “I can see why our leader has chosen you as our medic, but don’t think you’ve fully proven yourself. You have to show us how far you will go to fix us. Broken arm, lost limbs, all of what our leader promises.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Judith nervously laughed as Astrotrain turned to the door, the other Decepticons backing away for the largest of their group to give him space. The door closed, leaving Judith alone with Rumble once again. 

She climbed down her platform and rushed towards the groaning cassetticon. Judith checked his back. “No visible damages.” She let out a relieved sigh before reaching for his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Keep your fleshy hands to yerself…” Rumble snarled, head hung low. Judith stepped back from the cassetticon, the woman’s core convulsing as she stormed off to the other side of the room. She slumped against the wall and rubbed her forehead. 

“ _Things will get better… things will get better…_ ” 

The doors hissed open again, Judith immediately raising her head before her eyes widened at who had just arrived. 

“Oy…” Rumble sighed. “If you’re here for my eye, you can forget about it, Astrotrain!” 

“I’m not here for any eyes, Rumble.” Starscream sneered, the cassetticon shooting up onto his feet in surprise. 

“Lord Starscream?!” Rumble cried. The seeker turned with a blank stare to Judith before returning his attention back to Rumble. 

“I suppose you have an explanation?” The seeker’s shadow cast over Rumble while a blue hand reached out to him, but just before he could lay a finger on the tiny ‘con, Judith suddenly stopped right in the way of Starscream’s hand. 

“Rumble protected me.” Judith responded, locking her green eyes against Starscream’s crimson optics. “There was… a brawl that went out of hand and one of the Decepticons got injured. I made repairs while Rumble stood watch.” 

Starscream’s intense stare pierced through the human’s soul while his hand came closer to free Judith. But instead of enclosing his digits around her, he used one to stroke the top of her head. 

“Must’ve been quite a brawl to have left a dusty mess on your head.” A bit of the dust fell onto Judith’s nose, who suddenly sneezed. Starscream chuckled. 

“Still, Rumble did a good job protecting you.” He turned to the cassetticon. “It’s definitely not safe for our medic to wander these halls on her own.” 

“We just need some Energon.” Judith continued. “I couldn’t find some in here so…” 

“I will have Frenzy retrieve them immediately.” Starscream stood, eying the human beneath him. “We still haven’t found any planets yet, and the rest of the crew will start acting out of hand. I’ll make sure they don’t do so again.” His optics glowed before he left the room, Judith sighing with relief. 

Rumble stared at the human while she kept her back facing him. 

“I..” Rumble spoke before being cut off. 

“Things will get better, Rumble.” The woman rubbed her arm, head tilted downwards. “They’ll always get better.” 

The human climbed up to her platform. “If you need any medical help, I’m here for you. I’m here for all of you… whether I like it or not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can tell I've been listening to Howard Jones a little too much. It's one of the best songs on the Bumblebee movie soundtrack.


	10. Chapter 10

The Decepticons had finally found their first planet to raid and they wasted no time in landing the ship. Soundwave stepped out and observed his surroundings. The planet had a very blue hue to it, the sky dominated by ghostly white clouds. The air was thick and humid, but it still had a breathable atmosphere. 

“ _We have detected a strong heat source_.” Soundwave turned to Starscream at the entrance. “ _Said heat source may have the potential to become Energon_.” 

“It had better not be from a volcano.” Starscream had his fists on his hips while he observed the planet. “You know what happened the last time we tried that on Earth. Scientific goobledegook, my afterburner!” 

After all the Decepticons gathered outside of the ship, Rumble and Judith peeked from the entrance. 

“Is it me or is this planet really humid?” Judith asked Rumble while she fanned herself with a hand. 

“That could come from one of ‘dem heat sources Soundwave found.” Rumble replied. 

“Decepticons, as your leader, you are to follow my orders accordingly. You must find a strong source of heat on this planet and convert it into Energon, then bring it back to base. Do not try ANYTHING to generate more heat or else absolute chaos may ensue!” 

“Why would that matter? We could always let this planet get destroyed and find others.” Thrust huffed before Starscream roughly grabbed the jet by the top of his head. 

“Allow me to shed light into that triangular brain of yours.” Starscream seethed. “We might come back to this planet for more Energon in the future, so it might still be of value to the Decepticons, and if anything goes wrong that might destroy that value, as well as destroy our **only means of escape** , I will personally ensure that the first thing to go extinct on this planet is you!” The seeker screeched, tightening his grip around the jet’s head. “Do I make myself clear, Thrust?!” 

“C-crystal, lord Starscream!” Thrust quaked with widened yellow optics. 

“Good.” the seeker tossing the ‘con back. “Now where was I? Oh, yes. GET GOING!” 

The Decepticons hopped to the skies and transformed, blasting off at top speed while Starscream and Soundwave remained on the ship. 

“Rumble.” Starscream turned to the cassetticon. 

“Y-Yes, Lord Starscream?” Rumble jolted. 

“I shall be taking the human along with me.” The smiling Decepticon held out his hand. “I have a special mission for her.” 

“And what do I do?” The confused Rumble threw his hands up. 

“Whatever Soundwave commands.” Starscream gestured his hand, beckoning the human to come forward. She hesitated in taking a step, but upon seeing his hand wave faster, she rushed over to him and into his open hand. 

He lifted the human and opened his amber compartment to stuff her inside, closing the hatch around her as he turned to Soundwave once more. 

“Alert me should anything go wrong.” Starscream solemnly commanded before jumping into the air and flying off with his companion. 

“Where are you taking me?” The frightened Judith asked. The seeker landed atop of a hill and opened his cockpit, taking the human out and placing her onto the teal grass. 

“I believe there may be some inhabitants on this planet.” Starscream pointed to a series of small silver buildings from below the hill. “I want you to go see if they are of any hostility or not.” 

“What?!” Judith exclaimed. “But I… I don’t have anything to defend myself with.” 

“All the better to approach these creatures.” Starscream said in a honeyed voice and smile. “If they believe you as defenceless, they will not attack.” 

“I thought I was only meant to be your medic.” Judith argued. “What if they attack me anyways?” 

“Then I will retaliate before things could get ugly.” Starscream tilted his head, optics darkened. “Without hesitation.” 

Judith sighed and headed down to the mysterious town, a chill running down her spine and her breathing heavy from the humid air. Upon closer inspection, the buildings were coated in a blue, mossy substance. Judith furrowed her brow in thought. 

“This looks so high tech, but…” she knocked on the metal. “… they’re not functional. What is..?” 

Judith gasped upon the sight of a key lime colored humanoid with an elongated mouth and large, pupil less dark eyes. It stared at her, tilting its head while more gathered around. One sniffed her and let out a cute purr. They all gave happy chirps until a sudden explosion was heard, the entire posse sharply turning towards the source with wide, creepy stares. Out of instinct, they all crawled towards the source of the explosion, leaving a shocked Judith behind. 

“How… cute but creepy.” She swallowed, looking around for any more of those aliens. “But why are they running towards the explosion?” 

The woman followed the group towards the center of the town, where she found the aliens crawling into a large, white edged hole that spurted a blue, glowing hot substance. One alien with a wounded head crawled into the substance, and came out with a clean, fully healed scalp. 

“No way… could that be the source?” Judith took a step forward before a sudden laser blast destroyed a building, causing the aliens to crawl out of the substance and away from the continuous destruction. The woman frantically searched where the blasts were coming from, only for her wide eyes to find a grinning Starscream. 

“You’ve done well, Judith.” The seeker put his smoking arm down as he approached the circle of blue lava. “I thought these creatures would come out and approach you. They like anything with an organic heat source.” 

“You used me…” Judith frowned. 

“Like I haven’t done that before.” Starscream arrogantly squinted an eye. 

“Wait, how did you know they’d only be comfortable around me?” Judith rubbed the sweat off her forehead. 

“Because I have been here before.” Starscream kneeled over to the blue lava. “Long before I was a Decepticon. I came to study this planet. It used to be inhabited by a thriving civilisation and advanced technology. But now it has been completely eradicated. War, invasion, who knows? All I know is that by the time our war began, this planet was long dead, inhabited by these strange creatures.” 

“So that’s why…” Judith looked over to one of the buildings. 

“But now…” Starscream smiled, stroking his chin. “It seems that this planet holds some value to it.” 

The Decepticon summoned a phantom cube from his chest that materialised into a glass container, then brought his hand over to the blue lava to test its heat. 

“Hmm, this is a high risk. My hand would melt from just the touch.” Starscream’s nose twitched. “But I cannot invoke an eruption or else we may risk a catastrophe…” 

“Well, those aliens just now didn’t seem have any problem bathing in it.” Judith suggested. “Maybe I could ask them to help.” 

“Have at it.” Starscream scoffed, leaning against his arm. 

Judith followed where the aliens had ran and found them hiding beneath the debris, the poor things trembling as they stared at Judith with widened, frightened eyes. 

“Don’t worry.” She opened her hands out to them. “I won’t let him hurt you. I talked to the scary giant outside.” 

“I heard that!” Starscream called out from the distance. 

“He says he will leave you in peace if you help him with something. Please?” Judith tried a smile, one of the aliens looking to one another before it eventually approached Judith’s hands and sniffed it. It gave a small lick before turning to its brethren, all of which crawled out of hiding and followed the human out. 

The moment their eyes fell upon Starscream, however, their eyes glowed pale and hissed. “Ssshhh…” Judith brought her hand out, radiating her natural warmth that calmed one of the creatures, but still kept cautious watch of the seeker. “Just help him put some of the lava into that box. I won’t let him hurt you.” 

After a while, the aliens managed to scoop up enough of the lava into the cube, which converted the glowing blue substance into a more stable and glowing pink Energon. 

“At last.” The pink glow gleamed onto Starscream’s optics. “It may only be one, but it’s better than leaving this planet empty handed. I wonder if the other Decepticons have received any.” 

“Oh, no…” Judith’s eyes widened upon realisation. “What about the other aliens?! They might be in danger!” 

“And how is that any concern to me?” Starscream let out a cruel chuckle. 

“How could you say that?” Judith gasped. “These creatures helped you collect Energon and this is how you treat them?” 

“I don’t care for any of these creatures. If anything, they’re more primitive than the previous dominant species, just like the humans.” The Decepticon leader smirked while the aliens continued harvesting his Energon. “Only difference is that these creatures are dumb enough to do my bidding.” 

“They’re not doing your bidding, they’re just helping you!” Her voice fluttered as she clenched her eyes and shook her head. “They came back because I told them you would leave them be if they helped you!” 

“And they believed you?!” Starscream threw his head back in laughter while Judith’s eyes widened in horror. “Those poor fools are so easily deceived! They’ll make the perfect slaves for us.” 

“No…” Judith welled up while her breathing grew heavier. “Starscream, please…” the woman suddenly collapsed onto her knees trying to catch her breath. The seeker noticed that the human’s skin was moister than usual and picked her up. She laid back against his hand, face flushed red and chest heaving rapidly. 

“It would appear this planet’s atmosphere isn’t as safe as it used to be.” Starscream’s eyes thinned as he placed the human back inside of his cockpit before turning his attention to the now filled up Energon cube. Suddenly, another explosion was heard, but this time it was accompanied with screaming. The seeker saw a gaudy green jet plane soar above him and recognised it as one of his Decepticon soldiers, Acid Storm. On the tail of his plane was a glowing blue substance and one of the aliens clinging onto the screaming plane. 

“That moron!” Starscream snarled, picking up his Energon cube and flying up closer to the green jet. From above, he could see a group of the aliens, all of which are coated in wounds and burns, huddling onto a hilltop and after sniffing the spot on said hilltop, they all collectively stomped the ground with all their might until the ground started to tremble, causing the hilltop to crack open and release more of the glowing blue lava from within the planet’s crust. Starscream’s optics widened upon realisation. 

“Acid Storm!” Starscream shouted as he fired lasers at the plane’s tail, scaring the alien off of it and landing into the pool of blue lava below. “Alert everyone! We need to get off this planet now!” 

Inside of Starscream’s pilot compartment, Judith witnessed the aliens inciting the blue lava before her vision grew blurry, and the only thing she could hear is a high pitched ringing in her ears. She no longer had the strength to control the muscles in her eyelids for now. 

The Decepticons made it to the ship as blue lava swam over the land, the lime green aliens swimming around as Starscream glared down at the sight from the ship window. As soon as they were out of the planet’s atmosphere and back into the endless void of space, Soundwave entered to check on his leader. 

“How is Judith coming along?” Starscream asked, back facing the second-in-command. 

“ _The human Judith is experiencing fatigue and dehydration. Rumble is providing her with the treatment she needs_.” 

“And what of the Energon?” Starscream looked over his shoulder. 

“ _Enough to sustain us for a few days_.” Soundwave replied. 

“But not enough for our war.” Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose. “At least we achieved something.” 

Soundwave stood beside the silent Starscream, the two observing the planet they had just left. 

“To think that this planet used to have the best technology I had ever witnessed.” The Decepticon leader monologued. “And all this time the source of their destruction were those creatures.” 

After a brief pause, Starscream left his throne room and entered Judith’s quarters, where the Seeker witnessed Rumble over Judith in her bed, patting the giggling human’s forehead. 

“Hehehe, and that’s how ya DON’T pet Ravage!” Rumble chuckled. 

Starscream cleared his throat, garnering the cassetticon’s attention and took his hand off Judith. “L-Lord Starscream! I was just, uh, checkin’ the fleshy’s temperature! Yeah, that’s it.” 

Starscream’s glare didn’t falter. “I would like to speak to the human alone, Rumble.” The seeker commanded. 

“Understood! Blowin’ this popsicle stand right now!” The tiny ‘con made a run for it, rushing past the door and a confused Ravage. 

Starscream kneeled down to the the tired human, his shadow consuming her tiny form. Judith swallowed and averted her gaze. 

“Did… any of them come aboard?” Judith closed her eyes. 

“No.” Starscream shook his head. “They wouldn’t have survived this voyage without an extreme heat source.” 

“Maybe they could always sleep in a giant sized oven.” Judith let out a small laugh. 

“They prefer _organic_ heat, Judith.” Starscream continued, not one smile forming upon his frown. “At best they would huddle against you for warmth.” 

Judith’s smile wavered, turning her head towards the seeker, her eyes half open. “So, they’re why that world seemed so…?” 

“Dead?” Starscream finished. 

“It must’ve been such a long time ago, and they never knew of the damage they’ve caused…” Judith sighed. “Those creatures were so sweet…” 

“They’re disgusting.” The seeker scowled. “They’re the cause of that planet’s destruction, yet you still feel for them.” 

“They don’t know what they’ve done. They’re not intentionally malevolent.” Judith gazed into Starscream’s glare, her heart racing. “Or else they would’ve killed me where I stood, but instead they trusted me.” 

“After what you know about them, you still care for such a destructive species?!” Starscream snarled, his crimson stare glowing. Judith’s eyes moistened, turning her head away from the Decepticon. 

“You’re right… I shouldn’t care for such destructive beings.” Her soft voice quaked. “It wouldn’t have gotten me here in the first place.” 

Starscream’s optics widened in realisation, before regaining his cold glare. “From here on out, you are forbidden from joining our missions.” The seeker stood up. “You are to stay on this ship and provide your services to any injured Decepticon.” 

“But Rumble…” 

“WILL stand guard for you unless I am in need of his services.” Starscream angrily interrupted. “And if you need anything, Ravage shall help.” 

With that, Starscream departed from Judith’s quarters, leaving the human alone in her bed. Her whole body quaked and her pillow soaked with tears, burying her face against the soft case and sobbed herself to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Decepticons had found other planets to explore and raid, and they all couldn’t be happier to oblige. During their missions they would return with a heaping supply of Energon while they’d return empty-handed on others. One thing that remains the same, however, is that whether they succeed or not, they will always come back injured. 

“There you go.” Judith patted up Soundwave’s patched up arm. “I gotta say, I never expected you of all ‘cons to get injured.” 

“ _You’d be surprised_.” Soundwave rubbed his arm. 

“You know, I never understood why Megatron’s never made you his second-in-command.” The woman had her hands on her hips. “You’re loyal, intelligent, and you even have your own faithful followers. So how come he’s never made you more than his scout?” 

“ _Megatron preferred to have his friends close, and his enemies closer_.” The second-in-command stated. 

“That would explain Starscream.” Judith covered her smile. “Since Megatron believed that so much, he would’ve made Optimus Prime second-in-command.” 

“ _The leader of the Autobots as a second-in-command to the Decepticons is highly illogical_.” Soundwave remarked. 

“It’s a joke.” Judith shrugged. Rumble let out a laugh. 

“Soundwave ain’t the type to laugh at jokes.” Rumble vouched. “But he is the type to make ‘em.” 

“What does he sound like when he laughs?” Judith tilted her head. 

“Ya don’t wanna know, fleshy.” Rumble recommended. “Trust me, it takes a lot to make Soundwave laugh, and it can get  chillin ’.” 

“ _I am right here, Rumble_.” Soundwave rebuked. “ _And if you are looking for a demonstration, I’d be willing to give you one right now_.” 

“U-uh, no thanks! I’m good!” Rumble perked up and raised a waving hand. 

Soundwave turned to the human. 

“ _Thank you for your cooperation, human_.” Soundwave stood up. 

“No problem.” Judith smiled, her voice shaking. “It’s why I’m here.” 

Soundwave silently stared down at the human before making his way out, leaving Judith and Rumble to themselves. 

“That’s the nicest I’ve ever seen Soundwave act towards a human. Willingly, at least.” Rumble quipped as he walked over to Judith. “Then again, he’s the closest to nice out of everybody on this ship.” The ‘con saw that Judith had her head down, and her face hidden. “Uh… fleshy?” 

“Rumble… why are you here?” Judith asked. “The way everybody on this ship treats you. Are Soundwave and the other cassetticons the only ones who respect you?” 

“…I’ll do ya one better, fleshy.” Rumble crossed his arms. “Why are _you_ here? Ya seem too much of a wimp to wanna join the Decepticons.” 

“You make it sound like I had a choice.” Judith weakly laughed. “I didn’t even know that I was healing Starscream on Earth.” 

“… you’re not serious, are ya?” 

“Starscream was thought to be dead by then, and even if I knew it was Starscream, I would’ve still helped him.” 

“Why would ya wanna save a Decepticon?” Rumble tilted his head. Judith sighed, pushing her hair back before turning to Rumble, her green eyes glimmering more than usual. 

“I wanted to prove to myself that I could save a Cybertronian on my own… that I had the skills to do so. And when I first saw Starscream in that crater, I saw my chance and took him in.” The woman rubbed her arm. “I figured I’d try fixing him myself, and that if I couldn’t do it, I’d have the Autobots help him instead, and I’d live with the fact that I can’t save anyone on my own.” Judith weakly chuckled. “I thought he had faith in me, but all that time he was using me to make sure I never told anyone about him. And now I’m here on this ship, far away from home...” 

Her eyes dampened with tears. 

“I’m such an idiot.” 

Judith wiped her eye and turned to the door. “On the bright side, I now know that I’m useful to the Decepticons.” Her sad tone continued. “And that I… I’ll…” 

The cassetticon laid a hand on her shoulder, the woman turning to find Rumble’s blank expression. She stared at his red visors before hanging her head down. 

“I’m trying, Rumble.” The woman sighed. “I’m trying to accept this. I keep telling myself that things will get better, but they’re not getting better for me… I’m not a Decepticon.” 

“Ya never chose to be.” Rumble continued patting. 

“I can’t go home.” Judith shook her head. “He knows where I live, and I’m scared he might hurt my dad if he…” Judith gasped. “Dad!” 

Rumble was taken aback by the human suddenly shaking and heavier breathing. “I have to go back!” Judith covered her open mouth. “I have to do something! I can’t let dad…!” 

“Hey, calm yourself, fleshy!” Rumble grabbed both her shoulders. “What _about_ your dad?” 

“If he finds me missing, he’ll...” Judith shook in the cassetticon’s hold. “I need to assure him that I’m doing okay. I don’t want him to worry for the rest of his life. He’s lost enough already…” 

As Rumble stared into Judith’s moistened viridescent eyes, he could see the anguish and anxiety she was going through. 

“Look…” the ‘con sighed. “This is somethin’ ya gotta tell Starscream about.” 

“He wouldn’t let me.” Judith shook her head, staring down at the floor. “He doesn’t care about my dad, nor would he ever want to go back to Earth. I can’t trust him to listen…” 

“ _Attention, all Decepticons!_ ” Soundwave announced via speakers. “ _We have arrived at planet Sol and shall depart immediately! Prepare your battle stations_!” 

The ground quaked as the Decepticons ran down the hall to the ship entrance. 

“ _Rumble! Starscream requests for your presence!_ ” Soundwave announced again, the cassetticon turning to a depressed Judith. 

“I, uh…” Rumble lowered his head. “I’ll come back as soon as I finish.” 

“Okay.” Judith tried a smile, with Rumble mirroring her actions before heading out to join the rest of the ‘Cons. 

As soon as they departed, Judith peaked outside her door and saw nobody in sight. She sighed with relief until a familiar looking feline was approaching, growling at the human. 

“R-Ravage?” Judith furrowed her brow, the mecha panther lowering his growls. “I, um… I was wondering if you’d give me a tour of the ship. There’s nobody around so I figured now would be a good time to understand this place. Please?” 

The panther squinted his eyes before turning away from her, only to stop mid-prowling to check and see if the human followed. Recognising the gesture, Judith followed Ravage as they explored the ship, the robot cat passing near the doors so they would open upon detection and give Judith a glimpse of each room. While they roamed, Judith spotted what seemed to be escape pods, but kept her mouth shut to avoid any suspicion. 

“Ravage…” Judith rubbed her cold arms. “I’m sorry you couldn’t join Soundwave on his mission.” 

Ravage stopped in his tracks, completely silent. 

“I understand if you’re upset with me. Rumble’s often mad about having to stand guard because I can’t defend myself. Just know that I appreciate all that you and Rumble do.” 

There was a long pause before the panther continued on with the tour until he finally returned her back to her work quarters. That’s when they found Rumble waiting by the door. 

“Oh, that’s where ya went.” Rumble perked up. “Coulda sworn ya got up and… ya know what? Never mind.” 

The cassetticon smiled at the panther and opened his hand out, petting the purring Ravage on the head. Judith had her hands behind herself as Rumble had his moment with his friend, the human taking small quiet steps towards the other direction. Ravage let out an alerted growl upon noticing and Rumble took notice. “Hey, where ya goin’?” Rumble asked the frozen Judith before she suddenly bolted. “HEY!” Rumble and Ravage gave chase before witnessing the human enter one of the rooms. “Ya can’t go in there! It’s dangerous!” Rumble warned and stumbled inside to find Judith running into the escape pods, but right as it closed up, Rumble lept right past the shutting doors and onto the “eject” button. 

Judith gasped as the pod suddenly released the two into space, Ravage staring in shock as the human and the cassetticon are left stranded into space. 

“You dolt head!” Rumble shouted, trying to reroute the coordinates on the panel. “What were ya thinkin’?!” 

“I need to go home!” Judith cried with clenched fists. “It’s an emergency! I have to do this! I promise to come back!”    
“Are ya that fried in your brains, fleshy?!” Rumble argued. “Do ya have any idea what Starscream’ll do to me if he found out ya escaped?!” 

“My name is **Judith**!” the human pushed with all her might on the cassetticon’s arm. “And  I have to protect my dad! Nothing will compare to what my dad will try to do to you guys if he found out!” 

“Who **cares?**!” the cassetticon pushed the human back with immense force against the metal wall. “What does it matter if a dumb fleshy finds ya gone?! And even he does, he'll just--” 

Judith hung her head as she rubbed the top of her head, not uttering another word to the cassetticon. Rumble’s anger dissolved when he realised what he had done. “Uh... fleshy?” he approached with a hesitant arm. 

“Just turn the pod back...” Judith demanded in a despondent tone. “... I got you into enough trouble... I’m sorry, Rumble...” 

Rumble took his hand back and faced the panel before him. With a sigh, he typed on the panel and approached the human once more, settling right next to the injured woman. 

“How, uh... how’s your head?” Rumble asked. 

“It’ll heal...” Judith took her hand off her head and examined her palm. 

“I’m, er... sorry about that.” Rumble stared down at his lap. 

“It’s okay.” she sniffled, raising her head. “I’m not as tough as you.” 

“Ya don’t have to be.” Rumble shook his head. “You’re strong as you are now.” 

“What good is my strength if I can’t defend myself from giant aliens?” she stared up at the ceiling. “I can heal others, but I can’t protect them.”    
“I suppose I’m on the flip-side of dat spectrum, eh?” Rumble smiled. “Though it’s more like ‘I can scare fleshies, but I can’t scare Decepticons’.” 

“You don’t have to be scary to be strong, Rumble.” Judith turned her head, displaying her sad viridescent eyes. “You just have to be your best.” 

“My best, you say?” he scoffed, turning his head and folding his arms. “Well, my ‘best’ seems to be some kinda joke to the other ‘Cons.” 

“Even to Soundwave?” Judith’s brow furrowed. 

“Well... no.” Rumble raised his head. “He and Frenzy treat me with the respect I deserve, and Ravage trusts me enough to pet ‘em, and he never lets anyone touch ‘em. Not even Starscream.” 

“I can see why you consider them your friends.” Judith beamed. “They like you for you, not just because you can be intimidating.” 

“Ya know... you’re startin’ to remind me of one fleshy I met on Earth.” Rumble turned to the human. “Maybe on the way I can meet her again.” 

“That’s gonna be impossible now.” Judith sighed, averting her gaze. “Starscream forbids me from ever leaving the ship.” 

“Who says we’re goin’ back to the ship?” Rumble smirked, Judith perking up with surprise. She eyed the control panel and then the window, watching the Dominion visually shrink as the escape pod lead them astray. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she focused on Rumble. A sweet smile found itself beneath her tears. 

“Thank you!” Judith sprung forward with open arms, pulling the surprised cassetticon into a hug. “Thank you...” 

Rumble sat frozen in the human’s arms before he gradually brought his own around her and held her back. 

“Anytime, Judith...” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will use a song from the Misfits, so if you wanna know just how much this song bops, here's the link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-fLgC2UYy0

The annoyed Starscream observed planet Sol, and all he could see was a golden field of flowers beneath a pitch-black starry sky. In said flower fields was a chrysoprase robotic deer as tall as a tree trotting by. The moment it saw Starscream, however, it froze in sight, only for the Decepticon to fire lasers at this creature that soon bolted out of his sight, with miniature versions of the deer accompanying the giant majestic creature. 

“Disgusting.” he scoffed. “As if I needed to find another planet that reminded me of earth.” He pressed the side of his head. “Soundwave! What are your findings?”    
“ _High levels of energy_.” Soundwave responded. “ _They are significant within this planet’s glowing vegetation, the majority of which share Energon’s shade of pink_.” 

“Ah, so this planet has Energon in the form of flowers.” Starscream smiled with intrigue as he picked up one of the golden flowers. “I wonder what powers these might provide me.” 

He stored a couple of flowers into his compartment before coming across a small batch of flowers, each of them containing petal that were  dark blue, with shades of light green and thin lines of pink. Despite its radiant colors, they did not glow. 

“Useless.” the seeker turned his head away, but then his scowl softened before he glanced back at the flowers again. He picked one up and twirled the flower between his fingers. A small smile formed as he stored the flower into his compartment and continued on his mission. 

“ _Starscream! Emergency contact from the Dominion!_ ” Soundwave alerted via receiver. 

“D’AAHH!!!” Starscream yelped, falling back against the bed of flowers. “What is the emergency?!” Starscream shouted back at Soundwave. 

“ _Ravage reports!_ ” Soundwave continued. “ _Rumble and the human Judith have been ejected from the ships!_ ” 

“WHAT?!” Starscream sat straight up in seething rage, glowing petals flying everywhere. 

Back on the escape pod, Rumble and Judith could see a familiar glowing blue planet before them. The woman’s eyes sparkled at the sight before her. 

“Home...” Judith inhaled. “I’m finally there.” 

“Eh.” Rumble shrugged. “Ain’t too crazed as you to be comin’ back.” 

“I can understand why. I read up on Decepticon history on Earth.” Judith conversed with the tiny ‘con. “I think I was a little baby at the time you guys were still around, then you all left around the year 2000, I think?” 

“Possibly.” Rumble glimpsed at Judith. “We took over Cybertron at one point until those stinkin’ Autobots took it away from us. Without Megatron’s leadership, we basically lost the war for now.” 

“Well, I can’t honestly say that I hope you win...” the young lady rubbed the back of her head. “But I do hope you all better yourselves.” 

“Better ourselves?!” Rumble put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out. “We’re already the best around!” he proudly proclaimed. “Anybody who messes with a Decepticon will wish they never did!”    
The pod suddenly shook, causing Rumble to fall backwards. Judith checked out the window and saw that they were getting closer and closer to Earth. 

“Seatbelts, Rumble!” Judith grabbed his arm and pulled him off the floor, shoving him into his seat before she strapped herself in. 

The escape pod shot through the atmosphere and into the clear blue skies, then crashed into the ground, forming a crater near a river. The pod hatch opened and the two passengers emerged unscathed. Judith admired the scenery and took a deep breath. 

“So glad to be back.” she sighed peacefully. “Although, where on Earth are we?” 

“Hmm...” Rumble stroked his chin, scanning his surroundings. “We could always ask dose two on ‘dem boats.” he pointed to the happy couple. 

“Great idea, Rumble.” Judith smiled and waved a hand at the couple. “Excuse me, you two!” 

The couple turned to see a lone woman and a purple ‘bot beside her. 

“Do you know where the nearest town is?!” Judith continued questioning the baffled couple. “Uh... it’s just up ahead!” one of them answered, pointing upwards. “You can’t miss it!”    
“Thank you!” Judith circled around and departed with the purple robot. 

“Is it me or did that ‘bot have a Decepticon symbol on it?” the guy asked his confused girlfriend, who just threw her hands up in a shrug. 

“Hmm, we don’t have to hide the fact that you’re an alien.” Judith examined Rumble while the two trudged on the hill. “But we can’t have them find out you’re a Decepticon. They might assume you’re taking me hostage.” 

“Fair assessment.” Rumble stopped in his tracks. “Question right now is how do I disguise myself?” 

“Autobot souvenirs! Come get yo souvenirs!” The duo saw a stand selling Autobot merchandise ranging from dolls and hats to keychains and bumper stickers. 

“Wait here.” Judith headed down to the stand while jamming her hands into her pockets. After making her purchase, Judith came back with a grey “one size fits all” hoodie and tossed it over the cassetticon, hiding his upper body flawlessly. 

He looked down at his hoodie and found big red words saying “Autobots! Transform and roll out!”, with the O’s replaced with the Autobot insignia. 

“What do you think?” Judith asked with an enthusiastic smile. 

“I think I gotta hope no Decepticons see me in ‘dis.” Rumble groaned. 

“It’s okay.” She gave a reassuring smile and held his hand. “Nobody’s gonna recognise you. You’re blending in already.” 

The two strolled down the greenery until they came across some tall futuristic buildings and cars drive by. 

“Ugh, there’s fleshies everywhere.” Rumble cringed before realizing whose hand he’s been holding the whole time. 

“Oh! Uh, sorry there.” Rumble’s hand loosened. 

“You goof.” Judith giggled and kept holding his hand. “I outta call you a tinhead for every time you call a human a fleshy. Got ourselves a deal?” Judith winked. 

“Alright alright.” Rumble chuckled while they walked down the sidewalk. “Although I gotta say, everything’s gotten dolled up and shiny lookin’. Kinda reminds me more of Cybertron than Earth now.” 

“That’s because the Autobots shared technology with the humans over the years.” Judith explained while they walked past giant statues of famous Autobots. “With the efforts of Autobot scientists, the humans managed to advance their technology in ways they couldn’t even imagine. Not only can we fix other Autobots, but we now have the technology to explore other worlds.” 

“And I’m guessin’ you specialise in fixin’ Autobots, eh?” Rumble smirked. 

“Kinda.” Judith shrugged. “While I now know I can fix an entire Autobot, my job doesn’t allow me to do that. I can only either assist the lead mechanic or patch up any scratches.” 

“It...” Judith sighed, walking up to the city’s clock. “It got really patronising quick.” 

The city clock stated it was now 12:00 PM Thursday. Judith groaned and buried her face into her hands. “I must be so fired by now. At least I don’t have to face Mr Cratch anymore.” 

“Who’s Mr Cratch?” Rumble tilted his head. 

“My boss, and major jerk.” She folded her arms, scanning her surroundings. “He always made me feel like I wasn’t doing enough when I do twice the work he does.” 

As Judith rambled on about her workplace, they passed by a dance club that started playing music by the Misfits. Upon hearing the songs, Rumble stopped near the entrance and snapped his fingers to the beat as he wandered inside the club. 

“I may never be able to come back, but it’s not like he wanted me in the first place…” Judith turned and saw Rumble missing. “Um… Rumble?” 

She circled around and ran back in front of the club. Inside wasn’t that many people. While some would dance, others would lean against the wall in conversation until a song they liked came on. Scanning her surroundings, her eyes laid upon the Decepticon dancing in the centre of the club. 

“Rumble!” She cried out and rushed inside the colorful club, the lights constantly changing and bathing Judith and the cassetticon in hues of blue, green and white. 

“Rumble, what’re you…?” 

“Hey, Judith!” Rumble chuckled. “Sorry ‘bout that! Just got lost in this beat!” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were loving Earth music.” Judith chuckled and crossed her arms. 

“How could I resist the Misfits?” Rumble danced. “They’re one of the few things I’ve missed about this place.” 

“I didn’t know you were a Misfits fan.” Judith tilted her head, tapping her foot to the song. “Say, I know this one. Top Of The Charts! This one’s awesome!” 

“Well, then…” Rumble held his hand out. “.. shall we?” 

“But can’t we…?” 

_It's happened! I've made it!_

_I'm finally here!_

_At the top of the charts!_

“Top of the Charts…” Judith repeated, head bopping to the beat. “It’s happened! The dream of a lifelong career! I'm at the top of the charts! _”_

“Hahah, ya ain’t bad yourself!” Rumble took her hand and spun the giggling young lady around in a dance. 

_Always in the running_

_But I, I never got the vote, no!_

_They said that you would never break through!_

_Oh, yeah?_

_Well, pardon me while I… gloat!_

“Woo!” Judith laughed, the two spinning their way throughout the dance hall. 

_It's happened! I knew it It's where I belong_

_I'm at top of the charts!_

_(top of the charts!)_

_Yeah!_

_It's happened! We've done it We helped put us all_

_At the top of the charts!_

_(the top, the top, the top!)_

Rumble and Judith danced their way out through the other side of the club, unable to control their exhausted laughing. 

“I forgot how much I’ve missed these!” Judith wiped her forehead. 

“I should say the same.” Rumble grinned. “Maybe we can go back here once ya finished your li’l business, eh?”    
“We’ll see about that.” Judith and Rumble walked down the street before Judith stopped in her tracks upon recognizing a giant red sign. 

“I recognise this place…” the woman held her chin. “At least I think I do.” 

“Whaddaya yammerin’ about?” Rumble tilted his head. 

“I need to check something.” She approached the building and found an open garage at the side, and upon noticing footsteps, she pulled Rumble and herself out of sight behind another building. Out came a ruggish looking young man with a black mullet, stubble under his lips and wore a dark blue jacket over a blazing red shirt. 

“It’s Raoul!” Judith’s smiled widened with joy. “But where’s…?” 

“I don’t think I like where this is goin’.” Rumble whined. Joining Raoul was an Autobot, Joining Raoul was a dark blue Autobot with a white helmet and a red face. 

“Oi, this guy…” Rumble facepalmed. 

“Yup, mr big ego himself.” Judith covered her smile. Her joy was replaced with shock when she heard a familiar yelling from inside the garage. 

“Ugh, this guy’s giving me a headache.” Tracks whined to Raoul. “He’s been going around acting like he owns the place.” 

“Just let Mr. Cratch have his moment.” Raoul scoffed. “Then we’ll bring him down to his place.” 

Judith furrowed from the yelling. That soul crushing, frustrating yelling.“Please don’t let it be…” 

“Ya call this junk heap a repair store?!” The middle aged man with greyish brown hair and a seemingly permanent scowl exited the building, his fists on his hips. “I’ve seen junk yards with more dignity than this!” 

“Sorry, but who was it that came  crawlin ’ around here when they couldn’t find any bolts in their workspace?” Tracks spoke back. 

“I told ya! That Rivera girl lost ‘em!” The old man ranted, Judith clenching her fists. “And now that she’s up and gone, I don’t know where anything is in my shop anymore!” 

“Oh, she left?” Raoul quirked a brow with his deadpan remark. “I wonder why. You seem like such a nice guy.” 

“I gave her all the work I could think of for her, and she repays me by leaving on short notice.” Cratch scoffed. “Guess she couldn’t handle working a man’s job.” 

“Considering how you didn’t even bother to keep track of your own things…” Tracks smiled, folding his arms. “…As far as we are concerned, Mr Cratch, you couldn’t even handle a woman’s job.” 

“Why you…!” Cratch gritted his teeth. 

“And a woman managed to fix up none other than Optimus Prime himself just when he was about to kick the bucket..” Raoul beamed at Tracks. 

“Impressive for a human, too.” Tracks and Raoul laughed. 

“That woman was just lucky! Any human could have fixed him!” Cratch threw a wrench to the ground and stormed off. 

“The only thing that needs fixing now is your attitude!” Raoul taunted. 

“Or you could come on in and have us fix up your mouth!” Tracks and Raoul broke down laughing while Mr Cratch disappeared in the distance. 

Judith hid behind the wall and covered her giggling mouth. “I missed those guys.” Judith sighed. “They made my job so much easier.” 

“You’re tellin’ me ya used to work for that ol’ geezer there?” Rumble huffed. “He makes Starscream look like a kitten.” 

“Working under Mr Cratch can do things to your stress.” Judith explained. “And it’s such a relief I don’t have to deal with him again. If he weren’t so pushy, Starscream would’ve been healed faster.” 

Judith then realized something. “Wait, if Mr Cratch is here, then that means we’re in my hometown!” Her green orbs widened with cheer. “Dad must be nearby! We gotta find the Autobot bar!” 

“Hold on there. Auto. Bot. Bar?” Rumble gave a reluctant frown. “I don’t gotta go in with ya, do I?” 

“Not unless you need Energon.” Judith placed a hand on his forehead, much to his surprise. 

“Hey! Low Energon ain’t gonna mean I’m sick!” Rumble scowled under his visor. “But uh… I do feel like grabbin’ a pint.” 

“Just keep your hoodie on and nobody will suspect.” Judith took his hand and lead the tiny ‘con away from the repair store. 

“I think the hoodie’s gonna draw more attention if we’re bein’ honest here.” Rumble stumble, rubbing the side of his neck. 

“We’ll be quick, right?” 

Judith stopped in her tracks and pushed her hair back. 

“I need to know what I should say, though.” The woman sighed. “I mean… this is my dad, after all. I don’t think he’ll take lightly to the fact that I’m a medic to the Decepticons, especially since I went there against my will. Oh, no…” she bit the tip of her thumb. “He might’ve been trying to call me these past days.” She let out a gasp. “What if he’s not there and already went with the Autobots to try and save me?! I can’t have him risk his life for me! I…” 

The woman felt a mechanical hand over her shoulder, looking over to see Rumble comforting her. 

“We’ll go in and check, Judith.” The cassetticon calmly stated. “Things can get better.” 

Judith stood in astonished silence before she brought out a small smile. The two made their way down the sidewalk until they came across a giant light blue building, adorned with a mechanical, interstellar aesthetic and a neon red sign that lit the words “Maccadam’s”. A few Autobots exited the building through a giant automatic door which Judith and the machine immediately slid through to find themselves not only surrounded by Autobots, but neon blues and… 

“Rumble?” Judith was glazed with widened green eyes. 

“Yeah?” Rumble was equally stunned. 

“Are those…?” 

The two turned to each other. 

“Decepticons?!” 


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe this.” Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood in front of a vacant escape pod chamber. “We leave Ravage to take charge of guarding the human, and now we’ve lost a scout, a medic AND one of the escape vessels!” 

“Guess Rumble wasn’t as good of a bodyguard as we thought if he couldn’t even guard a human.” The red and black Decepticon Misfire scoffed. 

“Now is not the time to be throwing inane insults!” The Decepticon leader growled at his crew, many of them backing away in fear. “That little tin toy has my medic!” 

“So what?! We don’t need a human medic!” Astrotrain argued. “We can do a better job without her! Even YOU can do a better job! Why bother getting upset over something so mundane?!” 

The entire ship went silent and Astrotrain felt a cold tingle within his core. 

“Would you care to repeat that, Astrotrain?” Starscream spoke in a calm tone, flashing a death glare at the giant. “You dare insinuate that I should be the one patching up your wounds like I were your servant?!” 

“Uh, no no!” Astrotrain cowered as Starscream took a step towards him. “That’s not what I’m saying, Lord Starscream!” Suddenly, Starscream fired a laser blast into Astrotrain’s face, causing the purple giant to cover his face and cry out in agony. 

“And as far as I’m concerned, Astrotrain, that ‘mundane’ little medic was the one who repaired your optic after your stupid little brawl with Rumble! Had you asked ANYBODY on this ship to repair it, you’d only be wishing for that eye to be removed! She offered to fix it for you without demanding anything in return, like she did when she saved your future leader from a second brink with death!” 

Astrotrain removed his hands from his face, his right optic smoking before revealing not only a cracked optic, but that his face plate and armor were just as damaged. 

“Since you believe we can repair you better, feel free to ask any Decepticon here for help.” the seeker and his second-in-command walked past Astrotrain while the Decepticons formed a wide berth. 

“Ravage claims Judith intended to escape, but that Rumble tried to stop her.” Starscream stated as he and Soundwave treaded down the hall. “The fact that Rumble hasn’t returned yet must mean he is probably conspiring with the human. I understand this is not easy on you either, Soundwave, but both Rumble AND Judith may have to face the consequences when we find them.” 

“ _Where do you suppose they are, Lord Starscream?_ ” Soundwave asked. 

“There is only one place I know they would go.” Starscream smirked, turning towards the Milky Way view from the wall length windows. “Set course for Earth.” 

“Either I got a glitch in my systems or that’s Blitzwing over there servin’ customers.” Rumble stared in shock, leaning in for a closer look. “And… is that Octane?” 

Next to a worried looking Jules Rivera was a former Decepticon with a tan and violet color scheme, along with a scratch on his Decepticon insignia. Opposite the counter was a light grey, purple and black Decepticon with a cube glass of Energon and a bowl of wheel-cakes. 

Judith climbed up the bar ladder and rushed over to her dad, who upon seeing his daughter, brightened up with joy and relief. 

“Judy Pie!” He opened his arms out and held her close. “Oh, my gosh! How have you been?” 

“I’m fine, dad.” Judith pulled back and grinned with delight. 

“I’ve been calling you at home but you weren’t answering.” Jules frowned and sighed with relief. “I thought you were too busy or you were mad at me.” 

“You might say I was busy.” Judith gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Jules petted her head like a puppy, messing up her short hair. “There ya go. Now we’re even.” 

“Uh, I’m sorry. Did you just call her Judy Pie?” Octane snickered. “What happened to ‘Hey, Jude!’?” 

“Ah, jeez. He spread it around.” Judith whined. “And it’s Judith.” 

“Okay, Jude.” Octane tossed a wheelcake into his mouth while Rumble approached Blitzwing. 

“So, what’s it gonna be, short stack?” Blitzwing looked down at the tiny ‘con. 

“I’ll need a double. I gotta feelin’ nuthin’ pretty’s gonna come my way.” The cassetticon huffed, crossing his arms and staring up at his former comrade. 

“Rumble?” Blitzwing leaned closer. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Not so loud.” Rumble whispered harshly. “Nobody else knows I’m here.” 

“Where’s Soundwave?” Blitzwing whispered. “Did Galvatron send you?” 

“I got some good news for ya, Blitzy, only if ya promise to keep your yap shut.” Rumble warned and Blitzwing nodded. 

“Galvatron’s no longer leader.” The cassetticon smirked. 

“Wha, really?!” Blitzwing perked up from the news. “What happened? Who’s leader now?” 

“Starscream.” Rumble bluntly replied, the triple changer rendered silent from that revelation. 

“Very funny, Rumble.” Blitzwing smiled. “Seriously, though. Is it Cyclonus?” 

“Cyclonus is kapoot. Finito!” Rumble shook his head. 

“Then it’s Soundwave.” Blitzwing continued guessing. “Which one of you guys did he make your second-in-command? You? Frenzy? Ravage? Don’t tell me it’s Laserbeak.” 

“I knew you were an idiot but you’re really pushin’ it.” Rumble facepalmed. “Soundwave’s the one who’s second-in-command now!” 

“Wait… you were serious?” Blitzwing dropped his jaw. “But that’s… I mean, I know of Starscream’s resurrection and all that but…?” 

“It was quite the end Galvatron had.” Rumble grinned. “Now you and the other ‘traitors’ don’t gotta worry about that loony of a leader anymore.” 

“Heheheh, I think the first one I know who’d love to hear that piece o’ news is Octane here.” Blitzwing pointed his thumb towards the Decepticon chatting with Jules and Judith. 

“Ya ain’t gonna consider comin’ back to the Decepticons?” Rumble questioned the triple changer. 

“Nah. I’m better off here, regardless of who’s leadin’ the Decepticons right now.” Blitzwing let out a light hearted chuckle. “I’m done with it all.” 

“Alright, but don’t expect Starscream to be makin’ any welcomes when he sees ya again.” Rumble left Blitzwing to his business and approached Jules and Judith, the former pushing up a giant cart of those wheelcakes. 

“Here’s your second order of Energon wheels.” Jules wiped his forehead. “Now, where were we?” He turned his attention to Judith, who rubbed her goosebump-ridden arm. 

“Dad…” the woman faced her father. “I think it’s best we have this conversation elsewhere.” 

Jules eyes slightly widened. “Alright, sweetie.” He held her shoulder. “Blitzwing, please cover for me.” The man addressed the triple changer, who gave a quiet salute as he saw off Jules and Judith. 

The father-daughter duo exited the building in the back, finally given some privacy to talk. 

“Alright, then.” Jules sighed, his hands on his hips. “What is it you wish to talk about, Judy pie?” 

“Um…” Judith swallowed, wiping her sweaty palms against her pants. “I’ve been… going through big changes in my life…” her voice quaked, though her expressions kept stoic and calm. “And I’ve been trying to deal with them as of late. That’s why I wasn’t answering your calls.” 

“What is it?” His eyes widened and brow furrowed at Judith’s uncomfortable stance. “Oh, no. Is it Mr Cratch again?” Jules sighed, a hand over his forehead. “Ugh, that crotchety old bag.” 

“I thought working with him would help improve myself.” Judith brushed her short hair back. “But instead I felt more and more like garbage.” 

“But then, how did…?” Jules quirked a brow. “Your mom learned a lot from him, right? However in the heck she managed to survive him, I’ll never know.” 

“I’m starting to believe she got better because she _stopped_ working for him.” Judith took a sharp inhale. “And that’s what I did.” 

“Oh…” Jules stared in astonishment. “Well, um… good on you, but what’re you gonna do now?” 

“I’m… gonna be going away for a while.” Judith folded her arms and turned her head. “It’s nothing bad, but… don’t expect me to be here anymore.” 

“Judith?” Jules frowned, his daughter shutting her shivering eyes. 

“Just know that I love you so much…” tears trickled down her cheeks. “… and I will always be thinking of you.” 

“Judith, I don’t understand!” Jules held his daughter’s shoulders. “Where are you going?!” 

The young woman opened her eyes and turned with a smile to her father. “I… I’ve been given a new job.” She sniffled. “It promises a lot of opportunities for me, and for any Cybertronians in need of help.” Her green eyes welled up. “One day, when I come back here, I’ll be as great as mom was..” 

“Judith…” Jules frown lowered in devastation. “… You don’t have to be like your mom.” 

“I know that…” Judith backed away until she escaped her father’s hands. “… but being myself hasn’t helped me lately, so I need to be like mom until I can finally be myself.” 

Jules pinched the bridge of his nose as Judith lowered her head and covered her mouth. 

“Well…” Jules sighed. “If you believe it’s the best for you, I won’t stop you.” He gave a sad smile. “Just please don’t forget about yourself along the way. That’s my little girl, after all.” 

The bartender pulled his daughter in for a hug, and she embraced him back, sobbing against his shoulder as he patted the back of her head. 

“How, um… how long are you staying?” Jules asked. 

“A short while.” Judith replied. “I think I could go for an all-cheese course right about now.” 

“No problem.” Jules let out a big puff of air. “Just gotta tell Blitzwing to cover for me.” 

“No way!” Octane let out a hearty laugh. “He’s really become leader?! That’s great news!” 

Rumble settled by the ex-‘con’s side and downed large pint of Energon. 

“Ah, that’s the stuff.” Rumble adorned a goofy grin. 

“Kinda disappointed he already appointed his second-in-command though.” Octane pouted. “He was gonna give me that position before.” 

“Finders keepers.” Rumble smugly replied. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to try and come back, though.” Octane rubbed the back of his head. “But thing is I made friends here.” 

“What, is it a human dame or somethin’? Or did ya finally get Arcee’s attention?” Rumble burst out laughing. 

“Actually, it’s someone named Sandstorm.” Octane shrugged. “He’s a triple changer like me, though he’s only here ‘cos his home planet got destroyed.” 

“Gosh…” a woman’s voice brought Octane and Rumble to find Judith standing just nearby. “I’m so sorry. Is your friend doing okay?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Octane raised a confused brow. “He’s doing fine. He’s busy in Autobot City right now.” 

“I hope you don’t mind…” Judith turned to Rumble. “Dad and I are gonna get some lunch. I’ll see you then?” 

“Not a chance, fleshy.” Rumble grunted. “I’m ya bodyguard, so I’m keepin’ an eye out for ya, whether ya like it or not.” 

“Okay, Tinhead.” Judith cheerfully smiled as her dad came along and the two set off for lunch. 

“Hey, Octane.” Rumble whispered to the ex Decepticon. “Can ya do me a favor?” 

“Anything, Tinhead!” Octane raised his Energon glass with a cheeky smile. 

At the diner, Judith and her father munched on some jalapeno poppers. 

“Hoo boy, is that spicy.” Jules fanned himself with a hand. “You think they got something like these where you’re going?” 

“Maybe.” Judith shrugged. “Or maybe it’s even spicier.” 

“Like if they somehow materialised fire into bite sized treats.” Her dad held up a popper. 

“Like those dumplings you had from that Chinese restaurant?” Judith spurted some of her drink. 

“Ohhhh, my gooooosh…” Jules threw himself back against his cushiony seat, mouth agape as his daughter leaned back laughing. “I couldn’t feel my mouth for weeks!” 

“It was better than the black sesame ice cream, though!” Judith gagged. “And I thought black liquorice was the worst!” 

Outside the diner parked a grey and purple truck where Rumble watched from the driver seat. 

“The moment she’s alone, we pick her up.” Rumble explained to Octane. 

“Understood.” Octane replied. “Although, why didn’t you transform into a cassette and stayed in her pocket? That way you wouldn’t be wearing that stupid hoodie.” 

“How the heck would I protect her while I’m a cassette, Octane?!” Rumble ranted. “And besides, I needed the Energon. Can’t have a powerless bodyguard, after all.” 

“Bodyguard?” Octane laughed. “And who, pray tell, assigned you to protect this human?” 

“Starscream.” Rumble said flat out. “She’s his medic.” 

“No way!” Octane laughed even louder. “Since when did Starscream care about humans?!” 

“He doesn’t.” Rumble leaned back and folded his arms. “He just owes a lot to the fleshy.” 

“Ugh, I’m stuffed.” Judith patted her full belly as she and her dad exited the diner. “That’s enough cheese for me now.” 

“There’s never gonna be enough cheese in our lives.” Jules stood tall, a fist on his chest. “And it’ll always be there for you, no matter how much it stinks!” 

“Dad!” Judith chuckled. 

“What? Too cheesy?” He gave a smug smile. 

“You and your puns.” She facepalmed with an embarrassed smile. “I’m gonna miss them.” 

“I’ll miss you the most.” Jules patted her shoulder and pulled her daughter in for one last hug. “I love you, Judy Pie.” 

“I love you too, daddy…” Judith’s eyes stung with tears, holding her father tighter than she ever did. They hesitated in letting go, but eventually they took their steps back, and the first to turn away was Judith. 

Jules stared down at the ground before eventually retiring off back to the bar. Judith heard a “pssst!” and snapped out of her daze, seeing Rumble in the front seat of a truck. 

Judith was astounded. “Rumble? What did..?” 

“Hi, again.” The truck spoke, catching the human off-guard. “Where to?” 

“I recognise that voice..” she hopped into the seat opposite Rumble’s. “You’re that guy from the bar.” 

“Octane.” He introduced himself. “A pleasure to see you again.” 

“Yeah, yeah! Now that we’ve got introductions aside, can we get a move on already?!” Rumble cried out impatiently. 

“You’re right.” Judith nodded. “Uh, hope you don’t mind me instructing you on the way, Octane.” 

The Decepticon truck drove the cassetticon and the human near the grassy hills as the skies drowned in pastels of pink and blue. Rumble and Judith sat silently in the truck, a depressing and troubled aura surrounding the duo. 

“You know, uh…” Octane intervened. “If you’d like, I could play some radio.” 

“I’d love that.” A small smile formed on Judith. The purple triple changer switched on the radio and tuned onto a series of music stations until a familiar tune started drawing the woman’s attention. 

“Stop there.” Judith raised a hand and Octane allowed the tune to play. The opening piano brought out a tear from the woman. 

_When I take the floor_

_As I've often done before..._

“I feel a change come over me...” Judith sombrely sang along as she stared out the window. “...I get such a thrill, it feels like time is standing still...” As she sang, Rumble seemed to recognise the song, and upon setting his optics onto Judith, his spark ached. 

_And starlight is the only thing I see_

_When it's only me and the music_

_I leave the world behind (only me and the music)_

_When it's only and me and the musicI am free,_

_I am poetry in motion_

_When it's only me and the music_

“I’m going to miss this place...” the woman lamented, rubbing her eyes. 

_My heart starts to race_

_I go soaring into space_

_And music is the only thing I hear_

_When it's only me and the music_

_I leave the world behind (only me and the music)_

_When it's only and me and the musicI am free,_

_I am poetry in motion_

_When it's only me (only me)_

_and the music_

“Octane?” Judith straightened in her seat. “Sorry, but I’d like to make a stop around here.” 

“No problem.” the Decepticon slowed and stopped in front of a field of never-ending grass and flat stones embedded into the ground in rows. 

“What is this place?” Rumble stepped out of the truck. “Is Starscream expected to be here or somethin’?”    
“I just need to pay someone one last visit.” Judith trudged through the fields until she came across a lone flat-stone, adorned with flowers, a red wrench and a metal heart written on it “’till all are one”. Rumble followed behind and stood shocked upon reading the name on the gravestone; Lisbeth Rivera. 

“This is... my mom.” Judith put her hands behind herself. “And... you can see dad and I weren’t the only ones who loved her. That heart over there...” she pointed to the metal heart. “... It’s from Optimus Prime himself. He was grateful for her efforts in saving him years ago.” 

Rumble slowly approached the gravestone, standing silently with his shadow looming over Lisbeth’s name. 

“I wanna be as great as her someday...” Judith gave a sad smile. “... She was so talented and ambitious.” 

“... Did she ever talk about fixin’  Decepticons in the past?” Rumble asked in a somber tone. 

“Yeah, actually.” Judith’s smile widened, turning to Rumble. “Even though you’re our enemies, she still offered to help injured Decepticons in need because she believed it’s what Optimus Prime would’ve done.” 

“... so it **is** her.” Rumble’s head lowered. “I was afraid of that.” 

“Rumble?” Judith’s smile dropped, the cassetticon finally locking his gaze onto the human’s. 

“This is the fleshy who saved me...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Jem song "When It's Only Me And The Music" is, hands down, the best song I've ever heard from the group. It almost drives me to tears how beautiful this song is.
> 
> Seriously, Jem is one of Hasbro's underrated cartoons asides from Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7DCJOeeKfM


	14. Chapter 14

Summer, 1987. 

A beautiful sunny morning, clear blue skies and cool air to balance things out. On a white and blue barn roof laid a young woman adorned in a white and red mechanic jumpsuit, long flowing dark auburn hair and half-lidded green eyes. She dialled on a large cellphone and brought it to her ear. 

“ _Hey, honey. How’re you holdin’ up?_ ” 

“Oh, just fine. I'm stuck here on my own while my family’s gone to have fun for a couple days.” the woman sing-songed. “It’s what I get for agreeing to war emergencies.”    
“ _I’ll be sure to take a lot of photos before we get back, Lisbeth_. _There’s a lot of hot sand here but we’re keeping our feet safe_.” 

“How’s little Judy doing?” 

“ _She’s doing fine. Judy’s collecting shells—Ooh, that’s a lovely one, Judy Pi—YAAIIEE!! THERE’S A CRAB IN THERE! D’AHH! IT’S ATTACKING MY PICNIC BASKET!! AAAHHH!_ ” 

A little girl’s voice cheered over the phone while Lisbeth snickered. 

“I’ll call you later tonight.” she hung up and put her hands behind her head, staring up at the blue sky. 

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and Lisbeth shot up to see smoke coming from just beyond the trees. She climbed down the barn and rushed towards the smoke until she stumbled upon a robot adorning the symbol of the enemy. A Decepticon. 

Thankfully, it was around her size but if someone as small as him is suitable to serve under a giant like Megatron, there’s a high chance he might be dangerous. On another note, while he wasn’t emitting smoke, he seemed to be limping away from the smoke. 

He stumbled over as his transformed arms toppled off his torso, and one of his legs was suffering a short circuit. 

“Jeez, this war…” Lisbeth rolled her eyes up before taking a closer look at the ‘con. She waved a hand over his face, the ‘con displaying no response. “Hmm, out cold.” She stroked her chin, observing her surroundings. “I know this one’s the enemy, but I can’t just leave him here. Any Decepticon who stumbles upon him will think I did it, and my family might suffer from the misunderstanding.” 

The woman gave out a sigh of defeat. “Consider this your lucky day, Decepticon scum.” 

Lisbeth stretched her arms and pulled on the Decepticon’s shoulder, but he wouldn’t budge. “Gonna need something stronger.” 

The woman escorted the tiny ‘con with a tow truck and placed him by the barn wall. 

“Hmm…” She examined his wounds before tying her hair up into a ponytail. “Nothing too fatal, but it’s best I start with the legs.” 

As she made her repairs, the cassetticon let out a groan and raised his head. He found himself next to a wooden wall while he heard buzzing noises emanating right below. 

“What in the…?” He lowered his head and saw a person around his size working on his injured leg. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” The woman raised her head, her yellow goggles shined under the sun rays. 

“D’AAAAHHH!!!” Rumble jumped at the creepy sight, his legs kicking frantically. “Get away! Don’t make me blast ya!” 

“What? Hey! Quit your squirming!” Lisbeth pulled her tools away from his legs. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“Do ya take me for a putts?!” Rumble looked to his sides and saw his arms were missing. “I KNEW IT! YA TRYIN’ TO TAKE ME APART! HELP! SOUNDWAVE!” 

“Will you keep it down?!” Lisbeth stuffed a thick wad of cleaning cloth into the ‘con’s mouth, shutting him up. “I never took your arms apart. They’re right there!” She pointed to the disassembled arms near the entrance of the barn. “They came off you when I found you. I assume you were attacked by some Autobot.” 

“Who wants to know?” Rumble spat out the cloth and growled in distrust. 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Lisbeth raised her head. “But like it or not, I’m here to fix you.” 

“Like a fleshy could do a good job at that.” Rumble snickered. “How do I know ya won’t call up any of the Autobots?” 

“If I did, you’d be surrounded by them right now.” She folded her arms, eyes half-lidded. “And if you try anything that may endanger my home, I always have the Autobots on speed dial. Now, whether you like it or not, I’m gonna be fixing you.” 

Rumble stretched the side of his lip. 

“Ya promise ya won’t turn me in?” He questioned. 

“As long as you don’t try anything, okay? Then I promise not to breathe a word about you being here.” She smiled, putting her hands out in front of Rumble. “Now can I get back to work?” 

Rumble turned his head away and nodded. 

Lisbeth spent the whole hour fixing up the injured Decepticon, and though his silence left an awkward tension between the two, it didn’t stop her from finally fixing his leg. 

“There ya go.” She patted his leg. “Now try moving it.” 

Rumble obliged and lifted his leg, astonished by the human’s handiwork. He could even bend the joint and place pressure on it without any pain. 

“I gotta admit. You’re pretty good for a fleshy.” Rumble confessed with a smug smile. 

“As in I’m pretty good in general.” She arrogantly remarked, folding her arms with her chest held out. 

“I wouldn’t push it, fleshy.” Rumble chuckled. 

“Lisbeth.” She corrected. 

“Uh, what?” 

“My name is Lisbeth, tinhead.” 

“Hey! I ain’t no tinhead!” 

“Then stop calling me fleshy.” 

“Make me!” 

“Oh, those aren’t very wise words, tinhead.” Lisbeth put down her tools and turned away with her arms crossed. 

“Wha… ya can’t just leave me like dis!” Rumble cried out. 

“No, no. I’m not a monster.” Lisbeth snickered. “But the more you insult me, the longer I’ll take to fix you up.” 

“Are you being serious now?!” The cassetticon went agape. “Ya just gonna throw a hissy fit over a few insults?!” 

“Yup.” She flipped her ponytail. “If you’re not gonna be polite, then neither am I.” 

The tiny Decepticon grumbled in defeat. 

“S-sorry…” he said under his voice, turning his head away. 

“What was that?” She put a hand over her ear. 

“Sorry.” Rumble slightly raised his voice, staring at the human with the sides of his mouth stretched. 

“Whazzat?” 

“I’m SORRY! Jeez!” Rumble sighed in frustration as the woman turned with that smug smile on her face. 

“Thank you.” She nodded. “Now let’s get back to work.” 

While repairing Rumble’s arms, Lisbeth had a radio across that started playing a Jem song titled “She’s Got The Power”. 

_Like a crystal gleaming bright_

_Like a prism bending light_

_She can turn the day into night_

_She's got the power_

“Ecch, what the heck is this?” Rumble turned to the radio in disdain. 

“On Earth, we call it music.” The woman smart mouthed. 

“I know what music is!” Rumble growled. “It’s the song I don’t like!” 

“Well, I’m not changing the station.” Lisbeth grinned. “Besides, I love this song.” 

_See the way the candles gleam_

_Feel the sun throw off its beam_

_She can turn life into a dream_

_She's got the power_

_She's got the power (power), power, she's got the power_

_Power (power), power, she's got the power_

“Yech! You fleshies got terrible taste in music, if you can even call it that.” Rumble complained. “I’d be coverin’ mah ears if my arms were still attached.” 

“Everybody’s entitled to their own opinion.” Lisbeth flatly remarked, focusing on fixing the Cassetticon’s arm. 

_She's got the power to create confusion_

_Her mastery is no illusion_

_She's got the power (power), power, she's got the power_

_Power (power), power, she's got the power_

_She's got the power (power), power, she's got the power_

_Power (power), power, she's got the power_

“Ugh, finally.” Rumble sighed with relief. 

“Oh, lighten up.” Lisbeth teased. “If you don’t like Jem, you could always give other Earth songs a listen.” 

“ _Coming up next, a plot twist occurs on this station as the rivals of Jem crash up the party with their hit single, ‘Outta My Way’!_ ” The radio announced before a more grounded and swingin’ song started to play. 

_Outta my way,_

_keep outta my way_

_Outta my way,_

_I ain't playing around_

_Outta my way,_

_keep outta my way_

_Outta my way,_

_I've got to cover ground_   


“Aw, jeez.” Lisbeth shuddered. “The Misfits. Talk about a bad influence.” 

“Heheh, hey! This one ain’t so bad!” Rumble bobbed his head to the beat. 

“Of course you’d like it.” The woman gave an unimpressed look. “Anybody as rebellious as the Decepticons would like songs by the Misfits.” 

“Hey, now. What was it you just said?” Rumble made a mock thinking look. “Oh, yeah. Everyone’s entitled to their own opinion?” 

_Outta my way,_

_keep outta my way_

_Outta my way,_

_or you're gonna pay_

_Outta my way,_

_keep outta my way_

_Outta my way,_

_don't you get in my way_

“And to think us fleshies have got terrible taste in music.” She rolled her eyes. 

“These ones are the exception.” Rumble smirked. “The Misfits, eh? Now that’s what I call music.” 

_I've got what it takes_

_And I'm on the attack_

_Going after the prize_

_And nothing's gonna hold me back!_

_Hoo!_   


Rumble thoroughly enjoyed the menacing song, and though Lisbeth was anything but a Misfits fan, she couldn’t help but smile by the Decepticon’s endearing enjoyment of human music, even if said song came from a band that’s as power hungry as the Decepticons. 

_Outta my way,_

_keep outta my way_

_Outta my way,_

_don't you get in my way_

_Outta my way, keep out of my way_

“That was super!” Rumble let out a laugh. “Way better than that sugar-coated Jem!” 

“At least there’s one thing you Decepticons might like about Earth.” Lisbeth twisted her wrench against Rumble’s arm. “Well, asides from the Energon.”    
“Speaking of which...” Rumble released a big exhale. “I think I could use some right about now.”    
“Normally I wouldn’t think about handing a Decepticon a pint of Energon.” Lisbeth stroked her chin. “But since you’re injured and unable to fight back, I’ll fetch you some.” she got up and headed inside the barn, returning in an instant with a small cube of pink glowing liquid. 

“That’s all ya got?” Rumble whined. 

“I said you could trust me.” she put a hand on her hip. “I never said I trusted you. Deception’s in the name, after all.”    
“Wow, you’re the first human to ever realize that.” Rumble tilted his head. 

“It’s not something I’m exactly proud of.” the woman scowled as she brought the glass to the cassetticon’s mouth. “How they managed to fall for that stunt you guys pulled years ago still eludes me. It’s why I moved out here in the first place.”    
  
“Uh...” Rumble was confused but couldn’t continue due to the Energon being poured down his mouth. 

“The time the Decepticons had everybody believe the Autobots were the bad guys.” Lisbeth explained. “I didn’t buy that for a second and when more people started to fall for it, my husband and I moved out here in case things got ugly. And boy, did it **really** get ugly. We were lucky to raise our baby in safety, and even luckier that the Autobots saved us in time.” 

Lisbeth took the empty glass from Rumble’s mouth and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I... excuse my harshness.” the woman sighed. “I just hate this stupid war.” 

The cassetticon went silent as the woman went back to work. He could see that she was less enthusiastic about fixing him than she was at the beginning, even as the radio plays another Jem song. 

_When I take the floor_

_As I’ve often done before_

_I feel a change come over me (over me)_

_I get such a thrill_

_It feels like…_

“I didn’t know ya had a family.” Rumble started a new conversation. 

“I still do.” Lisbeth replied bluntly. “They’re just on vacation right now. I wanted to come but I have to wait for a shipment.” She furrowed her brow. 

“Er… what kinda shipment?” Rumble tilted his head. 

“It’s for little Judy.” She covered her smile. 

_When it’s only me and the music_

_I leave the world behind (only me and the music)_

_When it’s only me and the music_

_I am free_

“She’s turning 3 this year, and I feel so bad for not coming because I had a lot of work to do.” Lisbeth whined, jutting her lower lip. “‘My little girl’s collecting shells and ugh! I wanna see her waddle around on the beach like a little penguin!” 

“You are one strange fleshy, ya know that?” Rumble scoffed. 

“Why, thank you.” Lisbeth pridefully grinned. “Anything strange to you is unique to us. Anyways, just finished up on your arm. Can you transform it?” 

Rumble focused on his limb and transformed it back into his arm without any problem. 

“Say… that’s really impressive.” A smile crept on his face. “Ya even got the transformin’ stuff down. How’d ya learn to do that?” 

“You got the Autobots to thank for my talents.” Lisbeth gloated. “I used to be a car mechanic before the Cybertronians came to Earth. One time I fixed an Autobot in alt mode and I had no idea until he transformed in front of me!” she let out a light-hearted laugh. “He even tried to ask me out on a date and I said I was married!”    
  
“Okay, that part’s funny!” Rumble laughed along. 

“He still told the Autobots of what I did...” she wiped a tear from her eye as her laughing calmed. “...and now more and more human mechanics are interested in helping Autobots.”    
“Guess I could thank the Autobots for one thing, at least.” Rumble turned his head away in disdain. 

“I’ll be giving my thanks to the Autobots once this entire war’s over.” Lisbeth rolled her eyes and started on his other arm. “And I hope to finish patching you up before my family gets home. If Jules ever found out I helped heal a Decepticon, he’ll be panicking for days. As for li’l Judy... well, I have to make sure she doesn’t see you or else...” 

“Or else what?” Rumble smirked. “What can a toddler ever do to me?” 

“... hug you.” Lisbeth snickered. “And I doubt you’d ever let that happen.”    
“Not a chance.” Rumble sneered. “Hugs are for sissies.” 

After 24 hours, the cassetticon’s arm was finally fully functional and he was whole again. 

“Alright!” Rumble jumped in celebration. “Now I can go back without a single scratch! I owe ya one, Fleshy!” 

“I told you. It’s not ‘fleshy’.” Lisbeth groaned. “Anyways, best get a move on. The shipment should be coming in anytime soon.” 

“Why are ya in such a hurry to get ridda me?” Rumble taunted. “It’s just some junk for your kid’s birthday party!”    
“Yeah, about that...” Lisbeth shifted her eyes and bit her lip as a yellow car drove up near Lisbeth’s house and the sound of transforming was heard in the distance. 

“Heya, Lisbeth!” A cheerful male voice spoke, Rumble jolting upon recognizing who it was. 

“Ah, frag! It’s that Autobot Bumblebee!” Rumble gasped. 

“He’s coming this way!” Lisbeth saw the cute yellow Autobot looking around the front of the house. “Quick, hide!”    


In a panic, Rumble transformed into a cassette and dropped into Lisbeth’s hands, placing it into her pocket before Bumblebee finally arrived. 

“Ah, there you are!” Bumblebee cheerfully ran up to the woman. “Where’s the birthday girl?”    
“She’s on her way from the beach, Bee!” Lisbeth giggled. “I’ll let you know when she...” 

Another car was heard driving up and Lisbeth gasped at the sight of her husband and child just coming home.    
“Quick, get inside!” she pointed into the barn and Bumblebee rushed inside, the woman closing the barn doors over the adorable Autobot. “And don’t come out until I give the say so.”    
“What’s the say so?” 

“Um...” Lisbeth scowled in thought. “Here comes the wobot.”    
“Gotcha.” Bumblebee whispered back and Lisbeth headed inside the house. 

“We’re home, Lizzie!” Jules cheered, holding his little girl in his arm. 

“Hey, you’re early!” Lisbeth chuckled and pulled her family into a hug. “How was the beach?” 

“Well, I made sure to put sunscreen on me and Judy here.” Jules laughed nervously. “Except I forgot to put some on my nose...” 

“Hah! You look like a clown!” she poked his nose, causing him to wince. 

“Ow! It’s still sensitive!” he pouted, covering his burn with a hand. 

“And how’s little Judith doing?” Lisbeth gave a big goofy smile at her happy child. 

“A bit of a tan and pickin’ up a little chub from the ice cream.” Jules poked the giggling toddler’s belly. 

“Wow, it’s even done the same to you, too.” Lisbeth poked Jules’ belly. “Oh, wait. It’s always been like this.”    
“Hahahahaha.” he gave a sarcastic laugh and set his baby girl down, who tried to waddle away before two hands picked her up and she was circled in the air by her mother. 

“Oh, no ya don’t!” Lisbeth spoke in a squeakier voice to the laughing toddler. “My little baby’s not escaping that easily!” The woman blew raspberries against Judith’s soft cheek before setting her down. “Now, you wait here while I go get daddy’s sunscreen.” While Lisbeth and Jules headed to the backdoor, a small cassette flew out of Lisbeth’s pocket and landed onto the table. Judith got on her tiptoes and got a closer look at this mysterious little square. 

“Hehehe, almost free!” Rumble cheered. “Eh… wait a sec. Why can’t I…?” 

Baby Judith grabbed the cassette and observed it, uncertain of what exactly it is. 

“Uh, oh.” Rumble realised another human had caught him. “I can’t transform like ‘dis. The other fleshy might see and call dat Autobot for help!” 

After a short while of staring at the cassette, the curious Judith started hitting it against the wooden chair. 

“Ay! Hey! Hey! Cut it out!” The cassette cried out in anger before it hopped out of the toddler’s hand and flew right into the front door’s mail slot. Judith ran up to the door, doe eyed and surprised by what she had witnessed. She knocked on the door, but got no response. 

“Heya, lil Judy.” Lisbeth came into the room. “Whatcha doin’ there?” The toddler turned to her mommy and pointed to the door. 

“Purpo square flew out window!” Judith replied. “Where go now?” 

Lisbeth stood with green eyes wide as dishes before letting out a nervous laugh. 

“I’ll go check.” She looked behind herself before opening the front door, where she and Judith witnessed a human sized purple robot trying to sneak off. 

“Uh…” Rumble froze, greeted by an unimpressed Lisbeth and a joyful little Judith. “Eheh… happy birthday?” 

“Wobot!” Judith raised her little arms and trotted over to the cassetticon, only to be stopped by her mother clinging onto her shirt collar. The toddler didn’t stop her excited trotting, though. “Give wobot hug!” 

“Ah, no ya don’t!” Rumble took a step back. “I ain’t the huggin’ type, kiddo! Trust me on that!” 

“Leaving already?” Lisbeth gave a knowing smirk. 

“Aww, looks like the purpo wobot has to go home. His fwiends might be waiting for him, Judy.” Judith still tried to reach her arms towards the reluctant Decepticon. 

“She’s persistent, I’ll give her dat.” Rumble grumbled, shielding himself with an arm. “I just hope I don’t have to get fixed up by another fleshy ever again!” 

“I’ll miss you, too.” Lisbeth gave a cocky grin and waved goodbye at the annoyed cassetticon, watching him run off into the woods. 

“Will purpo wobot come back, mama?” The worried Judith asked her mother. 

“Who knows?” Lisbeth frowned in disappointment before smiling down at her daughter and taking her little hand. “But I do know that this will be the happiest day of your life!” 

Rumble grinned slyly as he escaped into the forests, but then he stopped in his tracks when he heard that familiar Autobot’s voice from the distance. 

“Oh, no! It’s a Decepticon attack!” 

Rumble let out an alerted gasp and circled around to see that yellow Autobot from afar, but he hadn’t noticed the cassetticon. 

“What in the…?” Rumble stood straight and leaned closer to see Bumblebee holding the toddler in his hand, the two of them laughing as Lisbeth pointed her screwdriver at the two. 

“Fear me, Autobot!” Lisbeth spoke in a comically nasal voice. “My blaster shall make short work of you and your little vermin!” 

“Not if I’ve got somethin’ to say about it!” 

A rogue voice surprised both Judith and Lisbeth as loud music started playing, and from that source came a white, grey and black Autobot sporting blue shades and a friendly smile. 

“Uhh, agh! Noooo!” Lisbeth returned character and dropped her screwdriver to cover her ears. “I have been thwarted by those miserable Autobots once again!” 

“We’re saved! Way to go, Jazz!” Bumblebee cheered and Judith clapped excitedly. 

“Aw, well it ain’t every day I come to save a birthday girl.” Jazz leaned down and smiled at the baby Judith. 

Lisbeth rushed over to her happy husband. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s Jazz!” The woman whispered as she covered her excited smile. 

“You think you’re the only one who had a surprise?” Jules smirked with a wink. 

“How’d you even get him?” Lisbeth stared with wide eyes. 

“Well, I was out walking when I saw Jazz building this bar and…” 

While Jules conversed with his wife, Bumblebee gave Judith a hug while Jazz whipped out a small, colorful present. “Got ya a little somethin’.” Jazz chuckled and handed the present to Judith, the little girl opening it up to find a series of cassettes, each varying in colors of blue, red, pink and purple. 

“She held up the purple cassette in excitement, and the two Autobots beamed from the child’s contagious joy. Jules let out a jolly laugh while Lisbeth gave a proud smile, though her eyes wandered elsewhere. Judith held up the cassette to Jazz. 

“Want me to play you a track?” Jazz asked, and Judith nodded rapidly. The funky Autobot took the tape and transformed into his alt mode, large speakers emerging from the sides as Jazz played the first track. 

_When I take the floor_

_As I’ve often done before_

Lisbeth’s eyes brightened from the familiar track. 

“I didn’t know you were a Jem fan.” The woman said to the black and white car. 

“Can’t deny their flashy tones.” Jazz cheerfully replied. “I’ve heard their music everywhere I go, and I never get tired of it.” 

Rumble continued watching from afar, taking in the music as he witnessed the birthday party. 

“I’m outta here.” Rumble bluntly remarked and turned to leave, only to stop in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Lisbeth dancing with Jules, the two circling in each other’s arms to the melancholic tunes. 

_When it’s only me and the music_

_I leave the world behind (only me and the music)_

_When it’s only me and the music_

_I am free_

_I am poetry in motion_

_When it’s only me and the music_

The Decepticon turned his head back in thought, then ventured forth into the forests and never looked back. After a long while trudging through the trees, he finally found a path free of trees and nothing but rocky plains. Then he heard a familiar growl, raising his sights to see his fellow cassetticon Ravage jump down from a hill. 

Ravage approached the purple Decepticon with caution, and Rumble just let out a sigh. 

“It’s me, Ravage.” Rumble flatly remarked. “Who were ya expectin’? Blitzwing?” 

Ravage let out the usual growl, and Rumble smiled in return. 

“I missed ya too, ya overgrown pair o’ fangs.” Rumble chuckled, and the two silently headed on back to base. 

“I wuv you, wobot.” Judith hugged the happy Jazz. 

“I love ya too, birthday girl.” Jazz patted her tiny head before handing her over to her proud mother. “You’re a good mother, Mrs Rivera.” 

“We know it’s not really easy being a parent.” Bumblebee sympathised. “Optimus has to deal with the lot of us on a daily basis.” 

“Thanks.” Lisbeth gave a sad smile. “That means a lot from you.” 

“Does it also mean a lot coming from me?” Jules gave a jolly smile. 

“It would mean even more if you gave me some cheesecake in return.” Lisbeth smirked. 

“You know I don’t share.” Jules pouted. 

“I thought I was the exception.” Lisbeth dropped her jaw and let out a surprised laugh. 

“When it’s a special occasion.” Jules turned his head and grinned goofily. 

The Autobots and the Rivera family all laughed together as the golden sunset bathed in the ruby red sky and shined upon the family house. Memories like this can only last a lifetime, but life itself cannot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! That's Judith's mom!  
> Wasn't she awesome? ; ;
> 
> Other songs used in the fic:
> 
> She's Got The Power: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIXZ_ASrGh0  
> Outta My Way: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QkazFDxmjw


	15. Chapter 15

The sun had fully set and the dark sky sparkled with stars. Judith stared in realisation as Rumble explained everything, then glanced back at her mother’s gravestone. 

“She really did that for you?” The woman spoke in a soft, broken tone. “You were there… on my 3 rd birthday?” 

“Well, it’s hard to believe you’re the one who tapped me against hard wood.” Rumble chuckled nervously, rubbing the side of his head. “Didn’t really care for human brats. Still don’t.” 

Judith let out a cute laugh. 

“I don’t remember much of my childhood years.” Judith covered her smile. “I do remember meeting Bumblebee and Jazz, though. I got the family photos to prove it, too.” 

“Imagine ya took a photo with me.” Rumble chuckled alongside her. “I’d just be the cassette in your hand.” 

“Yeah!” Judith laughed out louder. “And the Autobots would have no idea!” 

“Hehehe, no one suspects a thing.” He spoke in a mock sinister tone before breaking down into more laughter. 

“Those sneaky Decepticons!” Judith and Rumble bellowed into laughter for a while, the young lady wiping tears of joy from her eyes. 

“I, uh...” Rumble cleared his throat. “Never got to thank her for, um...” 

“She doesn’t usually expect thanks in return.” Judith smiled, rubbing her arm. “Only that her customer’s satisfied with her efforts.” 

“Huh.” Rumble looked down at Lisbeth’s gravestone. “I still question her tastes in music.” 

“Nothing we could’ve done.” Judith chuckled. “It’s just the way she was.” 

Rumble stared in silence as Judith pushed her hair back. 

“I, uh… I don’t know if you’d allow me to do this, but…” the woman sighed, arms hanging to the sides. “I could use a hug right about now.” 

“Hugs are for sissies.” Rumble turned to Judith, who just smiled in response. 

“Thought so.” Judith nodded, staring towards the greenery before letting out a small laugh. “Maybe I could hug a tree instead.” 

“I used to be a tree once.” Rumble snickered, Judith glancing back with wide eyed shock. “Well, what are ya waitin’ for, sissy?” Rumble turned towards Judith, flashing her a friendly smirk. Judith’s eyes sparkled as she threw herself over to the cassetticon and surrounded him into her arms. 

Atop of one of the trees sat Laserbeak, who spied on the hugging duo. Through the mechanical bird’s eyes, Starscream witnessed what was going on, and the Decepticon leader sitting in his throne gripped the arm of his chair so hard that it crumbled under his hold. 

“Laserbeak, you may return.” Starscream commanded, holding up a glowing golden flower. “I shall accompany Soundwave to Earth immediately.” 

Judith and Rumble decided to rest within Octane’s cargo until morning, and by then the trio would have neared the end of their journey. 

“You can drop us off here, Octane.” Judith said to the truck. “Thanks for your help.” 

“No problem, sweetie.” Octane flirted while the human and cassetticon exited the truck. “And if you’re in need of any help, I’ll either be at Maccadam’s or Autobot City. So long!” He turned round and sped off, leaving the two to venture on their own. 

“What a nice guy.” Judith smiled. 

“As long as he ain’t tryin’ to steal somethin’ from ya.” Rumble scoffed. “Or tryin’ to talk ya head off about his pawnin’ job.” 

“Pawning?” She tilted her head. “Oh, he’s a pawn shop owner now?” 

“Yeah, says he sells mysterious junk he finds and sells ‘em for ridiculous prices.” Rumble complained. “He had the nerve to try and hire me if I found anything worth somethin’. Spare parts, space rocks, any kinda junk.” 

“Sounds kinda sleazy.” Judith raised a brow. 

“What did ya expect? He used to be a ‘con.” He shrugged before observing his surroundings. “Say, how far are we? I don’t feel like we’re gettin’ closer.” 

“Not really.” Judith nervously rubbed her arm. “I just didn’t want anything bad happening to Octane should Starscream see him with us.” 

“Then how much longer are we gonna take?” Rumble groaned in frustration. 

“We’re close. We’re close.” Judith babbled and inhaled nervously, pushing her hair back, the cassetticon eying her suspiciously. After 5 minutes of walking, the two could see a house and a barn on a low hill. Judith released a heavy exhale, keeping her hands under her pits as the two finally made their stop between the house and the white and blue barn. 

“Here we are.” The woman nervously smiled, glancing around while her hand ran through her hair. 

“Ya know, ya keep touchin’ yo hair when somethin’s upsettin’ ya.” Rumble tilted his head. 

“Oh, really? I, um.. I hadn’t noticed.” Her anxious grin widened and she immediately took her hand off her head, eyes wandering around. “We should be expecting them here soon. It’s the one place Starscream knows I would be on this planet.” Her voice fluttered like butterflies.

“… you’re scared.” Rumble replied, Judith’s glance freezing onto the cassetticon. 

“Wh-what makes you say that?” Judith let out a laugh, eyes filled with agony. Rumble took a step towards her while the human took a step back. “Wh-why would I be scared? I’m not scared.” 

“You should be.” A familiar voice chimed in. Judith and Rumble stared with gaping mouths to see Starscream and Soundwave stepping out from the sides of the barn. While the second-in-command remained silently stoic, Starscream had a cold, darkened glare in his optics. 

“Consider yourselves fortunate that we didn’t resort to tearing this miserable planet apart.” Starscream scolded with a stern tone. 

Rumble raised a concerned and protective hand over Judith. 

“Starscream! I-I can…” the cassetticon stuttered. 

“I shall decide on your punishment later, Rumble.” Starscream’s scowl lowered before turning his attention to the frightened Judith. “As for you…” the seeker brought a hand over to the shaking human, only for Rumble to step in front of Judith.

“My duty’s to protect the fleshy from harm!” Rumble raised his arms to protect the woman behind him. “I’m not gonna…” 

“And you are hereby relieved of that duty until further notice!” The angry Decepticon grabbed Rumble and firmly placed him near Soundwave.”I would have had you terminated had you not proven your worth to the Decepticon cause! Do not try my patience more than you already have!”

The anxious Rumble turned to Soundwave, who simply shook his head. 

“Y-Yes, lord Starscream…” the cassetticon reluctantly complied. Starscream snatched up the shocked human, and turned to Soundwave. 

“You keep watch of your cassetticon while I consult with the human alone.” The Decepticon leader ordered while opening the barn door. Soundwave nodded and left the area with a worried Rumble, the two heading out for a little stroll in the forest. 

Starscream closed the barn door and dropped the human to the ground. The frightened woman stumbled back until she was against the barn wall. She raised her sights up to the Decepticon, light shining in onto his back as his optics glowed with anger. 

“I’m touched you’ve now decided to return to me, Judith.” Starscream sarcastically remarked. “After wasting us an escape pod and having us suspect you may have alerted the Autobots of my plans to overthrow Cybertron, you must be so proud.” 

Judith frantically shook her head, and Starscream’s nose twitched. 

“I didn’t tell anyone.” Judith quaked. “I swear it.” 

“Then what drove you into escaping from the Dominion after I ordered you not to?” He growled. “You are aware of the consequences for disobedience, are you not?” 

Judith nodded, covering her quivering mouth. 

“You better explain yourself if you wish for your punishment to be less severe.” He flexed his fingers. 

Judith quietly gasped, still grasping over her mouth as her widened green eyes was stuck staring into Starscream’s blood red optics. 

“ _I can’t do it… I can’t tell him why. If he knows the real reason, he might find dad. He’ll hurt the ones I love…_ ” 

“Well?!” Starscream pressured, looming closer and closer to the petrified human. 

“ _I can’t trust him. He lied to me. I can’t tell him anything. I can’t tell him how I feel. I’m just a measly human to him. He’ll hurt me… he’ll hurt me…”_

The impatient Decepticon grabbed Judith again and brought her up to his enraged face. 

“Answer me!” Starscream shouted to her face, the woman’s pupils diluted while her ears rang. 

“Eheh…” she let out a nervous laugh, trying a grin. “It’s uh, I’ll tell you.” Her sweet green eyes sparkled, holding back tears. “Just, um… feeling really chicken right now.” 

Starscream’s anger was replaced with wide optics, then his eyes squinted, the side of his nose twitching. 

“You’re pathetic.” He dropped the anxious human down to the ground and straightened himself. 

“I…” She rubbed her arm. “I was just… trying to find you more recruits…I heard word of Decepticons hiding here.” 

Starscream retained his cold stare. 

“That is the most idiotic reason I have ever heard!” Starscream barked. “I know very well that you aren’t that stupid, and you should know that I can tell when someone’s lying!” 

Judith’s smile dropped and perked up upon realisation. Starscream noticed. 

“You actually forgot about that little tidbit.” His eyes thinned in irritation. “I thought highly of you, Judith. For a puny flesh creature, you managed to impress me with your craftsmanship and efforts. You’ve even endeared yourself to me with your naïveté and determination, but now…” 

He turned his head away from the human, a pained scowl in his crimson optics. 

“I thought that I could trust you...” 

“You know…” Judith hung her head, her eyes obscured by shadow. “I thought the same thing about you too, Ulchtar.” 

“Do not **ever** call me by that name again.” The Decepticon seethed with rage, raising a fist. “I am Lord Starscream, leader of the Decepticons, and you are to acknowledge me as such, human!”

“Fine… Lord Starscream.” She raised her head, her green eyes shimmering from the sun rays. “What am I to you? Your hostage? Your pet? Your prisoner? Being a Decepticon is a choice, something you never gave me when you abducted me from my home.” The shivering woman winced, biting the side of her lip. “I am not one of you, and I could never want to!” 

“You’re right… you’re not one of us.” The Decepticon bitterly remarked. “You’re just a human. A weak, primitive creature that could never deserve the title of Decepticon! And if you feel that you are my prisoner, then it shall be made as such!” Starscream kicked the doors so hard that they swung against the edge of the walls, cracking them. He glanced back at the human. 

“When we return to base, you are to **never** leave unless I say so!” He commanded, to the woman’s horror. 

“You can’t do this!” She protested, rushing out past his legs and right outside the barn. Starscream grabbed her before she could reach her house and held her up to his face, tightening his grip while she squirmed in his hold. 

“You will comply to my decision unless you wish to end up like Dr. Arkeville.” 

The name sent a shiver down the human’s spine, a quiet shudder escaping her quivering lips. 

“I see you recognise that name.” Starscream gave a cruel smile. “Then you know how far my cruelty can go.” 

Just as Starscream opened his jet compartment, he let out a pained screech when a sudden laser blast to the arm caused Starscream to drop Judith. 

“Who did that?!” Starscream shouted while Judith dashed into her house and locked the door. Starscream angrily stomped towards her house but was stopped by a sudden message transmission. 

“ _Starscream! Autobots are located within the vicinity!_ ” Soundwave alerted. “ _We are outnumbered!_ ” 

“Then we must retreat!” The seeker commanded, clenching his fist before glaring down at Judith’s little house. 

“I will return for you, human!” Starscream declared. “Make no mistake about that!” Starscream flew out of sight, leaving Judith in peace for now. From one of the nearby tree branches perched Laserbeak, watching Starscream leave before the robot bird departed as well. 

Judith curled up shivering against the wall of her home for what feels like an hour, jolting whenever she heard creaks and airplane sounds. She peaked through the corner of her window, and then a knock at the door made her jump to her feet, the terrified woman taking small cautious steps towards it. 

“Wh-who is it?” Judith tried a gentle calm voice. 

“It’s me, Judith.” A familiar, more welcoming voice spoke. 

“Rumble.” The woman uttered. “I-Is Starscream…?” 

“It’s just me and Soundwave.” Rumble explained. “Starscream ran away due to an ‘Autobot ambush’.” 

“Then are they…?” 

“There ain’t any Autobots nearby.” 

The door unlocked and Judith opened it slightly, peaking out until she saw only the cassetticon and the white and blue giant in sight. Opening the door fully, she leapt towards the cassetticon into a hug. She buried her face against his shoulder in silence, and a guilty Rumble pursed his lips and pet her little head. 

“Did ya… did ya call the Autobots?” Rumble asked. 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt, Rumble.” She shook her head. “And I can’t let dad know I’m in danger. I don’t want him risking his life for me. He’s all I have left, and…” she hung her head, her entire core quivering. “I can’t bare to lose anyone else now!” 

Rumble glanced over to Soundwave before turning to Judith. 

“I’m… sorry, Judith.” Rumble sighed. “There’s nothing we can do.” 

“You don’t have to do anything.” She wiped her face. “If anyone’s sorry, it should be me. I dragged you into this, Rumble.” 

“Ya don’t have to be sorry.” The cassetticon argued. “I chose to take you here. I…” he lowered his head. “You don’t…” Rumble sighed, then handed her a small white device.”In case ya need anything, don’t hesitate to call. We don’t know when Starscream’ll come back, but do know that ya ain’t alone.” Rumble patted her shoulder. The woman nodded with a sad smile as Rumble and Soundwave departed, leaving Judith alone in her house. 

She roamed through the empty living room and set her eyes on a photo over the fireplace. In the photo was an older looking Lisbeth, Jules with less grey hair, and Judith sporting a head of long, thick wavy hair. The woman only sported half a smile before heading to the kitchen. After throwing out expired consumables, Judith grabbed herself a dark grey leather jacket from the closet and stepped outside. The young woman settled down and closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze brush through her hair as it mirrored the act with the grass and trees. 

Upon hearing a plane fly closer to her home, she opened her eyes and stared up into the sky. The red fighter jet transformed into Starscream and landed on his feet, the earth quaking beneath him. Afraid, Judith kept her head down and locked her sights onto Starscream’s feet. The seeker observed his surroundings before lowering his sights onto the frightened human.

“You’re still here.” Starscream replied in a calmer, surprised tone. “I had assumed you contacted the Autobots by now.” 

“I can’t do that.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to.” 

“I… see.” Starscream turned away, rubbing the side of his head. “Care to explain to me why?” 

“Would you have believed me?” Judith croaked. 

“Uh…” the Decepticon hesitated. “Well…” 

“I’m just a lying human to you.” Judith shook her head again. “Even if I spoke the truth, it won’t change anything.” 

“Listen…” Starscream took a deep breath. “What I said earlier…” 

“Don’t bother explaining yourself.” Judith’s voice strained, closing her eyes shut. “Whatever you’ll say will just be a lie. Deception is in the name of your cause.”

“Judith, I…” Starscream took a step forward. 

“Just don’t!” Judith raised her voice and shot up to her feet, fists clenched and shoulders raised, but her head still low. “Please, just… You don’t have to make me feel stupider than I already do! I’ve already accepted my fate!” She started to choke up, a hand over her nose and mouth. “I’ll be your prisoner, and I’ll never come back home ever again!”

Poor Judith broke into tears, not noticing the look of anguish in his red optics as he gazed up into the sky. With a heavy sigh, he opened his amber compartment and took out a colourful flower. He presented the flower to her, and the distraught woman raised her head and saw the fluorescent beauty the size of a sunflower before her. As she wiped her reddened cheek, Judith held the multi-colored plant close and gazed into the otherworldly flora.

“What’s this?” Judith sniffled. 

“A drinking straw.” He flatly remarked, before his unimpressed scowl softened. “No. It’s…” the seeker sighed. “... something I found on planet Sol.” 

“It’s beautiful…” the human twirled the flower. Starscream saw no smile on her whatsoever. 

“It reminded me of you.” Starscream gave a warm smile. “I was… going to give it to you after our mission.” 

“…” she lowered the flower. “I don’t believe you.” 

“Judith?” Starscream’s smile disappeared. 

“You can’t possibly have any feelings for me.” She finally raised her eyes up to Starscream’s. “I’m just part of a small and primitive species to you. You laughed at the idea of falling in love with a human. All this time you were using me, lying to me and even threatening to imprison me. And then you had the gall to act like I betrayed you, when you betrayed me beforehand.”

Starscream gazed into the broken-hearted woman’s eyes. 

“I…” she huffed. “I wish I could go back to when I was fixing you back in the barn, when I felt comfortable to be myself around you, but now I’m too scared to open my heart to you anymore! It…” she lowered her head, another tear escaping her. “It hurts.”

Starscream hung his head, feeling his spark shatter from her despondent words. The worst he feared has happened. She no longer trusts him. He may no longer hold her close to him the way he did before, nor see that kind-hearted smile whenever she’d work her butt off trying to heal him. Now she knows him for what he truly is; a power hungry, manipulative backstabber. 

“Judith, I…” Starscream raised his head, only to see not only Judith missing, but the house and barn as well. All that surrounded him was green grass reaching to his torso and… a giant? 


	16. Chapter 16

Soundwave, his cassetticons and the other Decepticons stood in the wastelands with a collection of Energon behind them. Rumble, on the other hand, was tapping his foot in agitation. 

“Any sign of our ‘leader’, Soundwave?” He asked in mocking concern as Soundwave continuously pressed the button on his receiver. 

“ _No response whatsoever_.” Soundwave replied. 

“Where in the world has Starscream gone?!” Rumble ranted, cracking his knuckles in frustration. 

“ _Calm yourself, Rumble_.” Soundwave responded. 

“I don’t care if he’s our leader. If he hurts Judith, I swear I’m gonna…” the cassetticon growled before being interrupted. 

“Or what, Rumble?” Scrapper mocked. “You’ll throw a hissy fit over a fleshy?” 

“Awww, is someone in love?” Hook ridiculed the tiny ‘con and the Constructicons joined together in laughter with the other Decepticons. 

“It’s not like that!” Rumble angrily protested. “I outta…!” 

Rumble heard a whoosh coming closer, and directed his attention towards the sky. 

“Uh… Soundwave?” Rumble’s tone shook. “We had the Sweeps on our team, right?” 

“ _Negative_.” Soundwave gazed up into the sky. “ _Scourge and the Sweeps defected, along with a few other Decepticons_.” 

“What the…?!” Astrotrain squinted his optics at a mysterious figure leading Scourge and the Sweeps. “Is that…?” 

The blue and purple Decepticons landed atop a hill, and Starscream’s fleet gasped upon who was leading Galvatron’s old comrades. It was Cyclonus, who was covered in singed armor and sporting spare parts. 

“ _Impossible!_ ” Soundwave exclaimed. “ _I witnessed you perish in that ship! Nobody could have survived that!_ ” 

“My desires allow me to endure life threatening trials.” Cyclonus bitterly remarked. “And what I desire right now is for Starscream to suffer in the name of Galvatron!” 

“I doubt your desires will let you survive taking on ALL of us!” Astrotrain retorted, aiming his blaster. 

“You must be mistaken, Astrotrain.” Cyclonus smirked. “I am here to offer you all a chance of redemption.” 

“What are you implying, Cyclonus?” Ramjet squinted his optics. 

“Join my side.” Cyclonus brought a hand out. “And together we shall take down the treacherous fool you call your leader, then we may travel along the galaxy, and drain each planet dry of Energon until no Autobot in the universe dare to oppose us.” 

“If by ‘fool’, referring to Galvatron, then I got some bad news for ya.” Rumble jeered. 

“You dare insult your one and true leader?!” Cyclonus barked at the cassetticon. “After all he has done for the Decepticon cause!” He pointed his blaster at the shocked Cassetticon, but Ravage attacked Cyclonus’ foot, causing the former second-in-command to blast aimlessly. Cyclonus swung his foot and Ravage was sent flying towards Soundwave, the mechanical beast landing on his feet as he ferociously growled at the enraged Cyclonus. 

“Because of your involvement in the destruction of Galvatron, you and your cassetticons have no place amongst the Decepticon ranks!” Cyclonus condemned Soundwave. “The rest of you, however, are always welcome to join me. Unless, of course, you’d rather be against me.” 

They all stood in silence as the wind blew between the opposing forces. 

“If you’re all so conflicted, perhaps Starscream should come forward and face me one-on-one.” Cyclonus cackled. “But it seems that coward didn’t even bother to be here. He may have abandoned you all, for all he cares.” 

“Starscream ain’t no spring chicken.” Rumble scoffed. “But neither was that cuckoo clock Galvatron.” 

Cyclonus shot near Rumble’s feet, the yelping cassetticon jumping back. 

“Traitors do not have a say in this.” Cyclonus scowled. 

Astrotrain took a step forward, and soon others did as well. The only ones remaining were Soundwave, the Cassetticons and the Constructicons. 

“Ya Astro-turkey.” Rumble spat. 

“Can it, pipsqueak.” Astrotrain retaliated. 

“Any more?” Cyclonus smirked, holding up his gun. “Going once… going twice…” 

Seeing no other option, Rumble fired at the Energon cubes, creating an explosion that coated the skies in smoke. As their enemies are blinded by the smoke, Soundwave and the Decepticons still following Starscream made their retreat. 

“They’re getting away!” Cyclonus screamed and choked. “After them!” 

“It’s no use!” Scourge coughed. “The Sweeps cannot find them!” 

As soon as the smoke cleared, Starscream’s followers had disappeared, to the angered dismay of Cyclonus. 

“No matter.” Cyclonus grinned. “We outnumber Starscream.” 

“But they still have the Constructicons.” Astrotrain pointed out. “They have the means to form Devastator.” 

“Like that matters.” Cyclonus sneered. “They were not worth keeping if they made the wrong choice.” 

Horrified, Starscream backed away from the giant and let out a scream, running opposite the creature until he recognised the white and blue barn, now more enormous than himself. 

“Starscream?” A familiar, concerned voice made Starscream circle back towards the giant, and after gaining enough distance, the seeker discovers that the giant he was running from was Judith herself. 

She frantically searched for Starscream, the woman hyperventilating upon spotting nothing resembling the seeker anywhere. 

“Starscream..?” Judith welled up. “Now’s not the time for games.” 

The seeker kept himself below the grass, refusing to catch the human’s eye. After what’s been happening between the two, he cannot risk the human discovering the disadvantage he was in right now. 

“I’ve got to alert Soundwave.” Starscream brought a hand up to his head, but stopped himself from making any contact. “No. I’m not sure if I can allow him to know of the situation I am in.” 

Starscream witnessed a panicked Judith holding a white device to her ear. The seeker gasped. 

“She’s not contacting the Autobots, is she?” Starscream asked before the white device gave feedback from a Decepticon ally. 

“What the… calm down, Rumble!” Judith retorted in confusion while on the device. “What’s going on?!” 

The woman’s eyes widened by the news she was given. 

“What?!” Judith gasped. “Are you okay?!” 

She searched her surroundings, keeping the device to her ear. 

“O-okay.” Judith swallowed. “Just please be alright, and tell me if you see any sign of Starscream.” 

While she was on the call, Starscream flew over to the side of the house and kept his back against the wall. 

“What’s happened to me?” Starscream panted. “How did I get so small?” 

“What the…?” Judith’s voice got Starscream’s attention, and saw the woman picking up a glowing golden flower from the grass. She furrowed her brow in thought and Starscream perked up in realization. 

“The flower…” Starscream growled. “That flower shrunk me! Now I’m stuck like this!” 

“ _Lord Starscream! I have received bad news!_ ” Soundwave called to Starscream via receiver. 

“Oh, for… what now, Soundwave?!” Starscream angrily retorted. 

“ _Cyclonus is alive!_ ” Soundwave announced. “ _And he has committed mutiny with the Decepticons!_ ” 

“Wh-what?” Starscream’s voice softened into a frightened husk. “Impossible… You witnessed the explosion! You reported his body in the rubble!” 

The seeker clenched his fists. 

“Just… tell me who hasn’t joined the mutiny.” Starscream restrained himself. 

“ _The cassetticons, the constructicons, and myself_.” Soundwave announced. 

“I’m relieved to know I have _some_ people to rely on.” The seeker sighed. “When I get back, I will personally crush those traitors into rubble! For now, you are in command. Find sanctuary for you and the others. if you see one of the traitors, you have my permission to dispose of them, and if you need any Energon, feel free to steal from this pathetic excuse of a planet.” 

“ _Understood_.” Soundwave replied before signing off. 

“Either Soundwave made a miscalculation or he had lied to me.” Starscream growled. “Either way, I cannot trust him to know of my current predicament. I’m going to have to wing this on my own.” 

Starscream turned back to the flower in Judith’s hand. 

“Hmm, perhaps I may find a way to reverse my current predicament with the help of that flower. I’ll just need to— why did it suddenly go dark?” 

The tiny seeker turned to find a giant raccoon looming over him, the curious creature leaning down and sniffing the weird being it had discovered. 

“Get away, you mangy beast!” Starscream cried, pointing a laser at its face and blasting a laser, barely getting its ear. The raccoon yelped and hissed in return, baring its sharp teeth at the tiny Decepticon. 

“Eheh… n-nice Earth creature.” The nervous Starscream raised his hands, backing away from the growling beast. Before he knew it, Starscream jumped and transformed into a jet while the angry raccoon chased after him. “As if this day couldn’t get any worse!” 

An eagle’s call was heard and a shadow flew over the tiny jet. 

“… I really need to learn to shut up.” 

The bird of prey swooped down towards the screaming jet. Starscream did somersaults and circles, but the bird was more determined than he imagined. 

“And I thought I was too stubborn!” Starscream snarled in frustration. “Get lost, bird brain!” 

Meanwhile, Judith examined the flower again, a concerned scowl in her eyes as she contacted Rumble once again. 

“Uh, hey.” Judith shrugged. “I know you said you’d tell me if you’ve seen Starscream, but by any off chance have any of you contacted him?” 

“Soundwave did.” Rumble replied. “We’re told to not engage in any wars but we’re allowed to shoot any traitors in sight.” 

“Oh, good.” Judith sighed with relief. “I just had a crazy idea, is all. Eheh..” 

“Well, anyways, you stay safe wherever ya are.” Rumble replied. 

“Thank you. You too.” She sighed, hanging up the device. “Where are you, Starscream?” 

Starscream flew into the trees in the hopes of evading the bird. The eagle saw Starscream disappear into one of the trees and slows down, perching onto a branch and searching its surroundings. That’s when Starscream flew over the bird and dropped a tiny missile at it, the explosion causing the eagle to let out a pained screech before flying out of sight. 

“How’d you like that, feather brain?” Starscream laughed victoriously until he suddenly flew himself into a beehive. 

The alert bees flew out of the hive and buzzed around the trapped jet, trying to sting the perpetrator, but could only tap against Starscream’s metal hide. 

“Ah! Knock it off!” Starscream transformed and fell from the beehive onto a nearby tree branch. The honey spilled from the hive and onto the tiny seeker. 

“Geuch!” Starscream convulsed before lifting himself off in flight, not bothering to transform this time. The bees followed suit, much to the seeker’s annoyance. 

“Those things can’t even pierce me with those useless weapons of theirs, and they STILL continue to attack me!” Starscream grumbled. “They’re as foolishly determined as the Autobots!” 

The Decepticon spotted a river and dove into it, driving the bees away from the seeker. 

“Phew.” Starscream looked at his arm. “At least I’m safe here.” 

The seeker turned onto to see a big gaping mouth coming towards him. In the river jumped out a fish with a tiny Starscream in its jaws, prying its mouth open and crying out in protest. 

“This planet is full of shi-“ the seeker and the fish both submerged into the water, and the fish repeatedly jumped out with the stubborn ‘con still in its mouth. 

“… brainless brutes! Why the fu…” 

“… like this planet finds many ways to …” 

“… right in the afterburner!” 

Having had enough, Starscream blasted into the fish’s mouth and it finally released the seeker, who crawled onto the land soaking in water and catching his breath. The seeker aimlessly walked around and covered his coughing mouth. 

“Energon… need Energon.” The seeker grumbled. “Those irritating creatures wasted so much of my energy.” 

As the skies darkened, Starscream kept on walking the grassy pathos until he eventually stumbled and fell onto his knees. Everything was so dark, with the only source of light emitting from the moon. 

“Someone… help me.” 

A shadow loomed over the tiny seeker, who just growled in frustration. 

“What ruthless creature has found me now?!” The angry Starscream shot to his feet and glared up the owner of the shadow, only to be met with a pair of gentle, worried green eyes. 

“Starscream?” That sweet gentle voice was music to his input, the frustration in Starscream’s eyes melting away upon seeing Judith once again. “What’s happened to you?” She reached down and picked up the enchanted seeker in her hands. 

Despite the comfort of seeing a warm, familiar face, the Decepticon hung his head down. 

“… I didn’t want anyone to see me like this…” the seeker lamented. “You, most of all.” 

“It’s okay, Starscream.” Judith circled round and walked back to her home. “Just, uh…” her nose crinkled at a weird smell. She brought her nose closer to Starscream, where the smell worsened. “Why do you smell like honey and fish?” 

Starscream crossed his arms and grunted in frustration. 

“I’ll go wash you up right away.” She rushed into the house and turned on the kitchen sink. 

She washed the little squirming ‘con under some warm water and bubbling soap. Despite the human’s gentleness, Starscream kept squirming in her hold like a stubborn cat, even giving off gurgled grunts that sounded like angry hissing. 

“Release me this instant!” Starscream squabbled. “A Decepticon leader shouldn’t be subjected to such humiliation!” 

Despite his stubborn protests, Judith wiped him clean with a towel before presenting a small mirror to the now spotless Starscream. A prideful smile formed as he admired his now shining clean armor, looking down at his arm to see even his own reflection on it. “On the other hand, it does allow for a more glorious shine fitting for a Decepticon leader.” 

“Do you know what happened to you?” Judith frowned with concern. 

“I already have a hunch on what happened to me.” He looked over to the glowing flower on the counter. “Before I encountered you and Rumble, I had another one of those flowers on me. I assumed they had similar properties to the Energon flowers so I devoured one to test out the effects.” 

“Really?” She glanced over to the flower. “And do you know how you can reverse it?” 

“If I did, I wouldn’t still be very small.” Starscream said through his teeth, crossing his arms. “However, if I conducted some research on this flower, I might be able to find a cure.” 

“How are you gonna do that?” Judith settled down in a chair. 

“I could return to the Dominion, but thanks to Cyclonus, the entire base of operation is overtaken by traitors.” Starscream seethed, tapping an impatient finger on his arm. 

“Why don’t you contact Soundwave?” Judith suggested. 

“I would, but unfortunately, I cannot trust Soundwave for the time being as he was responsible in confirming the fate of Cyclonus back on Chaar.” The seeker rubbed his chin. 

“Then what’re we gonna do?” Judith frowned with sadness. “We need something or someone to help us understand the fundamentals of this flower. Um…” The woman observed the tiny Starscream and mirrored his chin stroking. “Say, I remember Rumble once telling me that Octane has a pawn shop here.” 

“Octane’s here?” Starscream raised a confused brow. “And what does that have to do with my situation?” 

“Octane’s claimed to sell otherworldly artefacts in his shop.” She shot up from her seat. “He might even have some of those flowers from Sol.” 

“It seems doubtful he would.” Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, we could always check.” Judith stared down at her lap. “And if he doesn’t have any, maybe he could give us information about the flower.” 

“… very well.” Starscream sighed. “What choice do I have, anyways?” 

“There’s… well, there’s still Soundwave.” Judith blushed, still staring down at her lap. “Despite his miscalculation, he could still be of help.” 

“I’ll consider it if things get too out of hand, Judith.” Starscream scoffed. “And besides, I doubt Soundwave can blend into this planet’s surroundings as much as you.” 

“Oh…” Judith’s blush disappeared as got up from her seat. “Um… alright.” The woman cheerfully smiled. “I’ll help you out. It’s just, um…” 

“What is it?” Starscream narrowed his optics. 

“It’s getting pretty late so the place will be closed for the time being.” 

“…just perfect.” He said through his teeth before coughing again. Judith shot up from her seat, the seeker taken aback by her reaction. 

“Wait here.” Judith held out her open hands before rushing out of the house. Suspicious, Starscream followed the human until the door slammed into him, shutting him from the outside world while he fell to the floor. 

“She’d better not be trying anything or so help me…” the seeker shot to his feet with clenched fists before the door swung open again and sent him flying against the wall. 

“I got some Energon!” Judith stopped in front of the counter, only to find Starscream missing. “Oh, no. Not again.” She set the small cube of Energon on the table. “Starscream? Where are you?” She searched the entire kitchen from under the tables to the cupboards. 

“Right… here.” The disgruntled seeker replied as he waddled his way into Judith’s sights, rubbing his throbbing head. 

“Oh, thank goodness.” She sighed with relief and scooped up the tiny Starscream. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were fetching some Energon?” The seeker argued as he’s placed on the table. “I assumed you were trying to contact the Autobots of my current predicament.” 

“You really don’t trust me, do you.” Judith’s tone softened as a sad frown fell upon her features, gently sliding the small container of Energon to Starscream. 

“You never told me the real reason as to why you left.” He picked up the Energon container with both hands and took a sip. “Why would I trust you?” 

Judith went silent as she settled back in her chair, staring at the ground. 

“Because I thought I could trust you with anything.” Judith lamented. “What I did, it was to protect somebody.” 

“What, your dad?” Starscream scoffed with a sarcastic smile, only to drop it when he saw how upset the young woman was. 

“He used to be an Autobot soldier.” Judith confessed. “When I was a kid, dad was struggling with money at the time to keep Maccadam’s open, so he decided to serve in the Cybertronian war for a few years. I never knew how much danger he had put himself in just to protect and support us, and thankfully he’s finished his services and went back to the bar. I…” she rubbed her arm, averting her eyes. “I didn’t want him to think I was…” Judith sighed, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter now.” 

“So… that’s all you wanted to do.” Starscream commented. “And you told Rumble about this?” 

“Just that I needed to warn dad.” Judith let out a weak laugh. “Please don’t scold him too harshly. I was the one who tried to escape and Rumble was just trying to stop me.” 

“And yet he allowed you to go to Earth instead of landing the escape pod on Sol.” Starscream elaborated. “He’s still responsible with the aid of your mission.” 

“He still kept his duties in protecting me from harm.” Judith furrowed her brows. “As well as to assure that no Autobot knew anything about your plans.” 

“Why do you continue to protect that little punk?” Starscream downed some of his Energon before snickering. “Are you in love with him?” 

“No!” Judith yelled at the tiny Starscream, causing him to fall back. “Rumble is my friend, and he was…” Judith exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “He was the only one I felt comfortable talking to on the Dominion. I’m too scared to talk to anyone on the ship, including you.” The woman wiped her tired eyes. “I never felt welcomed on there.” 

Starscream stared down at the Energon container before turning his attention to the depressed human. 

“Starscream…” Judith uttered, the Decepticon jolted in surprise. 

“Y-yes?” Starscream cautiously took a step forward. 

“What… what did you do to Dr Arkeville?” Judith swallowed, her eyes glued to the floor. “I just know that he used to be a Decepticon ally before joining you. Nobody knows what happened to him afterwards.” 

The seeker’s optics widened and he opened his mouth. 

“And I want the truth.” Judith stared him dead on in the eye, and Starscream hung his head down. 

“I… turned him into a half-machine.” Starscream confessed. “He suffered a terrible shock after attempting to thwart my plans, so I had his paralysed body rebuilt to keep him… somewhat alive.” 

“I understand.” Judith nodded, lowering her gaze. “At least now I know what happened to him.” The woman nervously chuckled. Her stomach let out a loud growl that rendered her silent as an embarrassed blush rose on her face. 

“Eheh… guess you’re not the only one low on energy. I think I’ll order a pizza. I’d be happy to share some with you.” 

“I’d… rather stick to my Energon.” Starscream politely declined before Judith went and ordered her pizza. 

“So, um…” Judith rubbed the back of her head. “This must be quite new to you. Being tiny and all that. Now you know what Cybertronians look like from a human’s perspective.” 

“I pretty much prefer the Decepticon perspective.” Starscream folded his arms in disdain. “Last time I ever felt this small was on an alien planet full of giant green monsters.” 

“Do I remind you of those green monsters?” Judith smiled down at the tiny seeker. 

“Uh… well…” Starscream rubbed the back of his head. “You’re more of a giant green-eyed monster, if you catch my drift.” 

Judith let out a light hearted laugh before pointing a thumb to herself. “Good thing this giant green-eyed and hungry monster doesn’t like the taste of Cybertronians. Actually, I do wonder if Cybertronians actually eat humans.” 

“Absolutely not!” Starscream gagged at the idea. “We get our energy from Energon, which can be converted from any energy source! Oil, coal, heat and electricity! There is no point in devouring humans if they cannot provide the necessary power we need!” 

“Hmm.” She held her chin in thought. “Say, Starscream? I have an idea. Would you mind if I…?” 

Her hands came forward and Starscream stepped back, pointing his laser cannon before Judith slightly withdrew. 

“I promise not to hurt you, Starscream.” Judith assured the agitated tiny, lowering her open palms. “I just want to conduct a harmless experiment with you. Please?” 

The reluctant Decepticon stared into her comforting green eyes before lowering his blaster and nodded in reluctance. Her hands carefully surrounded the small seeker, allowing her warmth to radiate around the confused Starscream. 

“Do you feel any energy gain?” Judith asked. 

“Not… really?” He tilted his head. “What is the purpose of this test?” 

“To see if Cybertronians can conduct thermal heat into Energon.” She explained. 

“Of all the…” Starscream laughed out loud. “If it were that easy then the sun would’ve made us unstoppable.” 

“Oh, right!” Judith laughed along. “How silly of me to forget!” 

She was about to remove her hands until Starscream grabbed one of her fingers in an instant, catching both Judith and the seeker off guard. 

“Uh…” Starscream stammered. “But… we do appreciate a little warmth.” 

“Understandable.” She stroked his little head with a finger, an affectionate smile plastered on her face. “I almost forgot to say this, but you’re actually really adorable at this size. You’re almost like a little toy.” 

“Do I, now?” Starscream remarked with an unimpressed frown. “Well, this ‘adorable’ little toy is also leader of the Decepticons.” 

“Oh, no! Have you come to conquer my home?” Judith giggled. 

“I shall do as I wish with your world, and so long as you all obey me, I might consider sparing your home.” Starscream stated. 

“What will happen to me, oh great leader?” Judith tried to keep in her giggling this time around. 

“You shall serve well under me, human.” The seeker continued. “Since you are proven to be loyal, smart, and provide me with the respect I deserve.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re playing along or being serious right now.” Judith snickered. 

“We Decepticons **do** have a sense of humor.” Starscream smirked. “It’s whether you can’t tell if we are serious or not that entertains us.” 

“One thing that’s entertaining me now is how cute you are this size.” She stroked his head again. 

“I am not cute!” Starscream angrily protested, aiming his arm. “I can still blast you with my lasers!” 

“Really?” She took a hand off him and held her wrist out. “Try shooting here.” 

“Wh-what?” Starscream lowered his arm, surprised by her request. 

“Don’t worry. I just wanna see how strong you are at this size.” Judith pleasantly smiled. “I already felt those lasers from a normal-sized Decepticon.” 

Starscream raised his arm cannon again, but then set his optics on the healing laser burn on her other arm. He laid down his weapon and folded his arms, turning his head away in disdain. 

“It would be a waste of energy if you already know of the effects.” Starscream scoffed. “At best, you would feel a small tingle.” 

“I thought you’d be curious to see it.” Judith raised a brow. “Isn’t the driving force of a scientist their curiosity?” 

“It’s not just about the curiosity!” Starscream objected. “It’s about bringing out potential, and whether that potential is beneficial or not!” 

“But… isn’t knowing your current strength just as beneficial to you now?” Judith speculated. “At this size, you might not know if your strength shall save you.” Starscream squinted an optic, and Judith’s green orbs widened by her implications. “I’m not saying that you aren’t strong, far from it! It’s just that many aspects may be reduced at this size!” She gave a panicked explanation before clearing her throat and scratching her head. 

“Er… well, uh…” Starscream hesitated, his sights wandering onto the Energon cube. “I’ll test that theory out when ready. I still haven’t regained most of my energy.” 

The doorbell rang. 

“Speaking of which, that must be the pizza.” Judith let go of Starscream and went to the front door. Starscream felt his entire core chill the moment she released him from her warm hands. To combat it, the seeker chugged down the rest of the Energon. 

“Rumble?! What’re you doing here?” Judith cried out and the tiny seeker jumped to his feet in shock. 

“Talk about bad timing.” He whispered angrily as he searched for a place to hide. 

“Heheheh, I’m your delivery boy. Anyone order a double pepperoni?” Rumble grinned as he held up the box while the pizza delivery guy stood there baffled and worried. 

“Sorry about that, sir.” Judith apologised to the delivery guy and handed him the money. “Keep the change as your tip.” 

“Thanks…” the still confused delivery boy left, allowing Judith and Rumble their privacy. 

“I see Starscream hasn’t gotten ya yet.” Rumble looked to his left and right. “Guess that means you’re in the clear for now.” 

“Uh… well…” she took the pizza box and went inside, the cassetticon following suit. “Starscream did come over, but he gave me a mission.” 

“Wha, really?” Rumble was surprised, an optimistic smile on him. “What kinda mission is it?” 

“It’s… top secret.” She placed the pizza onto the table. “And he says I have to do it if I’m to make up for my sudden escape to Earth.” 

“Hey, lucky you.” Rumble proudly patted her back. “Starscream doesn’t usually give second chances, ‘specially to humans.” 

“Hm.” She opened the box and inhaled the calming, delicious scent of pepperoni, cheese and freshly baked bread. 

“Soundwave and the rest of us are hidin’ in a secret base for now. Ain’t too far from here, either.” Rumble explained. “Starscream’s left Soundwave in charge for now, so I took the time to check on ya. Strange that Starscream hadn’t taken ya yet, though.” 

“I guess news about the mutiny changed his plans for now.” Judith sighed, sitting down at the table. 

“Do the plans involve runnin’ away and lettin’ others do all the dangerous work?” Rumble scoffed. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“…” Judith took a slice of pizza and blew off the steam before taking a bite. 

“Hey, ya doin’ okay?” Rumble tilted his head. Judith nodded, her eyes watering up. “Hey, Judith. Don’t worry about it.” Rumble calmly spoke, leaning over the woman and patting her shoulder. “Things won’t be so bad out there. Once this whole thing blows over, we can go venturing through space for more Energon.” 

“Rumble… please don’t take this the wrong way, but…” Judith lowered her head. “I think it’s best that you leave.” 

“J-Judith…?” Rumble stammered, his smile disappearing. 

“I don’t want Starscream to suddenly show up and see you with me.” Judith rubbed her arms. “I’ve put you in enough trouble.” 

“Ha! Ya think I’m scared of Starscream?!” Rumble declared with a puffed chest and crossed arms. “It’s gonna take a lot to…” 

“I said go!” Judith suddenly shouted without even facing Rumble, the shocked cassetticon taking a step back. “Please, Rumble…” her voice softened into a murmur. “I can’t bear seeing you get hurt.” 

Rumble froze upon noticing the tiny container at the sink with a smidge of Energon in it. 

“Ah... right.” the cassetticon smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Guess our **humble** and **wise** leader knows best for ya, huh?” he took a few steps back while scanning his surroundings. “I better get goin’ now and, uh... let Soundwave know that ya doin’ okay, eheh. A-Anyways, if ya need anythin’, ya got my device.” his smile disappeared, and he hung his head. “Just... please be safe.” 

He headed out the door and Judith resumed eating her pizza. Starscream stepped out from behind the spice rack and saw the woman all alone at the table. 

He flew over to the table but kept his distance from the reeking pizza. 

“When I get back to normal I will pulverise that little smart mouth.” the seeker growled before noticing Judith’s slow chewing. “Uh, but since he was only checking on you, I suppose I could...”    
“Please, not right now.” Judith shook her head. “I just want to enjoy this.” 

“Err... your pizza?” Starscream squinted an eye. 

“It’ll be my last time having this...” she took another bite. “... before I’m eventually imprisoned.” 

“But...” Starscream stopped himself and hung his head. “...I’m sure there’s pizza in other parts of the galaxy.”    


“Does Energon pizza exist?” Judith asked while picking out a pepperoni from a slice and nibbling it. 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Starscream stroked his chin. “It is rather interesting how there are many ways to serve Energon nowadays. I still prefer the traditional method.”    
“It’s a shame I can’t share any of my pizza with you.” Judith was halfway done with the pie. “I’m sure you would’ve liked it.”    
“I doubt that.” Starscream flatly remarked before turning his head. 

The human finished her dinner and disposed of the box, stretching her arms and covering her yawning mouth. 

“I’m gonna get some rest in the living room.” she glanced at the tiny seeker. “Ready to power down until tomorrow?”    
“Of course.” he nodded before she went to get a change of clothes in the bathroom, then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself like a cocoon before plopping herself onto the couch. 

Starscream flew onto the coffee table while Judith sighed peacefully. 

“On lazy nights like this, I’d have the tv on while I slept.” The woman nuzzled the comfy cushion. 

“Your species confuses me, woman.” Starscream huffed while Judith reached a hand out to the remote and turned on the television, where a music channel started playing Jem and the Holograms music video. 

“Because of course it would be what you’d be watching.” Starscream groaned. “And I was spot on when I described the music as pink.” 

“Yeah.” Judith’s smile brightened while the radiant colors calmed the sleepy spirit, who closed her eyes as the sweet serene music played. 

_Like a dream, I'll appear to you_

_Like a dream that is coming true_

_Like a dream, I will lead you to a place you've never seen before_

The scowling Starscream crossed his arms and tapped his foot, unimpressed by the music video. 

“I do not understand the appeal of this whatsoever.” Starscream complained. “It’s all so drab.” 

“Hm.” She hummed in her sleep. 

_Like a dream, I'll appear to you_

_Like a dream that is coming true_

_Like a dream, I will lead you to a place you've never seen before_

_Like a dream where you're far from care_

_Like a dream, music everywhere_

_Like a dream, let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore_

“Ugh.” Starscream raised his head in frustration before turning to the snoozing human, the seeker’s features softening upon the sight of her. She was so peaceful and sweet in her sleep, just as she was back on the stolen ship. Starscream stared down at his amber casing and placed his hand on it, drumming his fingers over it before returning his attention back to the sleeping beauty. 

“Disgusting.” Starscream turned away in frustration from the woman. 

_Follow the sound of my voice I'll give you reason to rejoice (rejoice)_

_Like a dream, baby, come with me_

_Like a dream, life will be_

_Like a dream Like a dream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Starscream ftw!
> 
> Today's Jem song is "Like A Dream"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y5EI1yBaR8


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the fugitive Decepticon’s secret base, Rumble returned and reported to Soundwave. 

“Soundwave, I’m back.” Rumble stood before his master. 

“ _What of our medic Judith, Rumble?_ ” Soundwave asked his loyal cohort. 

“She’s doing fine.” Rumble replied. “And, er… I don’t got a confirmation but I think she and Starscream are workin’ on somethin’.” 

“ _What tells you that, Rumble?_ ” Soundwave continued. 

“Just a hunch…” Rumble stroked his own chin. “Call me cuckoo, but I think Starscream may have a plan. Or at least I hope he does.” 

The following morning, Judith left her home wearing a loose leather jacket where Starscream would hide inside her pocket. She took the bus to town and got off to search for Octane’s pawn shop. 

“Do you even know where that moron’s shop is?” Starscream questioned from Judith’s pocket. 

“Shhh, not so loud.” She whispered. “I’m sure it’s here in town. Octane just visited a bar here, after all.” 

While strolling through town, Judith came across a giant, yellow and black Autobot. 

“Excuse me, sir.” Judith approached the friendly looking Autobot. “Do you know where I may find Octane’s pawn shop?” 

“Octane? But of course.” The Autobot smiled. “I work there, after all. Just on my way there, actually. I can give you a lift.” 

“Really? Oh, thank you.” Judith smiled. 

“Would you prefer to go by flight or on the road?” He asked. 

“Wait, what?” Judith tilted her head before laughing upon realization. “Oh, you’re a triple changer! How far is the place?” 

“Well, it’s a short ride away.” Sandstorm shrugged. 

“Then I’ll take the road.” Judith nodded and witnessed the triple changer transform into a strange looking dune buggy and drove the woman to her needed destination. 

Upon entering the pawn shop, Judith witnessed a variety of trinkets surrounding her. Some would be familiar items of Earth origins while others would clearly originate from various planets, including Cybertron. 

“Hey, Octane.” Sandstorm approached the door to the counter. “We got a customer.” 

“Wow, at this hour?” Octane scoffed. “Wonder what they want.” His grumpy expression brightened upon seeing the kind hearted woman from the bar. “Hey, Jude!” 

“Heey..” she nervously smiled with a shrug. 

“I thought you’d left by now.” Octane smirked. “What’s the matter? Starscream arriving late or something?” 

“Actually, it’s another issue we’re having trouble with.” Judith reached her hand into her pocket and revealed a tiny Starscream to Octane, whose smile disappeared and optics widened at the sight. 

“Whoa!” The purple triple changer gasped. “Is that really you, Starscream?!” 

“Keep your voice down, you fool!” Starscream growled through his teeth. “We are in a dire situation right now! Cyclonus is alive and he has committed a mutiny upon the Decepticons. We are completely divided right now and what’s left of my loyal Decepticons are not aware of my current predicament.” 

“Cyclonus?!” Octane straightened in fear. “Oh, no…” 

“That is why I must reverse my current situation so that I may crush that arrogant brown nosing usurper!” 

“Alright, alright!” Octane waved his hands passively. “I’ll see what I got for you. What planet did you say you needed the info on?” 

“Planet Sol.” Starscream hopped onto the counter as Octane checked through his computer. 

Judith roamed around the extraterrestrial pawn shop, her eyes sparkling at such otherworldly trinkets. Didn’t even matter if they were considered junk on their planets or not. What’s ugly to them was beautiful to her. 

“Hmm, not much information on Planet Sol, aside for the fact that it resembles a glowing crystalline version of Earth.” The triple changer shrugged. 

“What rubbish!” Starscream asserted. “There must be more information about that planet! What trinkets do you have from Sol?” 

“Let’s see here, uh… remnants of the Chrysoprase deer, the Trigonal Terra stones, a bottle of salt water from the Silica Seas…” Octane rambled, to Starscream’s impatient annoyance. 

“What information do you have on their flora?” Starscream facepalmed. 

“Well, I have a lot of their Chalcedony apple seeds, which are gonna cost ya a lot.” Octane light-heartedly smirked. “I also got some Chromium trees, Azure bushes, Pyrite grass…” 

“Yes, yes! A lot of plants!” Starscream circled his wrist. “Now how about its flowers?” 

“Flowers?” Octane stared in confusion at the tiny seeker. 

“Have you cracked your brain case, Octane?!” Starscream snapped. “What do you have on Sol’s flowers?!” 

“… Planet Sol doesn’t have flowers.” 

Starscream stared in disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious.” The seeker shook his head. 

“Listen, I’ve been on that planet many times and I never saw a single flower sproutin’ in sight.” Octane threw his hands up. “Are you sure you were on planet Sol?” 

“I am positive, Octane!” Starscream stomped his foot. “I have seen the Chrysoprase deer! The planet was full of Energon flowers!” 

“Energon flowers? That’s new.” The triple changer stroked his chin with a mischievous smirk. “I could make a fortune with those flowers.” 

“One of those yellow Energon flowers is what shrunk me in the first place!” Starscream thundered. “And you’re telling me you have no idea what these flowers are?!” 

“H-hey, now! Calm down.” Octane swallowed. “I’m sure there’s a way to fix your situation.” 

“You’d better, or I’ll spend the remainder of my days torturing you!” Starscream threatened. 

“And what exactly are ya gonna do at this size, Starscream?” Octane crossed his arms, and the seeker blasted his cannon at his face, the triple changer yelping and flinching in response. “Ow! Okay! Okay! Calm your jets! Wouldn’t wanna scare your girlfriend now, would ya?” Octane smirked. 

As Judith roamed through the shop, she came across a series of clothings and found a beautiful gradient dress hanging. It was knee length and sleeveless, and from top to bottom the colors shift from indigo and dark blue to a calming spring green and a magenta streak crossed between the blue and green, and the texture of the fabric was like a combination of cotton and silk. 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Starscream stomped his foot again. 

“Really, now?” Octane teased. “Then after this is all over, you wouldn’t mind if I ask her out on a little date, then.” The coy triple changer gestured to the human admiring a dress. 

“And what exactly would she see in a thieving deceiver like you?” Starscream sneered, fists on his hips. 

“Hey, takes one to know one, tiny.” Octane poked the tiny Decepticon. 

“That is no way to treat your new leader!” Starscream forcibly pushed his hand away. 

“You know, you would be right if I were _still_ a Decepticon.” Octane drummed his fingers against the table. “I’m happy for you and all, but I gave up that stuff a long time ago, mostly because of Galvatron. Guy kept blackmailing me into coming back for a few shindigs, but I knew better to escape before he could do me away.” 

“You traitor!” Starscream accused. “You dare to continue deserting us?!” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Octane laughed. “You’ve constantly tried to usurp the Decepticon position, and often abandoned the cause many times only to come back whenever you made up for Megatron.” 

“Very well, Octane.” Starscream glared. “But when I take over this planet, don’t expect me to have you back. You can forget being second-in-command.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Soundwave beat me to it.” Octane looked over to Judith as she held the lovely dress, the triple changer smiling at the little sweetheart. 

“Like the dress?” He addressed the young lady. 

“Hm? Oh, um…” Judith turned away, trying to hide her smile. “It’s lovely, but that’s not what’s important right now.” 

“Nonsense.” Octane put his hands on his hips. “That dress is all kinds of important. It was made on Cybertron by some Autobot. Said they were inspired by the things they loved so much about the Earth.” 

“R-really?” She observed the dress again. “That’s…” she glanced back at Octane until she noticed an impatient Starscream on the counter turned away with his crossed arms. 

“A-Anyways, what did you find about Sol’s flowers?” She asked Octane. 

“That there are no flowers on Sol.” Starscream intervened. “You would’ve learned that by now had you not been distracted by Autobot garbage.” 

Judith frowned and put the dress back. 

“Then what were those flowers you got from there?” Judith had her hands under her pits. 

“They were definitely Energon flowers, that’s for sure.” Starscream stroked his chin. “But why would they sprout right now?” 

“Hmm…” Judith took out the Energon flower and observed it. 

“Whoa, that’s real pretty.” Octane’s optics widened with intrigue and was about to bring his arm forward, only for Starscream to shoot another laser at Octane’s hand. 

“Keep your grubby hands to yourself.” Starscream commanded, the triple changer grumpily rubbing the laser burn on his hand. 

“Octane? You doing alright there?” Sandstorm spoke from the other room, to Starscream’s surprise. 

“I am not letting any Autobot see me!” The seeker whispered before he flew off the counter and right into Judith’s pocket. 

“I’m fine, Sandstorm.” Octane smiled at his fellow triple changer. “Just a little trouble with one of the junk.” 

Sandstorm turned to the human, his mouth widening at the sight of the golden flower. 

“You’re right. That _is_ real pretty.” Sandstorm smiled. 

“The flower’s not so bad, either.” Octane grinned, and Judith giggled. 

“In all seriousness, I have no idea what that flower is.” Sandstorm shook his head. “But it does remind me of our current Cybertron.” 

“The problem is that I don’t have any information on the flower.” Judith explained. “Octane’s found no info.” 

“Hm…” Sandstorm stroked his chin. “Why don’t you take the flower to be studied, then? I’m sure Perceptor would love to help you out.” 

“Perceptor?” Judith brightened with a smile, her viridescent eyes sparkling. “He’d really be able to help?” 

“Who do you think’s our best customer here?” Octane proclaimed with a proud smirk. 

“Where may I find him?” Judith asked. 

“In Autobot City, of course.” Sandstorm said. “It’s kinda far, though, and I tend to fly from there whenever I come to work.” 

“Could you take me to meet Perceptor, please?” 

“Sorry, no can do.” Sandstorm and Octane shook their heads. “Can’t clock outta work right now. We got customers to serve.” 

“Like us, perhaps?” A familiar uppity voice spoke, Judith and the triple changers all saw Tracks and Raoul coming right in. 

“We’re here looking for some spare parts if you got any, Octane. _Earth_ spare parts, if you may?” 

“I got some tires, though some might be too flat for ya.” Octane grumbled with a shrug. 

“Not to worry.” Raoul walked over to the hanging tires. “With a little inflation and patching up, they’ll be as good as new.” 

“Great, more idiots.” Starscream complained. “Now I won’t be able to speak.” 

“Isn’t stopping you now.” Judith whispered through the side of her mouth. 

Raoul then turned his attention to the young lady before him. 

“Hey, I know you!” He cheerfully smiled. “You used to work for Mr Cratch! The Rivera girl!” 

“Heeeey, good to see you guys again.” She nervously grinned. 

“Oh? So that’s where you’ve been.” Tracks approached the shy woman. “Sorry things weren’t working out for you there, but at least you don’t have to work for that cratchet head anymore.” 

“Yeah.” She sighed with relief. “I’m so glad I did. Err, he’s not coming in here, is he?” 

“When has he ever?” Raoul scoffed. “Guy thinks he’s above that.” 

“But isn’t buying deflated tires kinda sketchy?” Judith raised a brow. 

“Not when they’re used for Autobots.” Tracks explained. “Once inflated and patched up, they’re attached to the Autobot, whose biology will help regenerate the patches like it never got damaged in the first place.” 

“Wow, that’s really clever.” Judith smiled, impressed with the two. 

“I know, right?” Raoul laughed. “We tried explaining that to Cratch, but he stuck to buying brand new tires like a sucker.” 

“I don’t think he ever listens to anybody’s advice.” Judith chuckled along. “One time I handed him a wrench that was the right size, but he insisted I give him the one he asked for. He kept on asking me to hand him each different wrench until he got to the one I suggested.” She continued. “Surprise, surprise! It was the right size!” Judith sang. 

Starscream sat in her pocket bored and angry. 

“Get on with it already. We haven’t much time.” 

“Say, um… I’m trying to get to Autobot City.” Judith asked the duo. “Do you know how I can get there?” 

“We’re on our way there anyways! You can come with.” Tracks offered. 

“R-really? You’d do that?” 

“Sure we would.” Raoul held a thumb up. “We are your friends, after all.” 

“Thank you both so much.” Judith placed her hand on her chest, then gazed up at the triple changers. “And thank you two for your help.” 

“It was nothin’.” Octane cheekily remarked, admiring his own fingers. “Give my regards to your boyfriend, Jude.” He winked, Judith swiftly stuffing a hand into her pocket containing an annoyed Starscream and covered his mouth with a finger. 

“I will.” Judith smiled back. 

“Boyfriend, eh?” Tracks squinted his eyes with a coy smile. “Wonder who the lucky stud is.” 

“Um, uh…” Judith shifted her eyes. “I believe Octane assumes that _you’re_ my boyfriend.” 

“Haha, you wish!” Tracks laughed along with Raoul while the two left the pawnshop with Judith. 

Her laughter came to a halt, however, when she laid eyes on her former boss, who stood there frozen and shifting his eyes. 

“M-Mr Cratch...” Judith pushed the side of her hair back. 

“Uh... h-hello, Rivera.” Cratch cleared his throat. “How, uh... how have you been?”    
“Been managing just fine.” she folded her arms, biting the side of her lip. “Sorry I didn’t write any letter of resignation.”    
“Normally I would be very upset about it, but...” Mr Cratch scratched his chest. “I had a little chat with your father yesterday. He wasn’t very happy to see me.”    
“I can sympathize.” Raoul rolled his eyes. 

“He told me how much of a hard time I had on you.” Mr Cratch continued. “To be fair, that’s how I’ve been towards all my employees, especially your mother. I just, uh… assumed you’d take it like your mom did.” The last comment made Judith’s eye twitch. “I mean, it goes without saying that I am very strict when it comes to work.” 

“Understatement of the millennia.” Tracks chortled, Mr Cratch shooting annoyed glare at the egotistical Autobot. 

“Look, I don’t expect you to forgive my harshness during working hours.” Mr Cratch sighed. “But I can help you find other jobs. You’re welcome to add me to your references.”    
  
“That’s very sweet, Mr Cratch...” Judith stood confused, sighing heavily. “... and I’ll be sure to add you to my references.”    
“After working with a guy like Mr Cratch, maybe it’ll boost your chances of getting hired.” Raoul and Tracks burst out laughing. 

“Don’t you two have better things to do than heckle around during a serious conversation?” Mr Cratch gritted his teeth. 

“Speaking of things to do, what’re **you** doing here?” Raoul folded his arms and squinted his eyes. 

“I… that’s none of your business!” Cratch argued, turning his head. “I don’t have to explain myself to you two!” 

“Oh, Mr Cratch! We’ve got some deflated tires for you.” Sandstorm beamed from the open door of the pawn shop, and Mr Cratch’s face turned red. Tracks and Raoul gave the smuggest smiles at the crotchety old man, who just rushed past them and shut the door. 


	18. Chapter 18

Not too far from Autobot City, a battle ensued between the conflicting Decepticons. Devastator roared as he swatted the Sweeps and kicked Astrotrain into a plateau, but Devastator was meeting his match with a fellow Decepticon combiner, Bruticus. The deceitful Scourge shot Devastator in the back, distracting the giant brute as Bruticus relentlessly took the behemoth down with the help of the Sweeps until Devastator fell apart into defeated Constructicons. 

Cyclonus stood before Soundwave in a face off, the cassetticons all standing from the distance while they witnessed their master go against Cyclonus. 

“Of all the Decepticons in our ranks…” Cyclonus growled. “You had to be the one to betray Galvatron.” 

“ _My loyalties were to Megatron, and Megatron only_.” Soundwave argued as he brandished his laser gun. “ _And the fool that called himself Galvatron is not Megatron, but an empty husk of a Decepticon leader._ ” 

“And Starscream could do a better job?” Cyclonus mocked. 

“ _Though he may never be Megatron, he has the logic and sanity to lead the Decepticons, both of which Galvatron lacked! The fool almost destroyed Cybertron!_ ” The angered Soundwave blasted his laser, but Cyclonus leapt out of the way and fired back, hitting Soundwave straight in the chest, to his cassetticons’ shock. 

“The only fool here is you, Soundwave.” Cyclonus stood over the injured Decepticon and pointed his blaster, but just as he pulled the trigger, Laserbeak knocked his gun away and the rest of the cassetticons gathered around Soundwave, who quickly transformed into a microcassette recorder. Rumble grabbed ahold of Soundwave and the cassetticons made their retreat, all except Laserbeak and Rat Bat. 

The two flying cassetticons surrounded the enraged Cyclonus, only for the two to be captured by the Rainmakers and forced into cages. Scourge approached Cyclonus. 

“We have subdued Devastator and captured two of Soundwave’s suboordinates.” Scourge reported. “Whereabouts of Starscream remain unknown.” 

“Take the prisoners away.” Cyclonus barked. “This little war is not over until Starscream is found!” 

“But we’ve won, Cyclonus!” Astrotrain argued. “We need not to worry about Starscream nor his cohorts anymore. We can…” 

“That treacherous usurper must pay for his crimes!” Cyclonus bellowed at the purple giant. “He has terminated our true leader, Galvatron, and I will not rest until I have him shackled up and screaming for mercy!” 

“D’AAAAHHH!” Starscream screeched, covering the sides of his head. “WHAT IS THAT—- mmph!” 

Judith silenced the tiny seeker while Raoul glanced with a quizzical look at Judith. 

“Uhh, Aaaahhh I love this song!” Judith feigned excitement as a song played on the car radio. “Turn up the Auto-Bop!” 

“Absolutely!” Tracks’ voice emitted from the car as the radio grew louder, drowning out any conversations as well as Starscream’s tormented screams. 

This kept on going until the song ended, and Starscream took his hands off his head. 

“Hahaha, about time ya cheered up.” Raoul said to Judith. “You were looking kinda gloomy after seeing Cratchet again. Feeling better?” 

“Yeah. Feeling fine.” She sighed with relief and stared out the window. 

“So is this your first time going to Autobot City?” Tracks asked the human. 

“Yeah, actually.” Judith nodded her head. “My mom used to go there a lot. I wanted to go, but I had a lot of studies to do. I figured we’d go after I graduate. However, things weren’t always safe there, and mom just dropped the idea of going there altogether.” 

“Well, it’s safer now.” Tracks went on. 

“It wouldn’t have convinced mom anyways.” A small smile formed on her face. 

“Well, we do have to undergo construction constantly whenever those darned Decepti-creeps plan another attack.” Tracks whined. “I thought Constructicons were supposed to construct things, not destroy ‘em.” 

Just beyond the grassy horizon, Judith could see towers of gold as Tracks was getting close to Autobot City. On the way, she and Raoul saw Kup fishing alongside Hot Rod. 

“Aw. I’m so glad to see those two getting along.” Judith said to her friend. 

“Didn’t think Kup would actually find the time to go fishing, let alone with Hot Rod of all Autobots.” Tracks guffowed before he finally made his way into Autobot City. Judith and Raoul emerged from the car before it transformed. 

Judith gazed up at the tall towers as Autobot planes flew by. Raoul and Tracks glanced at each other before the middle aged man let out a chuckle, snapping Judith out of her daze. 

“Enjoying the scenery?” He lightly teased the blushing woman. 

“Y-yeah.” She sighed peacefully. “I guess I should be off looking for Perceptor. Where is it you say he might be in?” 

“Judith? Is that you?” A familiar voice caught Judith’s attention when she saw a small golden Autobot approaching her, the woman cautiously taking a step back from him. 

“D-Do I know you?” Judith stared bug eyed at the kind hearted Autobot. 

“I guess my new coat of paint makes it hard for you to recognize me.” The Autobot chuckled and pointed to his masked face. “It’s me, Bumblebee!” 

Judith stood frozen upon hearing that familiar name. 

“B-Bumblebee!” She gasped. “It’s been so long! I didn’t know it was you!” 

“Yeah.” The Autobot shrugged. “I look really different now. I go by Gold Bug nowadays.” 

“Gold Bug, eh?” She rubbed her arm. “Gonna take me a while to get used to it.” 

“What brings you here, by the way?” Gold Bug asked. 

“Oh, I was looking for Perceptor. I found something that he might be interested in researching. Is he here?” 

“Absolutely.” Gold Bug nodded. “You can follow me, Judy Pie.” 

Raoul and Tracks stifled a snicker and waved goodbye at Judith while the blushing woman mirrored their actions with an awkward smile, following the shiny Autobot through the city and into one of the buildings. 

Back at Maccadam’s, Jules swung on a jacket and exited the bar, only to literally bump into Mr Cratch, who almost stumbled over with his tires only to regain balance and sigh with relief. 

“Pay attention when you’re walkin’ next time!” Cratch bellowed out. “These tires aren’t exactly cushiony!” 

“Nice to see you too, Mr Cratch.” Jules remarked in a deadpan, eyes half lidded. “What exactly were ya doin’ with tires, anyways?” 

“The real question here is why are ya not workin’ at this hour?” Me Cratch squinted his eyes. 

“Ah, just gotta pick up something at Autobot City.” Jules shrugged. “Usually Blitzwing does that, but I lost a bet.” 

Mr Cratch closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Well, then.” Mr Cratch smiled. “Hope ya run into your little girl, Rivera.” 

“Little girl? Judith’s still here?” Jules straightened himself. 

“She just left to Autobot City.” Mr Cratch explained. “Perhaps she’s trying to take off from there.” 

“Well, then uh…” Jules smiled sweetly. “Here’s hopin’ I could see her one last time again before she goes?” 

“I doubt that.” Mr Cratch sassed, departing with the tires. 

“Not with that attitude.” The charming dummy smiled. 

“Heheheh, now that’s the Jules Rivera way.” A rugged and joyful voice spoke, both Jules and Cratch gasping upon recognising it. 

“Merciful heaven, could it be…?” Cratch stared agape at whoever was behind Jules. The bartender circled and became just as shocked as Mr Cratch to see who it was. 

“Prime?!” Jules covered his mouth. “Is it really…?” 

“It’s me alright, little soldier.” The masked red white and blue Autobot chuckled, kneeling down to the human. 

“What brings you…?” Jules shook, eyes moistening. “I’m so glad to see that you’re…” 

“I’m sure Lisbeth would be happy to see me as well.” Optimus searched his surroundings. “Where is she, anyways?” 

“She…” Jules hung his head, Mr Cratch following suit. “She’s no longer…” 

“… I understand.” Optimus lowered his head as well. “I’m very sorry, Jules.” 

“It’s okay.” Jules smiled as he wiped his own tears. “In her last days, she got so happy to hear that you were alive. She hugged little Judy so hard.” The man chuckled while Mr Cratch only smiled. 

“How are you holding up right now, little soldier?” Prime brought a sympathetic hand out. 

“Fine, actually.” Jules stretched his arms. “Was just gonna drop by at Autobot City to pick up a few supplies. How about you?” 

“I came to Earth just to get a drink from my favorite old bar.” Optimus chuckled. “The downside is that my favorite bartender’s not gonna be serving me the drinks. Who’s covering for you, anyways?” 

“Oh, it’s Blitzwing.” Jules shrugged. “You know, the dummy who defected?” 

“Ah, I see.” Prime stared at the door. “I’m glad to hear he’s decided to settle here. He’s not causing you trouble, is he?” 

“Nah. If anything, he makes my job more fun.” Jules tilted his head towards the door. “But if there’s anyone who’ll be serving my ol’ buddy drinks, it’s me.” 

“What happened to Autobot City?” Mr Cratch raised a deadpan brow. 

“It can wait.” Jules went inside with Optimus. 

“I’d be willing to take you there, old friend.” Prime offered. 

“Not ‘till you’ve had your Energon.” Jules joked while Mr Cratch rolled his eyes and left. 

“You doing okay in there, Starscream?” Judith whispered as she patted her pocket. 

“You say something, Judith?” Gold Bug asked. 

“Uh…” she covered her mouth and coughed softly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Gold Bug chuckled. “Maybe Perceptor could check your cough, too?” 

“Did I hear someone say my name?” A pleasant and upbeat voice spoke from down the hall as a cheerful red Autobot approached. 

“Ah, there you are.” Gold Bug nodded before stepping out of the way to reveal the human to the scientist. “Judith here wanted to see you.” 

“Well, hello there, young lady.” Perceptor smiled down at the timid woman, who could only muster a nervous chuckle. 

“Jazz and I actually met her when she was very small.” Gold Bug explained. “She’s Lisbeth’s kid.” 

“As in Lisbeth Rivera?” Perceptor bellowed with joy and welcomed the two into his lab. “I thought the name Judith sounded familiar. Your mother’s told me all about you.” 

“She has?” Judith stumbled into his lab and the door shut behind her. 

“Oh, you were all she could talk about.” Perceptor went on. “She’d even show me pictures of you. How much you’ve grown over time.” 

“Yep. That’s what organic creatures do.” Judith rubbed the back of her head. 

“That’s what I love so much about humans.” Perceptor smiled sweetly. “Although they lack the ability to transform, they are still capable of change.” 

Judith’s eyes sparkled from such enlightening words. 

“I never thought of it that way.” The woman had her hands in her jacket pockets while Starscream just retched in revulsion. 

“Such sickening human sentiment.” 

Judith stroked the flower’s stem and her sights widened in realization. 

“Oh, yes! I came to you for something.” The woman pulled out the golden flower. “Do you have any idea what this might be?” 

“By jove!” Perceptor gasped as he leaned down and took the flower. “Where did you get this?” 

“Uh… Octane’s pawn shop.” She lied. “He said he got it from planet Sol.” 

“Sol.” Perceptor gasped in joy. “Oh, these must be one of my Energon flowers!” 

“Energon flowers?” Gold Bug and Judith blinked. 

“For years, I’ve been searching for ways to create renewable Energon.” Perceptor explained. “And what better renewable resources than plants? By combining fragments of Energon and modifying them into seeds, I’ve managed to create what would save Cybertron from Energon shortage once and for all.” 

“That’s amazing, Perceptor!” Gold Bug cheered. “Does Optimus Prime know about this?” 

“Absolutely!” Perceptor nodded. “But on the grounds that no information about this ever gets to the Decepticons.” 

“Uh, oh…” Judith muttered, a worried frown creasing her forehead as she briefly glanced down at her pocket containing the current Decepticon leader, and stuffed her hand into said pocket for safe measure. No doubt an evil plan is forming in his head. 

“I’m really glad to find these are growing so well on Sol.” Perceptor examined the flower. “I’ve tried growing these on Earth, but not a sprout would form. I tried on Cybertron, and I got the same result. It may be due to the soil not providing the right nutrients needed, so I decided to test that theory on a more mineral based planet, and it worked!” 

“But why is it golden, Perceptor?” Gold Bug tilted his head. “Isn’t Energon usually pink?” 

“Right you are, Gold Bug.” Perceptor patted his shoulder. “And I’ve found success in growing pure Energon flowers, but then another idea came to me. Plants are often used for medicine, so what if I modified some Energon flowers to provide us healing properties? I got the idea when…” his smile dropped and he hung his head. “… when I wasn’t able to save everyone from the Decepticon attack, including Optimus.” 

“It’s okay, Perceptor.” Gold Bug patted Perceptor’s arm. “There was nothing we could’ve done.” 

“You know…” Perceptor chuckled, his voice quaking. “… This would’ve been an insane idea Wheeljack would’ve concocted.” 

“Yeah…” Gold Bug nodded. “I’m sure he’s proud of you, Perceptor.” 

“I’m...” Judith averted her gaze as a cold chill ran through her core. The woman swallowed. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Starscream gave a cruel sneer, and Judith firmly shoved her thumb into his face. 

“Well, dwelling on the past won’t solve everything.” Perceptor perked up. “Focusing on the future is what matters, and these flowers are as bright as ours. These gold flowers are still under testing, actually.” 

“What do they do?” Judith asked. 

“They’re supposed to allow us the ability to change size.” Perceptor continued. “It would allow for us to interact with smaller sentient species as well as reduce the hassle of lab work between us.” 

“That’s brilliant, Perceptor.” Judith stood on her toes in awe. 

“Thank you, my dear.” The friendly scientist nodded. “But I believe Skyfire deserves all the credit.” 

Starscream’s optics widened upon hearing that name. 

“Skyfire?” Judith blinked. 

“He’s my new lab partner.” Perceptor explained as the lab door opened. “Ah, speaking of which…” 

A white Autobot the size of Astrotrain walked in, watching his step before focusing on the Autobots and a new human woman in the room. 

“Eheh… I wasn’t expecting a visitor.” Skyfire smiled, his voice humble and warm. 

“Well, we weren’t expecting you to survive the Quintessons but shows what I know.” Gold Bug laughed. 

“I’ve been an icicle for millions of years.” Skyfire laughed. “It’s gonna take more than a few laser blasts to take me out of commission.” 

“Wanna bet?” Starscream uttered and Judith pressed on his face. 

“Hm?” Skyfire, Gold Bug and Perceptor eyed her in confusion. 

“I said, uh, that’s something no one can forget.” She grinned. “You must be quite the tough guy, Skyfire.” 

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself tough, but…” the giant turned away blushing. 

“But you are quite brilliant, Skyfire.” Perceptor beamed and held up the golden flower. “Please do enlighten miss Judith here on how you came up with these magnificent things.” 

“Oh, is that…?” Skyfire pointed and Perceptor nodded. Skyfire smiled down at the human. 

“Well, as you can see, I am quite enormous for an Autobot.” Skyfire cleared his throat. “And although it allows me to endure a lot, it doesn’t exactly make me reliable in the labs, especially with the humans. I would often bump into walls, dent the doorways, or at worst demolish part of a building. I didn’t like feeling like a nuisance to others, and as it turns out I wasn’t the only one dealing with this, so I decided to create a formula that Perceptor helped fuse with a few Energon seeds.” 

“And how are the results of these Energon flowers?” Judith asked. 

“Well, I’m not really sure right now.” Skyfire held his chin in thought. “I never ran any tests on any Autobots as of yet. I did, however, witness the effects of these gold Energon flowers on Chrysoprase deer. These deer are usually around the size of an Autobot…” he held up two curved fingers. “… but lately I have seen some reduce to the size of an Earth deer, and they use this ability to hide from predators.” 

“Hmm, from the way you phrased that, you’re implying they could change size by will.” Judith raised a brow. “How do you explain that?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Skyfire shook his head. 

“One time a Decepticon ate this flower, he shrunk to the size of a human toy.” Perceptor explained while Starscream peaked out from Judith’s pocket to observe his surroundings. He saw his former best friend about to look his way and swiftly slipped back into Judith’s pocket, the giant’s blue optics widened in shock. “I have no idea where that Decepticon had gone, nor do we know if the effects ever wore off.” 

“But don’t you guys have some sort of antidote to reverse the effects?” Judith asked, glancing away momentarily. Skyfire and Perceptor looked at each other in awkward silence. 

“Well…” Perceptor looked away. 

“Uh…” Skyfire swallowed. 

Gold Bug shook his head, Judith’s eyes widened, and Starscream facepalmed himself. 

“Autobot scientists are the dumbest scientists.” The seeker muttered to himself. 

“I see.” Judith sighed. “Well, may I have my flower back please?” 

“Certainly.” Perceptor returned the flower to Judith, who briefly glanced at the Autobots before stuffing the flower into her pocket. 

“I, um…” she stared at the floor, tapping her foot. “May I use the bathroom, please?” 

“Sure.” Gold Bug nodded. “Want me to take you there?” 

“Thank you. I-I can manage.” She smiled up at the Autobots as she backed out the door and rushed off. Skyfire’s optics narrowed in suspicion. 

Just before Judith could rush off, she could hear Perceptor and Gold Bug’s conversation. 

“Judith’s grown quite a lot, hasn’t she?” Gold Bug happily remarked. 

“Indeed.” Perceptor agreed. “I’ve heard a lot of promising things about her. With proper guidance, she could become as great as her mother.” 

“Yeah. Lisbeth would be so proud..” Gold Bug replied, and Judith sighed before making her way down the hall and entered a random room. 

“So proud..” she uttered aside while observed her surroundings, then stuffed her hand back into her pocket and pulled out the flower, but her eyes widened in horror to find all the petals gone. 

“Oh, no…” she glanced down at her jacket. “I put it in the wrong pocket.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“So how does it feel to be back, Optimus?” Jules said as he sat in the driver’s seat of a truck. 

“It feels nice, honestly.” Optimus replied. “I’m back with some friends again, and I can continue helping others in case of any sudden Decepticon attack.” 

“I bet Elita-1 was really happy to see you again.” He playfully raised his brows. 

“She was more than happy. She punched me the moment she saw me.” Optimus laughed. “I couldn’t blame her, though.” 

“Is she gonna come to Earth anytime soon?” Jules asked. 

“She’s coming to Earth right now.” Optimus replied. “I’m on my way there to meet her.” 

“Aw, you lucky stud.” Jules laughed. 

Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage ran as fast as they could, carrying the transformed and injured Soundwave. 

“We gotta find Judith!” Rumble scanned around. 

“Why don’t we fly?!” Frenzy suggested. “Can’t we get any faster in the air!” 

“We got Decepticon traitors tailin’ us and we can’t risk gettin’ shot in midair!” Rumble argued. 

“Do you even know where we’re going?!” Frenzy panted. 

“I know this place like the back of my hand!” Rumble continued. “We just gotta…!” 

The cassetticons stopped dead when confronted by a familiar looking truck. 

“It’s Optimus Prime!” Frenzy cried, aiming his blaster at the truck. Rumble leaned forward and saw a familiar looking man in the truck, and he turned to Frenzy in horror. 

“Don’t shoot!” Rumble pushed Frenzy’s blaster, who fired the gun to the side. 

“Whatcha do that for?!” Frenzy argued as Jules stepped out of the truck. 

“That’s the fleshie’s father!” Rumble gritted his teeth. “Why do ya think I went to Earth with her in the first place?!” 

Optimus transformed and aimed his blaster at the tiny cassetticons. 

“Alright, start talking.” Prime’s tone deepened. “What’re you doing here?” 

“D’aahh!!” Jules fell forward as Ravage grabbed him by the legs and dragged him from Optimus. The Autobot saw this and found himself surrounded. 

“We ain’t tellin’ ya nothin’.” Frenzy smirked. “So unless ya want yo human friend to live, you’ll let us pass!” 

“Ravage, no!” Rumble cried out. “That’s Judith’s father! Don’t hurt ‘em!” 

“Judith?!” Jules’ eyes widened. “Wh-what do you know about my daughter?!” 

“That… uh…” Rumble glanced down at Soundwave in his alt mode. 

“That we need her help! She’s the only one we know who could save Soundwave!” Frenzy blurted out, to Rumble’s shock. 

“Frenzy, ya circuit fried moron!” Rumble shouted. “He wasn’t supposed to know that!” 

“Cat’s already outta the bag.” Frenzy shrugged. “Whaddaya gonna do?” 

“What I’m gonna do is…” Rumble raised a fist before Prime interrupted. 

“What do you mean ‘save Soundwave’?” Optimus stared in befuddlement. “What is going on here? Were you not sent here under Galvatron’s orders? Shouldn’t he be the one to help you?” 

“Uh…” Rumble sighed. “Better buckle yo seatbelts ‘cos it’s a long story.” 

Back in Autobot City, Judith took out Starscream from her pocket and confronted the tiny seeker. 

“Why did you do that?!” Judith cried out. 

“I am desperate at this point to try anything!” Starscream ranted. “If eating more of these flowers could potentially return me to size, so be it!”    
“Starscream...” Judith’s voice faltered, her fist quaking. “How long until the effects kick in?”    
“Last time I ate one, it took me 15, maybe 30 minutes.” Starscream replied.    
“Then we’ve got to leave or they’ll find you, and stay quiet.” she stuffed him back inside her pocket and left the room, only to find Skyfire just arriving in front of her. 

“Oh, gosh!” Judith and Skyfire cried in unison. 

“Sorry!” Judith yelped. 

“I should really watch where I’m going!” Skyfire held his chest. “I was looking for you, Miss Judith. Are you doing alright? I heard shouting.’ 

“I-I’m fine.” Judith swallowed. “It’s just... the flower.”    
“What happened to...?” Skyfire was presented with only a glowing stem. “Oh... what happened?”    
“The, uh...” Judith bit her lip. “The petals disintegrated. I don’t know what happened.”    
“That’s strange.” Skyfire stroked his chin. “I’ve never known Energon flower petals could just disintegrate.” 

“M-Maybe you could do further research on it?” she lifted the stem up to the Autobot. “You could still find out more about this flower from the stem, right?”    
  
“I suppose so.” he took the stem. “But it wouldn’t give enough. I may have to go to planet Sol one day to collect some more, and to be on the safe side maybe send some Autobots to protect the flowers.” 

“That’s a great idea.” Judith smiled with relief while Starscream grimaced. 

“So much for a grand scheme.” the seeker muttered to himself. 

“Well, uh...” Judith brushed her hair back. “Anyways, I need to get going now. I have some things I need to do.”    
“Absolutely.” Skyfire nodded. “May I come with? I need to fetch something on the way out.”    
“S-Sure..” the woman nervously smiled. “Let’s uh... let’s go together.”    
  
The two quietly walked down the hall, the woman avoiding eye contact with Skyfire while he would glance at her on occasion. 

“So...” Skyfire started. “... Perceptor’s told me a lot about you.”    
“Yeah.” Judith blushed. “It’s flattering he’d already know me. I’ve always wanted to meet him.” 

“Heh, do I sense a little crush?” Skyfire smiled.    
“Nah. It’s nothing like that.” Judith smiled back. “It’s more of a ‘childhood hero’ admiration, honestly. I love science, and I love people who know a lot about science.” 

“Like me?” Skyfire laughed.    
“Yeah, actually.” Judith nodded. “I read up about you. I’m sorry for what happened to you in the past.”    
“Don’t worry about it.” Skyfire waved a dismissing hand. “Though there’s a lot of things I’d wish I was capable of.” 

  
“What do you mean?” Judith furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I...” Skyfire sighed. “I wish I was able to talk Starscream into joining the Autobots.”    
Starscream froze at the mention of his name. 

“Starscream?” Judith leaned a little closer. “How did you two become friends in the first place?”    
“Many years before the war, we made for a great duo.” Skyfire beamed. “I was the gentle giant and he was the passionate prince.”    
“Prince?” Judith giggled like a schoolgirl. 

“We would explore a lot of planets back then, just to understand their ecosystems as well as whether they could produce Energon.” Skyfire elaborated. “We made a lot of friends on other planets, or at least I did. Starscream would usually avoid much attachment to a planet unless it produced potential to him.” 

“Did you ever visit those planets again?” Judith continued. 

“I did, with some fellow Autobots.” Skyfire’s smile weakened. “A lot of the worlds I’ve visited have changed, for better or worse. I remember this one planet with the most amazing technology I’ve ever seen. Even Starscream admired that world. Unfortunately, their entire civilization had been wiped out, leaving only ruins and immense humidity.” 

“Golly...” Judith glued her eyes to the floor. “That’s… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s times like that where I was glad Starscream wasn’t with me.” Skyfire replied. “He would’ve been devastated by the sight...”    
Judith gave a gentle consoling pat to the pocket containing the seeker. 

“Not a day goes by where I don’t think about my friend... my best friend...” Skyfire clenched his fist. “I’ll never forgive what the Decepticon cause did to him.” 

Judith sniffled, and Skyfire lowered his head to see a tearful Judith. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Skyfire exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to upset you!”    
“No, it’s okay...” she shook her head, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. “I was just thinking of something else. Sorry.” She let out a chuckle. “I’m apologizing a lot today.” 

“Speaking of apologies…” Skyfire suddenly snatched her jacket and slid it off her. 

“Hey!” Judith gasped and stopped in her tracks, reaching out for her jacket. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Skyfire examined her jacket by pressing around the pockets. 

“That’s…” Skyfire’s eyes widened before turning to the visibly anxious woman. “A very unique fabric.” He laughed nervously. “I never knew leather felt like that.” 

“You could’ve asked before swiping my jacket off!” Judith cried in frustration. “Now please give it back!” 

“Sorry!” Skyfire panicked and dropped it atop of her head, making her look like a black ghost. She put it back on and slid her hands into her pockets, her eyes widened slightly when she felt nothing in her pockets whatsoever. Judith looked behind herself before turning to Skyfire. 

“You can go on.” Judith pushed her hair back. “I think I forgot something in the other room.” 

“I…” Skyfire reached a hand but Judith had already ran the other way. 

“Dang it, dang it, dang it!” Judith grunted in frustration before stopping in her tracks to see Starscream jumping out. “No!” cried out before Skyfire arrived and saw a familiar white and red jet fly away, now a lot bigger than before, but not as gigantic as usual. 

“Starscream?” Skyfire took a step back then ran to the lab. “I must sound the alarm! He might’ve found out about the flowers!”    
  
Judith was left alone and decided to run off, exiting the building as the city alarm sounded off. 

“Uh, oh.” Blaster’s voice uttered from the distance. “Sounds like we’ve got Decepticons in the area!” 

Tracks and Raoul stuck together while Blaster went the other direction, and Judith hid herself behind one of the buildings. She took out the white device and called up Rumble. 

“Rumble? Rumble, it’s Judith.” Judith swallowed. 

“Judith?” Rumble answered. “Where are ya?” 

“I-I’m in Autobot City. Where are you?” 

“On our way there…” Rumble groaned. “… courtesy of Optimus Prime.” 

“Prime?” Judith lightly gasped. “Oh, no. Has he taken you prisoner?” 

“Uh… no.” Rumble massaged the temple of his forehead, sitting inside of Optimus’ trailer. “We’re under his protection program, if ya know what I mean.” 

“Is anyone else with you?” Judith looked to her sides. 

“Frenzy, Ravage, Soundwave and…” Rumble sighed. “… yer dad.” 

“… what?” Judith covered her mouth. “Why is he with you guys?” 

“He’s with Optimus in da front.” Rumble had a hand over his visor. “And they both know everything.” 

“I’m comin’ for ya, Judy Pie!” Jules’ voice cried out from the background, and Judith facepalmed. 

“Why did you do that?” Judith sighed in frustration. “The whole point in coming here is to make sure he doesn’t…” 

“We’re in great danger, Judith.” Rumble replied. “Cyclonus and his team took out Devastator, and he’s holdin’ Laserbeak and Ratbat prisoner. Soundwave’s badly injured and I have no stinkin’ clue where Starscream is!” 

“He’s fine, Rumble…” Judith inhaled through her nose. “Kinda.” 

“Whaddaya mean?” 

“Let’s just say he’s having an issue with his… size right now.” 

“So? He’s always had issues with his own size, and he’s bigger than me.” 

“Thing is these past 24 hours he… shrunk.” 

“…” 

“Hello?” 

Rumble and Frenzy burst out in laughter. 

“I’m serious!” Judith’s pitch rose. 

“We believe ya!” Frenzy replied. “Still hilarious!” 

“Teeny tiny Starscream!” Rumble snickered. “No wonder I couldn’t see him anywhere!” 

“Look…” Judith sighed. “… I gotta go now. I need to find Starscream before things get out of hand.” 

She hung up the device and rubbed her tired eyes, when a pair of arms surrounded her from behind, with a hand grabbing over her mouth. 

“Mmph!” Judith struggled, trying to pry mechanical arms before a voice whispered in her ear. 

“Ssshhh! Not so loud!” A nasally voice commanded. “It’s only me, Judith.” 

Judith stopped her squirming, but still pulled Starscream’s hands off of her and circled around, neck straightening and green eyes widened upon seeing Starscream, now roughly around her height. 

Judith covered her mouth in shock. 

“It would seem the effects of the Energon flowers vary.” Starscream grunted in annoyance. “But thankfully, I already have a plan.” 

“Wh-what is the plan?” The woman had both hands over her chest. 

“You and I shall sneak aboard the port of this city, and steal a ship to fly us to planet Sol.” Starscream explained with a confident smile. “There, I shall consume the Energon flowers until I am back to normal size. It shouldn’t take too long.” 

Judith swallowed, her gaze dropping down to the seeker’s feet. 

“I… I can’t.” She shook her head. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Starscream’s tone lowered, his smile dropped as he took a step forward towards the timid woman. 

“I…” she took a step back. “I just got word from Rumble. The constructicons and two of Soundwave’s cassetticons have been captured. And Soundwave’s received critical damage.” Her breathing got heavier as she hesitated raising her fearful gaze. “A-And dad knows…” 

Starscream stared down at her in indifference. 

“Which would make your journey to Earth pointless, now would it.” His words stabbed her, causing her shoulders to jolt in a pained, quiet shudder. “Now I am stuck on a planet I hate, in an area surrounded with my worst enemies, my group either betraying me or putting their lives on the line, and I am too small to even lead!” 

Judith just stood and listened to his rant, her core shaking the angrier his voice got. 

“Why did you even come to get me, anyways?” She rubbed her arms, and Starscream’s features softened. “There were other Decepticons who could do a better job than me. I’m just a weak, primitive human who could never become a Decepticon.” 

“Because whether you like it or not, you have some level of value...” Starscream argued, reaching a hand out to her arm. 

“Value schmalue!” She backed away, pushing away his hand. “As long others don’t see my worth as something of my own, I will never feel true value, and yours would just be a big lie.” 

“Now is not the time for dramatics.” Starscream growled and stormed off out of impatience. “But mark my words I shall return for you, Judith.” 

“No.” Judith barked, the seeker stopping in his tracks. He then let out a laugh and brought a hand to his face. 

“I’m sorry. Would you remind repeating that—“ 

“I said no!” Judith interrupted with defiant scowl, and Starscream circled round with scowling widened optics. 

“You DARE defy me, human? The leader of the Decepticons?!” Starscream seethed, stepping closer to the woman. 

“Being leader doesn’t give you any right to do as you wish with me.” Judith caterwauled. “It wouldn’t even matter if you were a god, you will never have complete control over me.” 

Starscream stopped where he was and glared at the woman. 

“Complete control over you is the last I’d ever want.” Starscream fumed. “It would just ruin the fun you and I had together.” 

The seeker jumped into the air and flew away while Judith ran off. However, she did not allow the seeker to leave her sights and followed him in secret, keeping watch of any Autobots nearby. 

As she followed Starscream, she heard Gold Bug and Skyfire exit the premises. 

“You go find Starscream, Skyfire.” Gold Bug beseeched. “I’ll go find Judith.” 

Skyfire nodded and flew into the air while Gold Bug patrolled the city. Judith just kept following Starscream until she came towards a brand new invention in Autobot City. It was a humongous red ring the size of a colosseum, and Judith perked in realisation. 

“It’s a space bridge…” Judith gasped. “Oh, no. He can’t be going there on his own…” she took a step back and saw Starscream flying over to the control panel. She sprinted over to him and grabbed him over the waist, trying to pull him away from the panel. 

“Don’t do it, Starscream!” She grunted as the seeker’s flailed wildly. “You can’t do this!” 

“I will do as I please!” Starscream pushed her away, the woman falling onto her back. “Do anything further to interfere with my plans and I will make you regret it!” 

“You don’t understand…” Judith grunted pushing herself up. “… you’re not thinking this through!” She grabbed one of his arms and pulled again. 

“You are trying my patience, woman!”  Starscream raged and grabbed one of Judith’s arms. “If you think you can stop me, you can think again!” 

“How are you gonna get back from Sol?!” Judith yelled, arms quaking as they grasped for dear life onto the seeker’s limb. “You can’t just leave without informing your comrades! And besides, you don’t have a ship. How are you going to transport back?” 

Starscream gave a cruel chuckle. 

“Do you honestly believe me to be that stupid?” Starscream squinted an eye. “I was merely preparing the space bridge before I steal one of the ships. Were you afraid for my well-being? There is nothing you can do against me. Even at this size, you are no match for me.” He said in a mocking tone, Judith’s glistening viridescent gaze staring down at his feet. 

“That’s what I thought.” He bitterly remarked as his smirk dropped, pulling his arm out of her hold. But before he could even touch the panel, a giant hand grabbed the human-sized Decepticon. Judith gasped while Starscream grunted in the giant’s hold. 

“Release me at once, you…!” Starscream fired his lasers, only to gasp upon setting his optics on his old friend, who glared down at the enraged seeker. Judith covered her mouth with both hands as the giant pressed a button on his chest. 

“I found the spy.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Eheheh…” Starscream nervously smiled, setting his laser cannons down. “Long time no see, old friend.” 

Judith brushed both her hands through her hair as panic started taking over. 

“I can explain!” Starscream protested. “You would hear me out, wouldn’t you?” 

“As a friend, I would.” Skyfire smiled. “But as your enemy, not really. But do enlighten me.” Skyfire still kept his pleasant grin. 

“Eheh, eh…” Starscream stretched the side of his lip. “I was just… trying to find a way to reverse my current situation.” 

“Really?” Skyfire put a hand on his hip. “And how, pray tell, were you going to reverse your situation?” 

“C-Cybertron?” Starscream threw his hands up in a shrug. 

“Oh, no can do, Starscream.” Skyfire tsked and shook his head. “You would’ve been arrested or terminated on sight, and chances are you would’ve taken one of the scientists hostage, but that also wouldn’t work given that your energy blasts have caused no damage towards me whatsoever.” 

“… scrap.” Starscream whined in defeat. 

“And besides, the space bridge is in current use right now.” He pointed to the activated machine, Judith backing away from it. “You see?” 

“Wh-what’s…?” Before Starscream could continue, Optimus Prime arrived in vehicle mode and Jules stepped out, rushing towards his daughter and grasping her into his arms. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Jules sighed with relief, giving multiple kisses on Judith’s forehead. “I thought Starscream was gonna hurt you! Wh-where did that treacherous snake hide off to, anyways?” Jules released his daughter and searched his surroundings. 

“He’s right here, Mr Rivera.” The smiling Skyfire held up the small Seeker, to Jules’ astonishment. 

“Huh. Strange.” Jules scratched the back of his head. “I thought the Decepticon commander would be a lot bigger.” 

Starscream growled in anger and shot a laser near one of Jules’ feet, igniting a yelp from the man when he jumped away. 

“I missed on purpose, human.” Starscream threatened. “Do not provoke me any further!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Jules stuck out his chest and smiled gleefully. “Why don’t try again, lazy shot? You can give me dance lessons with how bad your aim is!” 

While Starscream growled, Optimus transformed and approached the group. 

“Remove Starscream’s lasers immediately, Skyfire.” Optimus advised. “I fear he may threaten humans with them should he try to escape.” 

Skyfire nodded and detached the laser cannons off of Starscream’s arms. 

“Hey! It was only a little joke.” Starscream turned his head, prattling his fingers. 

Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage rushed over to Judith and presented to her Soundwave in recorder form. 

“There ya are!” Rumble panted. “It’s Soundwave. He’s been badly hurt by Cyclonus and…” 

“I’ll try to help, Rumble.” Judith held his shoulder in assurance. “We just gotta take him to Perceptor. I know you guys aren’t exactly favorable to Autobots, but…” 

“Oh my gosh…” Frenzy stared up, covering his gaping mouth. “He really did shrink!” The black and red cassetticon guffawed at the stern seeker. “He’s around our size now, Rumble!” 

“Now’s not the time, Frenzy!” Rumble bickered. 

“Agreed.” Optimus nodded. “We shall send Soundwave to Perceptor’s lab.” The group saw Tracks, Blaster, Gold Bug and Raoul arrive on sight. 

“You all shall keep guard of the cassetticons.” Optimus suggested, Tracks and Blaster looking at each other in confusion. 

“You sure you’re the real Optimus?” Blaster rubbed the top of his own head. 

“I can assure you that I am, Blaster.” Prime nodded. “And these cassetticons are now fugitives from the Decepticons…” he lowered his gaze down to Judith. “… as well as Miss Rivera’s friends.” 

“… I’m sorry, what?” Raoul tilted his head. 

“As for Starscream…” Optimus turned to the seeker in Skyfire. “… I recommend keeping him in a cell for the time being.” 

“That’s not fair.” Starscream scoffed. “Why should I be the one in confinement while the cassetticons roam free?” 

“Because, Starscream…” Prime loomed over the frightened Decepticon. “Given your track record of deceit and manipulation, especially for a Decepticon, I cannot risk trusting that you would be on your good behavior.” 

“He’s gotcha there, Chief.” Blaster smiled with a shrug, the seeker scowling as Skyfire took him to his chambers. 

“I’ll go keep guard over Starscream.” Gold Bug said to Optimus, who nodded in acknowledgement before the gold Autobot followed Skyfire. 

“If ya trust us so much, why give us some bodyguards?” Frenzy crossed his arms and Ravage growled in agreement. 

“Though you are not as double crossing as Starscream, you still follow the Decepticon code.” Prime explained. 

“Ah, nuts.” Frenzy pouted. “That means we’re stuck with Blaster and his ‘cassettibots’.” 

“Correcto.” Blaster chirped as he opened his chest and released all his little companions; Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Rewind and Eject. 

“Rewind and Eject’ll be keepin’ an eye on Ravage.” Blaster folded his arms in pride. “Ramhorn’s keepin’ an eye on Frenzy and Steeljaw’s watchin’ over Rumble.” 

“Eheh... n-nice kitty..” Rumble smiled nervously as the lion cassette bot growled. 

“At least yer good with cats.” Frenzy shivered where he stood as the robot rhino glared at the frightened cassetticon. “I’m stuck with the angry red unicorn here.” 

“And me.” Raoul tapped Frenzy’s shoulder. 

“You can never be too careful around Decepticons.” Tracks smirked as he loomed over Rumble. 

The Autobots departed with the Cassetticons and Judith sighed with relief, falling to her knees after an eventful day. 

“Honey?” Jules kneeled down in concern. “Are you okay?”    
“I’m fine, daddy.” Judith smiled. “I just need some time to calm down.” she then turned her attention to Prime. “I know this isn’t something for a human to ask, but I wish to help Soundwave. He’s...”    
“I am aware, Miss Rivera.” Prime nodded. “Although I did not believe it at first, you’ve touched the hearts of a few Decepticons. I even heard you repaired Starscream all by yourself.”    
  
“I-I’m not in trouble, am I?” she averted her gaze in shame. “I fixed a Cybertronian without even notifying the Autobots.”    
“That was... very dangerous of you to do.” Jules folded his arms and shook his head. “And pretty stupid, too.” 

“... did Rumble ever tell you mom fixed him years ago?” Judith blurted. 

“Y-Yeah, he did...” Jules shifted his eyes. “Didn’t believe that at first, but then again he did stop the other ‘cons from attacking us, so...” 

“Look, I can explain the ‘fixing Starscream’ part...” Judith swallowed, speaking to both Jules and Optimus. “His wings were missing, and they were the only part of him with the Decepticon symbol. A-And I couldn’t just leave him to die. I...”    


Prime raised a hand and the woman went silent. 

“Although you’ve repaired a Decepticon without your or anyone’s knowledge...” Prime continued. “... Your heart was in the right place. I must admit it was very impressive of you to have done so all on your own. And besides...” Prime heartily chuckled. “It’s not like you’re the only person who’s healed Decepticons behind my back. Your mother had too big of a heart to just leave an injured Decepticon.” he raised his head in thought. “Though she did inform us later on before continuing the repairs.” 

“Huh...” Judith hung her head. “I guess that’s another thing she and I shared.” she got up to her feet. “There’s one thing about her that I could never achieve, though.”    
“What would that be?” Prime asked. 

“... saving the life of Optimus Prime.” 

Jules and Optimus frowned. 

“Judith...” Jules was about to place his hand on his daughter’s shoulder when another voice stopped him. 

“Ah, miss Rivera.” the cheerful tones of Perceptor chided. “I’ve received word of recent events. I apologize for the circumstances you had to go through.”    
“It’s alright, Perceptor.” Judith tried a smile, hands under her pits. “Um... I can still help out Soundwave, right?” 

“Not by yourself, of course.” Prime folded his arms. “Perceptor shall keep watch as well as aid you in the procedure if necessary.”    
“I don’t blame you for not trusting me...” Judith exhaled. 

“It’s not you I don’t trust.” Prime corrected. “It’s Soundwave. I don’t want to risk getting you hurt, Judith.” 

“What’ll I do for the time being?” Jules tilted his head. 

“You can stay with me, Jules.” Prime warmly said. “Elita-One’s arriving soon. You’ve gotta meet her.” 

“Hoo, I’m so excited!” Jules squealed. “The only other female Autobots I’ve met are Arcee and Windblade.”    
  
While Jules stood by Optimus’ side, Perceptor carried Judith off to his labs. 

“Ah, off we go, miss Rivera.” Perceptor smiled. 

Judith pushed her hair back as guilt overwhelmed her, and Perceptor glanced at the human before focusing on the hall. 

“You did a fine good job on fixing Starscream.” the scientist chirped. 

“You’re not upset with me, are you?” Judith turned away.    
“Why on Earth would I?” Perceptor was perplexed. “You’ve had no prior knowledge of Starscream’s true identity at the time, and it’s not like I didn’t help save a Decepticon before. Not willingly, but... you get my drift. Besides...” he gazed down at her with amazed blue optics. “... It’s nice to meet another human capable of repairing an entire Cybertronian on their own. It must’ve taken quite a lot of work.” 

“Well...” Judith blushed, a shy smile forming. “... I just wanted to see if I was really able to do it by myself. If I didn’t, I would’ve called up the Autobots.” 

“It’s a good thing your skills kept you around the Decepticons for so long.” Perceptor entered his lab, where a transformed Soundwave laid on the table with a grave injury on the side of his chest. “Most humans don’t tend to last long with them, even villainous ones like Dr Arkeville.” 

“Yeah...” Judith rubbed her arm. “It’s harsh what they did to him.”    
“What exactly did they do to him?” Perceptor tilted his head with wide, innocent and oblivious eyes. 

“You don’t wanna know.” Judith sucked in her lips and averted her gaze. She stared down with saddened eyes at the groaning Soundwave and approached him with caution. 

“Soundwave?” Judith placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know whether you care or not, but I’m here to save you. Your friends still need you.” 

Soundwave turned to Judith, before letting out a pained chuckle. Her shoulders shivered at the sound of his laughter and Perceptor shook in his figurative boots. 

“ _Less talk, more work_.” The Decepticon scout joked. 

“Rumble was right. Your laugh _is_ chilling.” Judith laughed while Perceptor joined along, though in a more awkward manner. 

“Well, you heard Soundwave.” Perceptor transformed into a giant microscope and examined Soundwave’s wound. 

“Hmm…” Perceptor commented. “A lot of charred wires. It would take quite a while for me to reconfigure each cord, but thankfully we have a smaller medic who’d be able to speed things up.” 

Judith smiled at that remark and observed Soundwave’s damage. 

“Oh, I’ve seen something like this with Starscream.” Judith remarked. “Though it wasn’t as severe as this. Thankfully, I don’t have to repair a lot so this may take me a few hours. What equipment do you have for situations such as this?” 

After Perceptor displayed the utensils he carried, Judith took only the essentials and got to work. During her work process, Skyfire came in and saw Judith at work fixing up Soundwave, the glow of the flame torch reflecting off her protective mask. Perceptor helped in patching up the gaping wound using a regenerative tile to attach over the wound. 

“There we go.” Perceptor concluded. “All you need now is to allow yourself some rest. Our wounds don’t just heal overnight, you know.” 

“Phew…” Judith took off her mask and wiped her forehead. “How do you feel now, Soundwave?” 

“ _Relieved to be alive, so that I may take my revenge_.” Soundwave bluntly said. “ _Cyclonus shall pay for stealing my Laserbeak and Ratbat._ ” 

“We’ll save them, Soundwave.” Judith assured as she patted his chest. “And we’ll stop Cyclonus.” 

“What is this Cyclonus business, anyways?” Perceptor tilted his head. “What happened to Galvatron?” 

“Starscream destroyed him.” Judith confessed, to the shock of both Perceptor and Skyfire. 

“And you were okay with this, Soundwave?” Perceptor asked his patient. 

“ _I aided Starscream in his plan to terminate Galvatron_.” Soundwave confessed. “ _Galvatron was too far-gone to be a suitable leader, and Cyclonus’ blind devotion towards Galvatron would have only lead the Decepticon cause towards the innate goal of reviving Galvatron._ ” 

“I see.” Perceptor nodded and Skyfire glanced over to Judith. 

“And how did you know that Starscream was the one who defeated Galvatron?” Skyfire asked out of intrigue. 

“Because I saw it.” She had a hand behind her back while the other pushed small locks of hair behind her ear. “Starscream, um… took me with him.” 

“Goodness!” Perceptor’s optics widened. “He hasn’t harmed you, has he?” 

“No, he never did.” Judith assured. “He even made sure nobody did, even assigning Rumble as my own bodyguard.” 

“Odd.” Perceptor stroked his chin. “Starscream wouldn’t care whether a human got harmed or not, even if they were his allies.” 

“ _No Decepticon ever would_.” Soundwave remarked. 

“So did you have any intent on harming Miss Rivera?” Perceptor crossed his arms. 

“ _There is no reason for me to harm the human Judith_.” Soundwave continued. “ _For she bears no threat to me, nor the Decepticon cause._ ” 

“Personally I’m insulted you think so little of me, Soundwave.” Judith sweetly smiled. “I may be capable of fixing you, but as someone with extensive knowledge on Cybertronian biology, I also know where your weak spots are.” 

“Fair assessment.” Perceptor chuckled while Skyfire held his own chin in thought. “Though I do wonder why Starscream would want a human medic on board. Not that you aren’t very skilled, but the Decepticons are already capable of fixing themselves.” 

“Miss Rive— um… may I call you Judith, instead?” Skyfire asked, and the woman nodded. “May I speak with you in private, please?” 

“Uh…” Judith frowned, taking a step back. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious.” Skyfire assured with a smile and opened his palm up for her. Judith worriedly glanced at Soundwave for a moment. 

“I’ll keep a close eye on Soundwave.” Perceptor petted her little head. 

“O-okay..” Judith’s smile returned before settling down onto Skyfire’s palm. The gentle giant escorted her out of the lab and into the halls. 

“So, uh… Judith.” Skyfire stammered as he strolled. “Whenever you and Starscream were alone, how would Starscream act?” 

“Er, what do you mean?” Judith squinted a brow. 

“I mean…” Skyfire cleared his throat. “Does he act harsh around you? Like a jerk? Which he usually does.” he laughed nervously. “Just, um... just wanted some clarification, is all.” 

“Well, actually…” Judith held her chin. “When I first met Starscream, he was his usual, sarcastic self to me. I got the feeling he only talked to me because I’m the only one he could speak to, but it didn’t matter to me.” a smile formed from the thought. “There would be times where he’d be... nicer.” the woman blushed. “As well as... awkward, maybe? He’d often try to think of what to say to me. I just assumed he wasn’t used to being kind.” 

Skyfire held a hand to his smile as he snickered. 

“What’s so funny?” Judith squinted her eyebrows. 

“Nothing, it’s just…” The gentle giant beamed as they exited the premises, greeted by the starry night skies. “… I can’t believe that’s the one thing about Starscream that hasn’t changed.” 

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head. 

“Back when we were friends, Starscream would be so proud of his achievements that he’d brag non-stop to others, especially the ladies.” Skyfire grinned. “But whenever he was around someone he actually liked, he’d drop the ego and act more like a timid dork.” 

“R-really?” Judith blinked. 

“It’s adorable, honestly.” Skyfire chuckled. “He’d be fumbling in his words, attempt his best at being nice, maybe hand out a little gift...” 

“Huh...” Judith gave a polite smile and swallowed. “And, um, what are you like whenever you’re near someone you like?” 

“I’m not so sure myself, honestly.” Skyfire rubbed the top of his head. “The idea of finding love never occurred to me.” 

“I see.” Judith sighed and rubbed her soft cheek. “Well, I hope you find your special someone someday, Skyfire.” 

“Heheh, say that three times.” the Autobot chuckled and the embarrassed Judith buried her face into her hands. 

“That wasn’t intentional.” she squealed.    
“I’m sure Starscream would find it amusing.” Skyfire looked around before bringing the human close to his face. “If you’d like, I can take you to go see Starscream.” he whispered. 

“Really?” Judith gave a quiet gasp as her eyes sparkled under the stars. 

“I’ll show you where he is.” Skyfire took the woman over to one of the buildings and came across Gold Bug standing guard in front of the door. 

“Skyfire?” Gold Bug tilted his head. “What brings you here?” 

Skyfire set Judith down, to the shiny Autobot’s confusion. 

“Judith?” Gold Bug gazed down at her. “Wha...?” 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way.” Judith rubbed her arm. “I know that Starscream’s been your worst enemy for years, but... I-I...” she hung her head and grabbed the leather of her jacket. Gold Bug raised up to Skyfire, who silently nodded. 

“Well... alright, then.” Gold Bug stood out of her way. “Just be careful. He can be very unpredictable.”    
“Thanks for understanding, Bumble—err, Gold Bug.” Judith smiled sweetly. 

“Anything for Lisbeth’s little luminary.” he chirped. 

“Hm.” Judith politely nodded before entering the room on her own, where she stood in front of a gigantic prison cell, with bars made of lasers. Past these bars stood Starscream, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“To what do I owe the occasion?” Starscream scoffed while Judith placed her hands behind her back. 

“I…” Judith sighed. “I wanted to check on you. See how you’re doing.” 

“Doing fantastic.” Starscream sarcastically commented. “Nothing but sunshine and rainbows in here.”And how’s everything on your side?” 

“It’s…” she averted her gaze. “… alright, I guess.” 

“Hmph.” Starscream turned his head away. “Now that the Decepticon leader is locked away?” 

Judith gazed back at the seeker. 

“You should be happy, my dear.” Starscream held up a hand in a shrug. “Now that I am imprisoned, you no longer have to worry about me stealing you away from home. You and your idiot father must be so happy.” 

“I should be.” She rubbed her arms. “I don’t have to be stuck with the ones that terrorized my planet anymore, nor continue the rest of my life providing my services against my will.” There was a moment of silence between the two, the woman wiping her lips. “But… I don’t feel happy.” 

“Then what do you feel, human?” Starscream grumbled. 

“I feel relieved, but saddened.” Judith hung her head. “I’m finally home, safe and sound, but here you are stirring in a prison cell, and even though you’ve frightened me, threatened me, even used me for your plans…” she shook her head. “… I can’t bear to part from you.” 

Starscream stared baffled at the woman’s words. 

“Not until I know one thing from you.” Judith inhaled sharply and stood straight. “H-how…” she swallowed, her sights glued to the glowing bars. “How do you truly feel about me, Starscream?” 

Starscream’s crimson optics glowed within the shadows of his cell. 

“How I truly feel?” Starscream scowled. 

“Every time I look at you, I seethe with hatred and frustration. Your kindness is so saccharine that it makes me ill, and no matter what I try you always display that disingenuous smile at me. Do you have any idea how irritating that is?!” His voice rose momentarily in a snarl. 

“I try to hold myself back from crushing every bone in your body, either beneath my foot or in the palm of my hand.” He held out his hand and flexed his fingers, his cold, hateful glare fixated on the quiet woman. “I should’ve abandoned you when I had the chance, but I had my pride to keep, and I am not to allow anyone from ever escaping me, but now I realise I’ve wasted all my efforts on a primitive little flesh creature like you. You disgust me.” 

Judith blankly stared before exhaling. 

“I understand.” She blinked, pushing back her short hair.“Thank you for telling me.” The woman rubbed her arm. “Do you feel better now?” 

“No…” Starscream grunted and lowered his head. “I’m not even fully satisfied.” 

“Do you…” she cleared her throat. “… does it have to do with what’s happened with you and Megatron over the years?” 

“Why you…” Starscream glared. 

“It’s okay, Starscream.” Judith settled down on the ground, crossing her legs. “I know what it’s like dealing with someone who constantly undermines you. Who makes you feel less than what you truly are. You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.” 

“For once, you are absolutely right.” Starscream turned his head. “I knew I was capable of replacing Megatron someday. If he truly believed I wasn’t, he wouldn’t have made me second-in-command in the first place. For every mission he’s failed, the Decepticons keep having him as their leader, but whenever I screw up, they taunt me. The only reason they didn’t have the guts to spurn Megatron was because he manages to come out unscathed. Only when he was deathly injured did they all decide to dispose of him.” He clenched his fists. 

“But then he had to come back, and even though he’s proven to be worse than ever, the Decepticons still SIDE with him! They never gave me a chance to lead them! They never honored me. They honored Thundercracker over myself, and he wasn’t even second-in-command!” As Starscream ranted throughout, he saw Judith still sitting their in silence gazing at him. 

“You’re, uh…” Starscream raised a brow. “You’re still listening.” 

“Of course I am.” Judith gave a small smile. “Wanna keep going?” 

“Oh…” Starscream cleared his throat. “Well, anyways…” 

Starscream continued all through the night until he couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“How do you feel now?” Judith asked. 

“Well…” Starscream scoffed. “Less miserable.” 

“That’s a start.” Judith smiled. “Maybe we could do this again next time. Whether you’re here or on Cybertron, I’ll come for you, and I’ll always listen.” 

“…why?” Starscream’s optics darkened. “After I’ve expressed how I feel about you, you act like we’re still on good terms. What is your motive?” 

“You know I wouldn’t lie to you.” Judith stood onto her feet. “Even if I did, you’d notice anyways. This is the honest truth, Starscream. I care about you.” 

Starscream felt a chill in his spark, optics slightly widened and his lips parted. 

“The first time I saw you in that crater, I saw you as a helpless and struggling Autobot barely holding onto their dear life. Over time, I started feeling closer to you, to the point where I saw just how beautiful you are.” Starscream pressed his lips together at that notion. “You’ve always seen me for me, and never as some famous person’s daughter. I… I miss being held by your giant hand. I wanted to hold yours back and tell you that everything will be okay, even right now. Part of me wants to risk burning myself against the laser bars, even with the chance that you might pull me into them.” 

Her cheeks burned red as she brought a hand up and reached towards the prison bars. Starscream turned on his heel until his back was facing her, arms folded against his chest. She took her hand back and chuckled. 

“You know, you could’ve taken me hostage here and now.” She pointed out. “Have the guards open the cell or else risk having the lasers disintegrate me.” 

Starscream didn’t respond nor move. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Starscream.” Judith added with a sad smile. “I hope to see you again later next week.” 

With that, Judith parted ways with the seeker, and was greeted by a saddened group. Not only were Gold Bug and Skyfire present, but also Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Perceptor, the cassetticons and her father Jules. 

Judith averted her gaze and rubbed her arms as her father approached and patted her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Judith.” Jules consoled. 

“We… never wanted you to feel that way.” Gold Bug hung his head. “We love you for you, Judith.” 

“I didn’t expect Starscream to…” Skyfire turned away in shame. “I’m so sorry.” 

“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask us.” Prime comforted the young lady. Judith glanced at Prime before a smile formed as she gestured to the magenta female Autobot standing next to him. 

“Is that Elita-1?” She beamed, catching Optimus and Elita off guard. 

“Y-yes.” Prime turned to the surprised Elita. “The leader of the female Autobots back on Cybertron.” 

“She’s wonderful, Prime.” Judith chirped. “Is it alright if she and I spent time together tomorrow?” 

“Certainly, Judith.” Prime nodded and Elita smiled. “You must be very tired.” 

“Yeah.” She covered her yawning mouth. “I should be heading to bed now. Where do I…?” 

“I’ll…” Rumble stepped forward, but hung his head and took a step back. 

“I’ll be sure to take her to the sleeping chambers.” Perceptor nodded and kneeled down opening his palm. 

“That’s okay, Perceptor.” Judith raised a hand, still smiling. “I’ll follow you from behind.” 

“Very well.” Perceptor nodded and made his way out, the small human following on foot. The Autobots and cassetticons stared on in pity before the door closed. 

After a lengthy walk from one building to another, Perceptor stopped in front of a small door. Judith stood in front and it slid opened, revealing a tiny bedroom. 

“Thank you.” Judith smiled politely. “How’s Soundwave holding up?” 

“He’s doing fine, Judith.” Perceptor warmly smiled. “He and the cassetticons were all asking about you. They wanted to make sure you were okay, too.” 

“That’s nice.” Judith nodded. “Be sure to play for them some Misfits. Rumble loves it the most.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that a few Decepticons like _some_ thing about Earth.” Perceptor chuckled. “I’ll be sure they get it. Goodnight, dearie.” 

“Goodnight.” Judith sang as the giant scientist departed, the door shutting behind the woman. She laid on the bed and took out the multicolored flower from her pocket to admire, still having that kind smile as a tear trickled down the side of her head. 

“I knew you were lying…” she sharply inhaled, holding the flower close to her heart. “… but it still hurt.” 

Starscream stood in his cell, back still facing the bars and arms crossed. Light twinkled in one of his optics, and he buried his face into one of his hands. 


	21. Chapter 21

Judith and Elita-1 were strolling down Autobot City, and during their walk Judith spotted the cassetticons banging on Perceptor’s door. 

“Open up, ya overgrown telescope!” Rumble ranted. “Where are ya keepin’ Soundwave?!” 

“Rumble?” Judith approached, startling the purple cassetticon. 

“D’ah! Sorry ‘bout that.” Rumble nervously laughed. “I just wanted to check on Soundwave but…” 

“Isn’t that rude to be banging on someone’s door?” Elita folded her arms. 

“Nobody asked ya.” Rumble rudely retorted, to Judith’s chagrin. 

“Alright.” Elita smiled and turned to Judith. “Let’s be on our way, then. I’m sure these cassetticons are far too macho to ask for a lady’s help.” 

“And just _how_ are ya gonna help, exactly?” Frenzy gibed. 

“ I was referring to miss Judith here.” Elita referred. “But it seems you wouldn’t bother asking for her help.” 

“What would she know, huh?” Frenzy mocked. 

“I was the one who fixed Soundwave.” Judith dropped her gaze and Rumble glared at the black and red cassetticon, who turned his flustered head away in embarrassment. “I think Soundwave would be in his healing chambers, but I don’t think they’ll give you access unless you have permission.” 

“Speaking of permission, why are you all without Blaster’s posse?” The pink Autobot squinted and crossed her arms. 

“Uhhhh…” Frenzy and Rumble turned their heads in silence. A growling was heard, Rumble and Frenzy glancing over to Ravage, who just sat silently. 

“Uh, oh…” Rumble groaned and turned to the source of the growling. It was Steeljaw, accompanied with Ramhorn and the disgruntled Eject and Rewind. 

Rumble and Frenzy made a run for it while Ravage just sat there, the two sentient cassette bots approaching the black panther. 

“Ain’t gonna run?” Eject tilted his head while Ravage shook his head. 

“For being one of the most ferocious Decepticons, you sure are being polite.” Eject chuckled. 

“You wanna go see Soundwave, Ravage?” Judith asked the mecha panther, who growled and nodded his head in response. 

“Shall we, Elita?” Judith asked. 

“Of course, Judith.” Elita nodded. “Just be careful around Ravage. He’s not known for being gentle with humans.” 

“I’m aware.” Judith nodded before turning to Ravage. “Let’s get on going?” 

The panther nodded and followed Judith and Elita while the cassette bots followed behind Ravage. 

“Don’t try anything smart.” Eject threatened, Ravage ignoring the pair as he walked beside the human. 

“Listen, Ravage.” Judith frowned. “I’m sorry about what happened on the Dominion. I took advantage of your distraction and stole an escape pod. I…” she swallowed. “I hope Starscream didn’t hurt you.” 

Ravage shook his head. 

“It’s not usually up to the Decepticon leader to punish Ravage.” Elita explained. “As far as I’ve witnessed, Megatron’s never had to punish Ravage. The closest he’s come to punishing the feline is a barrage of insults. It’s up to Soundwave on what Ravage’s punishment should be.” 

“Erm… what would they be?” Judith raised her lower eyelids. 

“As far as I’ve seen… nothing.” Elita shrugged. “Soundwave is not the type to harm his suboordinates.” 

“Then Soundwave would’ve made for a great leader.” Judith suggested. “He’s no Megatron, and that’s a good thing. He’s statistical, loyal, and good to his cassetticons. I don’t know if he’d bring peace between Autobots and Decepticons, though it’s mostly because I don’t _know_ Soundwave very well. You, on the other hand…” she smiled down at Ravage. “The fact that you remain loyal to him all these years is a testament to your character, and I respect that.” 

The group returned to the building where Soundwave was kept and entered his resting chambers, where the giant blue and white Decepticon laid. Ravage rushed to Soundwave’s side and laid down next to him. Soundwave turned to his loyal companion and placed a hand onto Ravage’s head, petting the purring space feline. 

“Eheh… Rumble and Frenzy tried to find you.” Judith rubbed the back of her neck. “Ravage was just patient enough.” 

“ _Where is Starscream?_ ” Soundwave asked, the woman’s smile vanishing upon that question. 

“He’s… in a prison cell.” She averted her gaze. “The Autobots can’t trust him.” 

“ _A wise decision_.” He said to Elita. “ _Starscream would’ve used any means to deceive you all_.” 

“Amazing of you to talk smack about your leader.” Elita sassed. “Then again, this is Starscream we’re talking about.” 

“I agree, unfortunately.” Judith sighed. “How are you holding up, by the way?” She asked Soundwave. “Do you need any Energon?” 

“ _Positive_.” Soundwave sat up. 

“Do you need any, Ravage?” Judith asked, and the panther nodded. 

“Very well, but take caution, Judith.” Elita advised before going to fetch some Energon. Judith stared at Ravage as his master delicately petted his head. 

“ _Something the matter?_ ” Soundwave asked, Judith snapping out of her daze. 

“Oh, um…” Judith pursed her lips. “It’s just… I’m sorry I got you all into this mess.” 

“ _Cyclonus’ survival and overtaking of the Decepticons is not your fault_.” Soundwave explained. “ _Whether or not you’ve escaped to Earth would not have changed that. The important question right now is how he managed to find us._ ” 

“You’re being surprisingly understanding for a Decepticon.” Judith scratched her nose. “To the Decepticons, humans are useless trash.” 

“ _Only if they get in our way_.” Soundwave explained. “Otherwise, _I am indifferent to them_.” 

“I see.” Judith nodded before turning to Ravage. “Is it, um…” she held her hand back. “Is it… alright if I pet Ravage?” 

“ _That is up to Ravage_.” Soundwave shook his head before holding out a shrugged hand. “ _You are welcome to try_.” 

“Alright.” She smiled nervously as she approached the mechanical beast, who simply stared in silence. Judith brought her hand slowly towards his head, but in hesitation, she opted to poke his nose instead, to Ravage’s surprise. 

“Uh… boop?” Judith shrugged with an anxious grin, only to be met with an unimpressed growl from the Decepticon feline. “I swear I like animals.” 

Elita came back with the Energon. 

“I’m back.” She handed one glass to Soundwave and set a rectangular saucer for Ravage. “I hope they haven’t caused you any trouble.” 

“Not at all.” Judith shook her head. “We were just…” 

The building shook, causing Soundwave to almost spill his drink and Judith to fall back. 

“What was that?” Judith held her chest as laser blasts were heard from outside. 

“We’re under attack!” Elita exclaimed before glaring at Soundwave. “This had better not be a trap!” 

“Tear this place apart!” Cyclonus’ voice called out. “Find Starscream!” 

“H-how do they know?” Judith falteted. “How did they…?” 

“No time for questions.” Elita ran. “We need to protect Autobot City at all costs! Soundwave, Ravage! Are you able to fight?” 

“ _Affirmative!_ ” Soundwave chugged his Energon and firmly placed the empty container on the table. “ _Ravage!_ ” He turned to his trustworthy companion. “ _Locate the others! Inform them of Operation: annihilation!_ ” 

Ravage rushed out the door while Soundwave joined Elita-1 out. 

“You stay here, Judith.” The autobot advised before leaving, to the woman’s concern. Despite Elita’s warning, she followed behind them and stopped by the exit once they’ve all gone into battle. A nearby explosion blew Judith’s hair back and endless lasers prevailed. She could see the Sweeps flying over the city while the humongous Bruticus stormed into the city. Luckily, the Protectobots intervened and combined into Defensor, taking on Bruticus in a one-on-one battle. 

She took out her white device and called Rumble. 

“Rumble, where are you?” Judith spoke, but received no response. “Rumble!” She cried out again, only receiving static in return. “Oh, no…” she covered her gasping mouth. “I gotta find him.” 

Judith ran the other way from the building and kept herself close to the walls, eying her surroundings before she set her eyes on the detainment building Starscream is kept in. Judith scowled and ran inside the detainment building down the hall until she came across a surprised Gold Bug at the door. 

“Judith, what are you doing here?!” Gold Bug cried out. “It’s too dangerous to be here right now!” 

“I need to see Starscream!” Judith urged the Autobot. “Rumble’s not answering me! I think there might be an escape attempt!” Upon listening to her reasoning, Gold Bug immediately rushed in with Judith. “Please don’t be in there, Rumble.” She muttered. 

However, upon arriving to the prison cell, Starscream had vanished, much to Gold Bug and Judith’s horror. 

“Up there!” Gold Bug pointed up to a hole above the wall, Judith covering her mouth in shock. 

“Rumble, no…” she whispered before her device set off. 

“Judith! Are ya still there?!” Rumble cried out and Judith swiftly held the device up to her ear. 

“Rumble? Where are you?” Judith scanned her surroundings once more. 

“I could ask ya the same question!” Rumble retorted. “Ya ain’t at the labs!” 

“I thought you went to break out Starscream!” She argued. “You weren’t answering when I tried to call!” 

“You’re at the detainment center?!” Rumble exclaimed. “You weren’t followed, were ya?!” 

“No, I don’t believe…” Before she could finish her sentence, a shadow loomed over her as Gold Bug had his back facing her in a defensive stance, and an evil chuckle was heard from across the room. 

“Judith? Judith, answer me!” Rumble cried out from the device while Gold Bug pointed his weapon at the purple giant towering over them. 

“You ought to watch better where you are going, little lady.” Astrotrain taunted. “Somebody could be tailing you, after all.” He observed the prison cell and chuckled when he saw the hole in the wall. “Just as I thought. A coward to the bitter end.” 

“How did you find us?” Judith demanded Astrotrain. “How did they…?” Her eyes widened as she focused on Astrotrain’s damaged optic, the giant’s smug smirk replaced with a suspicious scowl upon noticing. 

“What are you staring at? My eye?” Astrotrain bitterly scoffed. “You have Starscream to thank for that. But don’t worry about it. You’ll be fixing it as soon as we capture that wimp, and you’re going to help.” 

“What do you intend to do?” Gold Bug growled. 

“The only way to lure out a big rat is with bait.” Astrotrain smirked as he came closer. 

“Astrotrain, please!” She pleaded with the purple giant. “You don’t have to do this!” 

“It’s less that I have to, and more that I want to.” Astrotrain sneered. “Now quit your yappin’ and I’ll…” 

But before he could finish his sentence, he was met with a punch to the face, courtesy of Skyfire. In an instant, Gold Bug swept Judith off the floor and transformed into a car, driving past the sliding doors with Judith in the driver’s seat. 

On the way she saw an open door that had Starscream’s laser cannons laid out on the table. 

“Stop, Gold Bug!” Judith pressed on the brakes, forcing the Autobot to stop. 

“Where are you going?!” Gold Bug cried while Judith exited the car and into the other room. 

“I just gotta take something quick!” She replied as she swiped Starscream’s cannons and ran back to Gold Bug. 

“Are you insane?! You’re not gonna…!” 

“They’re for self defense!” Judith argued before a random laser blast got between the two. A grinning Astrotrain was heading towards them, and Gold Bug stood in his way of Judith. 

“For someone as big as me, that buffoon sure was easy to take down.” Astrotrain mocked. 

“I’ll handle him.” Gold Bug informed Judith. “You get out of here now!” 

“B-be careful, Bumble… G-Gold Bug.” she bit her lip and ran off while Gold Bug faced Astrotrain. Thankfully, the Autobot was able to take on the big brute thanks to his resilience, smaller size and speed. 

Short of breath, Judith exited the building and heard a familiar voice calling out her name, only to see a relieved and upset Rumble approaching her. 

“Thank goodness yer alright!” Rumble panted. “What were ya thinkin’ comin’ here?! At a time like this?!” 

“Rumble, Starscream’s escaped!” She declared, to the cassetticon’s shock. 

“What?! But I thought they swiped off his cannons!” Rumble replied. 

“They did.” Judith showed Rumble Starscream’s now smaller blasters. “The question now is who bailed him out.” 

“Wasn’t me.” Rumble waved his hands. “I was with Frenzy and those mangy cassette bots. Look, we gotta get ya outta here.” 

“Thanks, but I need to do something first.” Judith shook her head. “Please go find my dad, Rumble. Take him somewhere far away from this war.” Judith dashed off, much to Rumble’s frustrated chagrin. 

“Judith!” He tried to follow, but stray laser blasts blocked his pathos and is faced against one of the Sweeps. 

“Ugh, I ain’t got time for ‘dis!” He groaned, whipping out his blaster. “Ya want me?! Come and get me, ugly!” 

Judith ran through the city ruins until she came across the Autobot space bridge. She searched her surroundings while holding up one of Starscream’s cannons. 

“Did you really assume I would be trying to escape through there right now?” The woman turned to that condescending voice mocking her, cautiously pointing her weapon. Starscream stood from the distance with folded arms and an arrogant smirk. 

“Aw, look. You’ve brought me a gift.” Starscream sneered. “How sweet of you to return them to me, my dear.” 

“Don’t take a step closer.” Judith warned. “If you’re not going to escape, then why come here?” 

“Because I saw you run over here, idiot.” Starscream scowled, tilting his head slightly. “Why are you bothering with trying to find me?” 

“I’m not letting you get away.” Judith glared. “You’re not gonna abandon your followers.” 

“Why not?” Starscream scoffed. “They’ve seen what’s become of me, and they LAUGHED!” 

“Soundwave didn’t.” Judith argued. “He got injured for staying loyal to you, and now some of your followers are imprisoned. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

“And what do you suppose I do at this size? Pester my enemies like some housefly?” Starscream snarled. 

“Well, that’s one thing.” Judith stared up in thought. 

“Forget it.” Starscream slung a denying arm. “It would be best for the Autobots to be doing all the dirty work.” 

“Soundwave and the cassetticons are out there fighting, too!” Judith pinched the bridge of her nose. “And if you’re not going to help, then I will.” 

“You fool.” Starscream opposed, taking a step forward in defiance. “You’re only a human. You’ll just die trying. What are you going to do to help them, anyways?” 

“I’ll start by making sure you don’t get away!” Judith spat, gritting her teeth as she pointed both blasters at Starscream. The bewildered seeker took a step back, raising both hands. 

“Y-you wouldn’t dare…” Starscream nervously chuckled. “You wouldn’t want to hurt me, would you?” 

“Don’t tempt me to.” Judith gave a cold and threatening glare at the frightened seeker. Judith took out the white receiver while still keeping her eyes on the deceitful seeker. “Rumble, can you hear me?” 

“Judith? Oh, good. Yer safe.” Rumble sighed with relief. “Where are ya?” 

“I’m at the space bridge.” Judith continued. “Did you find dad?” 

“Err, actually…” 

“Who’re you talkin’ to? Is that Judy?” A familiar voice spoke over the receiver. “Don’t worry, honey! I’ll come and save you!” 

“I’m fine, dad.” Judith her scowl softened into a frown. “Where’s Optimus Prime?” 

“He’s on his way to the space bridge.” Jules replied. “Says he needs to guard it. Are you okay, though?” 

“I’m fine.” Judith sighed. “Did you guys find out how the Decepticons located us in the first place?” 

“Yeah…” Rumble grumbled. “Let’s just say the red truck forgot to check that **he** was being followed…” 

Starscream eyed his surroundings and his red optics widened at something in the sky. 

“Judith…” Starscream uttered, eyes still locked on whatever he saw. 

“Any more Sweeps attacking?” Judith asked over the receiver. 

“Nope, they’re all defeated.” Rumble said in a more upbeat tone. 

“Judith.” Starscream slightly raised his voice, glancing back at the woman, who still fixated her cautious glare at the seeker. 

“That’s good to hear.” The woman slightly raised her brows, noticing Starscream’s growing agitation. 

“Judith, watch out!” Optimus’s voice cried as the red truck drove towards Judith and Starscream’s location. Judith jolted from the sound of Prime’s panicked booming voice as she tore her eyes off Starscream and towards the truck’s direction, where she finally notices what Starscream had been warning her about. It was one of Cyclonus’s followers, Scourge, and he was aiming his weapon at the small seeker. 

As the terrified Starscream watched helplessly while the moustached Decepticon pulled the trigger, the seeker was suddenly pushed out of the way by Judith. As he propelled himself up from the floor, he heard a bloodcurdling scream from the woman as the blast grazed her shoulder, burning clean through her leather jacket as a searing red burn scorched her bare skin. 

Poor Judith covered her mouth as her eyes watered from the excruciating pain, and Optimus transformed to shoot at Scourge, knocking his weapon out of his hand while Prime continuously shot in anger. Scourge took a few hits, but he managed to get away before Prime could finish him off. 

“Are you alright?! Where does it hurt?!” Optimus rushed towards the injured Judith while a shocked Starscream stared in a stupor. 

“Don’t touch.” Her shaking voice begged, her quaking hand hesitating to touch the wound. 

“It’s alright, Judith.” Optimus consoled. “I’ve dealt with situations like this.” He took out some ointment and bandages from his compartment and applied them onto her wound, the woman trying her hardest not to cry nor whimper. 

“You…” Starscream scowled in disgust. “How could you be so stupid? I would’ve taken the blast better than you!” 

“As of right now, Starscream…” Optimus glared at the small seeker. “… you keep your opinions to yourself if you know what’s best for you.” 

“No, Optimus…” Judith weakly protested. “Starscream, he…” she wiped her sweaty face. “He tried to warn me. I was just…” 

“I wouldn’t blame you, Judith.” Optimus agreed, then laid his eyes on Starscream again. “You can never trust someone like Starscream.” 

Starscream noticed some flower petals sticking out of Judith’s pocket, and upon seeing that they matched the colors of the flower he gave her, his eyes widened in devastation and guilt. 

“Judith…” Starscream frowned, taking a step closer to her. 

“Don’t take another step.” Prime’s optics glowed, the seeker freezing in his spot. “After all you’ve done to her, you expect me to just let you come any closer?” 

An unexpected laser blast nearly hit Optimus, but it missed the Autobot leader and only garnered his attention. Starscream and Judith saw that it came from Cyclonus, who chuckled condescendingly at the sight of Starscream. 

“Cyclonus…” Optimus was about to point his weapon, but two of the Sweeps landed behind him and knocked him on the head, the Autobot leader falling to his knees while the Sweeps held him up by his arms. 

“So this is what the so-called ‘leader’ of the Decepticons has become.” Cyclonus taunted as he approached the seeker and the human, who swiftly picked up one of Starscream’s null rays. “How very fitting.” 

“Like you’re one to talk, you walking pile of spare parts.” Starscream scowled, taking a step back. 

“You’ll be a walking pile of garbage when I am finished with you.” Cyclonus growled. 

“Don’t you come near him.” Judith defied the bitter Decepticon as she stood in front of Starscream, to the seeker and Prime’s surprise. “He’s **my** prisoner to take.” She picked up one of Starscream’s discarded null rays and pointed it at Cyclonus. 

“Wait, what?” The baffled Starscream tilted his head. 

“Then you’re welcome to join him, human.” Cyclonus mocked, leaning down and grabbing the small human in his hand. 

“No!” Starscream protested, reaching an arm out for the captured woman. “U-Uh, I was supposed to be the one to finish her off!” 

“A null ray at that size could barely make a scratch.” Cyclonus scoffed, holding Judith up to his face. 

“You forget one thing, you clown.” Judith remarked, aiming her weapon up at Cyclonus’s face. “As a medic, I know your biological strengths and your weaknesses!” she blasted a null ray straight into Cyclonus’s eye, the Decepticon screaming in pain as he clasped his injured optic. In his blinded anger, he tossed the tiny woman into the entrance the space bridge. 

“No!” Cyclonus cried out, sporadically shooting his weapon. “I WILL have my revenge!” His blinded blasts one of his Sweeps and multiple of them hit the space bridge, generating an explosion that caused the debris to fall over the woman’s surroundings. 

“Judith!” Starscream tried to rush over to Judith, but a Sweep grabbed the struggling seeker before he could take a step further. 

“I’ve captured Starscream!” The Sweep cheered, holding the angry seeker up. 

“I have had enough of you all!” Starscream cried out before two of his chest hatches opened up and released a series of missiles to the Decepticon’s face. 

“You fool!” Cyclonus barked as Starscream flew out of the Sweep’s grasp. “You have underestimated that traitorous rat! I’ll do it myself!” 

The grinning Cyclonus aimed his weapon at the seeker struggling to move debris. 

“It seems he actually cherishes that human.” Cyclonus sneered. “I wonder how much he will suffer once she perishes before his eyes.” 

Cyclonus was about to pull the trigger until he received a kick to the face by Elita-1, the Decepticon dropping his gun. 

“Cyclonus!” The Sweep was about to rush Elita, but Optimus pounced him before he could. 

“Optimus!” Gold Bug cried out, arriving with Skyfire who had Astrotrain in cuffs. All the other Autobots returned with Decepticon prisoners, including an injured Scourge and the disassembled Combaticons. 

“Have you seen Judith?” Jules rushed with a worried frown. 

“She’s…” Optimus turned to the destroyed space bridge, where he witnesses Starscream fly over the debris and into the center of the space bridge. 

“Perceptor! Make sure the space bridge is inactive!” He commanded the scientist who rushed towards the control panel. The horrified Jules covered his mouth, widened eyes staring at the complete destruction holding his only family captive. 

Starscream frantically scanned his surroundings but couldn’t see through the smoke. That was until he heard someone’s cough and instantly followed it until he saw Judith’s hands beneath a metal debris, the woman trying to lift the metal debris holding her prisoner, but it was too hot for her to keep touching, her palms burnt pink. 

“D-don’t!” Starscream placed a hand over the debris she held. “I’ll get you out of here! Can you hear me, Judith?” 

“L-Loud and clear…” her shaking soft voice spoke from behind the debris, and the seeker grunted as he pulled the heavy debris out of the way, tossing it aside. Though the growing smoke obscured their sights, they were still able to see their own silhouettes. Judith could see a large, imposing figure standing over her, red optics glowing past the smoke. 

The robotic silhouette reached an arm down towards her, and though frightened by his visage, she still took his hand and allowed him to help lift her up. Despite being up close to his face, Judith had to look away as she had to cover her choking. 

“We’ll be out of here soon enough.” The seeker replied. “Now, hang tight!” 

Immediately, Judith grabbed onto Starscream’s shoulders and he flew out of the destroyed space bridge with her. The seeker left Autobot City with Judith, much to everybody’s concern. 

“Judith!” Jules cried out in woe before turning to Optimus. “Where is he taking her?!” 

“I don’t know.” Prime responded. “But we will save her, Jules.” Prime then turned his attention to Soundwave. “Now it isn’t my place to be asking a Decepticon for help, but where do you suppose Starscream has gone?” 

“ _Not too far_.” Soundwave bluntly said. 

“Great help there, Soundwave.” Blaster sarcastically remarked. 

“ _You’re welcome_.” Soundwave returned the favor. 

“In the meantime, we must lock these guys up.” Elita suggested. “Are there any ships we could use to transport them back to Cybertron?” 

“Affirmative.” Optimus nodded. 

“Allow me the pleasure of doing so, Prime.” Blaster smiled. “I’ve been needin’ to get back there, anyways.” 

“Very well, Blaster.” Optimus confirmed. “As for the rest of us, we must find Starscream right away.” 


	22. Chapter 22

Starscream landed near a pond and laid young Judith down onto the cool grass. She let out a relaxed sigh while Starscream pushed her short hair back. Judith gazed up at the seeker and held his hand on her head, ceasing his gentle strokes. 

“Uh…” Starscream turned away, clearing his throat. “You’ve managed to recover well from that. Impressive for a human.” 

“Don’t you mean a primitive little flesh creature?” She gave a light laugh, but Starscream didn’t smile. In fact, his red optics frowned as he hung his head. 

“Listen, I…” Starscream sighed. “I don’t like humans. As a matter of fact, I despise them. I don’t even care for this minor planet whatsoever. But…” The awkward Seeker swallowed. “Err… well…” he placed his hand on his amber compartment, still keeping his gaze low. “You’ve been… quite the exception for me. Had an Autobot or Decepticon found me in that crater, they would have terminated me on sight. Even a human would have done the same. But you… you chose to help me.” 

Starscream took his hand away from Judith’s gentle hold. 

“The idea of someone caring that much for my wellbeing overwhelmed me. I was unable to believe it.” He scoffed. “Not unless I threatened their life.” 

“But I never knew your true identity until we found your wings.” Judith sat herself up. “And I still had a selfish motive for fixing you.” 

“Your motive still helped me in the end.” Starscream smiled. “Whether out of selfishness or not, you still chose to save my life.” 

“But… don’t I disgust you?” She lowered her head. 

“I disgust myself more right now.” Starscream scowled, a mad blush forming on his face. “To think that the leader of the Decepticons would grow rather fond of a human female.” 

“Guess I’m really hurting your pride right now?” Judith gave a shy laugh. 

“More or less.” Starscream rapidly shook his head. “Look, what I’m trying to say is…!” He found his gaze locked onto her beautiful green eyes and his hand clenched against his chest casing. “I’ve dreaded the day I would reveal myself to you. When I first saw you, you were just a naïve pawn that I wouldn’t have hesitated in destroying once you have served your purpose, but as I spent more time with you, I saw a bit of myself in you.” 

“Wh-what?” Judith blinked rapidly. 

“You wanted to better yourself, to prove to everyone that you were more capable than they realized.” He stroked her hair again. “If I remember right, it has something to do with your mother. Did you despise her?” 

“No, never!” Judith’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “I loved her with all my heart! But…” her eyelids faltered. 

“But?” Starscream tilted his head. 

“… she was always loved by so many people for her efforts.” Judith confessed. “And I was just as proud as anyone, but over time it got to me. People would always see me as ‘Lisbeth’s daughter’, and some would only be friends with me solely for that reason. I started feeling so worthless, so I tried to prove myself to others just so they could like me for me.” 

Judith swallowed nervously, a pink tint on her cheeks. 

“You’ve never heard of Lisbeth, have you?” 

“Even if I did, would I have cared?” Starscream raised a brow. Judith could only chuckle. 

“It was refreshing to meet someone who knew me for myself.” The woman sighed. “It was nice having you as a friend.” 

Starscream could feel his chest warming up. 

“Uh…” Starscream gave a nervous smile. “… please don’t mention this to anybody.” 

“I won’t.” Judith held his hand, and Starscream glanced down at her own, holding it onto his amber compartment. 

“Remember when you said you wished you could go back to when you were still fixing me?” Starscream asked. “A part of me somewhat wishes for the same, to when you never knew who I was, and was able to trust me into touching you. Into holding you.” Starscream tightened his grasp around Judith’s hand. “I liked keeping you in here, close to my spark, and safe with me.” 

The woman blushed as red as Starscream’s eyes, a tear streaming down her face. 

“You really mean that?” Judith wept softly, and Starscream pulled her in for a hug. 

“The thought of departing from you made my spark ache.” The Seeker confessed. “That was why I took you with me.” 

“I…” Judith laid her chin against his shoulder. “I won’t have to leave home again, will I?” 

“I don’t like this planet.” Starscream replied. “But I understand how much you cherish this place, being someone who hasn’t come home in so many years.” 

“I’m sorry, Starscream.” Judith stroked his back. “Maybe one day you’ll return to Cybertron.” 

“As a prisoner or a conquerer, perhaps.” Starscream jested. 

“It wouldn’t have to be that way.” Judith replied. 

From afar, Optimus Prime and Skyfire were out searching for Judith when they came across Starscream by the pond. Prime was surprised by what he was witnessing. 

“Is… is that Starscream hugging…?” Prime was befuddled. 

“She doesn’t seem to be squirming.” Skyfire commented. “Prime, you don’t suppose…?” The two gawked at each other before slowly approaching the hugging couple. 

Starscream and Judith were consumed by the shadows of Optimus and Skyfire, and the tiny seeker glared at the two while Judith had a worried frown. 

“So, you’ve finally found us.” The seeker scoffed. “And I suppose my reign of terror is over, correct?” 

“That depends on your answer to my question.” Prime folded his arms. “You’re not the type to cozy up to humans, nor would you ever wish to. There was never a reason for you to steal miss Judith like that, so why do so in the first place?” 

“That was…!” Starscream gasped, staring with wide optics. 

“Starscream.” Skyfire chimed in. “Do you… like her? As in, ‘like her’ like her?” 

“Wha, I…!” The seeker fumed and his face turned red. “If I still had my null rays, I would…!” 

Judith held Starscream’s hand, the angry Decepticon silencing himself before glancing back at Judith, then down to his held hand. 

“I see.” Optimus replied. “I am rather glad to see you starting to gain appreciation for humans…” 

“Do NOT misunderstand my affections towards one human.” Starscream interrupted in a snarl. “They are all still a worthless species to me.” 

“… unfortunately, you still have to stand trial for your crimes against Cybertron and Earth.” Optimus continued. “As do the rest of the Decepticons.” 

“If you think I’m just going to allow you to take me…” the seeker threatened. 

“And if you value Judith as much as I have witnessed from you, you will comply, or never see her again.” Prime concluded, and Skyfire nodded in agreement. 

“I…” he turned to Judith, his anger melting away into remorse upon gazing into those green eyes of hers. 

It was a huge ultimatum for him. Should he turn himself in, ending his reign as Decepticon leader once and for all, or escape with only a handful of his loyal followers into space and collect all the Energon needed to conquer Cybertron… without her by his side? Even if he were to steal her away, he’d be taking her away from home, and be put in more danger with not just his own subordinates but from the unpredictable nature of the planets he intends to visit. 

Starscream stood on his feet and hung his head in silence. 

“Skyfire.” Optimus turned to the scientist, who nodded and picked up the human-sized Decepticon before departing. Judith got up and watched Skyfire take Starscream away. 

“Judith.” Optimus placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. 

“It’s time to go now. Your dad’s worried about you.” 

Judith nodded and Prime transformed into a truck, driving her back to Autobot City where everybody cheered with joy upon seeing the young lady safe and sound. 

The moment she stepped out of the car, Jules lifted her into a big, twirling hug. The Autobots cheered for Judith, and Optimus gave a light hearted chuckle. 

“Thank you all for your help.” Optimus praised. “But our work isn’t over yet. We still have prisoners in the Dominion that need rescuing. Soundwave?” He turned to the second-in-command. “I swear to bring Laserbeak and Ratbat back safe and sound.” 

“ _So that you may send us all back to Cybertron to face justice?_ ” Soundwave remarked. 

“I gotta admit. This isn’t turning out well in our favor.” Rumble folded his arms. 

“We will decide on what to do with you all later.” Optimus replied. “But for now, we must rescue the prisoners. Gold Bug, are you ready?” 

“Just gotta grab a few friends along.” Gold Bug chuckled. “It might be a gigantic ship, after all.” 

“Good point.” Optimus agreed before staring down at Jules and Judith. “How about you two?” 

“Prime, if it’s all good with you, I’d rather go home.” Judith sighed heavily. 

“Alright, dear.” Prime nodded. “But what will you do for the time being?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Judith covered her yawn. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Judith.” Prime consoled while Jules patted her back. “I’ll have someone escort you home right away.” 

“Can I at least say goodbye?” Judith asked, staring over to the cassetticons and Soundwave. 

“Do as you wish, Judith.” Prime stood out of her way. 

Rumble turned away, rubbing the back of his head while the others looked without hesitation at the human. 

“Sorry that it’s all come to this.” Judith rubbed her arm. 

“If we’re lucky, you could come visit.” Rumble shrugged. 

“I’d love to.” She gave a sad smile and hung her head. “I, um... I don’t know what else to add except... I wish you all the best.” 

With that, Judith departed and joined her father as they both made their way home, and the Decepticons are escorted off by the Autobots. Rumble gave one last glance at Judith before she disappeared from sight, having driven off home with her father courtesy of Tracks and Raoul. 

One week later... 

“Another round of Energon wheelcakes, Octane?” Judith happily asked the purple pawn shop owner sitting at the bar. 

“Nah, but Sandstorm’s been wantin’ to try something new.” Octane pointed with a thumb to his friend. 

“Wait, what?” Sandstorm tilted his head. 

“What specials do ya got for us now?” Octane smirked. 

“Let’s see...” Judith checked her electric notepad. “We’ve got some Iron filing casserole.”   
“Sounds great!” Octane gave a thumbs up. “I’m sure Sandstorm’ll love it.”   
“I’m sure he will.” she politely smiled and made her way back to Blitzwing. 

“How’s business coming along, Judy?” Jules smiled while preparing a container of Energon. 

“Great, actually.” Judith beamed. “I’ve been happier working here than back at Mr Cratch’s.”   
“You don’t wanna do any mechanics anymore?” 

“I do. Just more of a hobby, honestly.” Judith shrugged. “And a little something I could add to my resume.” 

“Hey, waiter! Where’s our order?! We’re starvin’ here!” a voice cried out. 

“Listen, Judith. I’ve got this order to serve up right now but my hands are tied.” Jules explained. “Could you...?”   
“Not a problem, Mr Rivera.” Judith gladly obliged and took the giant Energon cart. “But rude customers are gonna have to wait longer.”   
“I don’t think you’ll be wanting those rude customers to wait.” Jules winked, to Judith’s confusion. 

“Okay, here’s your order of wheelcakes and Ener... gon?” as she brought the cart over to the table, her eyes widened at the sight of familiar faces settled in their booth seats. 

“Hehe. Ya missed us, Jude?” the purple cassetticon teased while Soundwave and his little team glanced down at Judith. 

“But how...?” 

“We’re under probation.” Frenzy explained, not looking impressed. “And we’re stuck here on Earth doin’ work for fleshies for a long time.” 

“Well, um...” Judith pressed a button on her cart to lift the tray of Cybertronian goods. “At least you can venture around instead of being stuck in a cell.” 

“ _Not much of a plus, but at least we do not have to ration our Energon reserves anymore_.” Soundwave took his container of Energon and chugged half of it. 

“Just try and take it easy, though.” Judith recommended. “Too much can have you slurring.”   
“Ha, you shoulda seen Rumble when he’s had a lotta Energon!” Frenzy threw his head back laughing. “Guy wouldn’t stop his hiccups!”   
“Hey, shaddup!” Rumble blushed furiously. “I ain’t like dat!”   
“ _I beg to differ, Rumble_.” Soundwave joked. “ _You wouldn’t even stand right._ ” 

“What about the others?” Judith asked. “The constructicons? And Starscream?”   
“We’re not sure about Starscream.” Frenzy scratched the top of his head. “But the Constructicons are off doin’ construction work for the fleshies. They weren’t happy about it, but they had some fun messin’ around.” 

“Now that I gotta see.” Judith turned away with a curious smirk. “Well, I hope you all enjoy yourselves.” she glanced over to Laserbeak and Ratbat silently nibbling on wheelcakes. “I’d best hurry on those wheelcakes or those two will finish them up.”   
“Hey! Save some fer me!” Frenzy dragged the bowl closer to himself while Rumble quickly took one. 

“Say, uh...” Rumble rubbed the back of his head. “This work stuff here ain’t hard for ya, is it?” 

“I used to work here part time when I was in high school.” Judith explained. “To me, it’s no problem.” 

“Ah, good. Good.” He nodded constantly. “Err, uh… if ya ain’t too busy, maybe we could hang out some time soon?”   
“I’d love that.” Judith chuckled, nodding along. “You know where I live, after all. Or you could always ring me up.”   
“Oh, yeah. Earth’s got these phone things.” Rumble muttered, taking a bite of his cake. “See ya around, Judith.”   
Judith chuckled before heading off, only to find Ravage approaching her from behind. 

“Ravage? What’re you...?” she saw that he had a blue and red flower in his mouth, to the woman’s surprise. “Oh, how lovely.” Ravage dropped it onto the palm of her hand. “Thank you, Ravage.”   


She held her hand up above Ravage, but did not touch him. Instead, the impatient panther lifted his head up and rubbed it against her palm. Judith chortled and finally stroked the purring Ravage’s head. 

“Good kitty.” Judith warmly smiled. “I wish you and your friends many happy returns.” 

After work, Judith rode a bus home by herself, and got off halfway just to stroll by the countryside with beautiful view of the sunset. She listened to her cassette player on the way and would sometimes turn to gaze at the lovely view during her walk. 

“When it’s only me and the music, I leave the world behind…” she softly serenaded. 

Upon arriving home, Judith opened the front door, surprised to find it unlocked. Worried, the woman peaked from the door, only to see Starscream holding her family photograph, not noticing Judith coming in. 

“Quite the head of hair.” Starscream chuckled. “Almost like a small tree.” 

“Starscream?” Judith uttered, the panicked Seeker circling around to find the young woman coming inside. 

“Uhh, Judith!” Starscream quickly put the picture back. “I was just, uh...!” 

Judith came up to the surprised Starscream and tackled him into a hug. The Seeker was taken aback before he turned his blushing face away and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the human. 

“It really is you! I missed you so much!” she laid against his shoulder before pulling back. “But what happened? You didn’t escape, did you?”   
“Barely.” Starscream’s optics half-lidded. “Skyfire’s been keeping close watch over me for these past few days.” 

  
“You mean you’re on probation, too?” Judith took a step forward. 

“Um... you might say that.” he stretched the side of his lip. “They were going to give me a much harsher punishment, but because of Optimus Prime and Skyfire, they decided to ease my sentence.” Starscream grumbled as he eyed his own arms. “They’ve returned my null rays, but unfortunately they’re both empty.” 

“I guess you’ve got a long way to go, don’t you.” she sweetly smiled and closed her eyes, laying her forehead against his own. 

“Mm.” Starscream remarked in indifference. “Not particularly jumping in joy about being trapped on this filthy rock.” he bitterly remarked. “But I am glad to be able to see you again.” He then glanced down at her shoulder. “How’s your injury?” 

“A lot better.” Judith sighed peacefully. “Had to use a lot of sunscreen.” 

“I must admit, I…” Starscream swallowed. “Didn’t expect you to harm Cyclonus like that.” 

“You have dad to thank for that.” Judith laughed, taking her forehead off his helmet. “He’s done it a lot of times either as a tactic or a distraction.” 

“Of course. Your father, the former Autobot soldier.” He remarked in a deadpan. 

  
“So, do you plan on staying with me?” Judith asked. 

“Um...” the blushing Starscream’s optics widened. “If it’s, er, alright with you. Otherwise Skyfire could help find me someplace else.” 

“I’d love to let you stay.” Judith kissed Starscream on the cheek, the Seeker’s shocked face getting redder by the second. “I’ll tell you what. You and Skyfire can come join me to work tomorrow. Hope you don’t mind seeing my dad again.” 

“How I’ve missed him.” Starscream snidely remarked. 

“If you behave, I’ll also bring you some free Energon.” Judith added. 

“Oh, fine.” Starscream smiled, giving a teasing raised brow. “Maybe I can shake it up into a nice drink for you.” 

“You know I can’t drink Energon.” she giggled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to poison me.”   
“Are you certain that’s what I plan to do?” Starscream cooed. “I might just be doing something nice.” 

  
“Hah, something nice.” a deep and calming voice chuckled from outside, catching both Starscream and Judith offguard, only to find a laughing Skyfire peering from the window. “Now that’s the funniest thing you’ve said all day, Starscream.”   
“How long have you been there?!” Starscream exclaimed. 

“Long enough.” Skyfire smiled. “I’m glad to see you two getting along.”   
“Go away!” Starscream rapidly swiped his arm. 

“But it’s my duty to be keeping an eye on you, Starscream.” Skyfire smiled. 

“I’ll do that for you, Skyfire.” Judith smiled. “If you see him trying to leave the house, that’s how you’ll know he’s escaping.”   
“Fair enough.” the gentle giant chuckled as he moved away from the window. “Don’t take your eyes off him. He’s always on edge when you do that.” 

Starscream ran up to the window and swiftly shut the blinds. “Invasive old twit.” the Seeker growled. “He ruined my moment.”   
“Don’t be so hard on him, Starscream.” Judith held his hand. “He was only trying to help. He told me how you are whenever you’re around someone you like.”   
“What?! What did he tell you?!” Starscream gasped. “Whatever he told you was a big lie! All made up!”   
“You mean you’re not a lady’s man?” Judith shifted her eyes with a coy smile. 

“... You know, not all of them may be lies.” Starscream proudly raised his head. “I was quite popular with the ladies back on Cybertron. They just couldn’t get enough of me.” 

“I can see why.” Judith placed her arms behind her back. “None could ever resist such a handsome face like yours.”   
“Indeed.” Starscream smoothly stroked his chin. “And it seems it has drawn in some human women, too.” 

“Maybe.” she blushed, pushing her short locks over her ear. “It’s usually a bad sign for a human to be falling for a Decepticon. They may not feel the same towards her whatsoever.” 

“Not unless she completely surrenders herself to said Decepticon.” Starscream smirked. “Perhaps he’d be kind enough to keep her as a pet.” 

“Pets are considered to be loved by their owners.” Judith raised her shoulders. “But not in a romantic sense.” 

“Someone like you doesn’t deserve to be someone’s pet.” Starscream grin grew more confident and seductive as he walked up to Judith, cornering the timid woman against the wall. “Unless, of course, you’re willing to give it a chance with me.” 

“Well, you do seem to enjoy petting me.” she averted her shy gaze. “But... you don’t really see me as your pet, do you?”   
“The thought never occurred to me.” Starscream purred, taking the woman’s hand and raising it slightly. 

“I prefer holding your hand more, honestly.” Judith swallowed, glancing down at her held hand. 

“You could still do that with my complete hold on you.” Starscream teased, engulfing more of Judith’s hand into his own. “Instead of me holding your hand, I could hold all of you into mine.” 

“ _Why is all this talk about hand holding making me so flustered?_ ” The woman thought as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. She glanced over to the kitchen table, where she saw Starscream’s flower in a mechanical pot. The Seeker turned to what she was seeing and straightened his composure. 

“The flower. It’s still alive?” the Seeker gaped. “But how?”   
“Perceptor made the water for me.” Judith explained. “I took good care of it while you were away.” 

He walked over to the flower and leaned in to take a closer look. 

“Not even a single petal lost.” Starscream commented in amazement. “You truly valued my gift for you.”   
“Well, it’s because...” the woman pushed her hair back. “It’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever done for me. And you’re not usually sweet.” 

“Nope.” Starscream remarked with a smug grin. “But you’re on the opposite spectrum.” 

“To think it came from a planet that shrunk you in the first place.” Judith joked, but then her smile dropped upon realization. “Wait a minute...”   
“What is it?” Starscream stood straight and curiously glanced at the human. 

“You know how those yellow Energon flowers shrunk you?” Judith asked. 

“Don’t remind me.” the Seeker scowled in annoyance. “Though another one managed to make me the size of a human.” 

“But didn’t Skyfire say that the deer on Sol were able to change size at will?” Judith continued. “You found these near said yellow flowers, right?”   
  
“You don’t suppose...?” Starscream’s optics widened, and Judith plucked the flower from the pot. She stared at the flower for a few seconds, then returned her sights back to Starscream. Judith handed him the flower, and the Seeker stared in thought at the lovely, otherworldly flora. “But...”   
“It’s alright, Starscream.” Judith gave an assuring smile. “I want to do what’s best for you.”   
“Judith...” he gently took the flower and smiled back at the kind woman. “Thank you.” 

With that, he popped the flower into his mouth and swallowed. The two stood in silence while nothing happened. 

“Maybe it just takes time?” Judith broke the silence. “It did with the Energon flowers.”   
“Perhaps so.” Starscream agreed and observed his surroundings. “Although, it may be best that I move to the barn. I wouldn’t want to destroy your home.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Judith offered. “It could be like our own little sleepover again. I just need to bring some things with me. Oh, and...” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Maybe when the weekend comes, we can go on a... a date?” 

  
“I’d...” the Seeker warmly smiled. “I’d love that.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Late summer, 1988.

The Decepticons have held the humans hostage at an airport, but thanks to the efforts of the Autobots, Megatron and the Decepticons were forced to retreat and the humans have managed to escape. However, in a crowd of panicking individuals, a mother and a child were swept up by a giant purple hand.

“No!” Jules stopped in his tracks and reached out to his captive wife and child. “Let them go! They haven’t done anything wrong!”

“I beg to differ regarding the woman’s disrespectful behavior.” Starscream spat.

“Especially towards me.” Skywarp growled while Lisbeth shot a mean glare, holding her scared little girl close.

“Clearly Megatron didn’t think that the Autobots would yield at the sight of even a single human hostage.” The red Seeker grinned.

“Please!” Jules cried out, both Starscream and Skywarp glaring down at the pleading human. “Just take me instead!” He grovelled. “Take me and let them go!”

“Hah! Ain’t he pathetic?!” Skywarp and Starscream belted a cruel laugh.

“Here’s a better idea! How about we take you AND your family?!” Starscream brought a hand close to the terrified father.

“Hey, ugly!” Lisbeth cried out, the angered Starscream turning his attention to the woman. “THUNK!” went a tossed shoe to Starscream’s head, angering the second-in-command. 

“Why, you insufferable little…!”

“Run!” She cried out to her husband. “Run or so help me I will throw my next shoe at you!”

Jules bolted out the door while Lisbeth consoled her crying daughter.

“Daddy…” she sniffled, burying against her mother.

“Stop your crying!” Starscream shouted at the child. “It’s frying my circuitry!”

The trembling toddler curled up even more against her mom and sobbed even louder. “Wow, you must be great with children.” Lisbeth sassed the second-in-command.

“Tell your child to shut up this instance or she may never see home ever again!” Starscream commanded the angry woman. Lisbeth nuzzled her daughter and stroked her little head.

“Sshhh, everything’s going to be okay.” She whispered to her daughter. “I won’t let the big red meanie get to you.”

“Excuse me?!” Starscream raged in offence. “That’s it! Skywarp, place those two high up that ledge!”

“Hehehe, enjoy a little game of ‘don’t fall’.” Skywarp chuckled and placed Lisbeth on a high ledge. The woman’s heart rose as she held her terrified daughter in her arms while keeping herself balanced. Starscream and Skywarp cruelly grinned at the sight.

“You guys are monsters.” Lisbeth berated the Seekers.

“Oh, what cutting words the human has conflicted on me, Skywarp.” He turned to his comrade. “I can feel my spark breaking in two.”

“I know, right?” Skywarp laughed. “She’s hurting my feewings so bad, Starscream. Maybe I should stop all ‘dis Decepticonnin’ and join the Autobots.”

While the Seekers continued to mock, Lisbeth saw a little chute and slowly side stepped towards it, glancing back at the Seekers in case they took notice of her. Upon reaching the chute, Lisbeth placed her daughter near the entrance.

“Hey!” Starscream cried out, Lisbeth gasping at the 2 pairs of glowing red optics staring at her and Judith. “You’re not going anywhere!” As Starscream reached his hand out to Lisbeth, the woman swiftly pushed her daughter into the chute and Lisbeth jumped off the ledge onto Starscream’s arm. She surfed down and grabbed onto Skywarp’s waistline like a ledge before making a break for it, missing a few of Skywarp’s blasts along the way.

“Get that woman!” Starscream commanded Skywarp. “I will get the little brat!”

Judith slid out from the chute and into the destroyed parts of the airport. The frightened little girl observed her shadowy surroundings as she roamed around these creepy and quiet ruins. “Mommy!” She cried out, her calls echoing throughout the ruins. For a moment, only silence surrounded the lonely child until she heard footsteps approaching.

“Mommy?” Her voice softened, a glimmer of hope forming in her smile before said footsteps were getting heavier and heavier, causing the ground to shake. She ran and hid herself behind one of the pillars as Starscream entered the area, the Seeker’s red optics glowing in the dark.

“Little girl.” Starscream sang, taking sadistic glee in this little game. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

Judith peaked out before concealing herself once again when Starscream towards her direction. “I know you’re here. I just heard your voice. I mean you no harm.” He put his hand on his chest. “And if you’d like, we can play hide and seek later on instead of right now. Time is of the essence, after all.”

The toddler covered her mouth and nose while Starscream’s cruel smile never left. “Especially for your poor mother.” He added, Judith’s green eyes broadening. “If you don’t come out right now, your mother will suffer dearly for your lack of compliance.”

Starscream still got no response, his cruel smile shifting into an impatient scowl. 

“Get out here and show yourself!” Starscream shouted, Judith jolting in fear from his sudden yelling. “Selfish little brat. If your mother’s life doesn’t matter to you, then I shall give you another ultimatum.” He roamed deeper into the ruins until he was further away from Judith’s hiding spot. “Either reveal yourself or face your doom!”

As he stormed away, Judith sprinted out of her hiding spot and ran down the hall. Starscream heard her shoes clacking against the hard floor and swiftly circled round to find his little hostage running away. “Sneaky little fleshling.” Starscream growled and gave chase. Judith almost lost footing as she ran, but even as she was short of breath and knowing that the Decepticon was tailing her, she never stopped.

“You are fast, I must admit.” The grinning Seeker taunted before he fired his null ray continuously. The lasers frightened the toddler so much that she lost footing and tripped over. Judith quaked where she laid as Starscream’s shadow loomed over the helpless child, who wouldn’t dare turn around and face the evil Decepticon.

“I’ve got you now, little brat.” Starscream sneered. “Playtime is over.” He reached an arm out to the girl, but he was stopped by a laser blast hitting his arm.

“AAH!” Starscream pulled his arm back and saw Bumblebee in vehicle mode driving up ahead with a running Jazz.

“Playtime is over alright, Starscream!” Jazz bantered and leapt towards the Seeker while Bumblebee stopped in front of the girl and opened one of his car doors.

“Quick! Get in!” Bumblebee cried out and Judith complied without hesitation. The little girl was driven out of the airport and back to her parents, but the poor girl was still silent and shaking.

“Oh, no. She’s in shock.” Lisbeth gasped.

“We should take her home now.” Jules sighed to his wife. Back home, Judith sat on the couch with a blanket over her with the TV on, and her mom was in the kitchen making her daughter a little something.

“In other news, the Decepticons had attempted to take an airport full of people hostage today, but thankfully the Autobots came just in time to rescue everyone.” The news announced, showing photos of the incident, including the photos of Starscream and Skywarp. “There were no casualties nor injuries after the incident. Although a woman and her child were briefly abducted by two Decepticons they now have the heroic duo, Bumblebee and Jazz to thank for saving them.”

As Judith trembled at the sight of Starscream, she tossed the blanket over her head and concealed herself from sight. The TV suddenly switched to a cartoon and Judith peeped out to see her favorite show now playing. “Let’s watch something else now, lil Judy.” Lisbeth advised while she set down a tray of a strawberry sundae and a chocolate sundae. 

She handed her little girl the strawberry dessert and the two continued watching their cartoons, though Lisbeth would glance over to her little girl, little Judith slowly eating her sundae in silence.

“Usually you’d be plowing through that sundae.” Lisbeth raised a brow. “You okay?”

Judith nodded her head, stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“Look…” Lisbeth sighed. “I got really scared, too. Those jerks shouldn’t have abducted you like that.”

Judith only kept watching the tv quietly. 

“I know it might not help you right now, but…” Lisbeth held her daughter’s shoulder. “There’s good in everybody, Judith. Whether they are human, Autobot, even Decepticon.”

“Didn’t those Decepti-creeps try to enslave all of humanity?” Jules pointed out. “Hey, no sundae for me?”

“Not helping, honey.” Lisbeth inhaled. “And just for that, you’re gonna have to make your own sundae.”

“Aw, man. But you make the best sundaes.” Jules pouted and opened the freezer.

“Idiot.” Lisbeth said under her breath, rolling her eyes before turning to Judith. “But… he’s right. The Decepticons did do that.”

“Then there no good Decepticons.” Judith lamented, eyes still on the tv screen. “Never ever.”

“You’d… be surprised, Judith.” Lisbeth sighed and took a bite out of her own sundae. “Want some of my ice cream? Trade ya for a bite of yours.”

Judith nodded and held a bug spoonful of strawberry ice cream and whipped cream.

“Save some for me!” Jules settled next to Judith on the couch, holding a caramel sundae. “I’ll give you two bites of mine for two bites of yours.”

“What, none for me?” Lisbeth teased before eating a bite of Judith’s ice cream.

“Ya get none for callin’ me idiot.” Jules held his chin up and pouted.

“Aw, come on.” Lisbeth laughed. “Ya can’t punish me for spouting facts.”

“Still no.” Jules laughed along before his little girl joined along with them.

Present day

At the bar, Starscream and Skyfire sat near Jules and Blitzwing while Judith was doing her job. A disgruntled Starscream leaned against a table, impatiently prattling his fingers while Jules eyed with a squinted glare at the Seeker.

“So, how’re ya doing, Starscream?” Blitzwing grinned.

“Swimmingly.” Starscream sighed in annoyance, not looking at the triple changer.

“Ya know, it ain’t so bad around here once ya get used to it.” Blitzwing continued while he cleaned an Energon container. “Sure, ya ain’t leader of the Decepticons anymore, but…”

“You know, I don’t believe I asked for your opinion, traitor.” Starscream’s scowl furrowed.

“The kettle said to the pot.” Jules whistled to the side while Starscream gave a nasty glance.

“I thought I recognized you.” The Seeker growled.

“I do believe we’ve met before, yes.” Jules nodded in a condescending manner, then snapped his finger and pointed at Starscream. “In fact, you’re actually the reason why I became an Autobot soldier.”

“Do enlighten me, human.” Starscream clenched his hand. “How did I convince you?”

“Sooo, remember back in 1988 when you and Megatron held an airport hostage?” Jules raised a brow. “And you nabbed two humans when the Autobots managed to save the others?”

“I do.” He raised a brow, an evil smile forming. “Oho, now I remember! You were the one begging me to spare their lives! How heroic of you.” 

Jules crossed his arms and glared in silence, then the Seeker’s grin dropped and his optics widened upon realisation.

“Wait, you don’t mean…?” He stared over to the happy Judith, and a vision of a brave and defiant mother holding a scared and crying toddler in her arms. “She’s not…”

“She is.” Jules heavily sighed, rolling his eyes. “If I remember correctly, my wife said you’d command her to stop li’l Judy’s crying. Is that true?”

“Yes…” Starscream grimaced in defeat. Jules leaned on an elbow.

“You really scared my daughter, Starscream.” Jules shook his head in disappointment. “After that incident, she’d never want to see a Decepticon symbol ever again.”

Starscream’s scowl turned into a frown as he watched Judith. “How did she get over it?”

“I don’t know if she did or not.” Jules shrugged. “All I know is that Lisbeth helped her see good in everyone. How Judith managed to find any good in you, I dunno.”

“I see.” The Seeker went quiet, staring into thought.

“So, what’ll it be?” Jules perked up. “A pint of Energon?”

Starscream didn’t reply, which Jules shrugged in indifference.

“Want a free pint for your break?” Jules turned to Blitzwing.

“Do I ever!” The triple changer beamed.

Judith finished work early today and took a stroll with Starscream downtown for groceries. Starscream stayed close to her, but never said a word.

“Something the matter, Starscream?” Judith examined his face. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

The Seeker stopped in his tracks, head hung low.

“Is it true?” Starscream asked in a low tone. “Did I induce such terror in you many years ago?”

Judith stood frozen from that question.

“Been talking to dad, haven’t you?” She chuckled, fluffing her short hair. “Guess you now know why he fought against you guys.”

“How did you deal with it?” Starscream asked, gazing into her eyes with his guilt ridden optics. “You’ve certainly changed from that day if you’re willing to allow the source of your terrors to come near you.”

“I suppose dad kinda twisted some words around.” She sighed. “You weren’t the one who grabbed me and mom. It was your black and purple lookalike, though you did command him to do it.” She crossed her arms and stared aside.

“But I was the one who told you to shut up.” He continued. “That you would never see home again if you didn’t pipe down.”

“Certainly kept your word there many years later.” She joked.

“What happened afterwards?” Starscream asked with concern. “Did our symbol really scare you?”

Judith frowned and lowered her gaze.

“Kids at school would tease me about it.” The woman sombrely confessed. “They’d sneak a drawing of the symbol on my desk and call me chicken dinner, because they said the Decepticons were gonna eat me.”

“That would explain why she asked if Cybertronians ate humans or not.” Starscream thought to himself.

“I couldn’t take the teasing anymore, so I ran away from school. It was there that I came across another Decepticon, one that looked just like you and that purple guy, only blue…”


	24. Chapter 24

Spring, 1989.

Thundercracker laid in the dark forests on his own, observing his surroundings as he saw nothing but leafless trees beneath a dull grey sky. “I thought winter would be over around this time.” Thundercracker remarked. “So where’s all the colors?” While he stared at the grey sky, he heard soft sobbing nearby and sat himself up. 

“Who’s there?” Thundercracker droned in a threatening manner, the sobbing replaced with a gasp. “You’re really bad at this spyin’ business, Autobot.” He held up an arm and pointed his null ray. “I’d come out with your hands up if you know what’s best for you.” The blue Seeker smugly informed. He got no response, to his chagrin. “If ya don’t come out I’ll turn this whole forest into a bonfire!” He barked. “Well?!” 

From behind of the trees peeped a small, trembling human child with a reddened, soaked face. Upon noticing the child, Thundercracker pointed his null ray at the defenceless little girl, who gave out a whimper and flinched. He set his weapon down, disappointed at the sight. “And here I thought I’d be getting’ any excitement today.” He groaned and laid back on the ground. He could still hear the sniffling and turned towards the frightened little girl still staring at him. 

“What’s the hold up?” Thundercracker grumbled in annoyance. “You can go.” The little girl shook her head. “Huh?! Why not?” Thundercracker squinted an optic. 

“You...” She sniffled. “You might trick me b-before you eat me.” 

“Eat you? Are you serious?!” He sat up and burst out laughing. “Where’d ya hear somethin’ like that?!” 

“Y-you mean you won’t…?” Her green eyes brightened with hope. 

“Though you are lookin’ kinda scrumptious right now.” He gave an evil grin, the frightened child rushing back behind the tree. He dropped his smile upon hearing her crying again and groaned out of exhaustion. “I was only joking, kid.” Thundercracker softened his tone. “Nobody’s gonna eat ya.” 

“But you’re… you’re a bad guy.” The toddler replied. “You break and steal things, and mommy said you’d make us slaves.” 

“Uh…” Thundercracker looked away, stretching the side of his lip. “Ya ain’t wrong about those.” 

“Why do you hate us, Mr Decepticon?” The little girl asked. 

“It ain’t anythin’ personal, kid. But we got orders to follow and we won’t hesitate hurtin’ ya if ya get in our way.” Thundercracker informed the child. 

She looked down at her feet and scooted sideways from the path behind her. 

“Uh, what’re ya doin’?” Thundercracker raised a confused brow. 

“Getting out of your way.” Judith replied. “I don’t wanna get hurt.” 

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya, kiddo.” Thundercracker smiled. “Ya didn’t do anythin’ to upset me.” 

Thundercracker stared up at the sky. “Shouldn’t you be headin’ home, though? It looks like rain.” The Seeker advised. “Your parents must be looking for you right about now.” 

Thundercracker flinched from the cold droplet of rain as landed atop of his black helmet. One by one, more droplets fell until it started pouring like a shower. 

“So much for the start of spring.” The annoyed Thundercracker got up and walked away from the human, only to glance back and see the poor thing shivering while looking for a way back, rubbing her freezing arms. 

“How’d this species even manage to survive this long?” Thundercracker groaned in frustration and returned back to the freezing little girl, who stepped back in fear as the Seeker towered over her, glaring down with his glowing red optics. “Alright, listen.” Thundercracker cleared his throat. “I’ll help ya get home, but don’t mention this to anybody. Understand?” 

“Y-you wanna help me?” Judith asked as she witnessed Thundercracker change into a jet. “Wow.” Her eyes sparkled. “Airplane!” 

“Yeah, yeah! Now get in, kid!” His arm picked her up and dropped her into his pilot seat, then he took off out of the forest. “Ah, scrap iron! I forgot to ask where ya live!” 

Judith looked out his window and saw her hometown from above, including her own school. She then spotted a house in the outskirts of town, with a white and blue barn right behind it. 

“There!” Judith pointed to the barn, and Thundercracker swooped down and transformed before landing, holding the tiny little girl in his hand. 

“Here ya go.” The blue Seeker set the child down, the rain now getting lighter in the area. “But don’t go around tellin’ anyone that a Decepticon helped ya find home.” 

“Thank you, mister.” Judith smiled up at the gruff blue giant. 

“Haaa, I mean it, kid.” Thundercracker pointed his finger. “Not a word! Otherwise Megatron will think there’s a traitor among his ranks. Now, do ya promise?” 

“I promise.” Judith held his finger in the form of a handshake. 

“Uh…” he swiftly took his finger back. “Don’t, uh… don’t get attached, kiddo. Despite what I did for ya, I’m still your enemy.” 

Judith hung her head, staring down at the sparkling grass. 

“But uh…” Thundercracker observed his surroundings. “Should Megatron enslave you all again, I won’t hesitate in protectin’ ya. You could be my little pet.” 

“Like a hamster?” Judith laughed. “Or a mousey?” 

“Er… somethin’ like that.” Thundercracker chuckled, raising a brow before standing up. “Well, so long, kid.” The blue Seeker transformed and flew into the skies, and as he left, Lisbeth stood horrified by the sight of the Decepticon jet before rushing towards her daughter. 

“Judith!” She kneeled down and hugged her little one close. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She observed her daughter’s face, pushing her hair back. 

“He helped me find home.” Judith shook her head. 

“He did?” Lisbeth glanced back at the leaving Decepticon before staring in astonishment at her now happy daughter. Lisbeth warmly smiled in return. 

“Just don’t scare me like that, okay?” Lisbeth petted her daughter’s hair. “Let’s go inside? I’ll make you some some grilled cheese.” 

“You were right about Decepticons, mommy.” Judith held her mom’s hand as she was guided to her house. “They’re not all bad.” 

“Y-yeah.” Lisbeth nodded. “But, uh… don’t be gettin’ too close to them all the time. Just ‘cos they’re not all bad doesn’t mean they’re all good, either.” 

“Yes, mommy.” Judith trotted into her home with her mother, looking back at the blue plane as it disappeared from sight. 

Present day

“I never saw him again.” Judith stood in front of the grocery store entrance. “And I’ve long accepted that he may no longer be around. There weren’t any reports of him for over a year.” 

“Uh…” Starscream rubbed the back of his head. “I think it’s best you not know of his fate, Judith.” 

“It’s okay, Starscream.” Judith sadly smiled. “I had a hunch he didn’t survive for long. It would’ve been best we didn’t see each other again. Unless Megatron managed to enslave humanity again, bluey would’ve been forced to chase me out or terminate me on sight. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you terminated him, either.” 

Starscream swallowed, and Judith only gave a sad laugh. “I guess I answered my own question.” She pushed the side of her hair back. 

“Judith…” the red Seeker frowned. “Had I met you sooner, perhaps I would’ve… perhaps he…” 

“Did he…” Judith wiped an eye. “Did he at least die with honor?” 

“He…” Starscream sighed, a sad smile forming on his face. “He died with honor. The Decepticons even erected a statue of him to pay his respects. More than what they did for me. They barely even finished the legs of my statue.” His smile dropped as another question came to mind. “Did… did you recognize me when you found me in the crater?” 

“… yes.” Judith rubbed her arms. “And seeing you again woke some memories I thought I’d never revisit. I wanted to run away and never face you, but I couldn’t. You were badly injured and… I felt so bad for you. And, well, I assumed you were just another lookalike until…” she gave a heavy sigh. “… until I saw your wings, bearing the very symbols of the Decepticons. Honestly, I always thought you recognised me, so it’s surprising to hear that you only now realize that we’ve met before.” 

“I’ve caused you so much heartache for so long.” Starscream lamented. “I… I doubt that you’ll ever find it in your heart to forgive…” 

The woman held Starscream’s hand before he could finish his sentence. 

“Wanna join me inside?” Judith smiled. “They have Energon snacks in there.” 

“Uh…” Starscream glanced over to some people giving surprised looks at both the Decepticon and the human before fearfully making off with their day. 

“I’d prefer to wait outside.” Starscream let go of her hand. Though her eyes gleamed, Judith’s smile remained and nodded before heading inside, leaving Starscream alone with Skyfire. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Starscream.” Skyfire shook his head. 

“And risk having her be bullied again because of me?” Starscream leaned against the wall with his arms folded. “I’ve hurt her enough.” 

“You’ve hurt a lot of people, Starscream.” Skyfire pointed out. “Humans, Autobots, Decepticons… and friends.” 

“Do not expect me to forgive you anytime soon…” he glared at his giant friend. “Just because you and Optimus came to my defense…” 

“Doesn’t mean we’re friends, either.” Skyfire finished, furrowing his brow. “And had we not come to defend you, you would’ve spent the rest of your life rotting in prison on Cybertron.” 

Starscream tapped his folded arm in agitation. “But you don’t deserve that. Not anymore.” Skyfire continued. “And I’m glad you’re trying… for her sake.” 

Starscream coldly chuckled. “One day, I shall have all the power in the world.” He proudly jeered. “And she may join my side as my queen.” 

“Have fun with that.” Skyfire smirked. Judith came back out with grocery bags and took out a little red, cube shaped plastic packet. 

“For you.” Judith smiled, the Seeker averting her gaze as he took the packet from her and observed her little offering. 

“It’s made from Energon.” Judith explained while the two strolled downtown. 

“I assume the humans made these to sell to the Autobots?” Starscream quipped as he opened the packet. 

“With help from the Autobots.” Judith shrugged. “Bumblebee loves them.” 

“Of course he would.” Starscream took out an ice cream sandwich like bar, with a large pink cube embedded between two blue and purple rectangles. “The Autobots would do anything to win over these flesh creatures. It’s honestly pathetic how far they’d…” the rest of his words were mumbled as he took a bite out of the Energon cake. “Huh. This is actually not so bad.” He chewed, eying his weirdly delicious treat. 

“I wanna show you something before we head on home.” The timid woman cooed. 

“I hope it’s not too far, otherwise I’d be forced to fly you there.” Starscream flirted. 

“Won’t I be too heavy?” Judith chuckled. 

“Did I show any trouble carrying you out of that fire?” His smirk broadened. 

“Fair enough, but I have my grocery bags.” Judith lifted a bag. 

“So? We can let Skyfire hold them for you.” He suggested, walking up closer to Judith. “Or are you making excuses?” 

“Not really.” She gently nudged her shoulder against his. “It’s just that the place is just up ahead.” 

“Spoil sport.” Starscream pouted. 

“Now, now. We’re almost here.” After a short walk down the road, less and less people surrounded them, and Judith set her bags down, then brought Starscream closer to the rocky shores. There before him was the vast sea beneath a golden sunset, colors of peach and amber bathing the skies. Starscream’s astonished gaze took in the wonderful colors before him, reflecting off his crimson optics. 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Judith gazed out with the Seeker. “This was the first thing mom and dad saw when they first met.” 

Starscream remained silent before turning to Judith, a warm smile broadening on him. 

“I could stay here all day and watch.” She inhaled the scent of sea water surrounding her. “I can never get enough of it.” 

“Neither can I.” Starscream held her hand and the woman turning her attention to the happy Decepticon. She smiled back and gazed into Starscream’s eyes. 

“Um…” the flustered Judith blinked, gazing the other way. “H-how much do you know about… kissing?” 

“Not much.” Starscream cooed. “Care to show me a demonstration?” 

“I…” Judith swallowed, turning her head. “I’m scared.” 

“Why?” Starscream brought his hand up to the nape of her neck. “Do I still terrify you, my dear?” 

“It’s not that.” She shook her head. “It’s just… I’ve never kissed a Cybertronian. I mean, I did. But you know what I mean.” 

“No, actually. I don’t.” Starscream coyly remarked. “Care to elaborate?” 

“You won’t feel disgusted my by lips, will you?” Judith swallowed. “At least… when they’re against yours?” 

The Seeker’s hand stroked up her neck and held her little chin. 

“Why don’t you test that theory out?” Starscream’s optics relaxed into a loving, warm gaze. The sight made Judith’s heart flutter and her cheeks to fluster, a sweat bead flowing down her forehead. She closed her eyes and her lower lip twitched as she brought her face closer to Starscream’s. Eventually, metal lips came into contact with her plush pair, then Starscream and Judith shot their eyes wide before breaking the kiss, the two unable to take their sights off each other. 

They both nervously chuckled, with Judith touching her own lips. “What, um, what do you think?” She asked the Seeker. 

“I’m not sure.” Starscream responded. “Let me try again.” he kissed Judith again, to her surprise. The kiss lasted a little longer this time, with Judith giving in and closing her eyes, stroking a hand against the Seeker’s cheek. Starscream brought another hand to her face as their embrace lasted longer, before eventually releasing her from his hold. 

A shy smile formed on Judith while Starscream sported a goofy looking grin. “That was nice.” The woman confessed in a fit of giggles. 

“It was.” Starscream agreed. “Though, suppose I were back to my normal size.” 

“Then I’d be getting bigger kisses from you.” Judith covered her brightening smile. “You’d only be getting teeny tiny ones from me.” 

“So?” Starscream raised a brow with a confident smile. “You’re going to deny such a huge upgrade like that?” 

“We’ll see?” Judith shrugged. “Hopefully the flower comes into effect soon. I hate seeing you suffer like this.” 

“Suffer? Me?” Starscream took a step back. “Wh-what’re you talking about?” He gazed over to the sunset. “I’m perfectly happy where I am.” 

“Starscream…” The woman frowned, the Seeker’s smile disappearing upon hearing the somber tone in Judith’s words. 

“I...” Starscream hung his head. “For years, I have tried everything to become leader of the Decepticons, and I had achieved such a feat… twice. Nobody respected me, even when I was second-in-command. I despised everyone in my ranks, especially Megatron.” He said his former master’s name with scowling resentment. “It didn’t matter who was in my way. Autobots, Decepticons, humans, or even allies. They were all nothing but inconveniences and obstacles to overcome. And now, all that I’ve achieved has lead me here. Stripped of my Decepticon leadership, a prisoner to the Autobots, trapped on this… planet and shrunken to the size of a measly little human. They all must despise me more than ever now.” 

Judith held his hand, stroking the edge of his palm with her fingers. “I don’t know what everybody truly thinks of you, but… I know that I don’t hate you.” The woman gave a reassuring smile, and Starscream closed his fingers around Judith’s hold. “Things will get better, Starscream.” 

The Seeker smiled at that response. 

“Thank you for trying, Judith.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! ; ;  
> To make up for it plus to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Transformers Prime, you're all getting 2 chapters this time around!

Back in Autobot City, Perceptor had just received a transmission coming from Cybertron.

“Hello?! Come in! Can anybody hear me?!” Cliffjumper’s panicked voice spoke.

“Cliffjumper?” Perceptor responded. “This is Perceptor. What seems to be the matter?” “Cyclonus and Astrotrain have escaped!” Cliffjumper alerted the scientist. “And they’ve taken a space bridge back to Earth!” “Impossible!” Perceptor gasped. “Our space bridge is destroyed!”

“They didn’t take the Autobot space bridge!” Cliffjumper elaborated and Perceptor’s optics widened in horror.

“Oh, dear...” Perceptor uttered. “I must contact Skyfire immediately!”

Starscream and Judith settled on the sand together watching the sun set until the skies dimmed into a blue, evening sky. The cool air breezed over Judith’s shoulders as she rubbed her cold arms and leaned against Starscream’s shoulder.

“Do you suppose we should get going?” Starscream asked his human companion.

“Just a little longer.” Judith shook her head. “It’s still so beautiful out here.”

An air of silence surrounded the two, but then Starscream raised his head upon hearing a distance noise.

“What’s wrong?” Judith took her head off his shoulder, noticing Starscream’s stern expression.

“Something’s coming this way.” the Seeker got up on his feet and received a transmission.

“Starscream!” Skyfire called out. “I just got word from Perceptor! I must get the both of you out of there immediately!” “What is going on, Skyfire?” Starscream scowled as the noise was getting closer and closer.

“Cyclonus and Astrotrain! They’ve...” the gentle giant’s transmission was suddenly cut off.

“They’ve what? Skyfire? Skyfire!” Starscream growled while the shocked Judith covered her mouth.

“What’s happened?” she asked with concern.

“We must leave, right away.” Starscream took her hand and the two ran across the beach. Starscream frantically searched his surroundings before settling his sights on a familiar looking purple giant. It was Astrotrain, and he was in the middle of a beatdown with a struggling Skyfire.

“Oh, no...” Judith gasped. “We must help him, Starscream!” “And then what?” Starscream quacked. “Even at my normal size, my null rays are useless! Our best option right now is to...” Starscream froze as he stared agape at something emerging from the sea. Judith turned to see what it was the Seeker was witnessing, and stepped back by what it was that emerged; Cyclonus.

“I will have vengeance!” Cyclonus snarled as he reached a hand towards the paralyzed Starscream. Before Cyclonus could grab the tiny Seeker, Judith pushed Starscream out of the way and ended up being captured instead.

“NO!” Starscream cried out while Cyclonus held up the squirming human.

“How pathetic.” Cyclonus mocked the Seeker. “To think that a Decepticon such as yourself would stoop to caring about these worthless flesh creatures!” “Release her immediately, you rusted pile of circuits!”

“You want her? Come and get her!” Cyclonus tossed her in the air and transformed, flying off with the human in his pilot seat. The enraged Starscream transformed into a jet and sped off towards the villainous purple jet.

As Starscream followed Cyclonus, the Seeker noticed that Cyclonus had trouble flying straight. In fact, he could hear the purple plane grunting in pain.

“What on Earth?” the red jet remarked.

Judith was stuck in the Decepticon’s pilot seat and started kicking against Cyclonus’s control panel, pressing every button available while doing as much damage as possible.

“Cease that irritating...!” Cyclonus continued having issues with the human. “That’s it! Let’s see how quick Starscream can catch you on the way down!” the fed up Decepticon opened a hatch below and dropped the human out, sending her falling down towards the sea.

“Judith!” Starscream plummeted down towards her, but before he could even reach her, Cyclonus tackled him in mid-air, and Judith splashed into the ice cold sea.

“NOOOO!!!” Starscream wailed while Cyclonus cackled.

“Yes, Starscream! Grovel in despair at the loss of your beloved human!” Cyclonus laughed in triumph. “May that loss forever remain ingrained into your soul!”

“You deplorable excuse for a commander!” Starscream hissed. “You want suffering?! I’ll give you suffering!” the tiny jet flew around Cyclonus while the bigger jet attempted firing his lasers, but Starscream was too fast for him. The disoriented Cyclonus struggled to keep up while the Seeker deliberately bumped against Cyclonus’ wings, causing Cyclonus to lose balance and spiral downwards into the sea with Starscream. “Enjoy the ice cold waters, Cy-Clown-us!”

“NOOO...!” both Cyclonus and Starscream dove into the sea, leaving nothing but silence as the sea waves motioned under the darkening night sky.

Nearby a navigation buoy, Judith emerged with a sharp gasp and clung onto the yellow floater, climbing onto the contraption and out of the icy cold salt water. After catching her breath, Judith observed her surroundings and found pitch black darkness, with the only source of light emitting from the tinted blue moonlight down onto the sparkling sea.

“Starscream!” she cried out, his name echoing throughout the tense silence. He was nowhere to be found, and Judith’s green eyes filled with despair. Hanging her head, the stranded woman let out a quiet sob and pushed her soaked hair back, freezing water dripping down her shivering body as she leaned against the buoy. Despite her uncontrolled huffing, she uttered a few words as a misty cloud escaped her mouth.

“... I love you.”

The water near the buoy suddenly bubbled before a giant hand emerged and grabbed onto it, the woman gasping in terror as she clung onto her dear life. Judith shivered as she witnessed a dark silhouette emerging from the water, red eyes flashing in the dark as it took notice of her. Eventually, she recognized the shape of the silhouette based on the wings and the helmet shape.

The giant stared down at the human, and his other hand came towards her in an open palm. In response, Judith hugged his thumb close, to the Seeker’s silent surprise. “You’re okay.” She sniffled, quaking in his hold from the cold. Starscream tried to rectify that by enclosing all his warm fingers around her.

“What…” she stared up in concern. “What happened to Cyclonus?” As she asked this, pieces of purple shrapnel were floating far away from the two, and deep beneath the sea laid scattered parts of what used to be Cyclonus, his disassembled head bearing a permanent look of horror as his red optics dimmed into nothing but blackness.

“Let’s just say we won’t be dealing with him ever again.” Starscream darkly commented, using his thumb to wipe Judith’s face as he loomed closer to her with a solemn stare.

“Starscream?” Judith stared in worried confusion as the Seeker holding her examined her, using his thumb to turn her head from side to side.

“No injuries detected.” Starscream commented. “But you’re freezing cold. We must return to shore immediately.”

“Yeah.” Judith nodded, huddling up closer into Starscream’s hand for more warmth. “But what about Astrotrain?”

“He’d better hope he’s long gone by the time I arrive.” He lifted up the small human. “Or else he’ll be joining Cyclonus next.”

Starscream transformed and flew back to land with Judith in his pilot seat, and to Judith’s relief, Astrotrain had long departed. Only Skyfire settled on the sand, rubbing his aching head before noticing Starscream transforming and landing onto the sand, dust flying onto Skyfire’s feet.

“Starscream?!” Skyfire shot up from his seat, his eyes and mouth agape. “But… you’re…?”

“Back to normal size?” Starscream grinned, holding Judith in his hand.

“But where’s Cyclonus?” Skyfire furrowed his brow and searched his surroundings.

“You don’t need to worry about that clown anymore.” The Seeker’s smile stretched further. “You’re supposed to watching over little ol’ me. Well, not ‘little’ anymore.”

“What happened to Astrotrain?” Judith asked the gentle giant.

“He may have overpowered me, but I gained the upper hand and took him down. He escaped before I could even take him in.”

“A likely story.” Starscream rebuked, to Skyfire’s chagrin.

“Believe what you want, Starscream.” Skyfire huffed. “But Astrotrain is out there, and he might come back for you.”

“Who cares? Now that I’ve returned back to my original size, you can now take him on without any problems.” Starscream stuck out his chest with pride.

“He may be no match for the both of us, but Judith is no match for him, either.” Skyfire pointed out. Starscream’s pride shifted into shock before he gazed down at the woman in his hand. “I don’t intend to get you nor Judith into any danger.”

“Neither do I, Skyfire.” Starscream replied, optics still locked on his human companion. “For now, we must return home. The human and I might catch a cold.”

“But Autobots can’t catch…” Skyfire raised a brow before noting the serious scowl in Starscream’s gaze. “O-of course! Let’s head back to your home immediately, Judith!”

Back home, Judith ran up the stairs and had herself a shower. Now a giant once again, Starscream kneeled down and peaked into Judith’s bedroom window, only for the smiling woman to shut the blinds, much to Starscream’s annoyance. After her warm shower, Judith slipped on some nighties and opened the blinds along with the window but couldn’t find the Seeker anywhere.

“Starscream?” She leaned out the window and searched around her backyard, only hearing crickets chirping through the night.

“Well, it’s about time!” Starscream revealed himself from the side of her house, a coy smile on his face. Judith let out a yelp before grabbing her chest in a fit of laughter.

“You scared me!” Judith went back inside her room. “I wanted to show you something.”

The curious Seeker snuck over to the window and peaked inside once again. He saw Judith open up her closet and take out a rather large box. She lifted the big thing with two hands and slipped it out of the window and onto Starscream’s hand. “I was gonna give it to you back when you were still small.” Judith explained as she climbed out the window and onto the roof of her house. “Go on, open it.”

The Seeker squinted an optic and opened the box anyways, and what he took out of it was a little crown and a violet blanket inside.

“I, uh...” Judith rubbed the back of her neck. “I got a little insight from Rumble back at the bar. He told me about your coronation.”

Starscream’s optics slightly widened.

“I wanted to make you feel like a leader again.” Judith rubbed her arm, her cheeks flushed red. “And I felt guilty about you losing it all. Your followers, your leadership, even your freedom. I never wanted to take any of those things away from you.” Her breathing grew heavy as she stared down at the ground. “It’s the best I can do to make it up to you, I-if you can call it that. I want to do what I can to make you feel better because I...” Judith stuttered. “I-It's because I... I...”

While she tried to confess, she noticed Starscream looming closer to her, and she froze still. The Decepticon pressed his metal lips against her little face and kissed her, Judith turning red in the face in reaction, to Starscream’s amusement. “Want me to do it again?” his seductive voice whispered, lips still close to the blushing beauty.

“Please.” she nodded, averting her green eyes. “And... let me do it as well.”

“As you wish.” he cooed before planting another kiss, only this time Judith managed to kiss him on the lower lip.

The Seeker then lifted Judith out of her home and held up the crown she gave him, observing her gift while twirling the little contraption between his fingers. “So, what do you think?” Judith asked with a sweet smile, only for the grinning Starscream to drop the violet blanket atop of the baffled Judith. “Hey!” Judith fumbled around under the blanket before Starscream placed the crown onto her blanketed head. “Hm?” Judith slid the blanket off until the crown was perched perfectly onto her head, the woman gazing up in astonishment at the Seeker. “What is...?”

“Such tiny trinkets are not fit for a king like me.” Starscream scoffed. “They are, however, more suitable for a queen.”

“Ahh...” Judith slowly sunk onto her shaking knees as she held the blanket over herself. “Queen?” she quietly squeaked.

“Is my queen feeling rather cold?” the teasing Seeker smirked, holding her close to his face. “I know someplace where I can keep you warm. That is, if I have your permission.”

“Y-Yes.” Judith nodded with a kind smile before Starscream shot up to his feet and escorted the little lady near the barn. He laid back against the grass and gave one last cocky glance at Judith before his cockpit opened up, placing her inside. “There.” he closed his amber compartment, giving it a little pat. “Just where I like you.”

“But you can’t see me from here.” Judith chuckled as she laid back against her seat. “How will you know I won’t press a random button while I’m in here?”

“Click away! Button functions are offline while I am in this form.” Starscream chided with confidence while drummed his fingers over his cockpit. “It would be more amusing to see you try and get out from there.”

“Why would I wanna do that?” The innocent human chirped. “It’s not like I’m in any danger in here.”

“Uh…” Starscream’s smile dropped. “Well, you’re right about that. But what if I were to say, keep you from your work tomorrow.”

“Well, in that case I’d be relentless…” Judith tapped the window with a finger. “If I had any work tomorrow.”

“Way to ruin the fun.” Starscream huffed.

“Making me late for work is your idea of fun?” Judith raised a brow, crossing her arms. “You must really be bored.”

“What do you expect me to do? I can’t commit any Decepticon acts and Skyfire’s got his eye on me.” Starscream whined. “At least I can still fly.”

Judith giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Starscream raised a brow.

“Remember when we were back here, you said you’d offer me a chance to fly in you?” Judith stroked the control panel, the Seeker feeling his spark heat up.

“Y-yes.” Starscream nervously chuckled. “Though I believe I gave you that when I, uh…” he turned to the hole in the barn. “Oh…”

“Maybe some day we can do that again.” Judith laid back and covered herself with the violet blanket. “Perhaps on Cybertron, too. I’ve always wanted to see it.” Judith gazed up at the stars. “Is it really as beautiful as they say it is?”

“Even more so.” Starscream sighed, moving his hand out of Judith’s sight. “Now it’s a literal city of gold. I would’ve admired more of the view had I not been prisoner.”

“You’re not forbidden from visiting Cybertron, are you?” Judith asked.

“Thankfully, not for long.” Starscream let out an annoyed groan. “It will still be a while for me to come back. Apparently if I show any improvement in my behavior on Earth, they might consider welcoming me back.”

“I can live on Cybertron, right?” Judith asked.

“Not too sure on that.” Starscream raised a brow. “Although, I have seen some humans there. Not sure if they truly live there, or are just visiting.”

“At least I know I can drop by from time to time.” Judith remarked. “Sorry I can’t drink Energon like you.”

“You drinking Energon isn’t what drew me to you in the first place, Judith.” Starscream smirked, tapping his compartment. “It’s when you give them to me that did it.”

“How greedy.” Judith teased.

“Not my fault you kept spoiling me.” Starscream chuckled mischievously. “I am what I am.”

“Impulsive and impatient?” She laughed.

“How cutting.” He gazed down at his compartment and placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt. “Is that any way to speak to your king?”

“As your queen, yes.” Judith retorted.

“Touche.” Starscream smiled. “Very well, my naïve little queen. You win this round… for now.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Judith giggled, lifting the blanket over her head.

“Good luck fetching your breakfast when you can’t get out of there.” Starscream gave an evil chuckle and Judith lifted the blanket off her shocked face.

“Oh, noooooo!” Judith held her hands over her face while Starscream kept on laughing. “Curse you, Starscream!”


	26. Chapter 26

The following day, Starscream walked with Judith on his shoulder into town, only this time Skyfire kept a slight closer distance just in case. People gawked in fear at the

sight of the feared second-in-command as Starscream made his way over to the park. There was a fun fair going on and Judith couldn’t be more excited to see.

“I don’t quite see how any of this is entertaining.” Starscream complained as he set Judith down.

“Maybe if you were smaller, it would seem more wonderful.” Judith joked. “Bumblebee once rode the teacups here and he had a great time.”

“Of course that Autobot would think so.” Starscream grunted, eying his surroundings. “I’m surrounded by all these humans and the noise is giving me a headache.”

“Ah, lighten up.” A familiar New Jersey voice said as Rumble approached with an unsure Frenzy by his side.

“Rumble?” Starscream scowled. “You little… what’re you doing here?”

“I invited him.” Judith replied while Rumble smugly crossed his arms. “He and Frenzy wanted to go on some rides.”

“Only Frenzy here’s actin’ a bit of a chicken about it.” Rumble pointed with a thumb at his friend.

“I ain’t chicken!” Frenzy protested. “I just don’t trust dese things! They’re made with primitive human technology!”

“You can still come with, Starscream.” Judith offered the giant Seeker. “You could watch us on the rides.”

“Well, I suppose somebody has to keep an eye out.” Starscream circled his head before locking his glare onto the smug cassetticon’s face.

Judith took Rumble and Frenzy onto the bumper car rides, and though Rumble and Judith were having a heck of a time, Frenzy was getting annoyed by the obnoxious kids running into him.

“Watch it where ya ram that thing, flat head!” Frenzy cried out. Starscream stood and watched, the grumpy Decepticon eying the ride with his arms crossed. The group then moved on and tried a little ring tossing game, which Judith, Rumble and Frenzy kept losing at.

“My aim’s not usually ‘dis bad!” Frenzy growled. “How do I know ya ain’t cheatin’?”

“Yeah, I ain’t seen anybody win at dese!” Rumble nodded.

“One kid won a teddy bear.” The relaxed owner said while reading a magazine. “Maybe try again for another 3 bucks?”

“What a rip.” Judith sighed, holding a couple rings left.

“Now just a moment.” Starscream took a ring from Judith. “How about I give it a shot?”

“I dunno, Starscream.” Judith shook her head. “I feel this might irritate you.”

“Ya ain’t exactly well known for handlin’ losing very well.” Rumble sassed his former leader.

“Just shut up and just watch.” Starscream growled before taking the ring and dropping it right onto the cone. The owner glanced over to the cone before realizing to his surprise that there was a ring in it.

“Hey, what gives?!” The owner shot up from his seat before jumping at the sight of Starscream.

“Why are you so surprised, sir?” Starscream grinned down at the goofy looking idiot. “They won fair and square, I’d suggest handing the lady her prize now.”

“But…”

“Unless you made up that little girl who won the teddy bear from your stand.” Starscream continued. “Otherwise I’ll start to believe that you were trying to swindle my companions.”

“N-no, not at all!” The owner nervously laughed and plucked down a stuffed bear to hand over to Judith. “Here, enjoy!” The owner nodded as Judith thanked him and left with the others.

“I suppose this win’s on you, Starscream.” Judith held up the teddy bear.

“What am I supposed to do with a useless little toy?” Starscream scoffed.

“Alright, then. Here, Rumble.” Judith handed the bear to the cassetticon, to Starscream’s surprise.

“Awww, ya shouldn’t have.” Rumble smiled. “But maybe ‘dis bear’s more suited for Frenzy. He’s gonna need somethin’ to calm him down after a few more rides.”

“Very funny, Rumble.” The black and red cassetticon gave a sarcastic laugh while Starscream grumbled to himself.

Judith and the cassetticons were riding a Ferris wheel as Starscream waited below. There, he stood near a line of humans and some of them stared at him. Starscream took notice and glared at them. “Well? What do you want?” Starscream snorted.

“You’re that jerk Starscream, aren’t you?” A random man said.

“Who’s asking?” Starscream turned his attention back to the Ferris wheel, tapping his foot in agitation.

“You’ve terrorised us with the other Decepti-creeps for years!” The stranger continued. “What, are you going to destroy our Ferris wheel now?”

“You must truly be bored to try and annoy someone who can simply squish you with one foot.” Starscream hummed, the stranger going quiet.

“Then why are you here?” A kid asked, the Seeker pressing the bridge of his nose.

“None of your business.” Starscream seethed. “Go bother someone else.” An empty soda can was suddenly tossed at Starscream and he glared at the teenager that froze where he stood.

“Uh…” The teen swallowed, Starscream still glaring. “Free soda?”

“… I am already well aware that you threw that garbage at me, human.” Starscream’s scowl lowered. “And I know that many of you do not wish to see me, with some distasteful things to say about me. All I can say is… the feeling is mutual, puny flesh creatures.”

All the humans turned away from the Seeker’s venomous gaze as Judith and the cassetticons finished their ride on the Ferris wheel.

“Sorry that was kinda boring.” Judith shrugged. “But I wanted to give Frenzy a more peaceful ride.”

The black and red cassetticon sighed with relief while Rumble observed his surroundings. “Let’s go on the roller coaster there?” She pointed to the biggest ride in the fun fair.

“Uh, I think I’ll sit this one out.” Frenzy shook his head and raised his hands.

“Whatever ya say. Enjoy ya company, chicken.” Rumble chuckled while Judith placed a sympathetic hand on Frenzy’s shoulder. Frenzy stood awkwardly next to the grumpy Seeker, the cassetticon watched some murmuring passersby actively avoiding him and Starscream, others even passing a resentful glare.

“Ah, whaddaya lookin’ at?!” Frenzy asserted himself. “Go get stuffed with corndogs, ya putts! I ain’t some attraction to gawk at!”

While Frenzy dealt with the humans, Starscream kept his eye on the rollercoaster, squinting his optics when he saw something off. “Something seems wrong with one of the rails.” Starscream commented.

“Ya say somethin’, Screamer?” Frenzy tilted his confused head, the Seeker not responding.

The rollercoaster ride started and Judith and Rumble started riding up the rails until they rode down the peak at top speed. The railing trembled from the intensity of the ride until it broke into two.

“Mom, look! The rollercoaster broke!” One of the kids cried out, catching everybody’s attention.

“Oh, no! They’re gonna crash!” A man cried out and a crowd gathered around in panic.

“Oh, no!” Judith gasped. “Rumble, what’re we gonna do?!”

“I’ll fly us offa here!” Rumble held Judith close and prepared to fly off.

“But what about the others?! They’ll be killed!” Judith protested. “Help! Somebody!”

The rollercoaster full of people screamed and they were all sent flying off the rail, plummeting downwards to the ground. Rumble managed to fly Judith and one of the people off the rollercoaster while Frenzy caught one in his arms. Before the rollercoaster could hit the concession stand, Starscream grabbed the contraption and set it down on the ground, saving the remaining humans on the ride.

All the humans onboard sprung out of their seats, with some rushing towards their loved ones.

“Did you just see what I saw?” An amazed crowd approached the Decepticons. “Sure did. Those Decepticons saved those people!”

“Thank you so much for saving my little boy!” A mother called out to Starscream.

“These guys are heroes! You sure they’re Decepticons?” A kid said in the crowd.

As the crowd began cheering for the Decepticons, Rumble and Frenzy were taken by surprise, with Frenzy even receiving a kiss on the cheek by the woman he just rescued.

Starscream, on the other hand, glared down on these humans, clenching his fists as he grew visibly agitated and annoyed.

“Silence!” Starscream shouted, the crowd going silent while Judith stared in shock. “I am not your hero, and I do not wish for your worthless praise! You are all an idiotic pile of flesh that couldn’t even bother to fix a rollercoaster!” He pointed to the broken rail. “Consider yourselves lucky that I cannot eviscerate whoever’s responsible for this!”

The crowd all stepped away from the enraged Seeker, who stormed out of the theme park on his own. Judith looked to both Rumble and Frenzy before the three followed Starscream.

The angry Seeker stomped through the green grass before Skyfire stood in his way.

“Would you mind telling me what was that?” Skyfire scolded his former friend. “Those humans were only thanking you for saving them!”

Starscream let out a bitter laugh. “You thought I was saving them? I was saving Judith!” Starscream ranted. “I do not care for any of these irresponsible creatures, now out of my way!” He forcefully pushed his big guardian aside before he was far enough to feel that he was alone.

Starscream tore a tree down with an arm in anger as he screamed to himself.

“I hate this planet!” He stomped a foot, causing the ground to shake. The Seeker angrily panted before he suddenly heard a high pitched sound coming from one of the trees. He followed the continuous sound until he stumbled upon the source on a branch right in front of him. Starscream loomed in closer to it and saw a small, white furry creature with amber eyes and black pointed ears.

“I’ve seen creatures like you before.” Starscream commented. “You’re usually accompanied with a human, yet you are lacking a collar.” The Seeker glanced to the sides as the curious creature stared in both awe and fear at the Seeker. “You’re awfully small for a cat, aren’t you?”

The little animal hissed, hairs standing on its back while Starscream grinned with amusement at it. “You remind me of Ravage, though not as intimidating.” He brought a finger up to the kitty. “Terrified, I see.” He booped its nose and the kitten clawed at his finger, but it barely made a scratch. Starscream bellowed in laughter. “Weak little thing. You barely even scratched my paint.” Starscream mocked as the kitten hopped onto his finger and gnawed at the tip of his tough metal finger.

“You’ve barely caused any harm towards me, yet you still try to fight despite the odds.” Starscream stroked the head of the vicious kitten using his thumb. “I’ve been destroyed by Megatron, but even in death did I continue to pursue my goals.”

Starscream picked up the little kitten as the small creature realized it was being lifted off the tree and was stranded atop of the Decepticon’s palm. The kitten shrunk at the Starscream’s terrifying gaze and uttered a small meow. “You’re free from your high top prison, little creature.” He said as he set his palm to the grass. “Run home to mommy or something like that.”

The kitten hopped off his palm and stared up at the metal giant. Starscream stretched his arms and headed back to the theme park, where he saw Judith and the cassetticons just leaving the place.

“There you are.” Judith sighed with relief. “How are you feeling?”

“Less agitated.” Starscream remarked.

“Sounds about right.” Rumble commented before leaning to the side when he noticed the grass rustling. “Hey, whassat?”

Judith and the Decepticons looked behind and saw a little white kitten bouncing through the grass.

“Oh my gosh!” Judith covered her mouth. “It’s so small!”

Starscream saw the kitten and sighed in annoyance.

“I thought you were afraid of me.” Starscream raised a brow at the feline. “All of the sudden you can’t bear to part from me?”

“Aww, you made a new friend?” Judith cooed and approached the little kitten.

“Of course not.” Starscream denied. “The little beast wouldn’t stop following me after I took down from a tree. Maybe I should’ve just left it there.”

“He must think you’re his hero.” Judith giggled as the kitten pounced on her foot, playing with her shoe laces.

“I am NOT a hero!” Starscream snarled. “This little pest isn’t going to start following me around, is it?”

“How far were ya walkin’?” Frenzy asked as he stared down at the kitten.

“What does that have to do with… wait.” Starscream’s optics widened. “It followed me THAT far? Oh, no…” he pressed the bridge of his nose.

“I guess yer stuck with ‘dis feline for a while.” Rumble smirked. “And it ain’t gonna be Ravage this time.”

“What does Ravage think of Earth cats?” Judith asked.

“Eh. Not much.” Rumble shrugged. “Though a kitty ‘dis small’ll probably end up as his dinner.”

“Nice try, Rumble. But Decepticons don’t eat organic beings.” Judith rolled her eyes and picked up the kitten, holding it up to Rumble’s face.

Though confused, Rumble petted the little kitten and it purred under his touch. “Hehehe, maybe Ravage might make friends with ‘dis li’l tyke.” The purple cassetticon goofily laughed. “What a li’l rascal.”

“Are we done here or not?” Starscream groaned with exhaustion.

“This little fella doesn’t seem to have an owner.” Judith rubbed her chin. “You didn’t find any...?”

“There wasn’t any other creature in sight.” Starscream folded his arms.

“Then we should put up some missing posters just in case.” Judith suggested. “And if nobody claims him, we could always…”

“Do not suggest that we keep that thing.” Starscream growled, Judith scowling in response.

“I was gonna say we give him to dad.” Judith corrected the giant. “He’s been lonely at home, and maybe giving him a little companion would cheer him up.”

“Oh…” Starscream’s optics widened. “That’s a… much better idea.”

“But for the time being, he’s staying with us.” Judith added, to Starscream’s chagrin.

“Joy.”

Judith bought some cat food before heading home with the kitten and allowed the little fella to roam around the house. Starscream peaked through the window and eyed the little creature as it sniffed its surroundings and played with a carpet string. “What idiotic creature finds so much joy in a piece of string?” Starscream critiqued.

“Cats are just innocent creatures.” Judith stroked the tiny kitten’s head. “They don’t know if they’re doing right or wrong, nor are they aware of the rest of the world and universe.”

“So all they do is exist.” Starscream deadpanned.

“Well, every organism on this planet contributes to society and the environment.” The woman shrugged.

“And what good is a cat?” The Seeker continued.

“They’re very comforting creatures.” She smiled down at the kitten. “They provide companionship to those who don’t have it.”

“But I have you.” Starscream interjected. “And you have me. What use is a cat for either of us?”

“Oh, come now.” Judith chuckled and held up the kitten to Starscream’s face. “You can’t say no to that face.”

Starscream’s optics thinned with stubbornness at the cute kitten’s curious eyes. “No.”

“You are so cold.” Judith laughed and set the kitten down. “Isn’t there anything on this planet that you’d give a chance to like?”

“I like you.” Starscream smirked, raising a brow upon witnessing Judith’s shy smile.

“Anything else?” She put her hands on her hips.

“Well…” Starscream averted his gaze. “I’d rather save that for a special occasion.”

The woman walked up to Starscream’s face and sweetly pecked him on the lower lip. “I look forward to it.” She then turned to the meowing kitten and took a small packet of cat food, filling the content into a bowl before setting it down for the kitten to eat.

“Spoiled little thing.” Starscream scoffed.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Judith joked. “Besides, this little guy has no home.”

“Yet.” Starscream retorted. “And as far as I’m concerned, this house is just temporary for him.”

“Wow, Starscream. I knew you were the jealous type, but I didn’t think you’d be jealous of a cat.” She teased the Seeker.

“Why would I, Starscream, be jealous of a useless little furball?” Starscream turned his head away. “I’m much more important than him.”

Judith just kept on laughing, the Seeker striking a mean glare at the human. “Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you.” She chirped as she headed to the kitchen. “I just find the idea of you being jealous of a cat so funny.”

“I am NOT jealous!” Starscream protested as the kitten approached the window and sat down staring at the Seeker’s face. “And what are you looking at, you hairball with eyes?!”


	27. Chapter 27

Night fell, and Judith laid in bed while the kitten slept in an old flower basket near the window. Starscream peered through the upper floor window and teasingly grinned at his little human reading her book. She took notice and tried to hide her smile with the book.

“What are you reading?” Starscream squinted an eye. “Must be quite interesting if it’s taking your attention away from me.”

“It’s…” she cleared her throat, blushing. “It’s about birds.”

“Birds? And does it include the bees?” Starscream’s smile widened while Judith laughed.

“Didn’t think you’d know about that.” She covered her mouth as her cheeks flushed rouge.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He coyly remarked. “Is it a human thing?”

“M-maybe…” she timidly pushed her hair back. “I could tell you about it another day, though. I should get some rest for work tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about demonstrating it to me, either.” The Seeker chuckled with a wink.

She stretched her arms and laid in bed to sleep. “Goodnight, Starscream.” Judith sighed peacefully.

“Goodnight, Judith.” The Seeker warmly replied, the small kitten hopping up to the window sill and staring up at the Decepticon’s face. 

Starscream’s smile turned into an annoyed frown at the sight of the innocent little creature. 

“What do you want?” He glared down at the purring kitten, which began nuzzling the window sill. It began to sniff the confused Seeker’s face and begun nuzzling his chin. “You may have won over my dearest Judith, but you won’t garner any affection from me.”

The next day, Judith left the house with the kitten in her bag, and the Seeker kept eying her as they strolled downtown. “You just had to bring the little fink along.” Starscream groaned.

“Poor little guy wouldn’t stop crying.” Judith petted the purring kitten. “I couldn’t just leave him all on his lonesomes.”

“It’s leaving him in my lonesomes is what worries me.” Starscream muttered.

At the bar, the kitten was left with Jules while the grumpy Starscream leaned against the wall. He stared at Soundwave with his cassetticons and sighed to himself. Soundwave glanced at Starscream before taking a sip of his Energon, then Starscream heard the kitten hissing, and turned to see that it was approached by a curious Ravage.

“I see he’s pretty nervous around newcomers.” Jules laughed as Ravage tilted his head at the scared kitten. “Or maybe it’s not really a cat, but a chicken in disguise.”

Starscream groaned at that bad joke Jules made and made his way around the bar. Some Autobots would stare at him while others would mind their own business. The Seeker approached Soundwave and his crew, and cleared his throat.

“I see you’ve managed to find yourself a place on this planet.” Starscream commented. “How’s that working out for you?”

“It is not the same as being a Decepticon scout.” Soundwave replied. “But with the liquidation of the Decepticon cause, we must make due with what the Autobots allow for us.”

“Autobots.” Starscream grimaced. “So you’re just going to give up?”

“Ay, cool your jets, Starscream.” Rumble replied. “We don’t like ‘dis, either, but ya gotta face it. We lost.”

“And it ain’t your fault, neither.” Frenzy continued. “We’re just full of traitors here and there. When it’s not you tryin’ to take over, it’s Cyclonus, Blitzwing, Octane or even…”

“Astrotrain.” The side of Starscream’s nose crinkled. “That reminds me. How did Cyclonus even find us on Earth?”

“Cyclonus and the others were taking refuge on Earth.” Soundwave explained. “The Sweeps had seen us and reported Cyclonus of our arrival.”

“And then many of our followers abandoned us.” Starscream bitterly chuckled. “I should’ve been more merciless towards them. Show them just how much better of a leader I was over Megatron!”

“I disagree.” Rumble had his hands behind his head. “Your plan to extract Energon from other planets sounded like a lot of fun. Too bad Cyclonus had to ruin things for us.”

“Yeah…” Frenzy hung his head. “You ain’t no Megatron, but that was a fun strategy.”

“You guys doing okay?” Judith arrived at their table. “You all look so glum.”

“Ah, we just miss cruisin’ around the galaxy.” Frenzy replied.

“If you’d like, we can all go to the Astronomy museum together.” Judith suggested. “That place was the size of a library when I was a kid, but nowadays it’s like going on safari. You can come along too, Soundwave.”

“We shall see.” Soundwave replied before noticing Ravage return with a small kitten on his back.

“Aww, ya made a friend.” Rumble smiled while Laserbeak tilted his head. The kitten growled at the mechanical bird while Rumble and Frenzy laughed. “Fierce li’l feline, ain’t he?” Rumble remarked. “How’s he and Starscream gettin’ along?”

“The sooner that mangy beast is gone…” Starscream uttered to himself with his arms folded.

“So far so good.” Judith shrugged. “The kitten’s taken a liking to him.”

“Still haven’t named him, I see.” Frenzy tilted his head.

“Well, we’re leaving that option up to dad.” Judith explained. “He said he’ll definitely take him in should nobody come for the little guy.”

“Why don’t we…?” Frenzy turned to Soundwave.”

“No.”

“Ya didn’t even let me…”

“No.”

“We got Ravage, anyways.” Rumble shrugged. “Besides, we don’t know how to raise an Earth cat. Better to leave it to Jules there.”

“Yeah.” Judith smiled at her dad. “He and mom always loved cats. Well, see you guys later.” the woman went on with her day, the Decepticons watching her leave.

“Heheh, speakin’ o ‘ moms.” Frenzy goofily chuckled and pointed to the kitten sitting atop of Starscream’s foot.

“Persistent little...” the Seeker growled and swung his foot forward, the kitten ducking in response before leaping off his foot and back to Ravage. “It won’t stop bothering me!”

“Not our problem, Starscream.” Rumble chuckled. “Ya can’t wait ‘till the week’s out?”

“Rumble, this is Starscream we’re talkin’ about here. Patience ain’t exactly in his processor.” Frenzy teasingly nudged his pal’s shoulder, the seething Seeker glaring at the black and red cassetticon. “Uh... but I’m sure there’s a bit of empathy somewhere in there.”   
“There isn’t.” Starscream’s optics thinned.

“Ah, scrap iron.”

A couple days pass, but there was no word from anybody regarding a lost kitten.

“Why are you making me watch the cat?!” Starscream yelled at Judith.

“You didn’t wanna come with me today, so I figured you could watch the cat for today.” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Take the little pest with you!” he crossed his arms and turned up his head. “I prefer being alone.”   
“You won’t even know he’s there.” Judith placed the bowl of cat food and a bowl of water near the front door then headed off to the bus station. “You do a great job ignoring Skyfire, after all.”

Starscream groaned and sat on the grass, tapping a finger while staring at the small kitten sniffing the grass. “Aww, he’s so small.” Skyfire appeared and smiled down at the precious little creature.

“At least I can have someone watch over the small tramp.” Starscream grumbled and laid back against the grass. “Make sure it doesn’t come anywhere near me. I could risk shooting it and I don’t wish to break Judith’s heart.”

“My job’s to watch over you, not a kitten.” Skyfire smiled at his former friend. “And I’d advice trying to look after an earth creature.”

“And what good would that do me?” Starscream raised a brow.

“We could reduce your sentence if you can prove you can be responsible.”

“Isn’t being with Judith enough responsibility?” Starscream sassed.

“Now, now, Starscream.” The gentle giant shook his head. “From what I’ve seen from you this past week, you’ve shown a lot of improvement in your behavior. That kind of development could encourage me to, uh, bring in the good word to the council?”

Starscream sat up and glared at the Autobot playing coy, then the Seeker set his sights down to the kitten rolling around in the grass. “You know, I hear this is how cats say they love you.” Skyfire gazed up at the sky with his arms crossed.

“… fine. I’ll watch over the little cretin.” Starscream seethed, to Skyfire’s joy. “But don’t expect me to get attached.”

“You must’ve thought the same thing the first time you saw Judith.” The Autobot remarked before suddenly disappearing from sight, to Starscream’s chagrin and surprise.

“How does he do that?” Starscream scowled. “For someone as big as Astrotrain, he certainly knows how to hide.”

Starscream leaned on an arm and stared down at the kitten as it frolicked around in the grass. “You are very easily entertained.” The Seeker snorted while the kitten hopped behind one of the garbage bins. The Seeker jolted upon hearing a screech before witnessing the kitten leap out hissing from an aggressive looking raccoon. The kitten’s pupils thinned and bared its fangs at the raccoon puffing up its tail.

“You!” Starscream cried, the racoon raising its head and shrinking back upon seeing the giant. “I recognise you, you mangy beast!” The Seeker pointed. “Just can’t resist picking on someone smaller than you, can you?”

The raccoon turned tail and scurried off into the woods, leaving the kitten alone. Starscream grinned with victorious pride before looking down to see the feline rubbing up against his foot.

He picked up the tiny cat and held it up to his face. “Don’t rely on me to stop your ridiculous squabbles next time.” Starscream warned the little fella. “I do not expect you to understand me, but you should learn to fend for yourself.”

The kitten purred and rolled onto its back. “The cute act won’t work on me, vermin.” He squinted his eyes and stroked a finger onto the kitten’s belly. “But you are awfully soft. It’s like petting the top of Judith’s head.” The kitten brushed a claw against Starscream’s finger, the Seeker snickering in response.

“Oh, trying to attack me?” Starscream grinned. “It’s not wise to harm a Decepticon, not that you succeeded!”

The kitten tried biting Starscream’s finger as he continued stroking the tiny mammal. “You shall not resist me!” Starscream laughed. “Your efforts are futile!”

As Starscream played with the kitten, Skyfire watched from afar with a proud smile.

“Not get attached, eh?”

As night fell, Judith came home and saw both Starscream and the kitten missing. “Starscream?” She roamed around the grassy fields before noticing a crack in the barn door. She could hear loud purring coming from inside and peaked inside to see Starscream resting inside with the kitten sleeping on one of his wings. The woman smiled at the adorable sight and went to fetch some more cat food.

Couple days later, Starscream joined Judith to the bar again, and this time he remained still at his spot, to Rumble’s confusion. “Uh, what’s up with him?” Rumble asked Judith.

“Don’t say anything to him, but…” Judith leaned in and whispered. “He’s got the kitten sleeping in his pilot compartment.”

“Oh, ya mean his…”

“Yes, yes, in the thing in his chest.” Judith rambled. “Anyways, he’s trying not to disturb the little guy.”

“Since when did he care for the ‘little guy’?” Rumble smirked.

“Oh, no. I told him to keep him in there.” Judith shifted her eyes. “Dad’s been sick for a little while and I didn’t want the kitten to catch the flu.”

“Didn’t know somethin’ called a flu kept ya from workin’.” Rumble tilted his head.

“Well, his situation looked really bad.” Judith shrugged. “But who can blame dad? He’s getting old. I’ll be heading over to his place after work to check how he’s doing. At least the kitten’s keeping Starscream company.”

“And here I thought we were his friends.” Rumble snickered. “Although, if ya like, I could always help watch over the little guy. You know I’m good with cats and I can fit inside the house.”

“Well, I suppose. But…” Judith raised a brow. “Won’t it upset Starscream?”

“What, he’s gonna get jealous over a kitten preferrin’ yours truly?” Rumble pointed a thumb to his own chest. “Or that he’d find out I know how much he likes the li’l furball already?”

“Maybe it’s a bad idea.” Judith sighed. “But if you’d like, you can come with me to check on dad.”

“Well, uh…” Rumble playfully stroked his chin in thought. “I’ll have to go check my schedule first.”

“Alright, I’ll ask Frenzy.” Judith stepped to the side to walk past Rumble.

“Da-I mean, yeah! I’ll come with!” Rumble blurted, to Judith’s joy.

“Great!” Judith chirped. “I’ll see you then, Rumble.”

Later that night, Starscream sat in the barn with the affectionate kitten in his hands, but seeing the kitten hasn’t made Starscream smile.

“Sorry.” Starscream hung his head. “As adorable as you are, I can’t help but worry about Judith. She just went with Rumble to go see her sick father while I get sent here with you.” He stroked the kitten’s head with a finger. 

“I trust Judith wholeheartedly. It’s whether she trusts me or not that I worry about. Not that I blame her. If you knew the real me, trust wouldn’t be the first thing to think about. Although, she was fine with me watching over you, but that’s only because if I did something, Skyfire would tell on me.” The Seeker heavily sighed. “I would go to the ends of the universe for Judith. I never felt this way about anyone before, let alone a human.” Starscream blushed.

“If I could, I would whisk her away from this planet and we would venture throughout the galaxy. Just me and her. I want to rule it all with her by my side. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t make her happy. She doesn’t crave power like I do, but that isn’t why I fell in love with her in the first place.”

“Then…” Judith’s voice spoke as the barn door opened, the Seeker yelping at the sight of his tiny lover. “Ah, sorry! Didn’t mean to…” the woman covered her mouth. “I just came looking for you.”

“Eheh, uh…” Starscream set the kitten down. “How’s your father?”

“He’s fine…” she sighed with relief. “He wasn’t feeling so good a few days ago, so I’m glad to hear he’s recovering.”

“And where’s Rumble?” Starscream deadpanned while the kitten strolled over to Judith’s feet.

“He went back with Soundwave.” Judith stretched her arms. “Nothing happened, if you’re wondering.”

“No, of course not.” Starscream shot up to his feet. “I doubt he’d even have a shot with you.”

“Please don’t get into any unnecessary squabbles with him.” She begged the Seeker and picked up the kitten. “It could affect your chances for freedom, and I don’t wanna see you two fighting. I really care for you guys.”

“And I care for you more.” Starscream quipped.

“I know that.” Judith stroked the kitten’s head. “I did hear you, after all.”

Starscream blushed and turned his head away, rubbing his wrist while hesitating in his words. “I love you too, Starscream.” Judith smiled before turning to the barn with the kitten. “Want a kiss goodnight?”

“I’d…” he cleared his throat and smiled, joining the human along. “Very well.”

“Soon it’ll just be you and me.” Judith kissed the kitten’s head. “By tomorrow, I’ll be sending the lil guy to my dad.”

“Oh… already?” Starscream stammered before straightening his stance. “I mean, good riddance.”

The woman smiled at the Seeker. “He loves you too, Starscream.”

The Seeker’s stoic face faltered as Judith went inside the house with the kitten. He looked in through the bedroom window to see what was going on, and was met with a surprise kiss from Judith.

“Goodnight, Starscream.”


	28. Chapter 28

The following day, Jules hugged the purring kitten in his arms while Judith lightly chuckled, though Starscream glanced away in revulsion. “I’m glad you love the kitten, but we need to start work right now.” Judith suggested.

“Imma call him Monterey Jack.” Jules goofily smiled. “Monty Jack for short.”

“That’s very sweet, but you need to set li’l Monty Jack down and get to work.” She took the kitten out of Jules’ hands, her dad letting out a whine. “Starscream will keep watch over him.” Judith placed the little cat in the palm of Starscream’s hand.

“He’d better.” Jules glared, and Starscream shot one in return.

“Now, now. Starscream’s been great with Monty Jack.” Judith reminded her dad.

“If you say so.” Jules sighed, gazing at his newfound pet. “The poor thing’s had nobody looking for him, and I promise to give him lots of love.” Jules noticed the kitten nuzzling against Starscream’s fingers, even noting the warm smile on the Seeker’s face.

“And…” Jules sighed, arm swinging. “I’ll even bring him with me to work every day, just so he won’t be all alone at home. I’ll even let Starscream watch over ‘em.”

Starscream was surprised by the man’s decision. “But mark my words, Screamer.” Jules scowled, the corners of his mouth lowered. “You hurt a hair on Monty Jack, and you’ll be answering to me.”

“Ha! And what will you do to punish me?” Starscream sneered. “Poison me with your cheese breath?”

“I believe you’re familiar with the time I had you hanging up a rope by your foot?” Jules crossed his arms, a confident smile on his face. “Or that time I stole your voice box?” Starscream’s jaw dropped upon realization. “I heard Megatron actually saying something nice about me. Think it went ‘on the bright side, that puny flesh creature has granted me the mercy of hearing your voice ever again, Starscream!’” he spoke in a gravelly voice saying Megatron’s quote.

“That was you?!” Blitzwing joined in and pointed to Jules, laughing along. “No wonder I thought I recognized you! It was so funny watching Starscream chase you around like that!”

“You have my word.” Starscream growled in defeat, the curious kitten peering over the palm of his hand. As soon as Judith and Jules got back to work, Starscream remained in his seat while watching over the newly named Monterey Jack. He leaned on the table and gazed down at the kitten, a sad frown in his red optics as he watched Monty Jack attack his hand.

“You devious little furball.” Starscream sighed. “You’ve won over my spark like Judith. I thought I would never get attached so easily, especially with anything on Earth.”

“Oh, it ain’t so bad, Starscream.” Blitzwing said while cleaning an empty container. “Why, I haven’t felt at peace for so many years. Now, I’m just relieved that I can walk around without having to worry about being attacked.”

“Blitzwing?” Starscream politely smiled. “Shut up.”

By the end of the day, their shifts were over, and the father daughter duo approached the depressed Starscream petting the sleeping kitten. The two glanced at each other before Judith stepped forward. “Starscream…” Judith held a hand to her chest. “… it’s time to go home now, and Monty Jack needs to leave with dad.”

The Seeker didn’t answer. “Come on, Starscream. We had this talk. You didn’t wanna keep Monty, so we decided to give him to dad should nobody come for him.”

“So what?” Starscream scowled. “A person can’t change their mind every now and then?”

“Starscream…” she stroked his giant arm. “It’s not like you’ll never see him again. Dad will always bring him along to work.”

“It won’t be the same.” Starscream covered the kitten with both hands.

“Oh, please. You haven’t even thought of a name for Monty during the time you’ve spent with him.” Jules barged into the conversation. “Do you really care for the kitten, or do you just wanna steal him away like you did with Judith?”

“Daddy!” Judith hit her dad’s arm.

“I try to steal something, it gets taken away.” The bitter Decepticon huffed. “Decepticon leadership, my followers, and even a person I care about. I take something I found fair and square and I can’t even keep that.” He stared down in defeat at the innocent little creature.

Starscream removed his hands from the kitten and left his seat. “Take good care of him.” The Seeker departed from the bar, Judith and Jules glancing at each other before the woman went to catch up with Starscream. 

“Starscream?” She found the Seeker standing outside on his own, staring up at the starry night sky. “I’m sorry about what dad said. He’s just been through a lot since…”

“I don’t care whether your idiot father apologizes or not.” Starscream’s face remained solemn. “He can keep the little rascal.”

“Starscream, I know how you feel.” Judith stood beside the giant. “Everything you’ve tried to claim for your own won’t stay, no matter how hard you try to make it so. It’s even harder to let it go.”

“… it’s just not fair.” The Seeker lamented. “I am just as good if not better. Should I not deserve to keep at least one thing to myself?”

“That would be very selfish.” Judith replied. “But then again, that is what you are… and everybody else, including myself. It’s normal to be like that.”

Starscream didn’t say anything.

“I can tell you can be very selfish about me.” Judith softly chuckled. “You can’t stand the idea of me hanging out with Rumble, and the first time you introduced me to the Decepticons, you made sure they didn’t come any closer.”

“I only did that because I don’t trust any of them near you.” Starscream scoffed.

“But if that’s the case, why did you say I was your medic?” Judith continued. “You could’ve lied and said I was your personal human prisoner or something.”

“… because I didn’t want you to feel like my prisoner.” He hung his head. “I never wanted to make you unhappy. I could never let someone who cares so much for me to suffer under my reign. I wouldn’t have cared if I was the only one left to rule the universe because I never had anyone care about me, but now I can’t stand the thought of losing you to someone.”

“You won’t lose me.” She placed a gentle hand on his leg. “I’ll always be there for you.”

“I wouldn’t promise that as a species with a limited lifespan.” He smirked down at the human.

“Last I checked, Cybertronians don’t last forever, either.” Judith smiled back, raising a brow. “You were even killed at one point.”

“… touché.” Starscream chuckled with Judith, Jules watching with Monty Jack from the entrance of the bar. Judith saw her father smiling at her, the man petting the purring kitten in his arms.

“Wanna say goodbye to Monterey Jack before you go?” Judith asked the Seeker. “He’s right over there with dad.”

Starscream eyed the unimpressed man before focusing on the kitten.

“Enjoy your new life with this dimwitted human.” Starscream smirked. “And I hope you like that stupid name of yours because you’re stuck with it forever.” The kitten meowed in response.

“He says he wishes you well, and that he prefers his name over yours.” Jules smirked as the Seeker’s glaring optics glowed.

“Let’s go.” Starscream picked up Judith and transformed, flying away with her back to her house. 

Starscream landed and set Judith down near the front door.

“You doing okay?” Judith asked Starscream, who averted his gaze.

“… never better.” He muttered.

“Listen…” Judith pushed her hair back. “I wanted to keep the kitten, too. But I’ve been wanting to give dad something to keep him company for a while now. Ever since mom died, he’s been coming home to find nobody waiting for him.”

“Judith?” Starscream fixed his sights onto the human. “Not that I care for your father, but upon mentioning your mother you’ve made me realise something about you. Ever since I saw photos of you and your mother, you used to have such long hair, but that all disappeared when hers was gone, too. What exactly were you two dealing with?”

Judith’s eyes widened, stare quaking in shock.

“When did you see those pictures?” She uttered.

“When I was around your size.” Starscream raised a brow. “Right before you saw me again.”

Judith covered her mouth and heavily sighed.

“Starscream?” Judith swallowed, her voice quaking. “Remember when you asked me why some humans were bald, and I said not all of them chose to look that way? That was the case with my mother.”

She slid her hands off her face and placed them onto her chest. “Sh-she got very sick and had to undergo chemotherapy that made her lose all of her hair. I saw her break down crying in front of a mirror, and it really hurt seeing her like this.” Judith sniffled. “One day, I shaved off all my hair so that mom wouldn’t feel alone, and that she and I would be like this until she finally beat the disease.” Judith hung her head and covered her eyes.

“She didn’t make it.” The woman croaked. “After all her efforts, she lost the battle, and now it’s just me and dad. I tried to be strong for dad, but I would come home crying at the thought of what I could’ve done to save mom.” Judith wiped the tears from her eyes. “I didn’t wanna lose my dad, and that’s the real reason why I went to Earth behind your back...”

Judith’s tearful green eyes rose up to Starscream, who merely stared in silence at the young woman. “I’ll, um…” Judith cleared her throat, pushing her hair back. “I’ll be inside getting ready for bed.” The woman rushed in, and after a good shower she changed into her nightwear. Red light seeped into the room as Starscream eyed her from the bedroom window, and the young woman opened it up for him.

“I just thought I’d give you a goodnight kiss.” Starscream spoke, with Judith giving a sad smile before nodding. He brought his face closer to the human, but just as Judith closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, the Seeker snatched her from the window. 

“Wh-what’re you…?” The shocked woman wriggled in his hold. Starscream shot a cold glare at her, and Judith could feel a cold chill run down her spine from the sight of his unreadable expression. 

She lowered her head and closed her eyes tight as the Seeker brought her closer, but instead she found herself held against his chest, his other hand joining in. 

“I’m not letting you sleep alone tonight…” the Seeker patted her, the woman in his hands still surprised by his actions. “Not now, and not ever.”

Judith welled up with tears and hugged Starscream in return, keeping her forehead against his amber glass as tears streamed down her cheeks. Starscream brought a thumb to her face and wiped her tears.

“Starscream?” Judith sniffed, raising her gaze up to his face. “Can Cybertronians cry?”

The Seeker simply smiled as he escorted her to the barn, where the two could have some privacy. Skyfire watched from afar, glad to see Starscream’s progress going well while another pair of optics from a further distance glared with envy.


	29. Chapter 29

Few days go by as Starscream continues joining Judith to work, and Jules kept his word in bringing Monterey Jack along to work every day. It honestly brightened up the Seeker’s day whenever he was with the kitten, even if some old faces gave weird stares and/or proud looks.

“Heya, Starscream!” A familiar voice caused Starscream’s smile to falter upon laying eyes on his former partner, Octane. “I see you’re back to normal, and…” Octane heard a meow and glanced in confusion at the sight of the kitten. “Whoa, did Judy turn into a cat or something?”

“And here I thought you had brains.” The Seeker stretched the side of his lip.

“Ah, I’m just messin’ with ya.” Octane sat next to Starscream, who scooted slightly away from the former Decepticon while turning his head away.

“What do you want?” Starscream squinted his optics in suspicion.

“Just wanted to see how my former partner in crime’s been doing these days.” Octane patted Starscream’s shoulder, which resulted in a threatening glare from the Seeker. Octane immediately took his hand off of him. “Fine, fine. I’m here without Sandstorm today. He’s off doing business elsewhere.”

“My spark breaks for you.” The Seeker snarked.

“Anyways, how’re you and Judith coming along?” Octane goofily smiled.

“We’re fine.” Starscream spoke in a low tone. “What’s it to you?”

“Well, uh…” Octane tapped his fingers on the table. “You see, I’m in need of currency and…”

“Forget it.” Starscream shook his head.

“You didn’t even let me…”

“Nor do I intend to.” Starscream angrily grinned at the purple perp. “Best you find another chump to suck up to.”

“Hey, now now!” Octane chuckled. “I don’t intend on getting paid without trading something in return. I’ve got the one thing you’d definitely hand over some Energon for.”

“What worthless object could you possibly have that I want?” Starscream raised a suspicious brow.

“Well…” Octane brought a hand over to the side of Starscream’s head and whispered the information, and the Seeker’s optics widened with interest.

“So what do you say?” Octane smirked, leaning against his own arm.

Meanwhile, the bar started trembling when the sounds of lasers and loud berating were heard from just outside. Everybody rushed outside and saw the Dinobots brawling out with the Constructicons.

“For the last time, we ain’t your enemies anymore!” Hook bashed the Dinobots. “We’re here to fetch some supplies!”

“As if!” Grimlock argued. “How stupid you think Grimlock is?!”

“You just answered our question there, nimrod!” Long Haul huffed arrogantly.

“Me not nimrod! Me Grimlock!” The Dinobot stomped towards them and blasted from his mouth at the impatient Constructicons.

The Autobots and humans watched in awe at the camaraderie occurring before them.

“This is terrible.” Judith frowned. “We should move these guys out of here or people will get hurt.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Jules nodded.

“Alright, place your bets!” Octane hollered from the crowd. “I’m bettin’ 10 Energon cubes on the Constructicons!”

“Of course an ex-con like you would root for the Constructicons.” Jules folded his arm and scoffed. “Gimme 15 on the Dinobots!”

“Daddy!” Judith nudged her dad’s arm. “You can place bets later! We gotta focus on getting these guys outta here!” Judith glanced to the sides before leaning in to whisper to her dad. “And after that, I’m betting 20 on the Dinobots.”

“That’s it!” The angry Constructicons rebelled and formed into a circle. “Constructicons! Form Devasta—“

“Not so fast!” A voice called out from the crowd as a man in a wheelchair came between the two opposing teams. 

“Chip!” Grimlock exclaimed. “Get out way! Constructicons…” 

“Are here because I called them.” Chip crossed his arms in disapproval. “I needed their help fixing a part of my facility, but it seems they’re gonna be too busy reconstructing the rest of the town for all the damage you both caused. I’m very disappointed in the both of you for resorting to such actions in a populated area.”

“But they Decepticons!” Grimlock explained. “Decepticons bad!”

“We tried to explain to these dolts, but they wouldn’t stop attacking us!” Scrapper said to the stern human.

“I don’t care who started it! Both of you need to put your differences aside!” Chip asserted himself. “The war is over. You two should act like it.”

The Dinobots and Constructicons grumbled at each other before Grimlock and Scrapper came forward. The two refused to see eye to eye as they clasped each other’s hands and shook. Grimlock noticed Starscream in the crowd and swiped his hand out of Scrapper’s hold.

“It Starscream!” He pointed to the indifferent Seeker. “Why he here?!”

“Apparently Prime forgot to give an update to these pea brained simpletons.” Starscream grumbled, an optic twitching.

“Starscream?” Chip frowned with concern. “Wait, even Soundwave and his cassetticons, too!”

Before things could get ugly, Skyfire dropped in front of the Seeker to explain the situation.

“Don’t worry, Grimlock.” Skyfire said. “Starscream is under my watch. He’s doing probation.”

“I’m mostly surprised that he’s alive.” The man raised a brow.

“I know this is a lot to take in, Chip…” Skyfire continued. “But believe me when I say that you aren’t in any danger with Starscream.”

“Well, if you say so.” Chip nodded, keeping his stare on the untrustworthy former Decepticons. “But don’t be surprised if I can’t let my guard down around them.”

“I’m touched you remember me, Chip.” Starscream smirked. “Where’s your human friend, Spike?”

Chip scowled in contempt at the sight of Starscream’s arrogant smile.

“He’s doing just fine, Starscream.” Jules intervened. “He and Daniel miss messin’ around with your voice box, though. They were amazed by just how high they could make your voice.”

Chip and Jules laughed as Starscream’s smile switched to a contemptuous glare.

“Listen, Chip…” Skyfire sighed. “I’m sorry for what I did to your lab. Had I been more careful, you wouldn’t be...”

“Oh, that’s alright, Skyfire.” Chip smiled up to the gentle giant. “It was an accident, after all. And it’s not like it hasn’t been wrecked in the past, intentionally or not. You’re always welcome back any day.”

“How sentimental.” Starscream snarked. “You could’ve just said you wanted Skyfire to destroy your entire building and spare him the trouble.”

Skyfire and Chip shooting a glare at the Seeker. Starscream didn’t care until he noticed that Judith was doing the same. “What?” Starscream backed away in surprise.

“That was very insensitive of you.” Judith scolded the Seeker.

“You’re not being serious right now, are you?” Starscream raised a confused brow, but Judith didn’t reply.

“Anyways, I called the Dinobots for help.” Skyfire explained to Chip. “I have a sneaking feeling that Astrotrain may be close.”

“But Astrotrain’s just one big Decepticon.” Chip replied. “Granted, he’s enormous but…”

“He was capable of taking me down easily.” Skyfire frowned, the side of his lip stretched. “And we’re both the same size. I fear he may try something to get to Starscream.”

“But… but Starscream…” Chip’s forehead creased.

“Is my responsibility.” The gentle giant kneeled down to the human. “And although his sharp tongue can leave quite a lot of damage…” he shot a disapproving glance at Starscream. “… he is showing improvement in his behavior.”

“Now that’s pretty hard to believe.” Chip rolled his eyes. “And what kind of improvements has he made?”

“Um…” Judith stepped forward, awkwardly waving at the wheelchair bound man. “Hi. I’m, uh, the one giving Starscream a home.”

“Oh.” Chip blinked rapidly. “Well, it’s good to hear that he’s at least accepting help from a human. He hasn’t been a hassle with you, has he?”

“Not at all.” Judith smiled, shaking her head. “In fact, he’s been great with me. He even helped watch over a kitten while I was away.”

“A kitten?” Chip chuckled and raised a brow at the Seeker. “Now that’s definitely something I’d like to have seen.” 

Starscream growled from that remark and turned his head away. “Sorry about his nasty words earlier.” Judith guiltily frowned.

“I’d be shocked if he didn’t say something like that.” Chip’s eyes half-lidded. “Especially to Skyfire.”

“I…” Judith turned to Starscream, who still had his gaze stubbornly averted from the conversing humans. “Well, we should be going now.”

“Actually, I have something else to do.” Starscream walked away from Judith and Chip. “I’ll catch up later.”

“But you can’t go without Skyfire.” Judith frowned with concern while reaching a hand out to Starscream.

“I know. That’s why he’s coming with me.” Starscream bitterly remarked towards his former friend before he too came along. “I shall see you later, Judith.”

Judith felt a cold chill in her core as Starscream left with Skyfire and the Dinobots. “Aw, me Grimlock sad.” The Dinobot complained. “Have no fun today.”

“Not to worry, you guys.” Skyfire consoled the Dinobots. “When we come back, you all can have some Energon on the house.”

“Yay!” Grimlock and the Dinobots celebrated. “Now Grimlock happy!”

“If my null rays still functioned I’d blast those blithering idiots in the mouth.” Starscream muttered to himself, his nose crinkled.

“Uh… so, you knew Spike Witwicky?” Judith asked Chip.

“Know him? He’s my childhood friend.” Chip went on before glancing at Soundwave. “Speaking of childhood, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? So you guys are no longer Decepticons, hm?”

“We don’t like to be reminded.” Rumble grumbled, the cassetticons averting Chip’s gaze.

“I’m just glad you guys are trying to better themselves.” Chip warmly smiled. “If you ever need anything, I’d be happy to help.” He then leaned towards Judith. “Who’s watching over these guys?” Chip whispered.

“Your question is heard clearly, Chip.” Soundwave replied, catching Chip off-guard. “And your concerns about any sabotage are put at ease.”

Chip raised a brow at Judith.

“Blaster’s keeping an eye on them.” Judith heavily sighed. “Though he said they’re making better progress compared to Starscream.”

“Surprised ya still care after what we put ya through.” Frenzy tilted his head. “Didn’t we kidnap ya?”

“A lot of times, if I recall.” Chip half smiled. “But I still have a bit of hope in you. I’m just surprised it took you guys this long to come around. Blitzwing’s already ahead of you.”

“‘Dis ain’t a race, pal.” Rumble sassed. “Now ain’t ya got some business to attend to or somethin’?”

“Oh, right.” Chip Chip circled towards the Constructicons. “Alrighty. I’ll be keeping an eye on you guys during construction.”

The Constructicons groaned and complained.

“Now, now. Just because I’ve been hearing good things about you doesn’t mean you have my complete trust.” Chip stated while Scrapper escorted the guy into the Constructicon’s driver seat. “Alrighty! Let’s roll out!”

Judith was now left alone with Soundwave and the Cassetticons, the woman looking over to where Starscream had left. “Where do you suppose he went?” She frowned.

“Who cares? He’ll come back anyways.” Rumble shrugged.

“I think I might’ve upset him.” Judith rubbed her arm. “I called him rude and insensitive.”

“I don’t see any errors in what you said.” Soundwave remarked. “That is only an ounce of how to completely describe Starscream.”

“But he shouldn’t have said that to Skyfire.” Judith scowled. “They were best friends. Despite their falling out, Skyfire’s doing all he can to help Starscream and this is what he gets in return?!”

“H-hey, take it easy.” Rumble nervously chuckled and brought his hands out. “Starscream’s not exactly easy to get along with.”

“He got along with me.” Judith retorted. “And he got along with Monty Jack.”

“Look, he and Skyfire are…” Rumble cleared his throat. “Complicated. Maybe they’re gonna talk things out on their own.”

“Maybe.” Judith pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think I need a little break. I’ll go get something to eat before restarting my shift.”

“Want me to come with?” Rumble offered.

“No, no. That’s alright.” Judith patted his shoulder before leaving him. “Lemme just go fetch my jacket and be on my way. I’ll be back in an hour.”

As Judith ventured through town alone, the woman rubbed her arms and observed her surroundings. She walked past Octane’s pawnshop and sighed with relief before finally finding the café she was looking for. Upon seeing the long line, Judith groaned and waited at the start of the line, balancing on each side of her leg while the smell of fresh sandwiches made her whine. “Ah, stuff it. We’re all hungry, too.” one of the people in line complained, Judith dropping her jaw in response.

Just as she was halfway in line, however, an explosion was heard and everybody ran away, disrupting the line. Judith ran along with them, only to stop and see what was going on. The explosion happened near the train station, the woman feeling a cold chill down her spine in realization. She turned to run away, only to be stopped by a giant purple hand that grabbed the screaming woman and pulled her into a dark area.

“What that noise?!” Grimlock cried as he and the Dinobots arrived at the sight. That’s when they saw a giant purple space shuttle fly above them. “Astrotrain!” Grimlock pointed. “Must stop him!”   
“I go!” Swoop announced before he jumped and transformed into a pterodactyl, flying towards the Decepticon shuttle.

Meanwhile inside of Astrotrain, Judith ran around searching for an exit. “What’s going on here?” Judith Judith gasped as the shuttle made a sharp turn, the woman stumbling forwards until she was slammed against one of the walls. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere Starscream can never find you.” The raspy, double voice of Astrotrain replied.

“Why are you doing this?” Judith pushed herself away from the wall. “Cyclonus is gone, and the Decepticons are no more. What do you want?”

“I want Starscream to suffer for all the pain he’s caused me.” The shuttle growled. “And then I’ll start my own Decepticon cause, one that I shall finally lead over.”

“Astrotrain, please…” Judith begged the Decepticon. “We can talk about this.”

“Enough!” Astrotrain shouted, the woman covering her ears. “That kind of sentiment is what made Starscream soft! I will not end up a failure like him!”

“So because he finally found someone who gives a flying fish about him, you think he’s a failure?!” Judith argued, clenching her hands into fists. “Or are you just jealous that he finally someone who did?!”

“If ya don’t quit yappin’, I’ll drop ya sky high right now!” Astrotrain threatened.

“And lose your only leverage to lure out Starscream?!” Judith scowled. “Go ahead! You’ll only— AAAAAHHHH!!!” Astrotrain went ahead with his threat and dropped her out from the open hatch, chuckling as the woman fell many feet in the sky. He flew back for her, but just as he was about to snatch her back up, Swoop flew past and swiped the human mid-air.

“NO!” Astrotrain protested. “How did I not notice you?!”

Now Astrotrain chased after Swoop, the angry space shuttle shooting lasers at the aerial Dinobot as the pterodactyl chuckled goofily to himself.

“How can you be laughing at a time like this?” Judith cried out to the Dinobot.

“Heheh, ‘cos dumb robot no look behind.” Swoop quipped as Skyfire in his jet mode suddenly caught up with Astrotrain.

“We have you surrounded, Astrotrain!” Skyfire announced. “Stand down or we will be forced to destroy you!”

“And just how are you gonna do that?!” Astrotrain taunted.

“Like this!” A screechy voice suddenly spoke from Judith’s jacket pocket as a tiny Starscream flew out and grew back to normal size as he latched onto the front of the shuttle.

“WHAAT?!” Judith’s jaw dropped.

“What happe- WHAAAAAT?!” Swoop looked behind him and was just as shocked as Judith.

“Swoop! Look out!” She immediately warned the Dinobot and glided to the side away from the hill. 

“You!” Astrotrain stumbled mid-flight as Starscream stubbornly held on. “Get off me!” 

“What’s wrong, Astrotrain-wreck?!” The Seeker taunted. “Can’t keep your head out the clouds?!”

“Swoop, fly a little slower.” Judith demanded the Dinobot. “We’ll lose more sight of Astrotrain from there.”

“Good idea!” Swoop did as she said until he was right beside Skyfire. Astrotrain’s arm came out and he tried prying Starscream off of him. Swoop opened his mouth and fired at Astrotrain, directly hitting his afterburner and sending the defeated Decepticon tumbling down to the ground.

“This isn’t over. Don’t think you’ve had the last laugh!” Astrotrain growled and tried to grab onto Starscream, but the devious Seeker leapt off of the space shuttle and floated in the air, witnessing Astrotrain crash onto the ground below.

“Ha. Ha.”

Skyfire and Swoop transformed and landed onto the ground, with Swoop holding Judith in his hand as they all witnessed Astrotrain revert back into his robot form. He groaned in defeat while Judith looked on in pity, even noticing that his eye wasn’t even fixed. “So much for the big threat.” Starscream landed and proudly crossed his arms. “What now?”

“The Autobots are on their way now.” Skyfire replied to the Seeker. “They’ll send him to face trial on Cybertron.”

Judith approached the injured triple changer, holding a hand over the crack on the side of his face. “Be careful, Judith.” Skyfire heeded. “He might suddenly spring up and attack.”

Judith frowned, scratching her head in thought. Starscream studied Judith’s body language before approaching the concerned human. “What do you need?” Starscream asked the surprised woman.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Judith blinked. Starscream swiftly tilted his head towards Astrotrain, and the woman raised her brows in response.

“Oh, um… we’ll worry about that after the Autobots arrive.” Judith suggested. “Are you willing to take another trip with me to Autobot City?”

“If we must.” Starscream held his forehead out of frustration before smiling down at his beaming beauty.

The Autobots arrive and take Astrotrain into custody, and while at Autobot City, Starscream stayed near Judith while she made repairs to Astrotrain’s damages. Besides the one on his face, of course.

“Really? Starscream?” Perceptor reacted in shock during his conversation with Skyfire, the scientist staring in horrified awe at the annoyed looking Seeker.

“What?” Starscream raised a brow.

“Since when did you have the ability to shift in size like that?” Perceptor had his hands on his hips.

“How should I know?” Starscream threw his hands up in a shrug. “Maybe it was that flower I gave Judith.”

“Flower?” Perceptor raised a brow before straightening himself. “Oh, you mean that non-Energon one from Sol?”

“Come to think of it, it may explain why the chrysoprase deer were able to shift size by will.” Skyfire noted.

“That sounds very likely.” Perceptor nodded in agreement. “We shall collect some of these flowers and conduct further tests. Perhaps this may finally allow us to communicate with the humans more directly this time.”

“Or use it as a means of self a means of self defense?” Starscream grinned mischievously while tapping his chin in thought. “Or perhaps… warfare?”

“… Perhaps we should discuss this matter in private.” Perceptor said to Skyfire, who vehemently nodded.

“Aww, can’t trust little ol’ me?” Starscream sing sang.

“That is the last thing anybody wants to do.” Judith laughed, preparing the patch up. “But then again, that trait can liven a lot of things up.”

“Why, isn’t that sweet?” Starscream held his chest, feigning sincerity.

“Just uh…” Judith cleared her throat. “Just watch your sharp tongue next time.”

“What’re you…?” He glanced back at Skyfire. “Oh...”

“On the bright side, I wouldn’t have to worry about wrecking things on the way.” Skyfire gave a passive aggressive smile. “Thanks for testing out the effects for me, Starscream.”

“… you’re welcome.” He averted his gaze, locking his red optics onto the busy human. “Just don’t expect me to be your guinea pigatron in the future.”

“I’d never force you to.” Skyfire laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Later that night, Skyfire escorted Starscream and Judith via jet mode back to town, and upon arriving back at Maccadam’s, the trio witnessed a huge celebration being held by Jules and the bar patrons. Starscream and Judith dropped down from the hatch as Skyfire transformed, all of them surprised by the sudden party being thrown. 

“Look who survived the Astrotrain!” Jules whooped with everybody. 

“Ya finally beat the Astro-turkey!” Rumble cheered in the air. “This calls for some music! Hey, Blaster! Hit up some Misfits, and throw in some Jem while ya at it!” 

“Great.” Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose as the music started to play. 

“What? It’s not Jem this time.” Judith said to the Seeker. 

“So what?” Starscream huffed. “It’s annoying drivel.” 

“Hey hey hey!” Rumble tapped a foot. “I don’t appreciate ya badmouthin’ my Misfits like ‘dat!” 

Starscream opened his mouth, but then Judith happily walked up to Rumble. “Come on, Rumble! This one’s a bop!” Judith pulled his hand out of excitement and Rumble happily joined in, leaving Starscream alone to just watch. 

_Baby, I like,_

_I like your style_

_I like,I like your style_

_I know you are versatile_

_I like, I like your style_

_I won't waste time_

_I'll come to the point (huh)_

_You don't belong_

_In this kind of joint_

The music kept on playing all through the night, and Judith saw that Gold Bug and Jazz had joined the party, the tearful woman hugging the funky Autobot. “Y’all are havin’ this party and didn’t think to invite me?” Jazz chuckled. “Bring on the next song!” 

_Twilight in Paris (twilight in Paris)_

_City of lights (city of lights)_

_It's everything I hoped it would be_

_Twilight in Paris (twilight in Paris)_

_The Eiffel Tower (the Eiffel Tower)_

_But your face is the only thing I see (the only thing I see)_

Starscream leaned against the wall of the bar, a slight scowl in his stare as the fingers on his crossed arms tapped impatiently. “Just how long are they going to keep this up?” He complained to himself as the party went on. 

Eventually, the music started playing something other than Jem and the Misfits. Judith stretched her arms as she strolled over to Starscream, settling herself onto one of his legs. “Phew. Some party.” She chuckled, gazing up to the Seeker. “You okay, Starscream?” 

“I’m fine, Judith.” Starscream sighed. “After an event today has been, I just need some rest right now.” 

A familiar piano tune played, and though Judith gasped in excitement, her smile faltered before turning to Starscream, who scratched the side of his head. “Yeah, I think I should be heading home, too.” She warmly smiled. “Wanna take me with?” 

Starscream gazed down at Judith and beamed in return, picking her up and setting her onto one of his shoulders. 

_When I take the floor_

_As I've often done before_

_I feel a change come over me (over me)_

_I get such a thrill, it feels like time is standing still_

_And starlight is the only thing I see_

_When it's only me and the music_

_I leave the world behind (only me and the music)_

_When it's only and me and the music_

_I am free,_

_I am poetry in motion_

_When it's only me and the music_

Judith and Starscream were finally home, the Seeker setting the human down at the front door. “Thank goodness that’s over and done with.” Starscream clapped dust off his hands. 

“Yeah, we don’t have to worry about any more Decepticons for now.” She stretched her arms. “Well, aside from you.” 

“I was referring to the party.” Starscream glared. 

“Not a people person, are you?” She opened the door and went inside. 

“I’m not a party person.” Starscream corrected, the woman able to hear his rambling while she went up the stairs. “Unless it’s a celebration for me, don’t count on me to be very ecstatic.” 

“I won’t.” She opened the bedroom window. “But I do count on you in rescuing me if things get ugly.” 

“Not to worry.” He raised his chin in a smug manner. “Your knight in shining armor shall always be ready to escort you away from this planet and the buffoons living on it.” 

“But then you’d be taking me away from my home against my will again.” The woman laughed. “Wouldn’t that make you my dragon in shining armor?” 

“I suppose.” Starscream smirked, raising a flirty brow. “After all, the dragon gets to eat the princess.” 

“I walked right into that one.” She facepalmed, to Starscream’s delight. “I’ll go change now.” The woman swiped out a tank top and shorts before heading into the bathroom to change. While she changed, she heard Starscream humming a familiar tune. It was the song they last heard before leaving the party, and the fact that Starscream was humming it, let alone a Jem song, had Judith flustered. Trying to hold in her big smile, Judith exited the bathroom, and as expected, the Seeker was still waiting for her outside. 

“No kiss goodnight?” Starscream winked, the giggling woman holding a wrist over her mouth. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” She peacefully sighed, leaning out the window and closing her eyes as the Seeker loomed in close to her. Suddenly, a giant hand lifted her out of the window as the grinning Starscream whisked her out of her house and into his gentle, yet assertive hold on her. 

“Well, for one thing…” the Seeker chuckled evilly, strolling over to the barn. “You can start by feeding this dragon.” 

“Wha?!” Judith was perplexed by Starscream’s words. “What’re you talking abou—“ she was silenced by a gentle kiss on the forehead, leaving her flushed. 

“The dragon hungers for his princess.” Starscream’s grin widened as he entered the barn and closed the doors to be alone with his giddy little lover. 

The next morning, Judith prepared some coffee in the kitchen, the woman adorned in a peach bathrobe and her hair still a mess. 

“Had any sleep last night?” Starscream taunted, now human sized and leaning on the table. 

“It’s your fault.” Judith smirked back, raising a teasing brow. “You’re a very loud Decepticon. Maybe that’s why they call you Starscream.” 

“Well, if you’re going to be that way then I won’t show you the present I got you.” Starscream chuckled in a passive aggressive manner. 

“Present?” Judith’s smile dropped and her green eyes sparkled. 

“Thought I wouldn’t be getting you anything? I guess that flower I got you means nothing to you.” he turned away and crossed his arms, still having that high and mighty smile. 

“Nuuu, I still remember the flower.” Judith’s lower lip quaked. “It’s why you can come inside my house.” 

“Do you really?” Starscream scoffed, his smile getting goofier as he tried not to laugh. “Do you remember the colors of that flower?”   
“Sure I do.” Judith poured cream into her coffee. “Um, it was bright green with a magenta centre.” 

“Correct, Judith.” Starscream got up from his seat and opened his casing, pulling out a lavishing little dress and displaying it to the young lady. “It’s also the color of this dress.” 

Judith covered her mouth with both hands, taking in the fluorescent colors of Starscream’s gift for her. “Starscream, you didn’t...” she held the dress up against her. 

“What are you waiting for? Go try it on.” Starscream smiled. Judith rushed upstairs to put it on, and while she was upstairs, Starscream glanced over to her mug of coffee. He looked to his sides and picked up the mug, holding it to his lips to take a sip. 

“Blech.” he cringed from the bitter taste, setting the mug down. “I don’t know why humans consume stuff like this.” the Seeker muttered. 

“I’m ready!” Judith ran down the stairs, the dress lightly flowing as she circled around for Starscream to get a good look. “I love it so much.” she lifted the knee length skirt and gave a courteous bow. “Thank you.” Judith kissed Starscream’s cheek, the Seeker blushing bright. 

“That’s not all, my dear.” he held both of Judith’s hands and looked her in the eye. “Remember when I said I would show you another thing that I liked about this planet?” 

“Yeah.” she nodded. 

“Today, I plan on showing you that.” Starscream announced, to Judith’s surprise. “I hope you don’t mind the long journey. I shall need to fly you there immediately.”   
“R-Really?” Judith’s eyes widened. “Will Skyfire...?” 

“You know at this point he’s always keeping an eye out.” the Seeker threw his head back in annoyance. “What’s the matter? It’s not like you have any work today.” 

“I know, I know.” the woman nodded. “Just wanna make sure. I’m honestly excited.” Judith chugged down the rest of her coffee before following Starscream out of the house. The Seeker grew to his normal size and then transformed into his jet mode, popping open his cockpit before using his arm to place Judith inside. With that, Starscream took off to the skies with the woman, who gazed around the world from above. 

“Must be really far if I’m mostly seeing the ocean below.” Judith commented. 

“The trip shall be worth it.” Starscream replied. “Whenever I was at my lowest, I would come to this place to relax. It’s usually whenever Megatron chooses to abandon me from time to time.”   
“I’m sorry that happened to you.” she stroked the control panel in a consoling manner. “I would never abandon you, Starscream.”   
“I know you wouldn’t.” he replied in a low, but warm tone. “It’s why I fell in love with you in the first place.” 

Wherever they were, the skies began to darken into night. The woman inside of Starscream had already fallen asleep due to the long flight, only to suddenly wake when Starscream transformed and ejected Judith from his body, grabbing her mid-air before landing onto a mountain. “Couldn’t give me a heads up next... time...?” Judith stared up at the sky and witnessed dancing ripples of glowing green and magenta. Starscream beamed at the beautiful sight, and settled himself down onto the mountain. 

“It’s so magical.” Judith gazed in awe. 

“That’s what I thought when I saw this for the first time.” Starscream sighed peacefully. “I believe you humans call it ‘Aurora borealis’?” 

“I’ve never seen one in person before.” Judith stroked the Seeker’s thumb. “I could watch this all night.” 

“Um...” Starscream cleared his throat, bashfully scratching the side of his face. “For so long, I had hoped to find my special someone someday, and dance with them beneath this strange, but beautiful phenomenon. The first time I saw your eyes, you reminded me of this place. When I gaze into them, I can feel myself transported back to my most comforting memories.” 

“I didn’t know that’s how much I meant to you.” Judith welled up. “Oh, no. I’m gonna cry again.”   
“Before you let out the water works, allow me to set the mood.” he set the human down and took out a radio box from his storage compartment. After placing it near Judith, Starscream shrunk down to human size and began adjusting the radio. 

A new song started to play. One that Judith had never heard of in her entire life. 

_今_ あなたの声が聴こえる 

_「_ _ここにおいで」と_

_淋しさに_ _負けそうな_ _わたしに_

“Wow...” Judith swayed to the sweet melody. “I have no idea what she’s saying, but it sounds so sweet...” she started to twirl to the calming tunes, her dress flowing once again. 

_昨日まで_

She stopped upon noticing Starscream’s warm smile. 

_涙でくもってた_

The Seeker held out a hand for her. “May I have this dance?” the corner of his smile rose, and Judith beamed in return as she took his hand and danced to the rest of the song with Starscream. 

_おぼえていますか 目と目が合った時を_

_おぼえていますか 手と手が触れあった時_

_それは始めての 愛の旅立ちでした_

_I love you, so_

_今_ あなたの視線感じる 

_離れてても_

_体中が_ _暖かくなるの_

_今_ あなたの愛信じます 

_どうぞ私を_

_遠くから見守って下さい_

_昨日まで_ _涙でくもってた_

_世界は今_ _……_

_おぼえていますか_ _目と目が合った時を_

_おぼえていますか_ _手と手が触れあった時_

_それは始めての_ _愛の旅立ちでした_

_I love you, so_

As the two continued on with their dance, a proud Skyfire watched from afar as he witnessed Starscream experience true happiness in such a long time. Although the Seeker has a long way to go, hope in him has never been higher. 

_もう_ _ひとりぼっちじゃない_

_あなたがいるから_

_おぼえていますか 目と目が合った時を_

_おぼえていますか 手と手が触れあった時_

_それは始めての 愛の旅立ちでした_

_I love you, so_

Judith and Starscream kept each other’s gaze while the two still danced in each other’s arms. Even though Starscream wasn’t home on Cybertron, he and Judith had never felt more out of this world than they do right now. 

_もう_ _ひとりぼっちじゃない_

_あなたがいるから_

_もう_ _ひとりぼっちじゃない_

_あなたがいるから_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I have reached the end. After 2 months of writing ;w;
> 
> This was so much fun, and allowed me to explore my writing potential. I'd like to thank everybody for reading the fan fiction and I hope you all enjoyed it. ^^
> 
> Here are the songs used for the fic:
> 
> 1\. "I Like Your Style" by the Misfits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ld6dsZhL5o
> 
> 2\. "Twilight in Paris" by Jem and the Holograms: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSjHiCKsQGg
> 
> 3\. "When It's Only Me And The Music" by Jem and the Holograms: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7DCJOeeKfM
> 
> 4\. "Do You Remember Love?" by Mari Iijima: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hxi7EZf_HYA
> 
> 'Till All Are One, everybody!


End file.
